Tamed Instincts
by Anubis Soundwave
Summary: The worlds of Digimon Adventure unite! The manga, the game, and the show. Enjoy the ride. Complete. Discontinued. Thanks.
1. Tamed Instincts - Prologue

Tamed Instincts  
  
Prologue  
  
"Tell me more, Kazeyu-san," smiles a Salamon. "Tell me more about the prophecy."  
  
The old Elecmon grins. "Very well, child."  
  
It is the ending of the story of old, the apocalypse of the digital world. Two chimera-gods will bring their endless conflict to the heaven itself.  
  
"But there was already Kimeramon, Milleniumon, and...." The Salamon seems unwilling to finish.  
  
"Yes. They are not the chimeras. The time draws near, however."  
  
The Harmonious Ones, with the aid of the first Chosen, sealed away the powers of darkness. Except they found an avatar in the first of the angels.  
  
"The angels?"  
  
"Kishi, give an old mon time. Of the Chosen, only a few are angels. And angels can be found amid the two classes of Chosen: the Tamer, and the Digidestined."  
  
"But how would I know an angel?" asks Kishi.  
  
"It is difficult, but there is one attribute I can never forget--*" A glowing red spear protrudes from Kazeyu's chest.  
  
Kazeyu falls.  
  
"Kazeyu-san!" cries Kishi.  
  
"An angel's eyes...are clear. Now run, child. Don't let this beast find them." Kazeyu dies.  
  
Trembling, Kishi has no alternative but to flee her mentor's killer.  
  
==  
  
[Behold, our city. Yes, my koibito, it is the culmination of my dreams. And I need only you to rule at my side.  
  
[My beloved. Do not fight anymore. Submit to your fate, to my embrace...yield to the darkness.]  
  
:: Are you trying to take my soul? ::  
  
[Innocent as ever, my lover. I don't merely want your soul. I want your mind. I want your delicious body, a work of art that is a sight to behold and even more wondrous to the touch. I want your smile; I want the light that dances in your evening sky eyes, and all of that for me.  
  
[I want you, Ken. I want you to be mine. Come into the darkness, and embrace me for what I am.]  
  
:: But I don't want you. I don't even know you. ::  
  
[Do not deny me, Ken. There's no use hiding from me.]  
  
A blond youth appears behind Ken, and pulls him into a sensuous kiss before Ken can defend himself. Ken becomes drunk with sheer pleasure, struggling to resist the other male's enticements.  
  
The blond boy's hands drift beneath Ken's shirt, teasing the bare skin underneath while he continues to kiss Ken.  
  
The boy's lips smile on Ken's. [You are mine, Ken-koi. It's only a matter of time.  
  
[Yes, you are mine...Ken. Ken...Ken....]  
  
==  
  
"Ken." Mrs. Ichijouji gently shakes her son's shoulder. "Come on, honey; it's time for school."  
  
"Ai shiteru, yaro," Ken moans wearily, basically still asleep. "Kisama, you have me."  
  
"Ken?" His mother steps back as though Ken nearly electrocuted her. "Ken, wake up."  
  
Ken slowly focuses, noting his mother's bewildered expression.  
  
"Mama...?" Ken gasps. "Gomen. Gomen nasai. Dreaming, mama."  
  
"It's all right, Ken. My main worry is that you'll be late for school."  
  
"School. Tamaishi High. I'd better shower." Ken's lithe, athletic form stretches a moment to yawn, then leaves the room.  
  
"He's been like this for a week," notes Minomon.  
  
"Hai. It's anxiety." Mrs. Ichijouji removes the bedsheets. "And adolescence," she adds with a sigh.  
  
"What's that again?"  
  
"It's like digivolving for humans, only a lot slower."  
  
"Does that make you sad?"  
  
"A little. But you're happy at the same time."  
  
==  
  
"Ichijouji Ken, age fourteen. Highest grade of the junior stage graduates," smiles a dark-haired girl in glasses.  
  
"It'll take a lot of discipline for me, Noriko," smiles Iori.  
  
"And you have plenty of discipline. I'm so excited for myself, though.  
  
"This year, I get to assist in teaching the kindergarten classes."  
  
"All part of your ultimate goal of world domination?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two students laugh, sharing an inside joke.  
  
"Hello, Noriko; Iori. You're both new faces," smiles a blond youth in glasses.  
  
Noriko turns around and gazes at the youth wide-eyed. "It's...you're Neo Saiba."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know our names?" asks Iori.  
  
"I know this entire school; there's very little that escapes my notice.  
  
"And I can't wait to see Ken all grown-up."  
  
"Here's your chance," says Iori, watching Ken walk towards them.  
  
Ken walks past them. "Excuse me."  
  
"Hello, Ken," grins Noriko.  
  
"Hello-Noriko? You're here this year?" Ken smiles.  
  
"Yeah; this school has the best instructor jukan prep courses, plus my dad got a new job."  
  
"As for me," adds Iori, "I got the grades, so I commute."  
  
"Iori?" Ken blinks a moment. "Congratulations, welcome! I don't...you could have told me.  
  
"I wouldn't feel so nervous...." Ken trails off, eyeing the bemused Neo.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" smiles Neo.  
  
"No...I just thought for a moment...thought I met you before."  
  
"Good memory, Ken. I was a classmate of your late brother's. You were younger then.  
  
"Just in case you forgot my name," adds Neo with a smile, "I'm Neo Saiba."  
  
"Ken Ichijouji." Ken returns the bow. "Have to head to class."  
  
"You're in my class. And we've got a few minutes since you're new; why don't I show you around?"  
  
Ken and Neo walk off.  
  
Iori scrutinizes the pair. ** I have an odd feeling about Neo. Like...I've met him before.  
  
** Looking at those two is like a picture and it's photonegative. *  



	2. Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital Wor...

Tamed Instincts  
  
Part One: Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital World.  
  
Chapter 1: Monopoly Party  
  
"One week before summer starts." Daisuke grins noncommittally.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" asks Takeru.  
  
"Aside from perfecting my ramen techniques..."  
  
"...in other words, learning to pull that heavy cart," adds Veemon.  
  
Daisuke clears his throat. "That's pretty much it. I'm training for my shot at Olympic stardom, and I'll shake Genki's hand when he aces the game design exams for Sega."  
  
"That Genki-he can do anything he puts his mind to," Takeru smiles.  
  
"Ken, you're rather quiet," notes Iori.  
  
"Even more than usual," adds Hikari.  
  
"Neo," Ken says slowly, "invited us to a party."  
  
"At Saiba Manor?" Daisuke's eyes widen.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Only Mari has had that honor," says Miyako.  
  
"That's because she's his 'business subordinate,' in other words, his minion. Among other things," Taichi continues derisively.  
  
"Relax, Taichi," says Yamato. "It's not like you ever let her know how you feel."  
  
"Whatever. I can't see what's so smart about Neo anyway-he won't even try to graduate."  
  
"He's only the world's brightest genius," notes Ken with a gentle smile.  
  
"Yeah, 'graduation isn't a challenge to me,'" jokes Daisuke. " 'I could graduate in the time it would take for Daisuke to eat noodles, or for Mari to snag a boyfriend.'"  
  
"That's a good impression, Dai-kun," grins Yamato.  
  
"I guess Taichi thinks he should be in college with us elders," smiles Sora.  
  
"There's more to it," muses Miyako. "Neo could simply be anxious about leaving his old school behind."  
  
"What? That's insane!" Ken and Iori blurt in unison.  
  
"From what I hear, the kids are scrambling to graduate as quickly as they can," Iori continues.  
  
"Noriko thinks Tamaishi High is hell on earth," adds Ken. "She takes extra summer courses, and her only solace is helping the kindergarteners. That means her summer's completely shot."  
  
** Of course, * Ken notes silently, ** It's better than suicide. *  
  
==  
  
"Monopoly? Neo's going to challenge us to Monopoly?" asks Daisuke.  
  
"Yes," smiles Ken.  
  
"Does he know that you're even better at Monopoly than you are at soccer?" continues Iori.  
  
"Or that you're the son of the 1992 Monopoly World Tournament Champion?" adds Daisuke.  
  
"Your dad was that good?" gasps Miyako.  
  
"My papa," grins Ken, "can't even play Candy Land. Mama, on the other hand, plays a mean game of Monopoly. Don't let her mocchi fool you-she's ruthless."  
  
"You'll beat her someday," smiles Mimi.  
  
"And you can sharpen your skills on Neo," adds Taichi.  
  
"Not alone, I hope. Neo wants me to bring my friends," says Ken.  
  
"Hey, I'm there, Ken-kun," says Daisuke.  
  
"So am I," adds Iori.  
  
"We're all coming. Right, Taichi?" says Sora.  
  
"He-uh, yeah, sure! Consider me monopolized." Taichi grins.  
  
==  
  
A knock on the door of Saiba Manor. Mari answers it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jyou, Ken's friend. Are you the maid?" Jyou studies the pigtailed blonde carefully.  
  
"No; Neo would never trust me with housekeeping. I'm his associate, Mari."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"You're a bit early," Mari notes, amused.  
  
"Ken probably told you that punctuality is both my virtue and my vice."  
  
"Early birds catch the worm," smiles Mari, casually giving Jyou a quick french kiss.  
  
Jyou jerks quickly away, blushing. "That was unexpected."  
  
"You taste good." Mari eyes Jyou lecherously, savoring the moment.  
  
"...thank you," says Jyou, dubious of her meaning.  
  
When Jyou finally sits down on the couch, Mari hops onto his lap.  
  
Neo, Ken and the others observe as they walk in.  
  
"Mari," reproves Neo, "you have to behave. I have guests."  
  
"I know," grins Mari, ogling the other males.  
  
"Now I know how my dinner feels," notes Daisuke.  
  
"Careful," hisses Taichi into Jyou's ear, "she's contagious."  
  
"With what disease?" asks Koushiro.  
  
"It's a long list."  
  
"Taichi, there's no need to be ill-mannered," Neo smiles in shock.  
  
"Do we eat before your game?" Taichi yawns, changing the subject.  
  
** It's not like Taichi-san to be this rude, not even to a person he doesn't like, * notes Hikari. ** What's the matter? *  
  
"Please accept my humble hospitality," says Neo, gallant as ever.  
  
==  
  
"Monopoly time," grins Daisuke.  
  
"It's a simple game," whispers Mari, licking the back of Daisuke's ear-and making him nervous. "Standard rules, one game elimination, no time limit...and losers strip to their underwear."  
  
"I'm going to do my best to win, then." Daisuke scratches his nose.  
  
"Can I opt out?" asks Hikari. "I'm not into strip variations on any game."  
  
"As you wish," says Neo. "I also think Iori's still a bit young for spontaneous nosebleeds."  
  
For Iori still stares at Mari's scantily-clad form.  
  
"Come on, Iori-chan." Hikari takes him away.  
  
==  
  
Ken steals a sly look at his last opponent, a blushing Miyako.  
  
"Concentrate on your game," she scowls, hiding behind the bed.  
  
"I just want to give Neo an opportunity to win," smirks Ken.  
  
"Quit your futile efforts to taunt me, Ken," smiles Neo. "I'm well ahead."  
  
Ken rolls the dice. "I think not. Motomiya-san, one rail monopoly, please," he says, purchasing B&O Railroad.  
  
"That will be 21,200 yen, please." Daisuke takes the money. "Thank you for doing business with Dai National Bank."  
  
"Cut that out!" scowls Takeru.  
  
"Daisuke's a sore loser," Neo smirks. "I wouldn't mind working off that tension."  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke stares at Neo blankly.  
  
"Such innocence." Neo picks up a Chance card and moves back three spaces to the Community Chest space. "Damn it. I hate this card."  
  
"You have to pay Ken 5300 yen?"  
  
"Far worse. It's the General Repairs card."  
  
"Ready to accept my offer for Kentucky Avenue?" asks Ken.  
  
"I need the money; apparently, I have no choice."  
  
"You are mine, Neo-senpai. It's merely a question of time." Ken sets up his monopoly on Red, and adds more houses to Orange.  
  
The game ends, and Ken wins.  
  
"Your performance was exemplary," smiles Neo. Can I expect this level of excellence in everything you do?"  
  
"It depends," says Ken.  
  
"I'll strip now." Neo slowly takes off his clothes.  
  
He unzips his jeans. "Do you want it all off, Ken?"  
  
"...no. The rules say you can keep your boxers."  
  
"They're my rules. I...elect to waive my right to undergarments." Neo moves closer to Ken. "Just for you."  
  
With that, Neo stands stark naked before the others.  
  
Hikari and Iori walk in.   
  
"I guess Neo lost." Iori blinks.  
  
==  
  
"How long are you going to keep your eyes shut, Ken?" smiles Neo.  
  
"Until you put on your boxers." Ken's eyes are shut tight.  
  
"All right, they're on."  
  
"You're not tricking me this time, Saiba." Ken blushes  
  
"Got me again. But in all seriousness, I have a surprise for you all."  
  
"What could beat you in your birthday suit?" asks Iori.  
  
"How about...my own city?"  
  
"You have your own city?" balks Miyako.  
  
"A small place I acquired several years ago," smiles Neo. "Currently, I have plans in motion for the city's expansion.  
  
"Do you have your clothes packed?"  
  
The others nod.  
  
"I'll go on one condition," says Ken.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Put back on your damn boxers."  
  
Neo and the others laugh.  
  
"Very well, Ichijouji-kun." Neo puts on his boxers. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Now?" asks Ken.  
  
"There's never a better time than the present." Neo points a device to his computer, types a command, and all are sucked into the monitor.  
  
==  
  
"We're clothed again!" Sora and Mimi hug each other in glee.  
  
"Wait...what's with the army look on me?" asks Miyako.  
  
"I'm not complaining-I've got my-where are we?" adds Daisuke, quickly attempting to feign ignorance.  
  
"What is this place?" says Takeru, continuing the trend of bad acting.  
  
"Come on; you all can quit pretending." Neo gives the digidestined a knowing smile. "You can't say you don't know our disco-frequenting friend."   
  
He indicates Ken, trembling in an all-too familiar uniform.  
  
"But to answer your false questions, we're in the digital world."  
  
=== Comments to anubis_soundwave@yahoo.com ===  



	3. Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital Wor...

Tamed Instincts  
  
Part One: Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital World.  
  
Chapter 2: Sleepover  
  
  
Ken paces slowly, still shaken by his Kaizer uniform.  
  
"You look lovely," smiles Neo reassuringly.  
  
"Yes," adds Mari, "spandex really suits you."  
  
"Hikari, I feel eyes watching us," whispers Gatomon.  
  
"It is weird. Neo," Hikari asks, "doesn't it bother you that we're in the digital world, yet we're not seeing a lot of digimon?"  
  
"I think I saw some eyes blink," Daisuke continues. "It's like they're hiding from us or something."  
  
"The digital world is a very strange place," says Neo. "As you undoubtedly know.  
  
"Strange, and chaotic. But in my city, I believe I've established a modicum of order." Neo presses a button on the iron gates, and the gates open, revealing a great metropolis.  
  
"Sugoi...," breathes Daisuke.  
  
"Thank you. Now allow me to escort you to the palace. You may let your digimon out of those stuffy bags."  
  
Eyeing Neo warily, the digidestined release their digimon.  
  
"Hello, Wormmon," smiles Ken bemusedly. "Please say hello to Neo."  
  
"Hello...." Wormmon looks around in confusion.  
  
"I know quite a bit about Wormmon-types," says Neo. "We could share notes, Ken.  
  
"That is, if you've been a skilled Tamer."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm a digidestined."  
  
"Take out your digivice, Ken." Neo sits down on the steps of a building; the others follow suit.  
  
Ken takes out his D3 and hands it to Neo.  
  
Neo emits a slow whistle. "A modified T1-level digivice. You're a digidestined, too."  
  
"What else is Ken besides a digidestined?" asks Iori.  
  
"If you'll relax, Iori, you'll learn something. For example, I'm a Chosen," continues Neo, "and you'd naturally assume I'm a digidestined. But I only have T3-level digivices, the standard issue for another type of Chosen.  
  
"I'm not a digidestined, but a Tamer, like Ken. Tamers are permitted to carry weapons, and a Tamer's job involves training digimon for battle.  
  
"We're on the central continent of the digital world, and you'll find that the digimon here are more advanced than usual."  
  
"I would guess because of natural evolution and battle experience," notes Koushirou.  
  
"True, Izumi-san," says Neo, "but it also has to do with the control spire Daisuke's Veemon is trying to head-butt.  
  
"This may sound odd to you, but you shouldn't destroy the spires. I only have four of them here."  
  
This elicits a collective jaw drop from most of the digidestined.  
  
"The initial purpose of the spires was to increase the strength of a digimon by forcing one to fight at rookie level."  
  
"Because they're able to impede digivolution through digivices," notes Ken.  
  
"The rookie's natural strength increases," continues Neo, "and when strong enough, the rookie can digivolve on its own with a limit break."  
  
"If that's the case, then why couldn't our digimon pull a limit break--*"  
  
"One, the four outer continents are unused to control spires. Two, there were too many of them. Three, a digivice's function is to amplify given powers. In this case, Ken's T1 amplified the strength of the control spires on digimon unused to the control spires, and they were flat-out unable to digivolve.  
  
"Of course, only Tamers are permitted to use restraints on digimon. So I suspect that Ken is also an inexperienced Tamer who at one point went rogue. Intriguing."  
  
Miyako thinks it's time to change the subject. "Shouldn't we be heading to the palace Neo's been talking about?"  
  
"I agree; let's go inside, shall we?" smiles Neo.  
  
For they were standing outside the palace.  
  
==  
  
Daisuke amuses himself with video games. Sora, Mimi, and Miyako tour the palace. Iori walks around the courtyard. Mari walks off with Jyou and Koushirou to tour more of Saiba City. Hikari and Takeru look for their rooms, with Taichi and Yamato close behind.  
  
"Come with me, Ken." Neo puts a hand on Ken's shoulder. Both head upstairs to the balcony.  
  
==  
  
"Report, Kazenori," says a young, dark auburn-haired man in field fatigues.  
  
"No problem, taishou," grins an eager Lopmon. "Some other humans entered Saiba City with Neo just now."  
  
"More humans?" groaned a Snimon. "Now he's gathering reinforcements. No offense, Ryo."  
  
"None taken-I understand your concerns, Takato, believe me. Humans are more susceptible to the dark forces," says Ryo.  
  
"One thing about you, Ryo: you never deny that you have faults," grins Kazenori.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Ryo shrugs. "Continue the report."  
  
"Each one has a digimon, some more experienced than others. The one in the crazy blue costume had a Wormmon and a T1-Level digivice."  
  
"T1-Level? Did it look like this?" Ryo displays his old Tamagotchi game unit.  
  
"Nope-looked more like a weird bean," says Takato, drawing a 9-shaped silhouette in the ground.  
  
"That brings to mind one of Neo's T3's," notes a Veemon.  
  
"No, Zeromaru-san; it was a T1. T1s are handheld, while T3s have to be worn on the wrist.  
  
"It was a small black T1 shaped like a T3," says a Chuumon.  
  
"Sayuki, weren't you told to stay on base?" grumbles Zeromaru.  
  
"I couldn't stay behind! There's a Patamon, and a Gatomon at an advanced level. And there's another Veemon-type, and he doesn't seem nearly as grouchy as you are," adds Sayuki with a pout.  
  
"He's probably an overgrown freshie, just like you."  
  
Sayuki responds with a raspberry.  
  
"Give me names on the humans," says Ryo.  
  
"I caught a 'Ken'-that's the kid in the costume, A 'Hikari', an 'Iori', and someone named 'Izumi-san'. Their digimon aren't even named except by their type," notes Kazenori, "obvious Outers."  
  
"No, Kaz-only some of them are Outers. That Gatomon that has Sayuki going spastic is from Server, while the Patamon is from File."  
  
"Forget about the new Digimon a moment. Our main concern involves those other humans like myself. In particular--*"  
  
"I think you should be concerned about us," says Gatomon.  
  
"It's her!" squeals Sayuki.  
  
"Just a game of cat and mouse, kitten."  
  
"Kitten? What an insult!"  
  
"So you're with those kids," says Ryo.  
  
"And your friends were spying on us," replies Gatomon coolly. "What's this about?"  
  
"Will you tell me about the kids, if I trust you to keep quiet for now?" Ryo asks earnestly.  
  
Gatomon studies Ryo a moment. "You're too straightforward to pull off a double-cross. I'll bite.  
  
"The kids are all digidestined. They were invited here by Neo."  
  
"For what purpose?" asks Ryo.  
  
"Neo said it was a sleepover."  
  
"You can't expect us to believe that!" growls Takato.  
  
"Quiet, Takato," hisses Zeromaru.  
  
"Believe what you want; I'm telling the truth," Gatomon glares.  
  
"I believe you; I think the boy with the goggles is cute-and he almost spotted you, Kaz," grins Sayuki.  
  
"I sneeze a lot near dandelion puffs," says Kazenori.  
  
"What's the goggle kid's name?" Zeromaru asks Gatomon.  
  
"Daisuke," answers Gatomon.  
  
"Oh. I was thinking of something."  
  
"I had a thought, too, Gatomon." Ryo thinks carefully. "The kid named Ken: do you know his last name?"  
  
"Yes; it's Ichijouji."  
  
"Hmm...does he have any weapon? You notice that I have this pistol, for example. And that Neo has a laser blade device."  
  
"Ken has a whip. Please don't make me go any further-it brings up bad memories for me, and it's shaking Ken up.  
  
"In fact, I should help Wormmon keep an eye on him. Ken's sensitive; that makes him vulnerable to devious people."  
  
"The word you want is 'gentle'," smiles Ryo. "You want to strangle him and protect him at the same time sometimes."  
  
"How did you know?" asks Gatomon.  
  
"I empathize." Ryo changes the subject. "Where are the kids now?"  
  
"Hikari, my digidestined, is probably getting ready for bed. Some of the others are looking around the castle, and the rest are touring Neo's city."  
  
"Do you think you could bring your friends here tomorrow?" asks Zeromaru.  
  
"No; meet me in the sakura grove behind the city."  
  
"Why?" asks Ryo.  
  
"I don't think this place is...safe anymore. You do feel like you're in danger, right?"  
  
"We are in danger-and that means you too, neko-chan," grunts Zeromaru.  
  
"I'll keep my nose clean. Just meet me there before sunrise, and we can figure it out from there." Gatomon vanishes into the shadows.  
  
==  
  
"Return, Zed," Neo says calmly into the speaker.  
  
"No. I can catch the little neko. Let me, Neo," smiles a vicious voice from the speaker.  
  
"She is my guest, not your prey. Let her be for now; there's nothing the Gatomon can do."  
  
"Very well." Zed signs off.  
  
** Interesting; Hikari's Gatomon can sense Zed. I doubt he's been sloppy-Zed's too overconfident for that-so that means the Gatomon is quite advanced for her age.  
  
** If I can just convince Ken to join me.... **  
  
==  
  
"Ken?" Daisuke stands over the bathtub.  
  
"Ken, come on," snaps Miyako. "Get out of the tub."  
  
"It's bad enough you almost set the palace on fire burning your old outfit," adds Daisuke with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ken mumbles.  
  
"Hey, just towel off and slip into these comfy pajamas you packed." Miyako pulls out light blue pajamas with bunnies.  
  
She and Daisuke try to conceal snickers.  
  
Ken sighs, leaving the bathtub. "My grandmother still thinks I'm five. They are comfy pajamas, though."  
  
"Here," Miyako grins. "It's no fun teasing you-you take it all so graciously."  
  
Daisuke stifles a yawn. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Could you sleep in my bed with me?" Ken asks abruptly.  
  
"...why? Why'd you ask that, Ken?"  
  
"I just have a feeling I shouldn't sleep alone tonight. Not here."  
  
"Okay. We'll bunk. Veemon, that means you have the bed all to yourself tonight."  
  
"I think I'll throw a slumber party!" grins Veemon.  
  
"I guess that means I help you raid Neo's fridge," says Miyako.  
  
"Yep!" Veemon canters off, followed by Miyako.  
  
==  
  
"Ooh, Neo-you have excellent taste. Ken and Daisuke?" squeals Mari.  
  
"They're an exceptional pair, and I'd hate to separate them," smiles Neo.  
  
"Besides," he adds, "Daisuke has a newer Victory Class ancient dramon. Such a beast is integral to the master plan."  
  
"You know, the rule of thumb is never to mix business with pleasure," Mari grins, pruning her Palmon.  
  
"I don't like to break rules. I remake them as I see fit." Neo draws closer to Mari, licking her ear.  
  
"I get it-can't have them tonight...."  
  
==  
  
Takeru jerks out of a restless sleep.  
  
"Screaming. Someone's screaming."  
  
Patamon wakes up. "What's wrong, Takeru?"  
  
"I don't know.... I hear voices screaming. It's coming from below.  
  
"I'm going down to investigate."  
  
"That could be dangerous," says a worried Patamon.  
  
"I have to. It's connected to the nightmare I just had, I know it."  
  
"Then let's go together."  
  
Takeru and Patamon leave their room and head downstairs.  
  
They reach the corridor.  
  
"The screaming's getting louder," notes Takeru.  
  
"It's coming from that way," says Patamon, darting towards the right.  
  
The pair arrive at a door, where the screams are loudest.  
  
"Sounds like...torture," seethes Takeru. "We have to put a stop to it."  
  
With that, Takeru pushes open the door....  
  
A large, shadowed form--towering over a terrified Angemon-vanishes into the darkness.  
  
"Don't worry," says Takeru heading towards the Angemon. "We'll get you out of here."  
  
"Takeru, he can't fly." Patamon's eyes widen in horror.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at his wings. They're bleeding."  
  
The Angemon has broken wings, and a near-shattered mask. The wings are pinned by large spikes.  
  
"My gods.... What kind of monster would do such a thing?" Takeru scowls.  
  
  
=== Comments to anubis_soundwave@yahoo.com ===  



	4. Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital Wor...

Tamed Instincts  
  
Part One: Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital World.  
  
Chapter Three: Virulent and Defiled, Part One  
  
** Mmmm...I smell breakfast. I must be home, and this whole situation-the strip Monopoly game, Neo naked, the digital world, the Kaizer outfit, and the huge city-it's all a dream.... **  
  
Then Ken opens his eyes, waking to breakfast in bed.  
  
"Good morning," Neo smiles cheerfully.   
  
"Nope...still a nightmare." Ken falls back on his pillow.  
  
"Wake up, and eat." Neo folds his arms. "I didn't prepare this for it to go to waste."  
  
"Oh...gomen nasai, Neo-senpai. I'm being discourteous," smiles Ken sheepishly.  
  
The pair eat some rice together.  
  
"This is good," says Ken.  
  
"Thank you," says Neo. "I have more."  
  
Veemon bursts in, with Wormmon close behind.  
  
"Daisuke! Get up, Dai!" Veemon hops onto Daisuke, who is still sleeping.  
  
"Ken, we have to go someplace with Gatomon," continues Wormmon quietly.  
  
"It may be important," says Neo, "but couldn't we finish breakfast first?"  
  
"Breakfast? Where?" Daisuke bolts up.  
  
Neo chuckles. "Right here, Daisuke-kun."  
  
"Food later, Dai." Veemon pouts, worried.  
  
"What did Gatomon say?" asks Ken.  
  
"Not much; she just said to follow her someplace."  
  
"Neo...can I take this with me?" smiles Ken. "I'm sorry to cut breakfast so short."  
  
"It's all right. Be my guest, Ken."  
  
"Arigatou." Ken takes up the food and leaves with Daisuke and the two digimon.  
  
Neo drops his smile, somewhat annoyed at the interruption.  
  
==  
  
"You must be pretty worried to pass up on food, Veemon," notes Daisuke.  
  
"Agreed. I know Wormmon can pack away more than his share," adds Ken with a grin.  
  
"Just a little further, everyone," continues Gatomon. "This way."  
  
"Shouldn't we find Takeru and Patamon?" asks Miyako.  
  
"I went to check on him before Gatomon ambushed me," says Yamato. "He left a note saying he needed to take care of something."  
  
"We'll have to go without him for now," says Gatomon.  
  
The eleven digidestined and their digimon reach a grove of sakura trees.  
  
"You want us to pick cherries?" asks Taichi.  
  
"Shh." Gatomon signals Taichi to be quiet. "You guys can come out now!" she calls to the trees.  
  
Ryo, Zeromaru, and Takato come out, slowly and warily.  
  
Ken spreads out the breakfast. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"We are!" Veemon and the other digimon partners dive in.  
  
"Looks good." Ryo eyes the food appreciatively. "Who made it?"  
  
"Our gracious host, Neo Saiba," grins Ken.  
  
Zeromaru snatches one of Veemon's dumplings.  
  
"Better test the food, kid...make sure Neo didn't poison or drug it." Zero gulps the dumpling whole. "Hmmm...more testing...."  
  
Wormmon wraps Zero with a Sticky Net. "We'll take our chances with the poison, Zeromaru."  
  
"You know this Veemon?" asks Gatomon.  
  
"All too well-let him near food, and we'd all starve."  
  
Ryo eyes Wormmon. "It is you. Guess your story pans out so far, Gatomon."  
  
"Thanks for believing me," says Gatomon coolly.  
  
"Wait a minute...why is there such concern over trusting us?" asks Miyako.  
  
"Good question," muses Ken.  
  
"How can I say this?" Ryo gropes for words.  
  
"The only thing good about Neo is his cooking," spits Takato.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Miyako.  
  
Ryo sighs. "Neo's trying to take over the digital world."  
  
At this, all of the digidestined's eyes widen, except for Daisuke, who busied himself with a mental inventory of any "leftover" Dark Seed digidestined that resembled Neo.  
  
"No offense to you, Ken," grins Taichi wryly, "but...."  
  
"Allow me," finishes Ken. "It's been done. Not exactly a trend I expected anyone to follow," he adds wryly.  
  
"You tried to take over, too?" asks Ryo, startled.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Ken loses his sardonic smile.  
  
"So that explains how Neo was able to get footholds in all four continents," says Zeromaru. "The digidestined were all too busy fighting Ken.  
  
"You guys must have had a tough job-Ken can be stubborn," Zero adds.  
  
"You know Ken, too?" Daisuke's eyes widen.  
  
"Yeah, kid."  
  
"But how do you know me?" asks Ken. "I've never met you or this man in my life."  
  
"Wormmon, why doesn't Ken remember Ryo and me?" asks Zero.  
  
"He still doesn't remember much after that fight a few years back," Wormmon sighs sadly.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Ken? I'm your old partner. Your trainer," says Ryo.  
  
"Let's start with your name," says Ken coldly.  
  
"I see...Ryo Akiyama, Tamer First Class. We met a few months after the first Diaboromon incident, seven years ago."  
  
"Diaboromon...I think there was a battle inside the Internet."  
  
"Yeah; Taichi and Yamato did pretty good, though I wasn't sure at first. Taichi has a tendency to screw up things."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" snaps Taichi.  
  
"Precisely what I said. If you had successfully completed your mission-if you had eliminated Neo-we wouldn't have half the problems we have now."  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Hikari.  
  
"I do recall meeting Wormmon at that time...the day after Osamu and I saw the digivice." Ken looks sharply into Ryo's eyes. "What was I wearing that day?"  
  
"I think you had on a blue tee shirt with a horizontal stripe in the middle, and shorts," says Ryo. "I also know you were a lot friendlier back then."  
  
"Please forgive me. A lot has happened in seven years. What was our mission?"  
  
"To terminate Milleniumon. Unfortunately, that mission also failed, due to my weaknesses."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ryo-it was my weakness. I should have listened to Ken," says Zero.  
  
"I understood that you had something against jogress evolution. But I should have been the stronger taishou."  
  
"You were able to seal Milleniumon after Ken saved you from the Seeds," adds Wormmon.  
  
"Too bad he caught one himself. It must have been so traumatic it triggered Ken's mind to suppress some of his memories." Ryo sighs sadly.  
  
"Knowing Milleniumon, each of those Seeds was a potential copy of him," seethes Zeromaru, "waiting for someone with the skill, creativity, and patience to reconstruct him. He had to know that you, Ken, and Neo were the only ones with that knowledge and ability."  
  
"Wait a minute. I wasn't just being used by Belialmyotismon*?" asks Ken.  
  
"Hmm...Myotismon tends to work alone, yes-but I don't doubt that Neo approved, or he would have stopped Myotismon and moved on with whatever sick plan he had in mind."  
  
"Then...why didn't Milleniumon...simply use Neo?" Ken trembles.  
  
"Professional courtesy," Ryo quips.  
  
"It's not funny. I became a monster, and I created a monster that leveled several digimon villages."  
  
"Now I remember!" says Takato. "You're the Kaizer. That's why you have that weird T1 that blocks digivolution.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"What?" At this, the digidestined and their digimon stare wide-eyed at Takato.  
  
"Don't get me wrong; I've heard from other Snimon about how you enslaved digimon and stuff, but I bet you got a small wakeup call trying that stuff on Kenichi."  
  
"Who?" Ken struggles with his mind. ** My memories are tangled in an endless web; it was aptly spun by Arukenimon, Belialmyotismon, Milleniumon--whom I scarcely remember...  
  
** ...and now I find out that my brother's old friend could have in on everything-and taking over sectors of the digital world while I was playing stupid, childish games....   
  
** I don't believe this...I don't want to. * "I don't want to. I don't want to believe...I don't!"  
  
"Ken, we wouldn't lie to you," says Ryo calmly.  
  
"But I barely know you. I do know Neo, and he has the eccentric personality that wouldn't bother to lie about something like that."  
  
=== Flashback ===  
  
"Got me again. But in all seriousness, I have a surprise for you all."  
  
"What could beat you in your birthday suit?" asks Iori.  
  
"How about...my own city?"  
  
"You have your own city?" balks Miyako.  
  
"A small place I acquired several years ago," smiles Neo. "Currently, I have plans in motion for the city's expansion."  
  
=== Present ===  
  
** He couldn't have seriously meant that. *  
  
"Guys, I think we just wasted our time," scowls Taichi.  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Taichi," says Ken, stalking off.   
  
Wormmon starts to follow, but Gatomon stops the caterpillar, going in Wormmon's place.  
  
"Taichi...you don't remember, do you?" sighs Zero.  
  
"What am I supposed to remember, Zeromaru-that I failed to kill someone?"  
  
"You didn't exactly fail, Taichi; Neo did die...or so we thought. I had died, too."  
  
"You were dead once, Zero?" asks Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, and I was reconfigured back at Primary Central. Remained with old Kaz after I hatched, until you came along."  
  
"So Taichi was your Victory Tamer," says Ryo. "That explains a bit."  
  
"When did all of this happen?"  
  
"Seven years ago, some time after the Dark Network warped you away from the digital world," says Zero. "I know that because you were blabbering on then about Etemon, Datamon, your friends, Hikari, and Agumon; your real partner."  
  
"I think I'd remember the death of Neo if I had killed him off. He's my age. The only kid I remember fighting back then was Yamato." Taichi points to his best friend, who waves with a smirk.  
  
"His death would have been published in all the papers, too," notes Jyou.  
  
"I met Neo back then-before summer camp. I had beaten him at a Tama Battle monster card game contest."  
  
"The championships; I remember," grins Sora. "The weird thing is that you entered just because you were bored."  
  
Daisuke sighs silently. "Guys," he says slowly, "Ryo might be telling the truth."  
  
"Get real, Daisuke. Ken and I can't both have amnesia over traumatic events!" Taichi snaps.  
  
"Suppressed memories, not forgotten. You both probably bottled up harsh memories deep inside you. A partner digimon's death probably would do that to you, or something worse."  
  
"No, Dai. From what Zero said, that had to happen after I left Hikari alone after that crap with Etemon all those years ago. And I would have been separated from Agumon."  
  
"Now that you mention it, Taichi," says Agumon, "you did appear a few seconds after me."  
  
"The digital world's time cycle was unstable at the time," muses Koushirou. "Perhaps the Harmonious Ones-or maybe even Qinglongmon and the other Guardians-may have seen the need for you and Zero to help in this area of the digital world seven years ago.  
  
"It might have been a months-long adventure that only took a few seconds, due to the temporal flux."  
  
"What kind of crap is that?" asks Taichi.  
  
"That makes more sense than some strange guy lying to us. The stories he and this Veemon--*" Daisuke faces a tug on his pant leg.  
  
"Zeromaru; Zero for short," smiles Zero.  
  
"Well, these stories are too crazy to be made up. And they know too much about Ken."  
  
"I agree with Daisuke," says Hikari. "These digimon are scared of someone or something. Besides, if there wasn't any danger, we wouldn't have changed clothes."  
  
"You'll notice they're war clothes," says Ryo noncommittally.  
  
"And you think it's Neo?"  
  
"It has been Neo for years, Taichi," says Zeromaru.  
  
"I wouldn't worry now, though," says Takato. "With all of these Chosen and their partner digimon, Neo doesn't have any chance of winning now."  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions-they haven't agreed to help us." Ryo eyes Taichi. "Taichi, let's take a walk alone.  
  
"Just the two of us, Zero. You lead the troops back to camp."  
  
"But, Ryo...." Zero seems unwilling.  
  
"Order," says Ryo calmly and gently.  
  
"Understood, taishou," sighs Zero, moving with Takato back into the forest.  
  
Veemon whispers something to Wormmon, and they follow after Zero and his group.  
  
"Veemon, wait for me!" Daisuke hisses.  
  
Miyako shrugs. "I guess we can't do much else except head back to the city."  
  
"I don't know...Ryo's pretty serious." Hikari looks toward the young, solemn man walking beside her brother.  
  
"Come on, Hikari," says Miyako.  
  
Hikari runs to catch up with the rest of the digidestined.  
  
==  
  
"Hi again; it's me," Takeru whispers to the Angemon he and Patamon found earlier in the day.  
  
"We brought food and water," adds Patamon. "You'll get your strength back."  
  
The digimon can only grunt his gratitude as he devours the food.  
  
"You could lose a hand in there," laughs Takeru, snatching his hand away. "Don't worry; I'll find a way to free you from that fiend.  
  
"How could Neo allow this to happen? He's not much of a Chosen. Guess we'll have to ask him about this."  
  
"Just to protect him, maybe I should digivolve and stay here while you let Neo know about this," suggests Patamon.  
  
"That's a bad idea," says Wormmon.  
  
"Huh? When did you get here?" asks Takeru.  
  
"Well, I was walking around, and I noticed this door open. You really should stop feeding that Angemon."  
  
"But look at him! He's been tortured."  
  
"I know. Neo told me about him when I first saw him. It's for his own good."  
  
"How do you figure that?" asks Patamon, eyeing Wormmon narrowly. He also notes that the Angemon trembles violently at the caterpillar.  
  
"The Angemon is infected with viral data, and that makes him dangerous. He could turn into an evil digimon and hurt someone. Neo admits this treatment is harsh, and may seem cruel; however, a good Tamer has to hurt digimon sometimes for their benefit."  
  
"Oh...where's Ken?" asks Takeru.  
  
"He's upstairs with Neo. They did want to speak to you two about something," says Wormmon.  
  
"I'll head up, and have a chat with Neo about this. Could you at least watch him for me? I still think he needs to be fed."  
  
"I'll take good care of him."  
  
Takeru and Patamon leave, shutting the door. Wormmon crawls to the Angemon with an apple in his mouth.  
  
"Are you still hungry, little toy?" smiles Wormmon in a sinister voice.  
  
He digivolves to Stingmon. "I guess...that it's time for your daily feeding. You know what to do." Stingmon has his waist in front of the Angemon's frightened face.  
  
Just as Stingmon unsheathes himself*, a Salamon bites his exoskeletal flesh.  
  
"So, my new toy has finally come out of hiding," laughs Stingmon.  
  
"Set him free, you monster," she squeaks, spitting out the excrement.  
  
"Believe it or not, I will honor your request. My pet has become lonely.  
  
"I will set him free, and you two can play games together...."  
  
Stingmon sets the angel digimon free, and sends the Angemon after the Salomon.  
  
The Angemon is in a near-rabid, feral state.  
  
==  
  
Takeru receives an instant message from Daisuke on his Wonder Swan.  
  
gogoru_02: hey, takeru-these digimon out here say that neo's the enemy  
  
takai_TK: well, i only know about a digimon being tortured back at the palace  
  
takai_TK: but wormmon told me he spoke to neo about that  
  
takai_TK: although the digimon was pretty scared of wormmon :lol  
  
gogoru_02: that's crazy, wormmon's here with me and veemon  
  
gogoru_02: we've been spying on some central digimon who mean business  
  
gogoru_02: their leader is another veemon named zero, and he's with a tamer named ryo  
  
gogoru_02: ryo's with taichi now talking about stuff, i think ryo's telling the truth but ken thinks ryo's lying, so does taichi  
  
takai_TK: hold on, did you say wormmon was with you  
  
gogoru_02: yeah, he's been with us for several hours  
  
Takeru signs off the chat with Daisuke, and races downstairs, with Patamon close behind.  
  
==  
  
"What else can we do together, Ken?" grins Neo.  
  
"I don't know," smiles Ken. "We've played everything from chess to Donkey Madness. I beat you at Monopoly again-and you'd better keep your pants on this time."  
  
"Okay; your call. How do you like your dessert?"  
  
"Exceptional; you're a culinary wizard as well."  
  
"I have sake or red wine; either one's a perfect match with our meal. Made for each other." Neo gazes into Ken's eyes, lucid green meeting clear violet.  
  
Ken stands up. "Let's go on the balcony for some air."  
  
"As you wish." Neo follows Ken out.  
  
Gatomon's ears twitch, sensing trouble. She dashes out of Neo's room.  
  
Outside, the youths look out at the city below.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" asks Neo.  
  
"What's this all about?" Ken demands gently.  
  
"My having a city surprises you?"  
  
"In the digital world, yes; it's a bit surprising.  
  
"What did you mean by 'plans for expansion,' Neo; you know, before bringing us here?"  
  
"Precisely what I said," says Neo calmly.  
  
"Neo, if you're thinking of...." Ken feels Neo's hand on his lips.  
  
"Ken, you're simply too kind. I know that's a virtue you possess, and I love you for it. However, you toyed with the darkness, caressed it with the innocence of an eager child. And it wanted you completely.  
  
The darkness still wants you, Ken. It has tasted you, and it craves more of you. I'm sure you've heard its call, beckoning you back. After all, you're a new lover," smiles Neo knowingly. "Hasn't it been in your dreams?"  
  
Ken chooses to ignore Neo's question. "What does any of this drivel about darkness have to do with you, your damn city, and the digital world."  
  
"You're not obtuse, though you pretend to be. I know you met Ryo and his gang of digimon. That is the only reason you stayed so long, and what he said has brought you back to hear it from me.  
  
"You do realize that I didn't lie to you. This is my city; I did acquire it."  
  
"Through conquest," seethes Ken.  
  
"You are so sensual when you're angry," smiles Neo. "But isn't it obvious why I brought you here?"  
  
"To waste my summer, apparently."  
  
"No, Ken; to have you join me. We can become one with the darkness. Let it claim you."  
  
"The darkness is evil, Neo. I suggest you let it go."  
  
"You can't deny that a thirst for blood still lurks inside you. Let's discuss this."  
  
"We have nothing further to discuss."  
  
==  
  
Takeru and Patamon reach the room with the Angemon, and they find the door locked.  
  
Miyako and Hikari arrive.  
  
"Takeru, we've been looking for you all day," says Hikari.  
  
"Taichi wants us to meet outside the city," adds Miyako.  
  
"Okay, we just have to take care of something." Takeru seems agitated.  
  
"He says it's pretty important," Hikari notes.  
  
"Let's go, now!" Miyako grabs Takeru's hand and drags him out of the palace.  
  
"Wait up!" cries Patamon, flying to catch up.  
  
==  
  
"Ken, you must reconsider. Any battle against me would be futile," warns Neo.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asks Ken.  
  
Before Neo can answer, Gatomon rushes in, pouncing onto Ken's chest.  
  
"Follow me. Now."  
  
"What's going on?" asks Ken.  
  
"Please, just listen!" Gatomon has visible fear written on her normally cool face.  
  
Faint roars and cries are heard, echoing from downstairs.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asks Ken.  
  
Neo laughs. "Oh, that's just Zed."  
  
"Zed?" ask the digidestined and digimon in unison.  
  
"Yes; he's just having some fun with his toys."  
  
"That doesn't sound like fun to me," says Gatomon.  
  
"I agree Gatomon, and I don't want to be misled again.  
  
"Come on, Gatomon; let's take a look at Zed."  
  
"He won't appreciate you disturbing him," sighs Neo in resignation.  
  
"I'll apologize." Ken and Gatomon leave, racing downstairs.  
  
==  
  
"So, you think Ryo's telling the truth?" asks Gatomon.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know whom to believe. I don't even know if I'm Ken or not."  
  
"No, you're you, even with that costume back on."  
  
Ken halts for a moment, noting that the hated blue uniform has returned.  
  
The cries, now pronounced screams, intensify.  
  
Gatomon's ears twitch. "It's coming from there," she says, pointing to the right.  
  
"I know." ** I'll worry about my clothing later; right now someone needs my help. Kaizer or no Kaizer, I've got to do something. *  
  
The human and digimon reach the door, finding it locked.  
  
"Hmm...I could pick the lock," muses Gatomon.  
  
"This is no time for subtleties." Ken kicks the door down in a swift, graceful motion.  
  
Gatomon bounds over to an unconscious Salamon. She pets the digimon gently.  
  
"What happened?" asks Ken quietly.  
  
"...let's just say this rookie's been through a lot." Gatomon lowers her lids sadly.  
  
"Then let's get her out of here." Ken picks up the Salamon, wrapping her in his cloak.  
  
Before Ken can leave, however, a bleeding, naked Angemon* with a broken mask lurches forward.  
  
Gatomon freezes in fear, and Ken can barely speak a word.  
  
The Angemon continues toward them. Ken shakes himself, and snatching the frightened Gatomon roughly by the back of her neck, he runs away, the Salamon still in his arms.  
  
** I thought for a moment...thought that I saw.... *  
  
"Thanks; I can run now, Ken," says Gatomon, still visibly shaken by the horror she saw.  
  
"Sorry about that. Where's Wormmon?" Ken asks suddenly.  
  
"He was with the others at the sakura grove. I had him stay behind. You obviously had to work things out alone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They hear another wild roar from the tortured Angemon, who has begun to chase them.  
  
==  
  
"Yes, my toy, bring back our little playmate," laughs the Stingmon.  
  
"Zed, can you really blame Ken for his gallantry?" smiles Neo. "He hates seeing weak creatures in pain, and you're very rough with your toys."  
  
"I understand that you're taken with this Ken. However, Neo," says Zed spitefully, "don't be too alarmed if he returns to you somewhat bruised and bloody."  
  
"Don't mar him-take it out on the Gatomon and have him watch."  
  
"I'm so relieved."  
  
"I'm smitten with my earth angel, I admit, but I'm still quite wicked."  
  
"What can I do?" asks Mari.  
  
"Just dispatch your partner after Zed. With that many digimon, I know she'll want in on the action.  
  
"Do you hear me, Zed? Leave some for Rosie," orders Neo.  
  
"Oh, must I?" sighs Zed in a bored tone.  
  
"You heard Saiba-sama," smirks Mari.  
  
"Very well." Zed flies off, and Mari follows on a Lilymon's back.  
  
==  
  
At their frenetic pace, Ken and Gatomon reach Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari.  
  
"Run!" Ken continues to race.  
  
"From what?" demands Miyako.  
  
Hikari and Takeru turn around. "From him!" cries Hikari.  
  
Takeru doesn't budge. "It's him...the Angemon I was talking about. We have to help him."  
  
"We won't be able to do much if we're dead!" shouts Miyako.  
  
Ryo and Taichi come from one direction; Daisuke, Veemon, Wormmon, Zero, and other digimon from another, and the rest of the digidestined and partners from a third direction.  
  
"Don't try to stop me! He's an Angemon; maybe I can calm him.  
  
"Ready, Patamon?" Takeru asks with grim resolve.  
  
"Ready, Takeru." Patamon digivolves to Angemon.  
  
==  
  
Lurking in the forest behind the clearing are Zed, Mari, and Rosie, the Lilymon.  
  
"This will be quite a blast, won't it?" grins Mari.  
  
"Yes," hisses Zed, "my toy will entertain them too."  
  
  
=== Comments to anubis_soundwave@yahoo.com ===  
  
[* Author's Note: No way am I using Malomyotismon. But, I'm using dub names for most of the digimon with alternate names in the OJV. Thus, the combo here. * * slight lemon here-good work, Salamon! * * put 2 + 2 together, folks. I've insinuiated this for the whole chapter. *]  
  
You may also post a review here.  
  
  



	5. Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital Wor...

Tamed Instincts  
  
Part One: Summer Exotic! A City in the Digital World.  
  
Chapter Four: Virulent and Defiled, Part Two  
  
** Angels, fighting each other. I never thought this day would come. *  
  
Takeru continues to observe the battle, calm while the other Chosen and digimon are in shock.  
  
"Two Angemon?" balks Daisuke.  
  
"Unbelievable," breathes Miyako.  
  
Ken trembles slightly, wondering about the monster who could drive a holy digimon to near-insanity, and who would inflict abuse on the Salamon he still cradles in his arms.  
  
Then Ken sinks to his knees, shivering in fresh shock. "It could have been me, so easily," he moans quietly. "It so easily could have been me...."  
  
Almost in answer to Ken's thoughts, Daisuke turns to his friend. "It's not. And whoever's responsible now, we'll make him pay.  
  
"If we'd known about him back then, we'd have fought him too."  
  
"You don't understand," Ken hisses. "It's Neo we're up against."  
  
"I don't care if it's Saddam Hussein we're up against-we'll take him out, okay?"  
  
"Can't there be one evil fiend I meet that isn't drop-dead gorgeous?" screeches a peeved Miyako. "No offense, Ken," she smiles apologetically.  
  
"It's all right; I needed that," grins Ken.  
  
Meanwhile, the Angemon battle rages on. The two holy rods are broken.   
  
"Angemon!" cries Takeru, watching his Angemon's wings become broken.  
  
"This will only make things harder. Now neither of the Angemon can fly," notes Ryo.  
  
"Unfortunately, the infected one seems to have more battle experience," says Ken.  
  
"Despite the fact that he's younger," adds Gatomon. "It's all of that advanced training, I guess."  
  
Takato eyes the infected Angemon, who's gaining the upper hand in the battle.  
  
"No...it can't be...." the Snimon murmurs.  
  
"Yeah, it's him all right," sighs Kazenori. "Gotsutei. No way that outer can beat him."  
  
** It's this area...Angemon's unused to fighting at this level. But he has a hidden advantage. * Ken turns to Takeru, sending Gatomon to Hikari. "Angemon, Gatomon!" he calls to the two holy digimon. "I want you both to use your digimentals."  
  
"But that means Angemon will have to revert to Patamon," says Takeru.  
  
"Please, don't question my judgement on this. We can't do anything to help this digimon until we tire him out," continues Ken, "and it will take both of your armored digimon to restrain him."  
  
"I'll cover you." Wormmon had already digivolved to Stingmon.  
  
==  
  
"We can't let them have it that easy," protests Mari, pouting at Zed.  
  
"I'll deal with the larva." Zed flies out.  
  
==  
  
Stingmon and Exveemon hold Gotsutei long enough for Patamon and Gatomon to armor evolve.  
  
The infected Angemon breaks free, but faces two armored digimon and two champions.  
  
However, a large, fast-moving form grabs Stingmon and drags him into the forest.  
  
"Stingmon!" Ken starts to run to the aid of his partner.  
  
"Never mind him-Stingmon can handle himself." Ryo holds Ken back. "You need to finish this mission first, Ken."  
  
"What!" Ken gives Ryo a lethal expression he thought had died with the Kaizer.  
  
"We'll head after them," says Daisuke, once again averting an argument. He and Exveemon head after Stingmon and the attacker.  
  
"Right now, we need to focus on restraining this Angemon, especially if he's a friend of yours," Ken says coolly. "However, if anything adverse happens to my partner digimon, you'll have hell to pay. Understand, Akiyama?"  
  
"Roger." Ryo eyes Ken a moment, beginning to get glimpses of what the Kaizer must have been like.  
  
Zero merely laughs. "Now he's acting like a Tamer."  
  
"Much better," adds Takato. "What do we do, Ken?"  
  
Ken smiles slightly. "You two help Aquillamon and Birdramon distract Gotsutei. The four of you in the air should distract him from the two armoreds on land."  
  
"Hai." Takato flies toward Gotsutei, and after digivolving, Zeromaru follows suit as Aeroveedramon.  
  
Ken hands Hikari the Salamon, who still slumbers in his cloak.  
  
"May I, Nefertimon?" asks Ken.  
  
"Ride? Certainly. What are you up to?" asks Nefertimon.  
  
"Just head straight for Gotsutei, both of you."  
  
"You hear that, Pegasusmon?"  
  
"I heard," answers the gold pegasus.  
  
"Good," says Ken.  
  
The two armored digimon ride toward their target.  
  
"When I give the signal, you two use that famous rampaging digimon restraint of yours," smirks Ken.  
  
"The Golden Noose?" Pegasusmon asks, confused.  
  
"Yes; your combined holy data should be able to hold him for a bit." ** The gods know it's worked miracles on many of my plans; this poor creature doesn't even have a control device to remove. *  
  
As the two holy beasts near Gotsutei, Ken vaults over the infected Angemon, who is still distracted with attacking the airborne digimon.  
  
"Now!" commands Ken, reaching for his whip.  
  
The pegasus and sphinx use the Golden Noose, even as Ken's whip wraps around Gotsutei. The Angemon growls in rage, ensnared in bonds of gold and black.  
  
"Be quiet." Ken glares ruthlessly at Gotsutei. "We cannot help you unless you calm down. In your current state, you could hurt yourself and others."  
  
"He's right, Gotsutei," adds Takeru. "You're in much more pain than you realize. You need to revert to your Patamon stage and let us care for you."  
  
Gotsutei trembles momentarily, then breaks free of his bonds, snapping Ken backwards.  
  
"Ken, are you all right?" shouts Yamato.  
  
"Fine...but it's as though Gotsutei doesn't care if he lives or dies," Ken seethes.  
  
"He doesn't," says Takeru grimly. "Keep in mind that he's been brutally tortured."  
  
"Then Zed's probably getting a kick out of watching us fight him."  
  
==  
  
"Sadly, no, Ken-koi." Neo sighs.  
  
The blond Tamer dines on cheese and grapes alone, all while monitoring the battle and Zed.  
  
==  
  
"Where are you, you coward?" snarls Stingmon, uncharacteristically furious.  
  
"Yeah-come out and fight!" adds Exveemon.  
  
"Find me first, you misshapen rookies," hisses Zed, who lurks in the trees.  
  
"Forget it. Stingmon, let's just jogress to Paildramon and blast him out of hiding."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, except we need both Ken and Daisuke to do that."  
  
"Maybe; maybe not. Remember what we saw?" Daisuke asks. "Even around control spires, these central digimon can digivolve-they just push themselves harder.  
  
"What makes them any better than you guys?"  
  
"They know about this environment, while we don't have a clue," answers Exveemon.  
  
"We can figure it out-we have to." Daisuke closes his eyes, drawing from an unseen force.  
  
** Impossible, boy, * scoffs Zed. ** You'd need a tag and crest for what you're trying to do. That infant digimon of yours is too young to reach ultimate on his own, and a jogress requires two digimon and Chosen. *  
  
Zed's laughter echoes through the forest.  
  
"You think we can't do it, huh, pal?" shouts Daisuke. "Well, you're wrong-because I don't know the meaning of the word 'impossible'."  
  
==  
  
"Perhaps you need an updated dictionary, Daisuke," smiles Neo as he sips a glass of wine. "Zed is the most powerful digimon in his class, maybe one of the most powerful ones in the digital world."  
  
==  
  
Takeru notes that Gotsutei is weakening. "Pegasusmon, revert."  
  
"What?" asks Pegasusmon.  
  
"You need to reserve your strength. Gotsutei is nearly defeated."  
  
Although curious, Pegasusmon heeds Takeru and reverts to Patamon.  
  
"Hand of Fear!" Gotsutei launches a viral form of an Angemon's most powerful attack.  
  
Takeru holds Patamon in his arms.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Patamon," says Takeru gently.  
  
"I'm not, Takeru," replies Patamon, "don't worry."  
  
The vicious attack engulfs both the human and the digimon, but fails to consume them. Patamon, instead, absorbs the energy and reformats it.   
  
Takeru releases Patamon, who then launches a quick Air Shot before digivolving back to a healed Angemon.  
  
Gotsutei, weak from the battle and his torture, actually suffers slight injury from the air bubble. And is unable to defend against Angemon.  
  
"Hand of Fate." The golden fist becomes a beam of light that envelopes Gotsutei entirely. The latter Angemon has no choice except to revert to his Patamon stage as he loses consciousness.  
  
"Gotsutei...." Kazenori sighs.  
  
==  
  
"Jyou's treating Gotsutei's injuries," says Koushirou.  
  
"That's good; with Jyou around, Gotsutei and the Salamon will recover," smiles Takeru.  
  
Gatomon sighs. "Physically, at least. Other than that, those two are scarred for life."  
  
"I think I understand what you mean."  
  
Kazenori and Takato step towards the now-spotted Salamon.  
  
"If you look at her, she looks a bit like a Dalmatian puppy," smiles Mimi in an effort at cheerfulness.  
  
"She's not supposed to look like that," Gatomon says with a pained look on her face.  
  
"Shh...she's waking up," hisses Takato. "Kishi, hello."  
  
The Salamon slowly opens her eyes, and begins to snarl.  
  
"Kishi...." Takato seems hurt.  
  
"You'd...better back off. If Kishi's a friend of yours," continues Gatomon, "you have to understand that she's not craving outside contact now."  
  
"Kishi, it's me, Kaze-chan," grins Kazenori.  
  
Kishi looks at the Lopmon and sobs.  
  
Jyou steps away from Gotsutei, who sleeps quietly. "It's all right, little one," Jyou smiles. "I just have to make sure you get healthy."  
  
The tearful Salamon looks up at Jyou. "Kai-chan...? Kai-chan!" She leaps into Jyou's arms, even as the eldest digidestined carries her to a separate room in the underground fortress, bewildered.  
  
Jyou peeks his head out a few minutes later, beckoning Ken and the four female digidestined inside.  
  
"Why can't I go in?" asks Ryo. "I'm her commander."  
  
"That's well and good; but right now she's very edgy about who she comes in contact with. I can't examine her unless she feels protected," continues Jyou.  
  
"Protected from what?"  
  
"I guess you'll find out as soon as we do."   
  
"Ask her if it's okay for me to come in," says Gatomon.  
  
Jyou reenters the room a moment. He peeks back out to nod to Gatomon. After letting the five selected Chosen and Gatomon inside, Jyou closes the door.  
  
Ken peeks out a moment. "Ryo? Find Daisuke and the others, please."  
  
"Relax; they'll make it back here. I'll wait outside," Ryo smiles. ** He has changed a bit. He's not half as pushy as he used to be. *  
  
==  
  
"Are we in the right place?" asks Wormmon irritably.  
  
"This is where Ryo told us to go," says Daisuke.  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere, Dai," groans Veemon.  
  
"That means we've done our job." Ryo leaps down from a tree, landing next to Daisuke. "I'll have to give props to Kazenori, though it'll probably go to his head."  
  
"You mind not sneaking up on me like that!" Daisuke starts.  
  
"You could try being quiet. Zed could still be following you guys, and we'd have to move to another base. Which is a negative given the current circumstances."  
  
"Fine by me if that coward follows us-we're itching for a rematch," scowls Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah," add the digimon in unison.  
  
"You can tell us about it later," says Ryo. "Right now, you three head this way."  
  
"And which way are you heading?"  
  
"Classified. We have to keep at least three entrances secret. Just trust me."  
  
"We're sorry, Ryo-it's just that right now we have a hard time trusting anybody," says Wormmon.  
  
"You've said it, leaf muncher." Ryo disappears into the shadows.  
  
"I don't like all of this hiding and sneaking around." Daisuke enters the secret passage. "Why can't Ryo and Neo just fight and get it over with?"  
  
==  
  
"What?" Hikari's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.  
  
"It's like I said," says Jyou calmly. "Kishi was molested.  
  
"Maybe her torturer forced her to become Angewomon, maybe she remained in her Salamon stage...." Jyou shuts his eyes, not even wanting to imagine what happened.  
  
"M-maybe Neo's-not really aware of what's going on." Miyako trembles.  
  
"No human fluids were found on her," says Jyou.  
  
"Good, that means even Neo can't be in two places at once," adds Ken. "At the time that this...happened, Neo and I were in a heated discussion which I was all too happy to end."  
  
"He was trying to recruit you, wasn't he?" asks Gatomon.  
  
Ken nods.  
  
"Congratulations, Ken, on winning the Villain Originality Award."  
  
"I'd like to thank no one," Ken quips in kind, "as my triumph stemmed primarily from my flawed thinking that everyone else in the world were insects."  
  
"You're so funny, Kai-chan," Kishi laughs weakly.  
  
Ken steps over to the Salamon and smiles gently. "You will be all right."  
  
"I'm not worried about me; I'm worried about the babies. They're all alone, and Kazeyu-san...Kazeyu-san's not there to protect them. If Zed finds them...." Kishi breaks into fresh sobs.  
  
"What is Zed?" asks Sora.  
  
"I suspect that I know the answer to that; I pray that I'm wrong," says Ken grimly.  
  
"There's more," sighs Jyou. "Gatomon, you stay with Kishi a second."  
  
"No problem." Gatomon eyes Kishi coolly.  
  
Jyou turns to the other humans. "It seems that two digimon were responsible. One's an insect-type; I haven't been able to identify which one."  
  
"That explains her reaction to Takato," notes Mimi.  
  
"Hmm...the digimon must have been tall and green, then," continues Sora.  
  
"The other assailant...was Gotsutei."  
  
"That explains his nudity as Angemon," says Ken.  
  
"But...that's wrong. It's all wrong!" cries Hikari, nearing tears. "Even if digimon were capable of that-and they apparently are-an Angemon wouldn't...rape someone. That's something an unholy digimon would do."  
  
"I know." Jyou struggles to continue his report. "Gotsutei was abused in the same way, repeatedly. By the same bug digimon. The digimon most likely forced Gotsutei to rape her."  
  
"That type of abuse must have been going on for years," muses Ken.  
  
"You're right, Ken. Gotsutei and Kishi only let me near them because in their delirium, they thought I was you."  
  
"What's so special about me? I don't even know them. At any rate, they can't be more than three years old; and back then, I probably would have enslaved them."  
  
"Are you sure?" asks Jyou. "They gave you a 'chan', which isn't something we'd associate with the Kaizer. And Takato said he was glad to see you. He even mentioned you trying to enslave a digimon, so that sounded right."  
  
"Yeah, Kenichi was what Takato said," adds Miyako.  
  
"I wish I knew." Ken massages his temples. "I don't recall anything from here, or anyone.  
  
"I think I'd remember digimon with Japanese names. Or any names other than their species."  
  
"Maybe you met them while on a recon mission," says Miyako. "Knowing you, you probably went alone."  
  
"A reconnaissance run? That does sound like something I would have done. And if so, I'd have a record of it...except that we reduced my old base to rubble."  
  
"Backup and save," Miyako grins cryptically.  
  
"What?" Ken stares at her in confusion.  
  
"You'd have been a pretty stupid genius if you didn't back up your data."  
  
"Half of my fortress was a supercomputer. Where the hell am I supposed to have backups of that information?"  
  
"A supercomputer made of data itself. It wouldn't be hard to store something you thought was a game into your hard drive at home."  
  
"And I haven't really used my computer for much except homework since then," Ken muses. "They probably saw the blue hair and glasses, Jyou."  
  
"What do we do now?" asks Mimi.  
  
"Right now, we should focus on making sure these two digimon are healed, and helping them to trust others again," says Hikari.  
  
"Also, we find that yaro Zed and send him back to hell," adds Miyako.  
  
"Until we identify who Zed is, we can't do anything," says Ken calmly.  
  
"But you said that you suspect what type of digimon he is."  
  
"Suspicion and knowledge are two different things, Miyako."  
  
"We've got to do something, Ken! That monster of a digimon is probably lurking in the shadows, waiting for his next victim."  
  
"All the more reason why restraint is the best idea I can give you."  
  
"I'm not hearing this!" Miyako storms out of the room.  
  
==  
  
And into a fight. Miyako's rage melts into surprise.  
  
Takato and Stingmon clash in a furious battle.  
  
"Daisuke, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know! We walk in, and Takato jumps us."  
  
"No, just Wormmon," corrects Tentomon. "He had to digivolve."  
  
"There's a serious problem of mistaken identity on his part," snarls Stingmon as he blocks Takato's scythes.  
  
"I'm not mistaken, you liar! I know you're Zed, and you'll pay for what you did."  
  
"But I didn't do anything, and I'm not Zed!" Stingmon judo-flips the angry Snimon.  
  
Zeromaru, seeing his old friend being attacked, heads toward the fray to stop Takato.  
  
But someone holds him back. Ryo.  
  
"Hey, I've got to stop that overgrown freshie before he does something stupid."  
  
"Shh. Not yet, Zero. Let's see what Stingmon's made of."  
  
==  
  
Daisuke notes movement in the shadows. "Ryo! I see you hiding back there! Is that all you can do, hide?"  
  
No one comes out.  
  
"You know damn well Stingmon can't possibly be who Takato thinks he is, so come out here and vouch for him!"  
  
==  
  
"What's with the racket?" asks Sora.  
  
She steps out with Jyou, Ken and the other two girls.  
  
Ken glares at the scene a moment, then darts between the digimon combatants.  
  
"Enough!" he thunders. "Takato, halt."  
  
"Don't protect him! You don't know who he is," Takato growls.  
  
"I know who he is not."  
  
"Then he's tricked you, Ken, because he is Zed."  
  
"I'm not Zed! I don't even know who you're talking about!" shouts Stingmon.  
  
"Oh, come on, Takato-you know Zed better than that!" laughs Zero. "We'd all be dead by now if that were Zed.  
  
"That's the same digimon that was with Ken earlier today. Is your memory that erratic?"  
  
"Good point...I was about to say that Zed was off his game. Guess I should've known better, taishou."  
  
"You certainly should have," scowls Stingmon.  
  
Ken has an equally inscrutable scowl on his face, but he turns it to Ryo.  
  
"He's a pretty good fighter, but nowhere near Zed's level," Ryo says.  
  
"Why did you let him fight? Or don't you have better control of your troops?" glares Ken.  
  
"I had to see where Stingmon was in his fighting ability. Remember, we're dealing with--*"  
  
"Who said anything about we?" Ken says abruptly.  
  
"Ken, we are going to work together to face Neo."  
  
"This seems to be your battle, Ryo. After all, if we can't trust each other, we're wasting our time.  
  
"I recommend that you leave," Ken says to his friends, "because that's what I plan to do."  
  
"What?" say the other humans and digimon.  
  
"Kishi and Gotsutei need help recovering. I'll help with that. But after they recover, I'm taking Stingmon back to the eastern continent, and then I'm going home to do something useful this summer. Again, I suggest you do likewise."  
  
"No, we have to stay here!" counters Miyako. "We're needed. All of us."  
  
"Ken, if you or your friends leave here, it will be our obligation to kill you." Ryo eyes Ken levelly. "For reasons you and I have both witnessed, I can't just let you and Stingmon leave here; you know the location of our base."  
  
Ken gives a rueful smirk. "You don't understand. One, I don't care about your army games. Two, I have no intention of even speaking to Neo again. Three, in case you're worried about Stingmon or I being a torture victim, I have learned to have many tricks up my sleeve.  
  
"So if you intend to kill me, do so now."   
  
Ken walks past Ryo and into the hallway. Ryo takes out his Walther Shot, aiming it at Ken. Ryo fires the gun, and the laser misses Ken by centimeters.  
  
"Let him go, taishou," grunts Takato. "He'll be back."  
  
"I doubt he even plans to leave," adds Zero.  
  
"Ken wouldn't have left if you hadn't opened your big mouth, Zero," snaps Ryo. "And you, Takato, need to learn restraint. You just attacked a digimon without provocation."  
  
"How restrained do you think I can be, commander?" roars Takato. "Kishi's afraid of me. She and I fought Neo side by side for years. Now, she looks at me and sees Zed. How do you expect me to feel?"  
  
"Just the way you feel now. You can't control your emotions, but can control your reactions to those emotions." Ryo takes out four rings, tossing them on Takato.  
  
"Restrictor bands?"  
  
"To keep you still long enough to think. Meanwhile, drop and give me fifty."  
  
"Hai." The Snimon goes on all fours and begins a set of pushups.  
  
==  
  
Ken and Wormmon walk in silence. They stop at a clearing.  
  
"Are we really leaving Ryo and the others?" asks Wormmon. "They really do need us."  
  
"Aren't you the least bit angry that I didn't come to help you, Veemon and Dai fight that other digimon?"  
  
"You were helping the others, Ken."  
  
"But you're my partner."  
  
"Ken. We are partners, no matter what. The two of us don't have to be tethered to each other to be united."  
  
"You seem very agitated, Wormmon," Ken says quietly.  
  
"I...I'm obviously not strong enough. I failed, Ken."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"Zed and I fought briefly, but he won. Then the three of us chased Zed into the woods, where he hid. Daisuke-you know how he always finds ways to do the impossible-almost had a limit break for Exveemon."  
  
"At that stage, Exveemon could evolve to ultimate," muses Ken. "Go on."  
  
"But...we saw Zed, and it broke Dai's concentration. Zed escaped."  
  
"I see. Can you guess who I suspect Zed is?"  
  
"Yes, Ken; that's why you were watching me strangely at first."  
  
Ken sighs. "Do you want to know what happened back at Neo's?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I went back to the palace, trying to sort things out in my mind. Met Neo in the courtyard. He was wearing tennis gear. We played a round of tennis. He won. We played Donkey Madness for a while. I won. We played chess; stalemate. We played Monopoly...."  
  
"He won?"  
  
"Of course not, I kicked his ass. That's not the point. Neo tried to mislead me...him, my brother's only friend."  
  
"Ken," counters Wormmon, "Neo never said he was Osamu's friend, just an acquaintance."  
  
"Your memory is worse than Takato's. Then again, you're just as stubborn as ever," grins Ryo, shrugging.  
  
"I don't recall requesting your company," glares Ken.  
  
"Too bad; we're tag partners, whether you want to remember it or not. And we have a job to do.  
  
"If you'd just face your destiny, you'd remember everything. I have that kind of faith in you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken's eyes widen. "What do you know about me...?" he adds in a muted voice.  
  
"I know...that you're a person that inspires others to be great. People look at you, Ken, and say, 'That's no ordinary boy.'"  
  
"But that's what I want, Ryo: to be ordinary."  
  
"You are the antithesis of ordinary, Ichijouji Ken. You've never been ordinary in your life."  
  
"How did that sneak into your vocabulary?"  
  
"I asked myself the same question about you five years ago, when I heard that word emanate from your mouth. You were pretty angry then, too."  
  
"I'm angry now," says Ken slowly, "because I'm the only person with no knowledge of my own life."  
  
"You have only yourself to blame, Ken. Quit blocking your memories, and you'll remember."  
  
"What if it's a lie you're trying to make me remember?"  
  
"Did I lie about Neo?"  
  
"Coincidence. I suspected Neo had malicious intent almost from the start."  
  
"Did I lie about Zed?"  
  
"You never mentioned Zed. I found out about him without you as well."  
  
"Do you trust Wormmon?" Ryo asks quietly.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Ken cries bitterly. "He's the only one in the digital world who doesn't have a hidden agenda for my life."  
  
"Ken, I don't have an agenda at all. I'm just a soldier, commanding a bunch of digimon instead of humans.  
  
"You may not have been the most level-headed Chosen here, and you are vulnerable, but...you're needed. It's not a matter of what I want-because I want you to be safe. I want to protect you. I want you to go home to your parents and brother...." Ryo trails off, noting Ken's wild laughter.  
  
"My...brother...." Ken continues laughing.  
  
"Okay, so your brother moved out. No reason to lose your mind--*"  
  
Ken still laughs, almost maniacally.  
  
Ryo grips Ken's shoulders. "Ken! Calm down. Let it go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please; you can remember. You do remember."  
  
"Remember what?" Ken looks confused.  
  
"I believe in you, partner; I believe in all of you. Quite frankly, the central digimon aren't picky about who helps them fight Neo."  
  
Ken pushes Ryo away. "What am I supposed to remember?"  
  
Ryo scowls. "Who created Kimeramon?"  
  
"I did, three years ago, when I was the Kaizer. What kind of stupid question is that?"  
  
"One that reassures me that your long-term memory is intact. Why did you create Kimeramon?"  
  
"To strike fear in the digital world, I guess," Ken shrugs.  
  
"From what I gather from your friends and Takato's reports, you were doing a great job of that without Kimeramon. So why did you create him?"  
  
"Because I hated everyone. Because I hated myself."  
  
"Wrong answer." Ryo remains stern.  
  
"How can it be wrong?"  
  
"Because it fits you too much."  
  
"But it's the truth!"  
  
"It's only part of the truth. You created Kimeramon because there was a void, an empty space you wanted filled.  
  
"Ken, you're the type of person that would draw on white walls."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true," says Wormmon. "Your dad said he had to repaint your room when you were five, because you'd drawn pictures on it."  
  
"What does that have to do with Kimeramon?"  
  
"You wanted to prove to yourself that Milleniumon was real. Kimeramon is the base level of Milleniumon. Nothing short of a miracle could have stopped that monstrosity from digivolving."  
  
"But a miracle did happen...it cost my partner his life, and I don't want it to happen again. Not for any reason."  
  
"Ken, listen. If you're strong enough to remember that, you can handle anything. Now quit acting like a head case. This is no more about you than it is about me; you know better."  
  
"How can I remember, Ryo? Tell me how in hell am I supposed to remember you? How can I remember snapping at Zero when he wouldn't...."  
  
"Wouldn't what?"  
  
"That's just it." Ken continues to tremble. "I get snatches. Bits and pieces of my memory drift in and out of my mind, unbidden and unwanted.  
  
"For instance, I have recurring dreams about Neo on top of Tokyo Tower at night. Or a hellish nightmare with those Dark Seeds. Or a Stingmon laughing as he carries a silver Patamon away-that dream I had days before I created Kimeramon."  
  
"Gotsutei's a silver Patamon," notes Ryo.  
  
"I also see a dead white rabbit that looks like Kazenori. But if it's white, it's Terriermon; if it's brown, it's Lopmon. I even think about this young blond trying to coax me into the darkness. And the darkness, Ryo-I don't even want to deal with the Dark Ocean right now...."  
  
A deep silence settles, except for a few soft, choked cries from Ken.  
  
"You really have been through hell, haven't you?" says Ryo. "I really wish I didn't have to drag you through more. But you can take it. The Harmonious Ones chose you, and you have a great deal of talent and ability. You were meant to be here: in this time and this place for this moment."  
  
"I am going home the moment Kishi and Gotsutei get better."  
  
"You can't. They can't recover unless their loved. You love them Ken; you love everyone."  
  
"Then why did I become the Kaizer?"  
  
"Because you can be a stubborn idiot when you want something. If you wanted to jump off a cliff badly enough, you'd find a way to do it no matter how many times someone told you it would kill you.  
  
"You love everyone, but I never said you were perfect," grins Ryo.  
  
"Thank the gods."  
  
"I'm serious about the stubborn bit, Ken. When you have your mind clamped on something, that mind won't let go of it."  
  
** Did Ryo ever watch me play soccer back then? * muses Ken, thinking about his then-obsessive fixation with scoring the next goal.  
  
"Sometimes I'm like that," Ken admits aloud.  
  
"But that's how I know now that you won't be gone long. Your mind is locked on this crisis, and it won't let you rest until you do something to resolve it.  
  
"Besides," Ryo grins slyly, "you can't resist the challenge."  
  
"Challenge?"  
  
"Part of the reason you created Kimeramon was simply to prove that it could be done. You probably explored the whole digital world on a dare; it could have even been from Neo."  
  
"I don't understand you."  
  
"The way you handled Gotsutei, and had everyone moving like a unit-that was great. If you hadn't done that, Gotsutei would have killed himself, or would've still been in Zed's clutches.  
  
"Now he and Kishi are going to be free. But they still need you. Daisuke and the rest of your team need you."  
  
"Give me a chance to think."  
  
"No problem, Ken. Head home," says Ryo. "I'll be back for your answer in an hour."  
  
"Thank you. Wormmon," smiles Ken, "remember what we discussed. I want you to go back with Ryo and help with the injured digimon.  
  
"Stay tethered to him if you have to," he adds with a wink.  
  
Ken opens the digiport and returns to his room in the real world.  
  
=== Comments to anubis_soundwave@yahoo.com ===  



	6. Interval A: Wonder, Curiosity, Innocence...

Tamed Instincts  
  
[AN: This is primarily Ken's first-person perspective; however, I do give you glimpses as to what's happening outside of Ken's mind. Also, Iori finally reappears. Behold, the interlude.]  
  
Interval A: Wonder, Curiosity, Innocence - Tokyo Tower.  
  
  
Ken opens the digiport and heads home. The computer deposits Ken into his bedroom.  
  
==  
  
I look around my room. Neat as ever.   
  
There's a piece of notebook paper where Neo and I played a quick game of pencil chess a few months back. He won. I was thinking about math homework. A picture of Osamu holding a soccer trophy? Wait, that's me. Sometimes I really can't tell us apart.  
  
Part of me misses eleven, that singular threshold between boy and man-or girl and woman, though Miyako's not here to protest.  
  
I don't want to make decisions now. Damn it, I should be deciding what I should wear to the beach outside Shinjuku, not the fate of the digital world.  
  
Door. It's mama.  
  
"Ken." She looks surprised to see me. Of course, I was supposed to spend a week at Neo's. That plan's shot. And I don't have a plan B. One thing about the Kaizer-he always had a plan B. Must be part of a Villain's Checklist.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asks.  
  
I nod, not really wanting to speak. If I do go warring against Neo in the digital world, I don't plan on alarming these two. Hell, I haven't even told them about my stint as a megalomaniac yet. Some secrets have to be kept. I think papa suspects something, though.  
  
That's an idea: don't get the parents worried about us in the digital world fighting evil all summer. Neo didn't build Saiba City or his network in a day; he's probably had this infrastructure set up before I became a digidestined. Or a...Tamer, for that matter.  
  
Takaishi-san wouldn't be happy at all. She's still peeved about the Odaiba incident seven years ago, when most of the others faced Myotismon. Ishida-san probably couldn't take the stress.  
  
Jun and Hida-san would have to know, to keep Dai and Iori's parents from cardiac arrest.  
  
"You're thinking about something," muses mama. Yes, I am-how to keep you and papa from having a heart attack.  
  
I say I'm just working something out in my head, a mental puzzle. The understatement of the century. Neo's conquest of the digital world-and how to stop it-is a mind-numbing conundrum. Now I know what Daisuke means when he says "My brain hurts." The thing about me is...I like it when my brain hurts. Sometimes I want it to be fried.  
  
"Was it about your summer?" she asks.  
  
"Sort of." I sigh. "My friends and I were kicking around ideas on what to do together this year." Of course, none of them included "fighting evil in the digital world", but since when have creatures like Zed ever considered others' travel plans?  
  
I really wanted to visit my grandfather in New York. To see what America was like. Mimi can't be the only Japanese digidestined to experience hot dogs and apple pie. Grandfather said he wanted to take me to Atlantic City. Papa raised an eyebrow; in Ichijou-code, that means disapproval. I heard that there are casinos in Atlantic City, then again, Americans get to watch more Cowboy Bebop than we do. Mama will not get WOWOW.  
  
Maybe I still can see grandfather. Anything's better than fighting another menace. I could surprise him with Minomon...who'd most likely insist that I help Ryo in central. I hate to admit it, but that jerk has a point. On certain levels, this battle appeals to me. It's a problem that looks impossible on the surface, but with a bit of dedication and tenacity can be solved.   
  
Daisuke and Takeru won't leave; I know that for sure. I'm not telling Blondie that a holy digimon was forced by a Stingmon to molest a holy beast. He'd try to confront Neo about it, and Neo would most likely kill him. Next to die: a vengeful Yamato. The most logical plan of attack is to occupy the digital world until Neo is ousted.  
  
Mama's still here. Wondering if something's wrong. I smile; she tells me about dinner. It sounds delicious-she's trying new recipes-but part of me says I won't be staying. Who am I deceiving? Every part of me says to go back and fight.  
  
If Miyako were here, she'd have opened the digiport and dragged me back to Ryo's base by my ear. No, actually, she'd tell me to check my computer to see if I made a backup of any self-imposed reconnaisance runs I made. "Backup and save." I never would have pictured Miyako as a computer geek. This year, she's more of a techie's fantasy wearing binoculars for glasses. Wait a minute-who am I to talk? I dress like an Austin Powers stunt double. While she's wearing a red tank top that shows off some actual curves, and cargo pants.  
  
"If you do have plans for the summer," smiles mama knowingly, "please remember to conduct yourself like a gentleman." The near-psychic woman must have detected my less-than-pure thoughts of Miyako-or noticed that I'm blushing. No problem, mama: the whip stays in the digital world.  
  
"Ken...." Mama taps her foot.  
  
"All right," I laugh. "I won't do anything foolish." Not that I've had a chance to see if I could seduce Miyako. And that, too, is now shot to hell.  
  
"See you in a minute, honey." Finally, mama leaves.  
  
I kick back on the bottom bunk, secretly wishing there were a younger brother on the top to ask about crazy ideas.  
  
Relaxing...then I feel a kiss on my lips. A tongue explores my mouth. Hands roam under my shirt. I enjoy this until I feel someone else's erection. Now it's time for me to push this person away.  
  
Pale hair, green eyes, and a coy smile. It's Neo. Why am I not surprised?  
  
==  
  
"How did you get in my room?" asks Ken.  
  
"Same way I always did," Neo smiles.  
  
"How did you get past my parents?"  
  
"Same way I always can. Are you ready to reconsider?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar. The challenge of it all thrills you."  
  
"Couldn't you have at least waited until summer was over?"  
  
"Believe it or not, my schedule doesn't revolve around you. Rather, with you at Tamaishi, summer was the only time I could squeeze you in.  
  
"Not that we mind squeezing, ne, Ken?" Neo smirks.  
  
No response.  
  
"No, we don't mind squeezing at all."  
  
"I presume you want something," says Ken mechanically. "Spit it out; I'm on borrowed time."  
  
"I told you what I want," says Neo, "and we'll discuss it over dinner at Tokyo Tower."  
  
"I gave you my answer already."  
  
"Then you won't mind humoring my request and giving it again. But before you do, consider my offer carefully. Give it thought.  
  
"Think of what you're missing." Neo kisses Ken again, then leaves out of the window.  
  
==  
  
I thought I shut and locked this stupid window. I shut it and lock it again, making sure it stays locked this time.  
  
Damn, Neo's a great kisser. That must be why Mari stays around. He acts like we kissed and groped each other before.... Gods, I don't want to think about my perforated excuse for a long-term memory now. Though I think I'd remember sex with him. Shonen-ai is memorable even in fan fiction. Except it's odd...how would it happen? I don't exactly have the right opening, and there's no way I'm...ick. My mouth doesn't belong there.  
  
Mama's calling me for dinner. But I want to know why Neo came back here just to take me to Tokyo Tower.  
  
Looks like I'll have to take that dinner to go.  
  
==  
  
"We can't leave here!" says Takeru. "There's obviously evil in the digital world."  
  
"Think." Yamato has a grim, weary expression. "We need some way to keep our parents from worrying about us being gone all summer. The only way to reassure them that we're okay is to head home."  
  
"But we can't just leave Kishi and Gotsutei here," objects Hikari.  
  
"Why don't we just take them with us-it's not like digimon haven't been in the real world before," suggest Daisuke.  
  
"That's a good idea. Gatomon, do you mind having a roommate?" Hikari grins. Gatomon purrs her consent.  
  
"I like that idea. And Gotsutei can stay with Ken. Both of them seem to trust him," says Jyou.  
  
"Actually, Takeru is the Patamon expert," counters Ryo. "Besides, there's obviously a problem with either one's ability to tell two separate Wormmon apart.  
  
"You don't mind, do you, Takeru?"  
  
"Not at all. Patamon and I would be honored," smiles the blond. Patamon nods in agreement.  
  
"Are you sure we should just head home and do nothing?" sighs Miyako. "Neo could overrun the whole digital world while we're gone."  
  
"The digital world is huge, and I don't think even he could take it all," smiles Sora.  
  
"We've been fooled before. I say we take him down hard, fast, and now."  
  
"No, we have to think about this one," sighs Daisuke. "We can't afford not to know what we're dealing with.  
  
"I've rolled this over in my head; we would've saved a lot of headaches if we had known about the Dark Seeds, Oikawa, and Belialmyotismon a lot sooner.  
  
"Who knows what kind of demons are behind this one?"  
  
"Neo doesn't strike me as the impressionable type, Daisuke," notes Takeru. "Sadly, not every evil force can be like Ken."  
  
"Iori would know how to handle this situation," says Koushirou. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"Wasn't he with you, Takeru?" asks Yamato.  
  
"No. Neither he nor Armadillomon are here," answers Takeru.  
  
"That means he's still at the palace!" shrieks Miyako.  
  
==  
  
"You really should stay, Iori. It can get boring here with just Neo around." Mari stretches.  
  
"I'm sure you find ways to amuse yourself. Really, I have to look for my friends," continues Iori, opening his Wonder Swan.  
  
kendo_hida: miyako, where is everybody  
  
inoue_m: are you at the palace  
  
kendo_hida: yes, why  
  
inoue_m: LEAVE  
  
takai_TK: we'll explain later  
  
kendo_hida: mari's looking over my shoulder  
  
kendo_hida: she's being nosy  
  
tai_8gami: tell her to buzz off  
  
kendo_hida: she's asking about ken  
  
gogoru_02: ken left the digital world, he's back home  
  
inoue_m: he has to THINK... :  
  
inoue_m: not enough damn emoticons...  
  
kendo_hida: thinking's probably a good idea, i can figure out better what's going on w/o mari reading as i type  
  
Iori finds a TV inside the palace, and opens the digiport home.  
  
==  
  
The subway is surprisingly empty, save for myself. The dinner for two sits next to me-I told mama I was meeting someone at Tokyo Tower. Papa mentioned a phone call from Neo, asking if I was on my way.  
  
I think they're nervous about Neo, and a perceived influence he has over me; but are afraid to say so. To think that at one point I belittled their intelligence. A few more weeks of his semantics, and I'd have fallen in love with him. A strange thing for a male to say about another male, but that what you do with guys like Neo. He's a siren of sorts, beckoning you to your doom.  
  
Or, as mama would sing in her best karaoke of Shirley Bassey, "to enter his web of sin." Neo is the latest spider in my life to ensnare me...or is he the first? Have I always been in his plans all along? Was Osamu's death woven seamlessly into his grand tapestry of darkness?  
  
I don't know. I don't know anything, and that's why I'm here.  
  
I exit the subway, and meet the one who is destined to know. Iori.  
  
==  
  
"Hello, Ken," says Iori.  
  
"Hello." Ken seems preoccupied.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"To Tokyo Tower."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I decided to go, on a whim."  
  
"Not your whim, obviously. You've got dinner packed."  
  
"I'm meeting someone there."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I come along," smiles Iori. "I just have the strange feeling you're not on a date with Miyako."  
  
"I do mind, but you'll follow me anyway." Ken continues his walk to the Tower in resignation.  
  
==  
  
Iori and I enter the elevator. A trustworthy samurai and a tormented emperor. Emperor is one of my name's meanings, and I gave it a foreign slant. I couldn't, in all conscience, have called myself the Digimon Ken.  
  
Tormented? By memories I can't remember. Or won't, according to Ryo. But how can I not remember people and events connected so closely to me?  
  
Am I going here to demand the answers from Neo? I'm not sure about him anymore. He's the type who would know the truth and twist it into an alien form. I don't think I can take any more lies.  
  
Iori must have been sent to me. A model of sanity in the face of madness.  
  
==  
  
"Iori," smiles Neo, "home so soon?"  
  
"You seem unsurprised about my arrival," notes Iori.  
  
"Of course; the unexpected is a natural phenomenon, especially with me. Actually, I find it refreshing to be surprised every once in a while.  
  
"Ken, glad you could make it. But I had brought dinner."  
  
"I didn't want my mother's food to go to waste either," says Ken.  
  
"Looks like you get to dine with us after all, Iori."  
  
"Thank you, but I must decline," says Iori. "I've eaten, and mom's baking rice brownies."  
  
"Rice...brownies?" asks Ken.  
  
"It's weird, and made with fudge and cooked, mushy rice, but it's great. Almost as good as that American Rice Krispies Treats snack."  
  
"This is all quite intriguing, Iori," Neo interrupts, with an edge of irritation in his voice, "however, I wished to talk to Ken regarding a private matter."  
  
"I think Iori can stay, Neo," says Ken smugly. "There's nothing we need to say that he can't hear."  
  
"Then let's eat."  
  
"No problem. I don't have much time to speak with you afterwards, though-I have an appointment."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't keep you long." Neo stands, turning to Iori. "Come here, please."  
  
"What do you need?" asks the younger boy.  
  
"Please, come to me, Iori. You'll find out momentarily."  
  
Iori walks over to Neo, who promptly shoves Iori over the railing and off the Tower.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Ken rushes to the railing, watching Iori fall, and disappear.  
  
Neo folds his arms, his voice smiling with cold precision. "Now we're alone."  
  
==  
  
I'm too stunned to say much else. Iori was pushed off Tokyo Tower, and judging by his disappearance, thankfully not dead. At least I don't think so. Then again, it would make things easier if Neo had committed a first-degree felony here. The police would imprison him and be done with it.  
  
Neo gives me a catlike smile. "Come now; Iori is alive, albeit slightly bruised for his fall."  
  
"Where is he," I hiss. Not a question, a demand. I tire of questions with this yaro.  
  
"Back in the palace, but in a confined area. I think I'll hold him there until I direct Mari to release him.  
  
"Of course, whether that joyous event occurs depends on your willingness to devote a moment of your time to me."  
  
What a piece of...work, I guess. Normally I'd hate to use the ruder words in my extensive vocabulary, but he's a special case that tempts me.  
  
"When you're done, release Iori." Another demand.  
  
"Pleasures come to those who wait, Ken." Neo then laughs softly. "I have waited a long time for you."  
  
"For what purpose? To take over the digital world?" The thought of it sickens me, and it's not so much the prospect of being used for an evil scheme.  
  
"To be my lover, baka. I've wanted you for a long time, ever since you were a small boy. Now, koibito; now you're tall, graceful, exquisite. We're a matching set."  
  
Despite Neo's flowery statement about my height, he's still a few centimeters taller than me. He circles his arms around my waist, and a part of me wants to see how he'd like being thrown several stories down to his death. Another part of me wants to lean into Neo's embrace, to find out what he'll do next. I don't know which part is more twisted.  
  
"Let go of me," I whisper, rather reluctantly at that.  
  
"You don't want me to."  
  
How right he is. "Do it anyway."  
  
Neo's hands linger briefly, but he complies.  
  
I have to know. "How long...have you been attracted to me?" The odd things I have to know.  
  
"Almost since we first met. But you scarcely recall a thing. Osamu reigns over you--even beyond death, it seems.  
  
"Everything that surrounds Osamu's death, before and after...you want it blotted out of your memory."  
  
"Some things," I say slowly, "I have no choice but to remember. I want to remember you fondly, Neo. I want to remember you as my brother's friend."  
  
"But I was never his friend, Ken. He was mine, and for a time I was quite fond of him."  
  
I can imagine. Oniisan, did he ever try to kiss you?  
  
"Yes," smiles Neo, as if he's reading my thoughts, "my kisses put a strain on the relationship we had. It wasn't much, mind you, but certainly more than he deserved.  
  
"He was always so limited. Always wanted to limit others to make himself important."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No; I'm not lying, mincing words, or twisting the truth into an unrecognizable form." Neo's laugh becomes cold and bitter. "It's the truth you want, and that is what you'll get regarding Osamu and myself."  
  
"As you perceive it, then."  
  
"My perception is clearer than most others; nonetheless, you may be right. I don't give a damn. You and your parents are the only ones who wish to enshrine the memory of Osamu.  
  
"Look at the world; it used to fawn upon him." Neo gestures below at the city streets. "Now, Osamu is dead, and they've moved on without a moment's pause to honor your god."  
  
"You're crazy if you think we considered him a god." What am I saying-he's crazy no matter what he thinks. "At any rate," I continue, "you're not exactly one to talk about a god complex." Then again, neither am I.  
  
"I do not think I am a god." So, Neo is sane after all. "I know I am."   
  
Spoke too soon. I remain silent, wondering what madness he'd say next.  
  
"I am a mortal god, if you will. I can die, and I can be killed. I am a god wise enough to know that I'm not without my limits." Neo continues. "A force greater than myself is what I answer to, but I have power over that force."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I can either accept that force's dominion over me, or resist, and die fighting it. The force is the darkness, Ken, and I welcomed it. Now I will live forever, not in my corporeal limits, but in the hearts of all who have known me, and in the memories of the damned.  
  
"I yielded to the darkness long ago, Ken-koi. And I know its power."  
  
"You're the avatar of darkness, is that it?" I ask, thinking of leaping off the Tower so I wouldn't have to think about how crazy Neo is anymore. But is he crazy, or is he being honest?  
  
Somehow, I wish he were crazy.  
  
"Despite this, and despite my passion for you, Osamu dared to stand between us. And before you ask that ridiculous question, no, I didn't kill your brother. Trust me, you'd know. It would be etched indelibly in your thoughts, right along with our young lovemaking in his blood.  
  
"You see, an evil digimon had his own petty and stupid plan to kill Osamu. It was workable, so I took that as a sign that I should be more prudent.  
  
"Why risk prison, when I can allow lesser mortals to--*"  
  
I have had enough. "Shut up. Shut. Up." This is where that damned whip would actually feel good. "On second thought, speak long enough to tell me the significance of Tokyo Tower, then quit talking. Because I'm through with your insolence."  
  
"This was where we had our last date. Osamu not only wanted nothing to with me, but wanted to keep you and me apart. He's really so petty, impeding destiny with his rigid, ignorant sense of righteousness.  
  
"The Tower is a symbol of defiance to your weak and dead deity, Ken. And in that defiance: to show Osamu's spirit that I cannot die, and that my will is immutable, I brought you here to say this."  
  
Neo didn't say much at first. Instead, he kissed me again, giving me one of those "we must have sex now" kisses that exist only in movies and Miyako's Gensomaden Sayuki fanfics.  
  
I'm tempted to kiss back, just to learn what he's doing. The miserable jerk could at least teach me how to kiss like that. Then at least I'd definitely seduce Miyako this summer.  
  
No. I can't entertain him, not even for a moment. I push him away.  
  
"Ken, I love you." Neo says this without any passion in his voice. Merely a dry statement of fact.  
  
If he were an actor, his delivery couldn't be more brilliant. But I have promises to keep, and they don't involve Saiba Neo.  
  
"Are you done?" I ask coldly.   
  
Neo opens his laptop, typing a few commands. Mari's face pops up.  
  
"Shall I free him now, Saiba-sama?" she asks cheerfully.  
  
"Yes," he says, "I made a promise."  
  
==  
  
Ken leaves the Tower and heads to the subway, going back to Tamaishi. Though he walks in a warm summer night, Ken feels numb and cold.  
  
==  
  
My heart's angry with me, but now isn't the time to be kind. Or is it? I'm angry all over, and when that happens, I can't think coherently. But, somehow, I'm seeing through all the red.   
  
Could it be that I'm still charmed by Neo? How could I? He is darkness, pure and unadulterated, but I'm not even afraid. I just want to help him, to draw him back to what's left of his humanity. As my friends once helped me.  
  
No. Back then they were definitely enemies. Let's face facts, Ken: you were one delusional little duck. It's a miracle you're not the digital world's top bounty. Dead or alive, preferably dead. In Neo's case, dead is the only option.   
  
Daisuke was the only one to attempt to save my life, from my own haphazard creation, no less. Later on, most of them wondered if I'd even changed.  
  
With all the wondrous virtues out there, why'd I have to get stuck with kindness? I have the worst personality for it, and it always ends up leaving me wide open to people who hate that part of my nature. Stupid virtue to have. No wonder most of us laugh at the Christian God. He's too kind and merciful. Most gods would have annihilated their people, but no...he must command Akhenaton to "let his people go".  
  
When I told Rosa what my crest was a year ago, she was happy. I didn't have the heart to tell her how horrible being kind can be. (Which, of course, is a thought kind people have.) Nasty, vindictive people use and manipulate you, making you into their perfect doll. It's hard to fight, because all you want to do is heal.  
  
My name means emperor, and even heaven. If you translate the kanji into romaji, it can mean Satoru. How the hell can that happen?  
  
My name can mean sting. That's funny...I have a digimon named after me. Kenmon. In English, my name can mean handsome-which I apparently am to both genders.   
  
And of course, my name can mean sword. That's where the nastier side of me comes in. I'm Ichijouji Ken, the gentle. But I'm also Ichijouji Ken, the stubborn; Ichijouji Ken, the ruthless; and Ichijouji Ken, the foul-tempered. How one can be gentle and foul-tempered, I don't know.  
  
I do know I'm sick of manipulation. I need my kindness, or I'm unfit to live with fellow humanity. But my kindness is becoming a liability. Or am I too angry to see the real problem?  
  
Maybe this will clarify itself after I get that hot, sensuous kiss out of my mind. I hope Iori's all right.  



	7. Interval A: Wonder, Curiosity, Innocence...

Tamed Instincts  
  
Interval A: Wonder, Curiosity, Innocence - A Glance at the Past, a Glimpse of the Future.  
  
  
Neo returns to the palace, and observes a disheveled Iori storming outside.  
  
"Hello again," he smiles.  
  
Pausing only to give Neo a murderous glare, Iori leaves, slamming the door.  
  
"He was inexcusably rude to you, Saiba-sama," pouts Mari.  
  
"He takes offense at my unorthodox methods of disposal. I have forgiven him." Neo shrugs, considering Iori's discontent unimportant.  
  
"How'd it go with Ken?"  
  
"He...is displeased as well. It signifies a strong yet vulnerable will and heart. Bringing Ken into the fold will be no easy task.  
  
"Nevertheless, the darkness demands him, and will claim him. As will I. I've waited far too long for my koibito...."  
  
==  
  
Ken returns home, meeting his concerned parents and an open photo album.  
  
"Strolling through memory lane?" he quips.  
  
"You could say that," smiles Ken's father. "We were wondering-trying to remember-if your brother ever had any friends. And it turns out he actually did."  
  
"Memories...." Ken looks at a picture of a happy trio of boys around birthday presents.  
  
"The one with frosting on his face is you," grins Ken's mother.  
  
"Never let Daisuke see this picture," says Ken. "I must really like cake."  
  
"You were so cute."  
  
"In other words, son: don't be surprised if your friends blackmail you with this picture," sighs Mr. Ichijouji.  
  
"Of course, there's always Naked Dai-dai, age two," Ken smirks.  
  
[AN: NO Kensuke jokes, people!]  
  
"The blond boy was a classmate of Osamu's, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes...Saiba Neo," muses Ken's mother. "He and Osamu seemed to get along for two years, then they just drifted apart."  
  
"Isn't Neo a senior now?"  
  
"Yes; that's why he looks so familiar."  
  
"He hasn't changed much."  
  
** No, except that he's poised for total domination of the earth...unless a bunch of data monsters and their human partners can stop him. I sound like the narrator of a Saturday morning serial cartoon. *  
  
[AN: Badly dubbed for a foreign audience.]  
  
"Could you two...humor me?" asks Ken aloud. "Tell me more about niisan and Neo."  
  
==  
  
Alone, a ten-year old boy studies his math. The child has wild blue hair and wears glasses.  
  
Another bespectacled boy, one with sun-bleached blond hair, taps the first boy lightly on the shoulder.   
  
Scowling, the first boy continues his studies.  
  
"I understand that you have no friends, Ichijouji Osamu. Perhaps your lack of social graces provides an explanation."  
  
"Or the fact that I'm smarter than most ten-year olds," grunts Osamu ruefully.  
  
"Your problem, then, is your photogenic face. You're too easy on the eyes."  
  
"I don't want to compound my problems; I already look like a geek."  
  
"I wear glasses, too. Why not at least look at me?"  
  
Osamu turns to see the blond, and his eyes widen in shock.  
  
"You're...Neo Saiba!" Osamu abruptly shrugs. "So of course everyone likes you."  
  
"I'm a true genius. You, Osamu, are a media darling. The quintessential Japanese male, eldest son of an ordinary family. If you weren't so studious," adds Neo, indicating Osamu's stack of books, "you wouldn't be worth notice."  
  
"So, your purpose in badgering me is...?"  
  
"I was hoping to cultivate an association with you. Nothing as binding as a friendship to start, but with time, I could place you under consideration."  
  
Osamu gives Neo a lopsided grin. "You are weird."  
  
- - -  
  
A few months later.   
  
"Remember to make a wish," smiles Osamu.  
  
"I know; I'm nine now," lectures Ken, Osamu's young brother.  
  
"Take care with your wishes, Ken-chan," continues Neo.  
  
The smaller blue-haired boy grins, blowing out the candles with all his might.  
  
"You blew them all out, Ken," smiles his mother. "What did you wish for?"  
  
"Mama...I can't tell you that. If I do, my wish won't come true.  
  
"You see, birthday genies are very shy about their job, so they don't want attention drawn to them. If everybody knows about your wish, the birthday genies will get bothered with the same wish over and over. So rather than have to face all of those people, they just go on to another birthday party."  
  
"Your imagination is just too much, Ken," smiles his father.  
  
"Talking about birthday genies makes me want that cake!"  
  
"I get the second slice." Grinning like an overgrown child himself, Mr. Ichijouji digs into the cake.  
  
As he and the tiny child dive into the cake and ice cream, Osamu takes out a few board games.   
  
"We have...Monopoly, Sorry, mah-jongg, chinese checkers; mama still has Candy Land in here-papa still has a hard time with that one-chess, and backgammon.  
  
"Which game do you want to play?" Osamu asks.  
  
"Whatever." Neo appears disinterested.  
  
"Chess okay, then?"  
  
"Yes, though I'll still win." The blond youth barely focuses on the game, knowing every move Osamu would make. Instead, he gazes at Ken and his parents. Particularly Ken, whose eyes brighten in delight at his new Wonder Swan game.  
  
An hour later, the party ends, and the Ichijoujis drop Neo off at home. They head toward the door.  
  
Neo kneels down just below Ken's eye level, gazing at the younger boy.   
  
He sighs. "Ken, you're so beautiful. I could kiss you right now."  
  
This elicits a pair of curious stares from the parents, and a flat-out confused look on Osamu.  
  
None of which disturbs Neo in the least.  
  
- - -  
  
[AN: Those of you who saw "When the Digivice Is Infected With Darkness...." will understand what transpires here. If Saban told you this episode, then you saw "Genesis of Evil". Enjoy.]  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Ken sits dejectedly on the balcony, reading a manga.   
  
"What are you reading, Ken-chan?" asks Osamu.  
  
"Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. My book." Scowling, Ken returns to his reading.  
  
"Sorry for asking." ** Maybe I was overreacting. That slap to Ken's face must have changed his personality. * Shrugging, Osamu heads back into their room, going on a walk with Neo.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the boys continue their chat.  
  
"...now Ken's angry with me. I have no idea what goes on in that little kid mind of his, but he has to realize that I'm the one who always gets in trouble if I don't toe the line."  
  
"I believe he does realize that, or your parents would be breathing down your neck," smiles Neo. "I don't think they'd take kindly to you bitch-slapping Ken, no matter how smart you think you are."  
  
"Funny, Neo. He'd have to tell them why I slapped him-and it was because he messed with something of mine even though I told him not to. He has to learn responsibility."  
  
"Don't you read his comics all the time?"  
  
"That's different, and I've always asked him beforehand. Don't invent excuses for him."  
  
Neo yawns.  
  
"Oh, I forget-the great Saiba Neo is an only child, above the decadence of sibling wars."  
  
"No, I'm merely growing rather bored of you."  
  
"Even after I let you kiss me last week?"  
  
"I couldn't really enjoy it, either. Not with your preconceived ideas."  
  
"If you were any other boy, I would have punched you. But I knew you were strange to start with, so the kiss didn't really bother me that much.  
  
"But the next day, my brother was changing his clothes. You thought I had gone outside, but I saw you watching him undress. And liking it. And...."  
  
"Touching myself? Ken will be a very sexy young man someday, but I didn't grope myself.  
  
"I can't believe you spied on me. I'd be so relieved if you were jealous. Are you?"  
  
"No," says Osamu emphatically.  
  
"I believe you," sighs Neo tiredly. "I'm so disappointed in you."  
  
"I don't give a damn."  
  
"If your parents only knew what a foul mouth you have, though it was nice when we kissed."  
  
"Neo, you are a sick, disturbed kid. I think it would be in our mutual interest if you stay away from my little brother."  
  
"Osamu. You are an idiot. If I leave, you and Ken have no friends, for lack of more accurate terms.   
  
"Not that I'm all that concerned about your pitifully veiled threat. You're a dinosaur, Osamu, and it's only a matter of time before you're extinct. Once you die, I'll embrace my Ken over your grave."  
  
Osamu grabs Neo's shirt collar and drags the blond close. "You touch my brother-you do anything to my brother-and I swear that I will kill you."  
  
Neo grins insolently. "I highly doubt that, Osa-chan. People have tried to kill me before."  
  
[AN: Ha! Yeah, just read the V-Tamer manga. If Ken will let you back into his collection.]  
  
Osamu releases Neo and walks away angrily; Neo straightens his shirt, turning away with a catlike smile.  
  
Osamu returns home, and he finds his young brother working in angry silence on a math problem from one of his old textbooks.  
  
The older boy gently pinches Ken between his neck and shoulder.  
  
"Ken-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I see you haven't learned a thing, considering you're messing with one of my textbooks."  
  
"You're wrong," says Ken quietly. "You gave me this one because it was from last year, and you're not using it anymore. Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I do now. But I shouldn't have to ask you about my things every time, now should I? That's what I mean by trust."  
  
"That's okay-you said you didn't trust me anymore, and that you could never trust me again. Why don't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Neo's...not going to come over anymore, okay?" says Osamu. "You don't have to crack your brain open over math problems too advanced for you."  
  
"I never did math because of him," Ken answers, confused and peeved.  
  
"Anyway...Ken, we should be able to trust each other again, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, because it's more fun than being mad at you."  
  
"I agree. Why don't we talk about ways you can earn my trust back? It'll be hard, but it builds character."  
  
- - -  
  
Neo waits outside an office building the next afternoon. A somber, pale-faced man walks out.   
  
"Good day, Myotismon."  
  
The man's eyes widen in shock, and he whirls around. Seeing Neo smiling, the man snorts in annoyance.  
  
"I think you have me confused with someone else."  
  
"No; you're the only viral digimon desperate enough to resort to this idiotic a plan, whatever it is."  
  
"I think you'd best be going, before I call security."  
  
Neo groans in disgust. "Myotismon, your host, Oikawa, is too dominant. Now get out of Oikawa-san before I have to destroy you both."  
  
Oikawa halts suddenly, becoming as lifeless as a doll.  
  
Coming out of his body is an odd apparition, the ghost of a pale blue-gray yet eerily handsome man.   
  
"I thought so...." Neo teases the digimon with a knowing smile.  
  
Myotismon scowls. "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."  
  
"Humor me, and do so anyway. Otherwise, I know Demon's looking for company. He'd be quite amused at a partially-deleted digimon.  
  
"How did you die again?"  
  
"Those miserable digidestined. That eighth Chosen Child and her brother. I'll never forget what any of them did to me. But soon, I will have the instrument of their destruction."  
  
"Is that why you've been targeting the Ichijoujis?"  
  
"One of them is a very powerful Chosen, perhaps even beyond you. And he's quite oblivious to his true power, making him an excellent tool for my plan."  
  
"Which is to plunge both worlds into total darkness...haven't we heard this before?" Neo dismisses Myotismon's protests with a wave, and he smiles as if pleased with Myotismon's plan.  
  
"Do not mock me, merely because of your place with Dagomon."  
  
"Oh, relax and suck someone's blood. You haven't had any in over two years. At any rate," Neo continues, "I was only saying that your ridiculous plan actually has merit. Osamu's death will leave Ken empty, and I so want Osamu dead right now."  
  
"How did you know which of the boys was Chosen?"  
  
"Osamu isn't even under consideration. We Chosen Ones have a way of knowing one another, but it's an acquired skill. I wanted to kill Osamu myself, but you would save me a lot of time and effort.  
  
"Once Osamu's out of the way, then we'll all have Ken right where we want him."  
  
"I presume Dagomon has plans for the boy?"  
  
"Dagomon...will make sure your little plan works. It won't be a walk in the park, though," smiles Neo. "You think it's easy to manipulate him.  
  
"I remember that you thought the same of a certain Gatomon. Look where it got you."  
  
"It won't happen again." Myotismon reenters the man's body; the man and the boy part ways.  
  
- - -  
  
Neo knocks on the door of the Ichijouji residence.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji answers. "Hello."  
  
"Good day," smiles Neo. "I came to see if I could keep Ken company. It must be hard losing a brother."  
  
"Ken's busy," she says curtly.  
  
"You're lying, Ichijouji-san. Ken has been 'busy' for two months. Why are you trying to keep me away from him?"  
  
Mr. Ichijouji nods to his wife, and she lets Neo inside.  
  
The two adults and the boy read over Osamu's will. A simple notarized letter that basically acted as a restraining order.  
  
"This is rather foolish of Osamu," Neo protests. "Ken needs to play with others. I'm the only friend he has."  
  
"Are you saying," counters Mr. Ichijouji crossly, "that I shouldn't honor my late son's last request?"  
  
"I merely believe it to be mean-spirited of him. Osamu and I had a disagreement; however, it has nothing to do with Ken."  
  
"It's not just that," says Mrs. Ichijouji gently. "We...also feel that Ken should play with children his own age."  
  
"But no other children wish to play with him," answers Neo simply. "Ken will be alone."  
  
"Get out." Scowling, Mr. Ichijouji stands and points toward the door.  
  
==  
  
The family Ichijouji finishes their stroll down memory lane; Ken and his father walk into Ken's bedroom.  
  
"Something is troubling you, isn't it, papa?" the youth asks.  
  
"Yes. Ken," sighs Mr. Ichijouji, "it's about Neo. I never liked his tone of voice."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It always seemed condescending to me. Either I'm letting my ego get to me, or I'm just uncomfortable about the two of you together. I don't know."  
  
"So, you finally said it," smiles Ken.  
  
"Felt I had to. Ever since he was Osamu's friend, I had misgivings about Neo. Mainly because he seemed more interested in you. Which wasn't a problem at first.  
  
"Then, I saw him and your brother kissing."  
  
** He did kiss you, oniisan. * "And so you thought he'd try to lure me into his arms," Ken grins. ** He's still trying. *  
  
"You were nine, and did not need to be confronted with those issues then. However, we didn't want either of you to lose a friend, so I simply confronted Osamu about the matter."  
  
"Why are we talking about something that happened six years ago?" shrugs Ken.  
  
"Neo has merely grown taller, son. Taller and more...seductive." Mr. Ichijouji smiles. "I just want you to be careful."  
  
"I will," says Ken. ** Where was this advice when school started? *  
  
==  
  
"So we meet at the designated coordinates to develop a plan of attack in forty-eight hours," says Ryo.  
  
"You mean you're giving me an extension?" asks Ken wryly, speaking through his D-3.  
  
"I'm giving everyone a chance to say good bye. Everyone's going back to their homes.  
  
"You'll be pleased to know that Takato found Iori. He's okay, but very pissed."  
  
"I'd be pissed too if some madman pushed me off Tokyo Tower."  
  
"We're also cranking up excuses for us to be missing for the rest of the summer," adds Yamato.  
  
"Last time some crazy kid tried to take over the digital world, we were able to cover for them with the camp excuse," adds Taichi.  
  
"What was my excuse?" asks Ken, not catching the joke.  
  
"You ran away from home and built your own digimon Frankenstein," grins Daisuke.  
  
Ken smacks his forehead.  
  
"Hey, we understand. You probably have a lot on your mind, with Zed and all."  
  
"Yes...I do have a bit on my mind."  
  
"Kai-chan?" Kishi walks to the monitor. "Kai-chan, I'm worried about the babies."  
  
"There's no need to worry, Kishi," counters Ryo. "They're in a secure area."  
  
"Honestly, you sound like an Elecmon," grunts Zero.  
  
"You would too if you grew up around Kazeyu-san, taishou," says Gotsutei calmly. "Remember, Kazeyu's not there to protect the fresh digimon anymore."  
  
"But the location's a secret," says Ryo.  
  
"That's true now," says Kishi, "but sooner or later Neo will find Primary Central. We've managed to keep the location a secret no matter what, but Neo's so relentless."  
  
"You're saying that the moment our backs are turned," continues Gatomon, "Neo and his forces will root out Primary Central until it's found."  
  
Kishi nods.  
  
"We're not leaving," says Gotsutei grimly, "until the freshies are safe and sound."  
  
"You're nothing but a bunch of overgrown freshies yourselves," growls Zero.  
  
"I refuse to leave, with all due respect, taishou. Kishi agrees." Gotsutei sighs. "Our suffering would be in vain if those babies came to any harm."  
  
"Then what's the harm in bringing them here to our world?" asks Ken.  
  
"There are 244 fresh digimon to take to the real world," says Takato.  
  
"No way we can smuggle that many babies home without the parents noticing," groans Taichi.  
  
"Think. We've got 212 digidestined on call throughout the globe. Counting ourselves," continues Ken, "that is, the twelve of us, that makes 224."  
  
"Leaving twenty baby digimon. Ken, you're good. 224-that's the number of fresh digimon in Central who have the life experience to withstand transport outside Japan. However," says Ryo, "that leaves ten hatchlings, who have to stay near the Tokyo sector, and ten digieggs. It would be too risky to transport them."  
  
"Don't forget, Ryo," adds Zero, "We've still got the old General to worry about. One of those eggs is a new Leafmon, and that coot loves to steal that type of digimon for his own army."  
  
"Couldn't we pull double-duty?" asks Yamato.  
  
"Our parents wouldn't suspect our partners and one baby digimon; but two or three could raise difficult questions," sighs Ken.  
  
"We could tell them the truth," grins Iori.  
  
"Iori, think about this a moment. 'Grandpa, our classmate's an evil genius madman bent on world domination. He's taking over the digital world, and we're risking our lives to stop him.'   
  
"Now, your grandfather would understand, but our parents are still a bit edgy about the previous situation, including your mother."  
  
"You're right, I guess; Mom still cries sometimes over Dad."  
  
"And my parents still miss Osamu a great deal; my runaway act didn't help matters much."  
  
"We need a miracle," groans Daisuke.  
  
The phone rings, and Ken answers. "Hello."  
  
==  
  
"Twenty baby digimon are displaced...why? Someone's plotting to take over the digital world...who'd be such a jerk...Neo?"  
  
Noriko's eyes widen in shock. "Let me get this straight, Ken: Neo's had partial control of the area for years, and plans for total, undisputed rule of both worlds...wonderful...what can I do to help?"  
  
Noriko's mother peeks in. "Nori-chan," she smiles, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your teacher left a message about twenty kindergarteners and a responsibility course."  
  
"Thanks, mom," Noriko smiles. Back to the phone. "I almost forgot! Damn...yeah, I've got twenty cute kids as my own personal guinea pigs for my teaching style this summer, and I've got to teach them responsibility...have an idea with getting each kid a goldfish, or letting the class take care of a hamster...ordinary?   
  
"What's that gibberish Dai's talking about...miracles? Twenty baby digimon, and twenty kids eager for lessons in responsibility...yes-I've got it!"  
  
==  
  
"That is insane. Ken, we can't trust a bunch of six-year olds to care for digimon," says Ryo.  
  
"Noriko will help them," says Ken.  
  
"Hey, why not, taishou?" adds Takato. "Those kids are pure-hearted, and there are twenty of them."  
  
"It's a sign," Ken grins sardonically.  
  
"What have we got to lose?" shrugs Ryo. "Leave the babies to some irresponsible mocchi eaters, or a sadistic eighteen-year old and his equally psychotic digimon. What a choice.  
  
"Kishi, this is your call."  
  
"I trust Kai-chan," smiles the spotted Salamon. "He'd never let anybody hurt baby digimon."  
  
Ken's smile weakens. ** Sometimes, I think you're just too trusting. *  
  
Ryo grins broadly. "I can't deny that."  
  
"So we're agreed," says Yamato.  
  
"Yeah; let's put Operation: Fresh Exodus into high gear!" beams Daisuke.  
  
==  
  
Why does Ryo have such confidence in me? Doesn't he know what the name Kaizer means to me?  
  
He can't possibly know the full nature of the monster I was; and Kishi...it's best that she and Gotsutei never know. They've been through enough as it is.  
  
What does Ryo see in me?  
  
==  
  
Ryo types a letter.  
  
- - -  
  
Why do you keep doubting yourself, Ichijouji Ken? I know who you are. You know the old rule: the more things change, the more they stay the same.   
  
I don't know about Osamu, or the Kaizer; but you're the smartest, most resourceful person I know. That's who you are. That's how you always were.  
  
We need you, Ichijouji Ken. And, I wouldn't mind fighting at your side again. You've only become stronger and smarter, and you've got a small army to back you up. I'm impressed.  
  
I know that if we could compare this Kaizer persona of yours to the true evil of Neo, we'd have the entire digital world on his head. Then this war would finally end.   
  
To tell you the truth, we were all beginning to lose hope. It was Zero, Takato, myself, and a few rookies. Gotsutei and Kishi had a bit more combat experience, hanging around Kenichi since they were fresh stage. And of course, helping Kazeyu-sama to care for the other babies. I don't know exactly what happened to Gotsutei in the past three years, but it can't have been good.  
  
Kazeyu's dead. The other Elecmon have yet to know. That number I gave you was after I had sent many other freshies to other Primary Villages. Takeru helped me clear things with the ornery Elecmon on File Island. But I still believe that if you hadn't come, Neo would've won. I was at the point where I couldn't fight anymore. Even Zero was losing his steam.  
  
But when you came, Ken, I knew I had to throw away that attitude of defeat. You're the type that wouldn't give up without fighting, all the way to the end, no holds barred. And you don't have to even be there. I can just look at your friends.  
  
Can't believe that they've done the occupation campaign bit before. Against you, no less. I do know they probably had a long fight if they had you as an enemy. When I hear Kaizer, I think of all of your prickly qualities without any of your usual controls. Takato wasn't scared. And I know Kenichi probably laughed, thankful that you freed him from Neo's control.  
  
Don't doubt yourself, Ichijouji Ken. I know about that stupid Dark Seed. And Hikari explained about the Dark Ocean.  
  
You're such an idiot sometimes, Ken. Why didn't you tell me your brother had died? It all makes sense now. You bottled all of your emotions to focus on the task at hand when we faced Milleniumon. Even with that, we could've spared ourselves some of our problems if we'd listened when...well.  
  
Ken, we need you now.  
  
- - -  
  
And Ryo saves the document to disk. ** I can't bring myself to mail it. He won't listen to that. Ken needs confidence in his own memory again. *  
  
==  
  
"How many brides can you take, Dago-sama?" smiles Neo.  
  
"As many as I require. The Child of Light I must take without your interference," continues Dagomon.  
  
"I have no interest in her."  
  
"Why not release me, that I may finish destroying those miserable mortals?" asks Demon.  
  
"And now you understand why I double-crossed this idiot in the first place. 'Destroy this, crush that, obliterate these.'" Neo sighs. "We need only destroy Taichi, the Child of Hope, and Iori."  
  
"Why them?" Demon asks again.  
  
"Taichi...is rather obvious." Neo caresses his cheek, tracing a small scar. "Hope is the weakest of the three, and thus is of no use to our purposes. As for Iori, his stoic, stolid attitude annoys me unto hell; thus, he dies out of spite."  
  
"Akiyama must be destroyed as well," adds Dagomon.  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't question your judgment; however, Ryo is quite weak."  
  
"Neo; the Child of Light is my bride. Akiyama is unaware that he is my rival. Kill him before he recognizes that fact."  
  
"Are you afraid, then, that Ryo may fall in love with Hikari?"  
  
"Your soldier loves your enemy. Love is an extremely powerful force of nature, that shatters darkness and even death itself. Which is why I leave it to you to marshal that power before it runs out of control.  
  
"Kill Akiyama. Seduce your chosen three. Crush your enemy and the two you deem to merit destruction. That will place the rest of the Chosen under subjection.  
  
"That is your task, my servant."  
  
"And my pleasure," smiles Neo.  
  
"This must be done quickly," says Demon. "If the Chosen learn of the Chimera Prophecy, it will make matters...difficult."  
  
"The ones who know of the prophecy have been silenced. The digital world is ours." 


	8. Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I For...

Tamed Instincts  
  
Part Two: Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I Forget.  
  
  
Chapter One: Bright Eyes, Bright Mind, Bright Heart.  
  
Ryo sits on a hilltop in the Japanese countryside, eating a bowl or ramen.  
  
==  
  
Daisuke actually made this. Not bad. Zero loves this stuff, but Zero would eat almost anything.  
  
Everyone's home now, including me. Dad asked me where I've been for the past six years. I told him that I was studying abroad in a foreign country, learning its customs. True for the most part.   
  
However, I'm a field commander for the country's self-defense force. Dad would've understood. He's left our family alone for years at a time since becoming a paramilitary agent. Which is Japan's covert way of saying we have a functioning military, even though our constitution says we can't have one. Planes crashing into two skyscrapers have a way of rousing military force.  
  
My two sisters know about the digital world, and the work I'm doing there, but...I've basically had to raise them on my own, especially since Mom died. Yohko's about Hikari's age, fourteen; Akane, the hellion that thinks she's Sawaguchi Koume, is nine.  
  
I have a list in my hand.   
  
Motomiya Daisuke, he says whatever's on his mind at the moment. Has an eager young Veemon. Wears Taichi's old goggles. Is somewhat more disciplined than Taichi, but that may be due to Taichi's memory suppression.  
  
Takaishi Takeru has a deep attachment to holy digimon, and an entrenched hatred for unholy virals. Which explains why Hikari is reluctant to speak to him regarding Kishi and Gotsutei. Zed's actions against them were unconscionable. It makes me sick. Though Takato was still out of line-that hothead has got to learn to identify his target before attacking. But that's nothing compared to what Takeru might do if he finds out how Gotsu was tortured.  
  
A pretty girl, Yagami Hikari. She seems kind of mischievous, too. One of those quiet children who'd jump on the bed when no one's looking. Hikari has this cute, slender body; along with a head of curls that catches the light perfectly. Matches those eyes of hers. With that bit of puerile gushing out of the way, I'm honestly not sure if she's much of a soldier. But that Gatomon of hers clearly picks up any slack, and I have to admit that Hikari has guts. Why am I thinking of her all the time?  
  
Perhaps it's the connection to Yagami Taichi. I should be professional about my attitude toward him, but I can't. Maybe I'm jealous or something. Zero knows Taichi, and likes him. I think at one point he wanted to be Taichi's partner digimon. But, Taichi has Agumon. It really angers me that Taichi is repressing his memory so much. I'm sure it hurts Zero. But why should I care? I'm a Tamer. I lead digimon soldiers into battle. Once the fight's over, I go home. No attachments, no regrets.  
  
Yet...Taichi's a Tamer, he has a partner digimon, and he has Zero's unrequited affection. I don't really want to admit it, but I think I am jealous. I'll apologize to Taichi later.  
  
Hida Iori, Tachikawa Mimi, Kido Jyou, Izumi Koushirou, Ishida Yamato, Takenouchi Sora, Inoue Miyako. They all have different quirks about them, with Miyako being the only one to make Ken blush. And vice versa. I think they like each other.  
  
Speaking of Ichijouji Ken. My history with him is long. Puberty has blessed him, but he has enough angst to play all the characters in a crappy American teen drama. I hate those things. Dubbing them in Japanese couldn't make them any worse.  
  
If memory serves me right...yum, I miss Iron Chef. Still enjoying these noodles.  
  
==  
  
The year is 2000.  
  
Nine-year old Ken bolts into the apartment after school.  
  
"Mama, is Osamu home yet?" he shouts.  
  
"No, honey; you know he has chess practice today." Mrs. Ichijouji looks at her son. The boy's hair stands in disarray due to his rush from school, and his eyes glisten in excitement.  
  
"Oh, yeah-got to go!"  
  
"Ken, your Spanish teacher called saying you were daydreaming."  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, mama." Ken looks bashful.  
  
"But, you did well on your Spanish quiz," she smiles.  
  
"Gracias, madre!" Ken grins, sprinting to his room.  
  
"What has that boy so excited?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Oh...Osamu will be fine. I just want to look at it. Honestly, he acts as if the whole world wants to destroy me.  
  
I mean, if he __really__ wanted me not to touch it, he would put a lock on his desk drawer. Yeah, that's it. It's not like he has to be grouchy about everything.  
  
I'll just be careful not to break it. It's glowing again....  
  
- - -  
  
A few hours later.  
  
- -  
  
"So, my Tamer partner should be in Primary Village picking up his digimon.  
  
"Eastern Continent, right? Roger that. Guess Milleniumon is that big of a threat."  
  
Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gennai. I sign off. This new Tamer had better be useful. I can't believe the Harmonious Ones think I need a partner just to take out an evil digimon. And then they say I have to protect this partner from the darkness, too? Sounds more like a liability case to me.  
  
Oh, well. At least I got a Veemon out of the deal. From Central. He insists that his name's Zeromaru, and we've finally settled on Zero. Zero's the perfect Tamer digimon. He and I are strictly business. I'm glad he understands the rules. No attachments, no regrets.  
  
Name: Akiyama Ryo. Designation: Tamer, First Class. Age: Thirteen.  
  
I'm at Primary Village now, and there's an Elecmon fussing over the freshies, as usual. The babies are quiet for once.  
  
There's a little kid looking inside all of the baskets for something. Better make sure he doesn't disturb the babies.  
  
- -  
  
Ken continues looking for his digimon. Ryo taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me; I think you should leave the babies alone."  
  
"I'm just trying to find out which of them is my digimon. He was born two weeks ago, and I've been thinking about him ever since.  
  
"I can barely concentrate on my classes, but that's okay."  
  
"How old are you?" asks Ryo.  
  
"I just turned nine a few days ago." Ken eyes the older boy. "Is that your digimon?"  
  
"No. I don't have one of my own. He's my Tamer field leader."  
  
"Oh. I have one. See this?" Ken takes out the digivice. "The lady digimon said having this means I have a digimon of my own."  
  
"I have one, too." Ryo takes out his Tamagotchi unit. "But again, I don't have my own digimon."  
  
"Actually, though," whispers Ken ashamedly, "the digimon's my big brother's. But I'm going to care for him until my brother gets back from chess practice."  
  
** The way this chatterbox goes, I thought his brother would be at soccer practice. The kid must be a minor genius, though. * "What's your name?" Ryo asks aloud.  
  
"Ichijouji Ken."  
  
A Minomon tugs at Ken's shorts. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you," the Minomon pouts.  
  
"Huh? Leafmon! You look different from when I saw you two weeks ago."  
  
"I digivolved out of my fresh stage since then, Ken."  
  
"Minomon's his name now," says Ryo.  
  
"You haven't changed much at all," notes the Minomon.  
  
"Humans take longer to digivolve, I guess," Ken shrugs.  
  
"No, humans age," corrects Ryo.  
  
"I know that," grins Ken, "but Minomon has to know what that means in his terms. You have to talk to others in words they understand. I learned that in Spanish."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, my name's Akiyama Ryo."  
  
"Ken, we're supposed to meet him!" squeals Minomon.  
  
"That's right! I'm going to be your partner," adds Ken.  
  
- - -  
  
One week later.  
  
- - - -  
  
I can't be stuck with a nine-year old. This sucks so much. And he's the worst possible choice for a Tamer.  
  
Ken just runs off with Wormmon-yes, he reached rookie-level-and concocts some crazy plan. Sure, we managed to defeat that gang of Dark Unimon that was terrorizing Western. But he's got to learn restraint.  
  
And the way he chats with Wormmon, like he's an old friend. Zero and I are steamed. What kind of Tamer unit is this? Ken and Wormmon are forming too close an attachment, and that only leads to heartache later, which leads to irrational decisions. That is intolerable in a Tamer First Class.  
  
Yet somehow, those two can pull it off. They are a functioning unit. Ken absorbs information. He's constantly studying the Tamers' Manual and Index.  
  
I saw the kid bring down a Dark Tyrannomon. Ken can ride an Airdramon, and I am flat-out afraid of the things.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Kimeramon's heading into Machine City," says Ken.  
  
"Okay. Our mission is to neutralize Mugendramon before Kimeramon can jogress with him. I can't stress to you enough what will happen if we fail."  
  
"He becomes Milleniumon, and we're in deep kuso."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"You'd better quit saying those words around Ken, if you don't want him to say them," notes Zero.  
  
"I don't mean to."  
  
"It's okay. I heard it from my brother and his friend too," Ken grins. "They don't think I can hear them. But I'm usually careful not to say stuff like that around mama and papa."  
  
"Anyway...all you have to do is stay here."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Don't question me-I'm your superior. Just hold our position until I get back. You can monitor my progress using my binoculars," Ryo adds.  
  
Ken is none too happy, but he complies, taking the binoculars.  
  
Ryo enters the city.  
  
- - -  
  
A Mugendramon...sugoi.... Ryo and Zero will be annihilated. And if they're annihilated, we can't stop Mugendramon from fusing with Kimeramon. Then the digital world gets squashed by Milleniumon.  
  
"This isn't working!" I say aloud.  
  
"You want to do something, don't you, Ken?" How does Wormmon know what I'm thinking all the time? Someday, I'll conduct an experiment on it.  
  
I nod. I think Ryo would have it easier if he could keep Mugendramon from launching that Giga Cannon attack. Otherwise, he and Zero will just keep running until they're too tired to escape the death ray.  
  
But...I think I've got a way to help Ryo. Just hope he doesn't overreact.  
  
- - -  
  
"Damn!" Zero and I duck yet another Giga Cannon. We can't do this much longer.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, a lot of metal scaffolding above starts shaking. I hope that's not a certain boy and caterpillar team I see up there....  
  
- - - -  
  
"I need Silk Threads there, there, there, and there," commands Ken.  
  
Wormmon does as directed. "Alright, Ken."  
  
"Now hop on my back." Ken winds the strands together into a thick cord. "Hang on!"  
  
Ryo glances up from the battle, only to watch the scaffolding cascade down on Mugendramon.  
  
"Banzai!" Ken swings down on a rope, bringing down all of the rickety metal constructs. He lets go of the rope, allowing a Sticky Net from Wormmon to help Ken glide to safety.  
  
They stand next to a shocked and irate Ryo.  
  
"I. Will deal. With you. Later." Ryo takes a breath. "Right now, I'll terminate Mugendramon while he's immobilized."  
  
"Better hurry before Kimeramon gets here." Ken looks worried. "I can feel him coming."  
  
Glancing to Ken's left, Ryo indeed sees the beast in question in the distance; breathing a Heat Viper into the air.  
  
Ryo takes out his Walther Shot. "Ken, Gaiaforce clip. Sun card."  
  
"Hai." Ken hands him the requested items. "Wish we could tame him instead."  
  
"I know; it's really not his fault." Ryo loads the clip. "But we can't afford to have the jogress between these two powerhouses. The resulting Milleniumon can't be controlled-he's evil."  
  
Using a card slash, Ryo loads the Sun card to boost his clip.  
  
"Sun Charge. Gaiaforce Shot. Solar--*" Ryo cries in pain, dropping the Walther Shot.  
  
"Ryo, what happened?" asks Ken in shock.  
  
Ryo looks up, seeing a pale blond figure clad in white robes, wearing a featurless mask.  
  
"You."  
  
"Gen, you screwed up his shot!" scowls Ken. "Why?"  
  
"Of course. I can't allow you to prevent this from happening," says Gen.  
  
"But Milleniumon...will destroy the digital world."  
  
"Ken, don't try to reason with him," grunts Ryo.  
  
"Yeah-charge me with the Gaiaforce power!" adds Zero.  
  
"I'll do it, Ken. You get out of here."  
  
"You can't do this alone," protests Ken.  
  
"Just trust me. Now go."  
  
"Devidramon, after the small boy and his Wormmon." Gen looks toward Ryo and Zero. "Milleniumon will arise to finish Ryo."  
  
"Not a chance! Kinaeroveedramon Zero!" Zero becomes a Gold Aeroveedramon.  
  
"Finish Mugendramon now!" orders Ryo.  
  
"Roger that, taishou."  
  
However, Kimeramon emits another Heat Viper, which Zero barely eludes. The mismated digimon and Mugendramon jogress before Zero can recover.  
  
- - - -  
  
I halt suddenly. Turn around. And there's this huge black Kimeramon, radiating evil.  
  
Wormmon nips my leg. I guess I was dozed out, because there's also a Devidramon chasing after us. And we can't fight him in an enclosed forest like this.  
  
Only one thing to do-though I hate to leave Ryo alone....  
  
"Run!" Wormmon and I haul our butts away, fast as we can. Which means I have to carry him, because I can walk faster than he can run.  
  
Lucky for us that I'm a fast runner. We're out of the forest.  
  
I whip out my digivice. "Wormmon, digivolve!"  
  
Wormmon tries his hardest, but he can't do it.  
  
"Come on-I've seen Zero do it millions of times-do it!"  
  
"I'm trying!" I must have really hurt his feelings-he's never snapped at me before.  
  
"I'm sorry...." I still see Devidramon. We have to do something. "You think you can fight him like you are now?"  
  
"I'll try, Ken."  
  
Maybe I can do a card slash to boost his power a bit. But first, we've got to slow Devidramon down.  
  
"Use a Net!"  
  
"Okay." Wormmon uses the strongest Sticky Net he can. That gives me just enough time to use a card.  
  
I have a Death card. Scary looking, but it's a strong card.  
  
"Card Slash! Death card. Wormmon, tackle him while he's still stuck."  
  
- - -  
  
"Fate charge. Gate Shot! Final Portal!" With those words, Ryo seals Milleniumon away.  
  
"We did it. Now we part ways, Zeromaru," says Ryo.  
  
"Yeah," grunts Zero.  
  
"Only for a year, Northern time." Gennai's image appears on Ryo's Wonder Swan.  
  
"What?" Ryo's eyes widen.  
  
"You did succeed in sealing Milleniumon away; however, the seal will only hold for a digital year, tops."  
  
"What's the difference-the eight digidestined Chosen already stabilized time."  
  
"In File and Server. Those sectors are stable. The four main continents are unstable. Until Milleniumon is neutralized, it will be impossible to fully secure the digital world.  
  
"For that, I need their eight crests. You can't expect me to endanger their lives with Milleniumon, now can you?"  
  
Ryo sighs. "No, Gennai. I would have destroyed Mugendramon if it hadn't been for Gen's interference. That guy seems to have his own agenda.  
  
"Now I guess I have to finish the job in a year."  
  
"For you, in four months. Ken should also be ready by then."  
  
"What is it about Ken that you and the Harmonious Ones like so much?"  
  
"What do you like about him?" smile the voices of the Harmonious.  
  
"Gennai, signing off." With that, the Wonder Swan fades to black.  
  
"Somehow, I have a feeling that we'll fight together again," grunts Zero.  
  
"That would simplify things." Ryo allows Zero a small smile. "Now let's find Ken and debrief him."  
  
"Are you sure that Ken's okay?"  
  
"Trust me; I feel badly for that Devidramon."  
  
- - -  
  
Ken's left for home. Thank the gods. That kid was beginning to grate my nerves.  
  
Who am I kidding? I almost miss him already. Almost.  
  
"Wormmon; I know you and Ken are a unit, so I can expect you to be a lot stronger when I get back.   
  
"Zero, my last standing order is for you to remain in this area unless other orders that supersede mine are issued. You know what those are."  
  
"No problem, taishou." Zero salutes as I leave. I acknowledge the salute and head home.  
  
Any further statement would signify an attachment. Zero would cease to respect me.  
  
==  
  
Now, to the year 2006. Ken will be fifteen in seven months.  
  
With that personal sentiment out of the way, our ultimate goal is to neutralize Neo by summer's end. Plans are already being discussed by the Eight to accomplish this goal. I guess there is an advantage to friendship.  
  
No, there are many advantages to close attachements. Implicit, unconditional trust and loyalty. The stability and security such a reliable group would provide is great...but it's fleeting. There's a major disadvantage that outweighs attachments to others; they don't last forever.  
  
This is a particular problem when dealing with digimon. I've spent three years with Zero and that crazy crew I have back in Central. Takato, Kazenori, Sayuki, Kishi, and Gotsutei. Those five are too emotional, and they get angry too quickly with us.  
  
But Zero? He and I understand the rules. No attachments, no regrets. Once this tour of duty ends, the six of us move our separate ways and go on with our lives. That's the way of a Tamer unit.  
  
I'll just have to make sure that my stupid heart doesn't try to change my mind. It's bad enough to have Hikari dancing in there.  
  
==  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Did I give my Ryo-chan a boo-boo?" teases Akane.  
  
"Watch your baseballs next time," hisses Ryo.  
  
"Ooh...I see. A girlfriend," giggles Yohko.  
  
Ryo snatches his picture of Hikari. "Get real. Why would I date a girl your age? Besides, she lives in Tokyo."  
  
"Love knows no boundaries."  
  
"Love would bring Dad home," Ryo scowls.  
  
"Daddy loves us, doesn't he Ryo?" Akane's brown eyes quiver, nearing tears.  
  
"Of course; my point is that love does have its limits. And one of those limits is the need of the nation."  
  
"Whatever. We'll play tomorrow, guys!" snarls Akane, running to the house.  
  
"Ryo...." Yohko glares at her brother. "I guess you'll quiet her, then."  
  
** I have no choice. I lost it and made Akane cry. I hate seeing girls cry. * Sulking, Ryo walks toward the house. 


	9. Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I For...

Tamed Instincts  
  
Part Two: Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I Forget.  
  
Chapter Two: Beast of the Millennium.  
  
Akane slaps Ryo on the back of his head.  
  
"Why do you torment me so, sister from hell?" moans Ryo.  
  
"It's my job." Akane grins. "Struggle. Suffer. It will avail you not."  
  
"Stay out of Dad's Blue Seed tapes."  
  
A squeal of delight emanates from the kitchen.   
  
"Ryo!" Yohko throws the door open. "Do? You? Know? Who? Is? On? The? Phone?"  
  
"No. Could you take a few deep breaths, then tell me?" asks Ryo placidly.  
  
"You've been in your digiworld so long that you're out of it. The one and only Ichijouji Ken is on the phone!" Yohko enters a few seizures of happiness.  
  
"What? Can I speak to him? It's urgent."  
  
"He did ask to speak to you...why didn't you get his autograph?"  
  
"Hadn't seen him in years. Never knew he was famous."  
  
"Figures." Yohko rolls her eyes. "Pickup over there."  
  
"I don't want you two listening in," says Ryo. "This is a private call."  
  
Yohko pouts, but complies. Akane gives Ryo a raspberry.  
  
==  
  
"I can't believe I still have fans...yes, I'm still playing chess and soccer. Soccer's so much damn fun...with everything that's gone on with me in the past three years, I've had to scale back...I don't know what I want to do when I grow up now...the SDF-I don't want to be in another military operation.   
  
"Hell, I still don't know if I'm in on this one...Ryo, you're the soldier boy on this...ten...hut-alright, that was uncalled for. I just don't know how I can do anything except slow you down...that's right, Miyako would have to get past my parents...face my fears?   
  
"Baka! You don't have the slighest idea what my fears are; you can't possibly assuage them...now you expect me to trust you based on fractured memories of a tenuous alliance. Good day, Ryo."  
  
Ken hangs up.  
  
==  
  
At least we're on a first-name basis again. We're making progress.  
  
However, I can't pretend that we have any chance to win without him. I mean, you don't just leave a Tamer First Class out of a war effort.  
  
Can't blame him for not trusting me, though. It's my fault that his memory's screwed in the first place. Not by any action, but by inaction.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Zeromaru." Ryo salutes.  
  
"Taishou." Zero does likewise.  
  
"Wormmon, I see that you're here."  
  
"Yes, Ryo; how was your--*"  
  
"You're late." Cutting Wormmon off is a dark-haired nine-year old with a sober expression on his face. He wears a pale gray shirt, a black leather jacket, and khakis.  
  
Ryo eyes the boy a moment. "Ken?"  
  
"Tamer First Class, reporting for duty, sir."  
  
"First class already?"  
  
Ken answers this by a quick crack of his whip, near Ryo's neck.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" hisses Ryo, rubbing the whip mark.  
  
"You shouldn't have flinched. I had to kill that scorpion on your neck."  
  
"Oh." Ryo looks on the desert surface, noting the scorpion cracked in half.  
  
"Request debriefing."  
  
- - -  
  
Our mission, of course, would have been unnecessary six months back. At least now Ken's taking this seriously. Somehow, though, I'm worried about him.  
  
"Ken, I don't want any conflicts, external or internal, interfering with the mission." I'm sensing the internal conflict, and it seems to be brutal. "Having said that, is there a problem? You're not quite yourself."  
  
"My brother is gone. My parents and I miss him a great deal. The whole situation has dampened my enthusiasm. Thus, I'd like to remain focused on the task at hand."   
  
So Osamu went to an international genius school, I guess. His parents sound like the doting type, so they're worrying too much about his Oniisan. Ken being the classic otoutousan, misses him too.  
  
- -  
  
All I want. All I want right now is to be numb. Numb to pain, numb to anger, numb to life. Life sucks, and it makes no sense to me anymore.  
  
But the closest I have to that is the problem of defeating Millenniumon. Thinking on a difficult problem really settles me; sadly, I didn't bring any chess or any of Osamu's old math books to work on. The only reason I'm here is because I don't have to worry about Osamu coming back.  
  
Oniisan should come back. I should be dead, and he should be alive. That's the only way anything makes sense to me. Osamu is dead, numb to the world.   
  
I want to be numb like him. It's all I want.  
  
However, solving this problem is the only objective I have right now.  
  
"Ken." Zero looks at me, scowling.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" I look up from my Handbook. It has data on all known digimon, along with tried combat strategies-including some from the electronic and card games.  
  
"Get your nose out of the Handbook for a second. Grab some food. A real Tamer is disciplined in mind and body. And that means you've got to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Eat anyway."  
  
"I...said...." I'm starting to glare at him, when I see the whimsical image of Wormmon with a plate of rice and beef teriyaki on his back.   
  
He crawls toward me, finally resting on my lap. "Please eat, Ken." Wormmon gives me a pleading look, as though I suddenly became fragile.  
  
Worm-chan worries too much. Smelling that food, though, my stomach makes me recant my previous negation about being hungry. That, and if I don't eat my plate soon, Zero will eat it and me. That digimon has a black hole in his stomach.  
  
I take up my chopsticks and eat.  
  
"Ken, you have any ideas on Millenniumon?" asks Ryo.  
  
"Yes. Normally, we wouldn't be able to fight him," I continue, "because even combined, our digimon don't have the needed power or battle experience.  
  
"However, there is a method of digivolution that can bypass that process."  
  
"I've considered armor evolutions," muses Ryo, "but that only switches Zero and Wormmon to alternate champion modes. If we can find a Golden Digimental, that would boost them to Ultimate stage.  
  
"However, it's still not strong enough to defeat a Mega at Millenniumon's level. Besides, Wormmon has to have armor evolved once, and that requires a home crest."  
  
Like the one I have around my neck. The Crest of Kindness. "Not sure about that one. First, we'd have to launch a search for the corresponding Digimental. Then, Wormmon would armor evolve into Puttimon, who works best as a healer-type. The only way Puttimon could have attack capabilities is if he goes viral. That would be Impmon."  
  
My guess is that Ryo's thinking of that last battle we had with a gang of Impmon. They were just playing a bunch of practical jokes-while hurling stupid little fireballs at us. Zero went a bit overboard, but they messed with his food.  
  
"I doubt your idea was Digimental-based."  
  
"No; There's a process called joint-progress evolution, jogress for short. It was used once before in the Diaboromon battle."  
  
"Omnimon. Go on."  
  
"Two jogress patterns emerge for our team, because we'd be a normal jogress, like Millenniumon. Zero acts as a base level, for example, while Wormmon acts as the crest break factor to push the Zero to his natural Ultimate.  
  
"Omnimon was a Mega, jogressed from two Megas."   
  
"Omnimon was a special case; neither digimon involved was a base level for him."  
  
"Hang on a second; I don't need any help breaking to Ultimate," starts Zero.  
  
He misunderstands. "I'm not talking about your normal dramon line; I'm using your ancient dramon line," I explain.  
  
"You mean my alternate line? Forget about it. Your Wormmon would have to reach champion to do it anyway."  
  
"I can reach champion now," says Wormmon. "Right now, though, I can only do it if Ken's in real danger."  
  
"That's great," I smile. I haven't forgotten our battle last time with that Devidramon. It was no fun finding out Wormmon didn't have the power needed to digivolve. He said that he needed my help to do it, but I don't know how.  
  
"Just forget the jogress crap, kid," grunts Zero. "It's just a bad idea."  
  
"Given our resources," I hiss, "it's the best option we have."  
  
Wormmon stares blankly at the two of us. Zero and I look at Ryo.  
  
Ryo sighs. "Here's the game plan. We meet with the other digimon who agreed to fight with us tomorrow morning, at the area where we expect Millenniumon to attack next.  
  
"We launch everything we've got at Millenniumon."  
  
"Fine, no problem. As long as we don't jogress," says Zero.  
  
"We can't make you any promises, Zero," Ryo scowls.  
  
"Bah; we won't need to jogress. I hit Gold, and it's bye-bye, Millie-chan."  
  
"I hope so," says Wormmon. I pet his head.   
  
- - -  
  
What's with Zero? He should know better than to behave irrationally like that. Why is he acting like a freshie?  
  
On the other hand, Ken's a lot more intense than he used to be. The kid's training and studying like it's all that life has left to offer him.  
  
We've met the other digimon, but I was expecting a larger group. The leader of each troop explains that most of them defected to the Saiba unit; like I have any idea what the hell that means. Zero isn't too happy about that either.  
  
We all have to stay calm and focused if we're going to win this. I step over to Zero.  
  
"Time to chat, field marshal." I fold my arms and give Zero my "I won't accept no as an answer" look.  
  
Zero grunts. He's not the type to sigh. "What, you want me to jogress?"  
  
Always to the point, that Zero. "Just tell me your problems with it."  
  
"Too many problems with it. Yeah, if the two digimon can pull it off, we've got a new ace up our sleeve. But I just don't like the idea of having my and the worm's data scrambled to the point where I can't tell the difference between him and me.   
  
"And then, there's the booster evolution to Mega. That's Ken's idea in a nutshell. There's no way any pair of digimon can be expected to wield that kind of power without going skull. You've heard of Skullgreymon?"  
  
"Yes." I thought of reports from digimon on Server about a digidestined's Greymon becoming a free viral. The kid apparently had only a tenuous bond with the digimon at the time.  
  
"He's nothing," Zero snorts. "The base digimon will probably clutch onto just enough self-control to go berserk. Not a problem with, say, a Platinum Sukamon; but an Imperialdramon can destroy the digital world inside of two days."  
  
"On the upside, that's probably the power level we need to wipe out Millenniumon," I note.  
  
"A jogress would just do more harm than good. It won't be needed anyway. I can do this on my own. I know I can."  
  
"How do you know that it won't work? It's not like you've given it a try.... Did you?"  
  
Giving a short nod, Zero grunts. "Bad experience. My identity was stripped away, and the monster Imperialdramon was born from the ashes."  
  
"I see." I guess his last Tamer didn't know what he was doing.  
  
After taking a deep breath, I look at Zeromaru. "Understand, Zero, that we're at war, and we'll use every available option if we have to. Millenniumon must be obliterated.  
  
"On that note, I'll consider jogress evolution as a final resort option."  
  
"Don't you think you should do a bit more research?" asks Ken quietly, from his position on a nearby monolith. I didn't know he could hear us from where he was.  
  
"Other than what you yourself reported and general understanding, we have no idea how the jogress works. Therefore, unless we have no other choice, I'm not willing to jeopardize soldiers' lives and sanity in a high-risk battle tactic."  
  
"I understand. I just don't think we have another option."  
  
"Between the two of us, we'll find one." I give Ken a smile. Sometimes I wonder if he forgot how.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Come back here!" Ken cries, chasing after a fleeing Airdramon.  
  
"They're abandoning us!" Ryo kicks the sand in frustration.  
  
Wormmon watches the horror unfold. "Why?" he asks. "Why did they leave us to die?"  
  
"We won't die," shout Ken and Zero in unison, "so shut up!"  
  
"We'll switch tag command for a bit," says Ryo.  
  
** If I could only digivolve..." Wormmon muses. ** Ken's in a lot of danger, yet I can't unlock all of this energy I have. I should be able to reach champion. *  
  
Millenniumon continues his attack on the four heroes.  
  
"Let's use the Death card, Zero." Ken looks grim, not a good look for a boy of nine.  
  
"Roger, kid-because it's time for him to die!"  
  
Ken card slashes the Death card, boosting Zero's attack power; it has no effect.  
  
"Wormmon, we need to immobilize Millenniumon first. Ken, Silk Touchdown!"  
  
"Haven't used that one in a while." Ken gives a small grin, remembering the time they tripped a Kuwagamon with that maneuver.  
  
"Zero, keep on fighting." Ken dashes away, catches Wormmon, and starts running in circles around Millenniumon's feet, unnoticed by the beast.  
  
Ryo takes out the Walther Shot, setting up his cards.  
  
"Okay, Wormmon; you can stop now." As soon as Wormmon breaks off his Silk Thread, Ken slaps Millenniumon on the tail with his whip.  
  
The monster roars, loses his balance, and crashes to the ground.  
  
"Alright! Zero," says Ken, "revert and switch to your ancient dramon mode. We need Exveemon."  
  
Zero lands, still in his Aeroveedramon Special mode. "For what?"  
  
"For the jogress. This is our chance to take Millenniumon out."  
  
"No."  
  
"No? What the hell do you mean by 'no'? This isn't some stupid Tonosama we're fighting-we don't have time to play around."  
  
"We don't need to jogress to beat him. One shot from Ryo and a Skull Bash from me should finish him off."  
  
"You don't understand. That thing is evil. None of our powers alone are going to beat him. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was counting on us killing him.  
  
"We have to vaporize his data. He has to be erased from memory. That takes positron energy, Zero, and guess which digimon has that?"  
  
"Kid, are you going to trust the manual or me?" growls Zero. "I've been fighting a lot longer than the three of you combined. Jogress is bad. It can't work!"  
  
"Diaboromon was defeated, so how'd it work for Omnimon? Why is it in the manual?"  
  
"Quit arguing! Ken, forcing him to jogress won't work for sure. Your hearts have to possess the same goal." Ryo sighs in exasperation. "Zero, don't be such a baby. Hit Gold, and the three of us will boost you. We'll use a double slash. My Imperialdramon card with the Sun card, and your Gran Kuwagamon card with the Moon card. Got it?"  
  
"It won't be enough."  
  
"Ken, please believe in me." Zero stares at the nine-year old earnestly.  
  
"I don't want to force you to jogress," sighs Ken in resignation.  
  
Zeromaru goes Gold, while Ken and Ryo use the double slash.  
  
Zero's attack connects the instant Millenniumon breaks free, and the beast shatters into millions of black dots.  
  
"We did it." A deep smile of satisfaction and relief graces Ryo's face.  
  
"Yes, looks like we beat him," adds Ken, a note of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
Zero lands again. "See, kid? We didn't need it after all. Nothing can stand for long against the mightiest of the Victory Dramon!"  
  
Ken gives the blue dragon a weak smile, unable to shake his intuition.  
  
"Or his thick skull," quips Ryo, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You're telling a joke?" This is news to Wormmon.  
  
"I can't wait to head home, now that this is all over. Millenniumon is defeated."  
  
"Guys, I'm not so sure," says Ken.  
  
"His remains are all over the landscape. What's not to be sure about?"  
  
"Do remnants of digimon signals normally linger after they're killed?"  
  
"No, now that you mention it; then again, Millennium was a huge digimon," says Zero. "It's just taking a while longer for all the residual data to collect."  
  
** Why do I feel that there's still something wrong? Like Millenniumon is still here?  
  
** I can't shake this feeling. It's all over the place, like these dots all over the desert. Why can't the others feel it? *  
  
Ken then notices one of the dots shooting towards Ryo. He pushes Ryo out of the way, but is unable to evade the dark bullet himself.  
  
The dark fragment embeds itself in Ken's neck.  
  
  
"Ken, what was that for?" shouts Ryo, he and the others unaware that Millenniumon's residual data coalesces.  
  
Then Ken screams, crying in mortal agony. His thin body writhes in pain that Ryo could not comprehend.  
  
"What's happening to him? Ken, are you okay?"  
  
"He will be; but I mustn't let you interfere." The white-cloaked visitor to the last battle, Gen, appears again. "The darkness prepares the boy for its purposes in the digital world."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"The darkness has been calling Ken for some time now. We are bringing him home.  
  
"Let me care for him now."  
  
"The hell I will!" Ryo aims the Walther Shot at Gen.  
  
"You can't fire at me. I'm a fellow human."  
  
"Then show yourself, freak."  
  
"That will happen in a time of my discretion. Ken fights too much, but he won't last forever. The darkness will claim him."  
  
"We have to stop it," cries Wormmon.  
  
"I think you have more pressing matters," smiles Gen.  
  
"Stay away from him." The caterpillar moves protectively in front of his partner.  
  
"Fool. When the darkness takes him, he won't have any use for you."  
  
"I'll always protect him. Nobody can take Ken's heart, ever."  
  
"Millenniumon's not deleted...he's...reformatting!" Zero whips around.  
  
"Into what?" asks Ryo.  
  
"Something too powerful to imagine. Not since Arcademon has the digital world been in more danger.  
  
"The kid was right!" Zero roars.  
  
"Then we have to get rid of Millenniumon now, while he's still reformatting." Ryo uses a Gate card and an Angewomon card to open the Gate of Destiny, but the dark mass merely shuts it.  
  
Wormmon still stands between Gen and Ken, in a deadly face off.  
  
"Isn't it sad that you're too weak to digivolve?" smiles the ghostly figure.  
  
"I should be able to...I have the energy!" Wormmon begins to sob.  
  
"My Wonder Swan detects Victory Tamer Tama units nearby," says Ryo. "T3s."  
  
"No! It's you!" Zero snarls in absolute rage. "Curse you; I should have known!  
  
"Time to rectify at least one mistake!" Zero charges after Gen, but the youth leaps away, leaving his cloak and mask.  
  
Gen alights on the head of an Airdramon. The one that had deserted the team earlier in the battle.  
  
"Traitor! You were on his side all along!" roars Zero.  
  
"I had no choice, Zeromaru," moans the Airdramon. "He found the main Primary Village at the southern continent. Even Zhuqiaomon was no match for the Saiba forces."  
  
"The digital barriers are still weak. Gennai hasn't been able to get the Eight to seal away the powers of darkness."  
  
"Yes; you were their pitiful last line of defense. Don't worry," smiles Gen, "we'll make better use of Ken than you could."  
  
"You won't touch him!" screams Wormmon, as fiercely as his rookie form would allow.  
  
"It is too late. The darkness has already begun to touch him. In every place imaginable."  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
"Submit to your fate, little worm."  
  
** All that power from Wormmon, but it's not going anywhere. * Ryo notes Gen's malevolent presence. ** He's blocked because of Gen's T3s. *  
  
"Wormmon," cries Ryo aloud, "don't give up! We can't destroy Millenniumon now, but we can seal him.  
  
"Shoot me a Net!"  
  
Wormmon fires a Sticky Net at Ryo's Blue card.  
  
"Card slash! Silk charge. Chrysalis Shot." Ryo fires at the reformatting Millenniumon. "Hell Pressure Seal!"  
  
This traps Millenniumon inside a massive black crystal, like a bug in amber.  
  
"As long as he's in the digital world, he'll be able to break free," muses Gen. "Let me help you out."  
  
Using a T3, Gen opens a portal to another world, which looked like all the color was washed out.  
  
"Electromagnetism. Opposite polarities attract, but like polarities repel. The repulsion should keep him sealed."   
  
Gen pushes the now inert crystal lightly; it floats into the shadow world.  
  
"I doubt you helped us at all," grimaces Ryo.  
  
"Merely giving you a chance to kiss the world good bye, Akiyama Ryo. He shall be reborn into Moon=Millenniumon. In the meantime, my lord Dagomon shall watch him."  
  
Ken is as still as death. Ryo rushes to the child, checking for his pulse.  
  
** I can barely feel it. It's faint, but steady. * "What's your name, kisama?" hisses Ryo.  
  
"Saiba Neo. Give a kiss to Taichi for me, will you, Zero?" Laughing, the now-revealed Neo Saiba flies away atop Airdramon.  
  
==  
  
Ever since then, I stayed in the digital world. Ken had awakened, and went home without a word to anyone. I left Wormmon back in Primary Eastern.  
  
I headed out to learn as much as I could about the digital world. Zero...stuck around with me. We weren't supposed to form attachments, and we didn't. At the same time, I never minded him being around. His experience really helped us out of scrapes, and we ended up on the war front for five years.  
  
It was supposed to be a one-month mission. I failed you, Ken. I'm sorry. 


	10. Interval B: A Total Eclipse of the Heart...

"Backup and save." Words of wisdom from Inoue Miyako.   
  
Her advice has unlocked many doors in my life. I found not only the recon log she mentioned, but much more than I bargained for.  
  
Do these snatches of prepubescent hubris leave more questions for me than answers? I cannot say for certain. However, I truly believe that some of my doors should have remained locked.  
  
==  
  
Three years ago.  
  
Having made plans to remain in the digital world for life, Ken stalks to his new bedroom.  
  
Inside, he shrugs, losing his severe expression. "It was a miserable setback, and thankfully only a minor one," Ken muses aloud.  
  
The young despot downloads files from his master computer to his laptop, to work on through the night. After a bath, Ken slips on some pajamas and flops onto his bed.  
  
** I've collected a great deal of data on that Agumon I captured. The Greymon line is extremely powerful, but very difficult to control.   
  
** The Skullgreymon factor is an unforeseen variable-how do you manage a beast that just kills whatever it damn well pleases?  
  
** I hate killing digimon-they make much better slaves. *  
  
Ken is completely focused on his work, and he fails to notice a near-silent movement next to him on the bed.   
  
Ken continues analyzing his data. Until he feels a pair of hands massaging his shoulders. His body stiffens.  
  
"You can relax, Ken-koi," a voice whispers into his ear. "Fortunately, I'm not an irate digimon out for your blood."  
  
"Then who are you?" Ken's eyes dart behind him, to see the uninvited guest.  
  
"I...decline to tell you exactly--at the moment. I just came to see how you were progressing."  
  
Ken snorts derisively. "You sound like one of my teachers." He turns himself around, and sees an older boy with pale blond hair.  
  
"Do I look like a teacher?" the youth smiles.  
  
"No."  
  
"That's good-though I am your teacher."  
  
"What subject?"  
  
"Evil," smiles the youth seductively. "Being very bad."  
  
Ken rolls his eyes. "I think I'm bad enough, thank you. I'd like to ask you a question."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how the hell did you get here?"  
  
"Simple. I teleported. Ken, I know every meter of the digital world. And I have so much to share with you," grins the youth excitedly.  
  
"Let's get something clear: you are not my equal. Honestly, I don't understand how you obtained the name Ken, seeing as I am either Kaizer or Master to these peons."  
  
"I understand that you're not at my level yet, Ken-chan." The youth smiles patiently. "But that's because you're just toying with the darkness.  
  
"The darkness has tasted you, beloved. It's like a teased lover-it wants more. The darkness wants more Ken." The youth leaps onto Ken, kissing the dark-haired child passionately.  
  
Ken jerks his head away violently. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Your eyes are stunning." The youth strokes Ken's hair. "You are beautiful. That's why I kissed you.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that."  
  
"But...I don't even know you.... and even if I did, you-you're a...boy."  
  
"You liked it, didn't you?"  
  
Ken does not answer, frozen to the bed.  
  
The blond youth smiles, his unseen hands roaming through Ken's pajamas.  
  
"Tense, aren't you?"  
  
"That should be self-evident," scowls Ken.  
  
"You do tend to use long phrases when you're startled. You like being in control, after all.  
  
"The darkness wants to bring you pleasure, Ken-koi." The youth traces a stiff muscle* between Ken's thighs.   
  
And then the youth ducks his head down.  
  
The boy sighs. "You're going to love this."  
  
** What is he doing...? He's...got to stop. I'm liking this too much...I want more of this? No...I-I want him to stop.... *  
  
"Stop," Ken whimpers breathlessly. "It...hurts."  
  
"You mean you feel really tight down here; hmm...." The youth continues the pleasant torture.  
  
"No, I don't want this! Get away." Ken jerks back as though stung.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I'm feeling quite frisky after what just happened," smiles the youth.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"I'll meet you in the control room after you're done...."  
  
"Done...?"  
  
"It will be difficult for you to concentrate until your swelling goes down. The pillow's good." The youth snatches a pillow. "I know I'm going to need one."  
  
"But what do I do?"  
  
"You do whatever makes you feel so good, it messes up your nice sheets. I would have pleased us both, but you clearly want to be left alone.  
  
"I understand-you've never been seduced before."  
  
"I'm eleven, you yaro!"  
  
"I know." A soft, teasing kiss from the youth tempts Ken.  
  
Ken wills himself to avoid response.  
  
"You can't fight forever. The darkness wants you. I want you, damn it.  
  
"But I think making you beg for me would be a suitable punishment."   
  
The youth slinks away; leaving Ken alone, startled, and aroused.  
  
* AN: Come on, it's fairly obvious...that was the best euphemism I could find, folks. Trying to stay within the TOS-especially with two underage males involved. *  
  
- - - -  
  
My sleep was quite uneventful. I rise with the digital sun and step down to breakfast. Which-due to my fevered rush to be freed from that colony of insects-consists of peanut butter, raisins, and cream cheese frosting on toast.  
  
Wormmon, my useless companion, crawls over to me with that eternally sad expression on his face. Absentmindedly I toss him half of my sandwich. Maybe he'll choke on it. That would provide some mild amusement.  
  
Now that I'm done eating, I believe I'll finish analyzing the data I was looking at before I was...distracted. I may have to actually flog Wormmon for allowing that intruder to enter my private quarters.  
  
And it appears that Wormmon couldn't even remove him.  
  
"I can kill your useless little friend if you wish, Ken," the boy smiles.  
  
Wormmon attempts to glare. It's actually cute, in a pitiful way.  
  
"That pleasure will be meted at my discretion," I smirk. "The worm isn't of consequence to be bothered with killing right now.  
  
"At the moment, the only nuisance to be rid of is you. Leave at once."  
  
"No."  
  
Someone needs to learn what it means to defy me. I crack my whip near his face, yet he doesn't flinch. Instead, he beckons me to come closer.  
  
"I'm aware that you're a control fanatic," the youth purrs, "but just this once. Amuse me; hop on my lap."  
  
He must be joking. It's bad enough that we have the same clothing designer; now this fool wants to make cheap passes at me. I don't even understand why he's attracted to me.   
  
Maybe this boy's really a girl? Impossible; I felt another "joystick" when he tried to jump me last night.  
  
"Perhaps I should guess your name. Daisuke?" That was the dumbest guess I could make. He looks nothing like my goggle-brained adversary.   
  
If the digidestined were going to send someone to seduce me, they could have at least sent the pink-haired girl in the white mini. Even the twit in the big glasses would be more fun. She is continually boy-hungry.   
  
At any rate, none of them strike me as the type to resort to this ridiculous a subterfuge. They'd rather just fight me in futile skirmishes.  
  
"My guess is wrong," I say to my guest at length. "Who are you?"  
  
  
"A shadow of the past, a hint of the future. Your destiny," he smiles.  
  
"Your name, stupid. I demand that you identify yourself."  
  
"Conquest made flesh." My "destiny" hasn't heard a word I said. He's too busy enjoying the sound of his voice.  
  
Another crack of the whip should give him a good dose of reality. I hit him this time.  
  
It really hurt. He clutches a mark near his chin, where my whip drew blood. There's a slight wince of pain, and a gasp.  
  
Good. Now he knows I mean business-what? He's on top of me, and he's angry.  
  
Then he laughs, as if recalling a bitter memory. "Good, Ken; but not good enough. I got this wound years ago."  
  
Damn. All I did was crack open an old wound.  
  
"Leave the master alone," spews Wormmon uselessly. At least he didn't call me Ken.  
  
"Why? He's mine to play with." I hate to admit it, but he has me pinned. Can't judo-flip him with his weight holding me to the floor.  
  
He gazes at me strangely.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I demand.  
  
"Your cooperation, my stubborn beauty. We can conquer the digital world together, and have hot sex between battles."  
  
"How in hell are two males to manage sex? We don't have the right organs, idiot." I'm glad I have on my glasses. My eyes are betraying the fact that I have no desire to find out how.  
  
"Love finds a way." He wants to show me anyway. Wormmon, make yourself useful for once-bite him or something.  
  
The fool jumps up as if stung. He's shaking his ass, screaming in pain.  
  
Attached to the intruder's rear is Wormmon, who's hanging on for dear life.  
  
Truly a Fujifilm moment. Should have taken papa's camcorder as well.  
  
==  
  
I laugh now at my written account. Apparently Wormmon was only able to tolerate the stupidity of one Kaizer. Two is too damn many.   
  
Though it's still not clear who had decided to visit me after I had lost Metal Greymon. Blond hair like Yamato's, and he wore a black version of my garish blue outfit.  
  
No...his hair was paler than Yamato's. Besides, Yamato would have been with Gabumon, and he would no more allow Wormmon to bite Yamato's ass than Wormmon would tolerate anyone pouncing on me. What made me even think of Daisuke back then-aside from his tackling me down a steep hill?  
  
Chatter about the darkness...let's conquer the digital world together.... If that was Neo, he must not have known what delusional head case he was dealing with.  
  
Hmmm...even then I was thinking about Miyako. Who else could get away with those giant glasses? Aside from me, of course-but she wears hers in public.  
  
Looks like I'm coming up to some real information now....  
  
==  
  
"Detach yourself, larva, or you will suffer," scowls the youth.  
  
Wormmon releases his grip on the intruder. "You'd better leave him alone."  
  
"Not that this hasn't been amusing," smirks Ken, struggling to stave off a fit of laughter, "but I believe you have overstayed your welcome.  
  
"It's time for you to leave my base. Sayonara."  
  
"Before I go, then; let me show you something." The youth types a few commands into the master computer, and a map pops up.  
  
"How enlightening," grins Ken sardonically.  
  
"I expected this response; nevertheless, you haven't begun to conquer the digital world." After a few more keystrokes, a new map appears on the screen.  
  
** Most of the squares on that map are clear! That icon on the group of black squares is my symbol, but a peace symbol marks a set of black squares on the center continent. *  
  
"You're beginning to realize, Ken, just how vast an undertaking world domination truly is. The peace symbol is my territory, the central continent. The area with your icon is the eastern continent, which I will take over when you fail to retain control of it.  
  
"Because you will fail. You will only go so far before your heart holds you back."  
  
"My...heart?" Ken laughs bitterly. "I have a heart consumed with darkness and a desire to rule the digital world."  
  
"Ken-chan, this isn't a child's game. If you truly want to win, you have to kill your heart. But you will never do that. You are too pure, and too kind."  
  
"Tell that to my slaves."  
  
"Perhaps your slaves should meet mine." A wicked smile curls the youth's lips.  
  
Which chills Ken, though he refuses to admit it. "Interesting. You're challenging me. I shall have to pay your little territory a visit."  
  
"I would be delighted. And I'll even leave your continent alone while you're gone. That way, you can't blame me when you lose."  
  
The youth leaves.  
  
- - - -  
  
Lose? I, lose? The Digimon Kaizer does not lose, he wins despite all adversity. No force can oppose me, and that twit is no exception.  
  
He apparently wants Wormmon dead. But why do that when you can show the slug how worthless he is compared to a real digimon? Besides, there is something to be said for companionship, even with a weakling like him. If wanting someone to gaze at the glory of my triumphs is a weakness, then I'll permit it for the time being. Wormmon is of no importance.  
  
Why does he stare at me like that? It's not hate, rage, fear, or even pain. It's just a deep sadness or disappointment.  
  
About what? That I won't be called Ken? Ridiculous. I am the Digimon Kaizer, ruler of all I survey. I'm hardly that dead boy weakling.  
  
==  
  
I must have hated myself a great deal. Wormmon, I still can't fathom why you put up with me. Zero would have tried to bite my head off.  
  
"Ken." There's Wormmon now, giving me a similar look to that sad one three years back.  
  
Of course, I know the truth now. I just don't like seeing him unhappy. But what am I supposed to do?  
  
"They need you," he continues quietly.  
  
I bury my face in my hands. I know who "they" are. The digimon in Central who think of me as some underground digital messiah.  
  
"All I want is to spend a peaceful summer with my friends," I sigh.  
  
Wormmon is silent. He, too, can be stubborn. Then again, he wants a piece of Zed. That fiend probably makes all of his species look bad.  
  
"But you and the others will raise hell until I come."  
  
The caterpillar is still silent.  
  
"Come and do what, I ask? What can I do that Ryo and his little army can't?"  
  
"Win."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think it's weird that Ryo has fought all this time, yet he hasn't defeated Neo yet?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Ryo should quit deluding himself into thinking that he and that small group of digimon can fight Neo's massive network in the heart of said Saiba's territory.  
  
"Ryo has to pull out of Central and relocate his base of operations. Central is a compromised territory, and the continued stay there only wears down the morale of his troops. You remember Takato."  
  
Wormmon puts on another pitiful effort at a scowl. His rookie form's too cute to intimidate anyone.  
  
"Also, he has to gain the confidence of digimon outside Central, and convince them to fight on his side. All of that has to be done while dismantling Neo's power base at the same time."   
  
I sigh in exasperation. "The other digidestined could help in the second part, but not even Daisuke could rally outsider digimon to fight against Neo. I'm sure they've witnessed his power."  
  
"You're their only hope."  
  
"Takeru's the Child of Hope, last I checked. I would undermine any of Ryo's efforts to accomplish the objectives I outlined.  
  
"Please listen. Every part of me is screaming to fight. But the best way I can help is by cheering everyone on from the sidelines."  
  
"You don't think you can win, do you?" asks Wormmon.  
  
"I'm not sure anyone can win. But they'll stand a much better chance without my warped past hindering them."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Incorrect. You're letting your faith in me get in the way of reality. Sadly, this isn't a game, where I can afford to lose and make mistakes. Too many lives are at stake."  
  
"You are making a mistake."  
  
By staying out of the fight and helping Noriko care for the digimon, I'm making a mistake? Wormmon must have had some of papa's good sake. Then again, I have this feeling that he's right.  
  
"I'm right; I know I'm right. Every previous mission with Ryo's been a disaster because I insisted on doing things my way instead of letting Ryo take the lead."  
  
"Ryo has the charisma of an angry Tortomon. He and Zero take themselves too seriously."  
  
"Wormmon," I smile, "that's where Daisuke, Miyako, and Mimi come in. They have a great deal of charm."  
  
Wormmon sighs. Why is he so patient? If I were a digimon frustrated with my human partner, I would have digivolved and kicked his ass.   
  
"I know," my partner continues, "but you're still needed. And I'm not letting you try to fight him on your own."  
  
Curses. Foiled again. That was my contingency plan, but the worm knows me well.  
  
"That would get us both killed, and it would be irresponsible for me to do so.  
  
"Thus," I smile, "we should instead visit my grandfather in New York."  
  
= = =  
  
Ken uses the digiport to jump from Tamaishi to Times Square.  
  
A man pushes past him and Wormmon, running with a purse.  
  
= = =  
  
Damn, New Yorkers are pushy.  
  
"Help, thief!" screeches a woman. She looks at me. "Please. You've got to stop him. He has my purse."  
  
The woman continues to tell me-in raw English, mind you-about various bits in the purse.  
  
I nod okay, hand Wormmon to the woman, and chase the fool. There's no way he can outrun me.  
  
Sure enough, the thief lowers his chances even more by looking back. He sees me, and I pray to the local god that he's unarmed.  
  
The thief is still trying for the triathlon. He can't escape me. I'm a fast runner.  
  
I'll be able to tackle this clown in three...two...what?  
  
"What the hell!" I look up, and the reason why I'm in midair becomes obvious. "Stingmon, put me down! He's getting away!"  
  
"We have to visit your grandfather," says Stingmon. "That's why we're here."  
  
"That's not important right now-I have to catch that thief! I know I can catch him!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what! I swear, if you don't put me down, my goal-winning soccer foot will go so far up your abdomen that you'll know my shoe size!"  
  
"But the police will take care of it. Let's go to your grandfather's."  
  
I'm struggling. The annoying part is that I can still see the thief running from my new aerial perspective. What a ridiculous sight-a Japanese kid held in midair by a giant humanoid grasshopper.  
  
The police, of course, arrive to see the commotion we're causing.  
  
"Don't worry about us!" I shout in English. "A purse snatcher went that way!"  
  
Thankfully, the lady I was trying to help confirms what I'm saying, and the officers send their people into action.  
  
"Can you describe him?" asks one of the officers.  
  
"Yes," I sigh, giving a description of the thief-that I could have caught already-while hanging in midair. Thanks a lot, partner.  
  
"Want us to take care of him?" asks another cop, training his firearm at Stingmon.  
  
"No, he just hasn't had any dessert. We're going to visit my grandfather after this."  
  
==  
  
A few hours later, after helping the police capture the thief-a drug addict who needed the woman's sixty-five dollars badly-we head to grandpapa's. Thankfully, a detective in the precinct knew him-grandfather was a cop with Interpol.  
  
"Hello, Ken. I'm surprised to see you here in the States."  
  
"I'm full of surprises," I smile to grandpapa, knowing that I'm also full of chikuso.  
  
"I see." My grandfather raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Of course. Wormmon. Which crappy lie did Takeru say he and the others used when they were looking for the eighth child? Oh, yes.... I hate lying to my grandfather.  
  
"Him? Just a cute plushie. I had him ever since I was nine."  
  
"Never heard about him in any letters from your oyaji." Grandpapa's referring to his son, namely my father. Who writes him at least twice a week. That's how I was able to give the officers his address so they could call him.  
  
"I did hear of a 'Wormmon', however, that matches your plush toy's description. Except for that adorably peeved look your friend has on his face, of course."  
  
I pretend to check my Wonder Swan for email. But I actually have an email.  
  
antman_jou: you're a terrible liar, ken  
  
antman_jou: glad you're not in a courtroom D  
  
Comic genius, Ichijouji Ari.  
  
I sigh in resignation. Nothing escapes my grandfather's photographic memory. Mama sent pictures with the last letter.  
  
"Wormmon's...angry with me about something."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
I decide to change the subject. "Did you get to use your tickets to watch the Knicks?"  
  
"Yes. Now answer my question, boy, and quit changing the subject."   
  
Grandpapa, you wouldn't understand the subject. A crazed eighteen-year old plots to take over a strange dimension filled with sentient monsters. And the monsters' only hope has already shot himself in the foot, due in part to his repressed grief over the death of your other grandson.  
  
"I want to talk about something else. I didn't come here to talk about my problems; I came to visit you for the summer."  
  
"If you have problems, and you are too arrogant to ask for help, then I suggest you go home and solve them.  
  
"Your problems won't go away simply because you elect to leave them behind. In fact, I've found that they simply follow you around and interfere in other people's lives.   
  
"However, since you're going to be stubborn like you tend to be when you're aggravated, you may stay. I don't want to worsen the situation. But I won't allow you to ignore your problems while you're here."  
  
What possessed me to visit grandpapa again?  
  
"Maybe we can talk at home," I relent.  
  
==  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tachikawa-san." My grandfather bows politely to a young woman that looks familiar.  
  
"Hello, Ichijou-Ken? What are you doing here in New York?" asks the woman. Oops, Mimi. Her hair's back to its natural caramel color again.  
  
"You two know one another?" asks grandpapa.  
  
"We have mutual friends," I smile.  
  
"Yes," smiles Mimi, "although Ken can be stubborn at times."  
  
It's a damned conspiracy. But how was I to know that my grandfather was Mimi's new neighbor?  
  
"Would you like to come in, Tachikawa-san? My grandson and I were going to catch up on old times."  
  
"Ken's your grandson? What a small world." Mimi grins, and we walk inside.  
  
Grandpapa keeps a neat apartment. His awards for valor in his duties as a police officer are scattered in disarray on a table, while in the display case papa bought for his medals are pictures of various family members.  
  
Papa at age eight, playing with a toy Zero.   
  
"Aw...Ken, is that you?" coos Mimi. No. Baby Oniisan.   
  
Young papa with a gorgeous woman in a wedding dress. "Who is she?" I pant.  
  
"The mother of his children," quips my grandfather.  
  
I balk at this, until I think a moment. On closer scrutiny, I recognize my own mother.  
  
Grandmama and me, age three. I'm holding a plush ABC block.  
  
"You were so adorable," Mimi continues.  
  
Grandpapa nods. "A bit mischievous, but it couldn't be helped. Ken and my late wife were a pair."  
  
I vaguely remember my grandmother. She died about six months after my fourth birthday. The yellow hat with the flowers and ribbons was an ill-conceived gift from me. Mimi's having a heart attack from the fashion violation, I'm sure.  
  
"She loved that silly hat," chuckles grandpapa.  
  
"But...it looks stupid," I say.  
  
"She wore it with everything. Her motto always was: 'If you're given a gift for use, use it.'"  
  
"Even if it's a daffodil yellow hat from a colorblind three-year old?"  
  
"You gave her the hat, Ken."  
  
"I'm not one to deny my faults."  
  
"Ken," says Mimi, "your heart was in the right place."  
  
"But I screwed up." Such is the fate of my demented life.  
  
= =  
  
"What is the matter with my grandson?" asks Ari.  
  
Mimi sighs. "Do you want the long or the short version?"  
  
"What the hell-I'm retired. Give me the long version."  
  
[AN: Mimi pops in a DVD of Digimon 02.]  
  
Mimi explains as much as she can about Ken. "I know it's not a lot, but I was in here in America for most of that."  
  
"I think I remember the monsters in Rockefeller that Christmas. Especially the giant tree. I definitely remember Ken's runaway stunt-I nearly had cardiac arrest. 2002 was one hell of a year for me.  
  
"It was my first year in America that I was really alone. Two high school friends of mine died the year before in the trade center incident."  
  
"I remember that-my mother wanted to move to China after seeing the towers collapse," says Mimi.  
  
"Like we're any safer in their government. At least we change our liars every four to eight years.  
  
"Osamu died, and my family drew into an enclosed shell. The next I hear from my son, it's from a letter."  
  
"That's not bad."  
  
"He used to call, or send video e-mails. My son and I were that close."  
  
"I see." Mimi studies Ari closely, noticing a new side to her senior neighbor.  
  
"But with Kintaro, that's just the grief of losing a son. Now Ken, on the other hand, seems to have far bigger issues than he can resolve on his own.  
  
"The least of which is this Kaizer persona that he had adopted, apparently to mask said issues."  
  
"Ken said...that he was jealous of his older brother."  
  
"Irrelevant. I'd be jealous too if my parents gave all their attention to my siblings. You're an only child, so you're privileged. But any person with siblings will probably tell you the same if they're honest with themselves.  
  
"Osamu was smart, but most of his genius was discipline. Ken has talent coupled with a self-imposed inferiority complex, which of course hampers his ability to think coherently."  
  
"What would be more relevant to you than sibling animosity?" asks Mimi.  
  
"That 'animosity' is nearly as old as the earth. My real concern is that Ken has the classic symptoms of a molestation victim.  
  
"You said something about a memory block."  
  
"Something that his old friend Ryo was talking about when this started. He thinks Ken's blocking his memories."  
  
"Semi-consciously. Ken has a memory like mine, but he has a massive jump between his brother's death and his reign as the Kaizer? My grandson unwilling to help in an operation that could determine the fate of many lives?   
  
"Yet he helped a young woman and got a drug addict off the street even while restrained by a flying cosplay of Kamen Rider. My law enforcement radar just went up."  
  
"Then you need to talk to Ken; because I don't know any more, Ichijouji-san," Mimi sighs.  
  
= = =  
  
I can't fault Mimi-she's trying to help.  
  
"Wormmon, don't give me that look." The mournful eye is back in full force. "Grandpapa couldn't solve the mystery of my life if he tried."  
  
"You could let him try, if it'd help you," counters Wormmon. "Your current coping mechanism isn't working."  
  
"I'm not coping with anything," I scowl in disgust. "I can't cope with the fact that my life's a lot more screwed than what it was, and I'd rather not get in my friends' way as they try to save the world.  
  
"At least they can do something without the hindrance of immense psychological baggage."  
  
"You're not going to kill yourself, are you?"  
  
"No." I can't believe Wormmon thinks I'm suicidal. My death won't solve anything either. Damn, I'm stupid. "No...I...I'll just get in the way. I always get in the way!"  
  
"I wonder why your friend thinks you'll kill yourself," grandpapa says dryly. He must have snuck into the room.  
  
"I won't. It would just cause you all grief."  
  
"Then let us help you."  
  
"You can't. It's impossible."  
  
"Of course it is. You won't give anyone an opportunity to try."  
  
I get so peeved with grandpapa sometimes. "What do you want me to say? Where shall I begin?"   
  
I give my grandfather a cold, angry, and familiar stare. "Perhaps it is the revelation that someone I admired is a maniac. A maniac that, oddly enough, is attracted to me. This young man has been ravaging the digital world for years, but now is poised to conquer it all.  
  
"During all of this, I, unable to cope with something as relatively mundane as my brother's death, go on a mission. The mission failed. It's the second time such a mission has failed, and both jeopardized the lives of the digital world's inhabitants.  
  
"Then, I become a monster. In my muddled mind, I think it's all a game. I enslave innocent creatures and torment my only friend. In the meanwhile, the maniac strengthens his hold on the digital world.   
  
"When the remains of my sanity dredged up in my mind, I was able to help defeat the evil plaguing the digital world at the time. I had to, considering it was partly my fault."  
  
To his credit, grandpapa remains silent. Completely still.  
  
I continue glaring at him. He can't know, can't understand what it is to have fractured memories. Why does he want to try to know? I...I don't want him to know. He doesn't need to.  
  
"Of course," I smile curtly, continuing my narrative, "our actions merely eliminated the few forces egotistical enough to rival the maniac.  
  
"So here it is, Summer 2005. And instead of going to a beach and building sand castles with my friends, I'm burdening you with my life story."  
  
Grandpapa gazes at me a moment. Then turns to Wormmon.  
  
"What happened to my grandson?" The sort of demand that he'd have asked of Osamu if he were alive. "Who hurt him? Who dared hurt him?"  
  
Of course, Wormmon isn't Osamu; and unlike me, wouldn't attempt it.  
  
"I don't really know." How dare he? Grandpapa, leave Wormmon out of this. I should know better; Wormmon has to continue. "Ken's having strange dreams and nightmares. There's the Dark Ocean, but Ken doesn't talk about that much."  
  
"What about those missions Ken was on? Who were you fighting?"  
  
"Why are you asking Wormmon?" I ask.  
  
"Because he has your best interests at heart."  
  
"I can answer those questions simply. The first mission was to destroy one of the two digimon that could fuse together-jogress evolve-into a powerful monster named Millenniumon. Kimeramon and Mugendramon, the latter known as Machinedramon in some areas of the digital world.  
  
"Ryo elected to destroy Mugendramon, the weaker of the two. I came into the mission, was quickly debriefed. We hunted Mugendramon for several weeks."  
  
"So I'm guessing you couldn't stop the jogress." Grandpapa's quick.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ken; we almost had him," counters Wormmon. "We had him pinned, and all Ryo had to do was fire the Walther Shot."  
  
"If I hadn't pinned Mugendramon, Kimeramon wouldn't have waltzed over and completed the jogress."  
  
"And if you hadn't pinned him, Mugendramon would have killed Ryo and Zero, and they would have jogressed anyway."  
  
"Good point: I presume Ryo was a child at the time," says grandpapa. "Dead children are far worse than live Gojira wannabes."  
  
I nod. "Early teens."  
  
"What kind of aim did Ryo have?"  
  
"Great aim. Mugendramon was huge."  
  
"Wait a second. You have an experienced...officer trained in the use of a firearm, along with a target the size of a barn pinned and at point-blank range. If your objective was to destroy the weaker monster, and you had said target set up, what caused Ryo to miss?"  
  
"Gen," answers Wormmon.  
  
"Who is Gen?"  
  
"A mysterious kid that kept appearing to 'help things along their intended path'." I remember all of that? Why does that sound like Neo?  
  
"He did more harm than good," Wormmon pouts. "Gen threw something to cut Ryo's hand, forcing Ryo to drop the gun."  
  
"So, in other words," says my grandfather, "some fool interfered with the completion of your first mission; Millenniumon was born, thus the need for the second mission."  
  
"Correct." I already explained my contribution to this part of the chaos, so I see no need to explain myself again.  
  
"The second mission occured when?"  
  
"After Osamu died."  
  
"Considering your generally stubborn nature, you most likely curled all of your sadness and resentment into a tidy little ball and tucked it away in the innermost recesses of your nine-year old mind." Grandpapa blinks slowly. "Continue."  
  
"We had to destroy Millenniumon," I say simply.  
  
"Did you succeed?"  
  
"Yes, and no." I drag back up a remnant of an old, recurring memory. "Zeromaru decimated Millenniumon, but a fragment of the monster embedded itself in the back of my neck.  
  
"I can't remember much of anything between that and my first act as the Kaizer."  
  
"How did it feel?"  
  
"I sensed that it hurt, but then everything went black."  
  
"Ken was like that for a few weeks," adds Wormmon. "In digital time."  
  
"Back then, time between the digital world and the real world fluctuated."  
  
Grandpapa picks up Wormmon. "You're young, aren't you?" Yes; in fact he had to be reborn because of me, so he's younger than he should be.  
  
"I know I'm asking you many impertinent questions," my grandfather continues, "and you probably think it's unfair.  
  
"But you and I both know that Ken will not talk." He says that in the tone of "do not interject, Ken", and I know this because of a glance toward me.  
  
"Haven't I told you everything?" asks Wormmon.  
  
"No, you haven't. Gaps that should be covered aren't. Ken went down after the monster was destroyed, yet he says you failed the second mission.  
  
"I am not badgering you to find out the finer points of digimon battle tactics; I am questioning you to learn what happened to my grandson."  
  
"He told you everything he can remember. He couldn't know what happened with Millenniumon; Ryo explained that part."  
  
"But you do." Grandpapa shuts his eyes a moment. "What was Gen's hair and eye color?"  
  
"Gen's hair is pale blond, and his eyes are green." Wormmon suddenly shuts off, trembling.  
  
"Wormmon!" This is news to me. I never saw Gen's face. He had on something akin to a Cobra Commander face mask.   
  
"When did you see his face?" I ask.  
  
Wormmon seems to be in a trance.  
  
- - - -  
  
"...you were their pitiful last line of defense. Don't worry," smiles Gen, "we'll make better use of Ken than you could."  
  
"You won't touch him!" screams Wormmon, as fiercely as his rookie form would allow.  
  
"It is too late. The darkness has already begun to touch him. In every place imaginable."  
  
- - - -  
  
My partner's eyes snap open. "Can darkness actually touch you, Ken?" asks Wormmon. "Can it touch you everywhere?"  
  
"Yes." I curl up into a ball.  
  
" 'In every place imaginable'? What does that mean?"  
  
It's not right. Wormmon shouldn't have to ask these questions. How can I explain what that means? Who the hell said that?  
  
"Who said that?" I ask aloud.  
  
"Gen."  
  
"Wormmon, how were you able to see Gen's face? He had on that shiny mask, remember?"  
  
"Yes, Ken; but Zero charged at him, saying you were right about the jogress. Gen landed on top of an Airdramon.  
  
"He was interfering with my ability to digivolve; otherwise, I would've taught him a real lesson. But now I realize...."  
  
"Wormmon, don't give me that look."  
  
"Ken, I couldn't even protect you, because I was weak, and I couldn't digivolve."  
  
"Hold it. I had no right to call you weak in the first place. I was weak, not you." I can't believe this. It's because of this that Wormmon at least partially believes all the crap I spewed at him.  
  
"Ken...."  
  
"Listen." One side of me wants to kick Wormmon in the head. But I can't tell which side, I'm so confused. "Wormmon, you didn't-and don't-even know what you were supposed to protect me from. And Gen wasn't Millenniumon, that's for sure.  
  
"At any rate, that wasn't your fault. I can't let you blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."  
  
"You can't? Neither can I! You take the blame for Osamu's death. You take the blame for Millenniumon. You take the blame for Neo's rise to power."  
  
"Will you. For once. Allow me to accept responsibility for my less than stellar record as a Tamer."  
  
"Stop." Grandpapa's still in the room. "Gen sounds like a cheap psuedonym. It means phantom or ghost.  
  
"But I think you both know who works under that alias."  
  
"What? We're still keeping secrets from you somehow?" I hiss.  
  
My grandfather grips my arms and shakes the hell out of me.  
  
"Why are you shaking the life out of me?" I scream, restraining the impulse to crack grandpapa in two.  
  
"I'm shaking the life into you." Ojiisan clutches me in a death hug. "I've seen too many beautiful lives crumble into dust. Yours will not be one of them."  
  
"My life is ugly."  
  
"You brought joy to my wife during her final years. The last of many long years, much of which she shared with me. So your rather limited analysis of your life is insufficient. I don't believe you."  
  
My grandfather has so much love in his eyes. I can feel it. I want to grab hold and touch that compassion.  
  
I know I'm loved. I don't need this.  
  
"Child." Grandpapa strokes my hair. I'm so mortified. "Let me love you."  
  
"I know you love me, grandpapa."  
  
"Do you know that although both you and Wormmon know the identity of Gen now-you deduced it, and he had it figured out beforehand-that you two were arguing; rather than working together like you should? You two have the same goal, but each of you lies mired in your own private morass of self-doubt.  
  
"Ken, that's how your mind and heart are. You logically know that I love you. And your heart knows that I love you. But your confusion sets the two at war, with the mind not wanting to feel and the heart not wanting to think."  
  
I'm about to sob. Not in front of him. I have to be strong.  
  
Grandpapa looks straight into my eyes. Why do I have these wide eyes?  
  
"You have a destiny, grandson. It requires you to fight against the very monsters that ravaged your soul, but you can do it. Too much is at stake for you to not try. You would rather fail than not try."  
  
"After all the mistakes I made, I dare not try again."  
  
"Think, baka." Grandpapa grins. "What do you have to lose?"  
  
"The world. Everyone I love."  
  
"You are not Osamu."  
  
Now where the hell did that come from?  
  
Grandpapa continues. "You do not respond as Osamu did to chances. Osamu never took risks. He never even bothered to calculate a risk to see if the odds were in his favor; he just never took one. And he was content that way.  
  
"You, however, cannot look at a risk without calculating it. You can't ignore it. It will nag at you, like too much white space in a room. To you, problems should be solved. It's usually when you try to ignore your problems and push them aside that you get in trouble."  
  
"That...makes no sense...."  
  
"I'll give you an example. When you were seven, I gave you and Osamu a test. A jar of cookies on the counter."  
  
And those were tasty chocolate chip cookies. Excellent with milk.  
  
"I had left the jar there without telling you one way or the other whether the cookies were yours to eat or not. I can remember your daily conversations:  
  
" 'Ken-chan, let's not even look at it.'  
  
" 'Niisan, they're cookies...I don't think anybody would notice one.'  
  
" 'We should ask first.'  
  
" 'They're on the counter. Every time grandpapa puts cookies on the counter, he usually says they're for us. Maybe he forgot to tell us this time. I want a cookie.'  
  
" 'He may have forgotten to put it on top of the fridge, which is off limits. He didn't say; we don't know, and I don't want to get in trouble over a cookie.'  
  
"I knew from there who would be eating cookies. Aside from any filched by your father, of course."  
  
Papa has a sweet tooth.  
  
"The first time you had one is when you saw your father grab a cookie. You asked, not mentioning the source of the jar, and he gave you a cookie.  
  
  
"The next time, your favorite show was on, and I pretended to nap. You sat right next to me while munching three, with a tall glass of milk."  
  
Caught, red-handed, in the literal cookie jar.  
  
"I could see your mind thinking along this pattern: Cookie. But I could get in trouble. But I like cookies. What are the chances that I could be punished for eating the cookies? Is it worth the risk?"  
  
I decide to finally confess. Damn, he's a good detective. "The cookies were great. Wish I had asked you first."  
  
"Thank you for coming clean, but that wasn't my main point. These are the criteria you apply to nearly every risky decision you make. Sometimes, that makes you impulsive, because the bigger the risk, the more worthwhile the payoff."  
  
"I'm a compulsive gambler."  
  
"And a damned lucky one. There was a good chance that you could have been shot or killed today."  
  
"By the purse snatcher? I had him in my clutches. Someone decided to hold me back." Namely a certain larval digimon who shall remain forever nameless, but I love him anyway.  
  
"And he could have escaped. The cops might not have cared about a purse snatching. It's petty theft. The articles inside could be replaced with ease.  
  
"But you took the chance that they would care."  
  
"Because it would make a bit of difference in the world. That woman was looking right at me, like she knew I could do something."  
  
"And you did. Your act was small; you may think it's inconsequential. But you changed two lives. You saved one person's life and restored the other person's faith in humanity. And in getting the addict off the street, that's a few hundred innocent lives saved."  
  
"That's nice to know." I fail to see how this has anything to do with what grandpapa is hinting at. I knew that he'd basically agree with Wormmon and Mimi about helping Ryo, but this is overkill.  
  
"You own self-doubt is making you forget 'what if'."  
  
Grandpapa knows that is my most hated question. It just sits there, like a teasing Impmon, daring me to answer it. But I've been hearing that question a lot lately.  
  
"You are doubting yourself, and yet that what-if remains. What if you do fail? Is your prediction of doom the worst possible outcome?  
  
"That is nothing compared to this. What if you don't try? Some risks you can shrug off if you don't try them. What if you don't help your friends and they lose. You blame yourself for not trying, and you lose some friends.  
  
"And what if you don't try, and they win? The world is saved without you."  
  
I don't think I could stand that. Not because of my ego either, but because of my friends. Old and new. There'd be that nagging feeling that I should have been there.  
  
Grandpapa's right. And once again, Wormmon's right.  
  
==  
  
Infinity Mountain, File Island. Ryo chose it because it doesn't belong to anyone. He says it's of "no strategic importance."  
  
Koushirou's technobabble makes more sense. I remember watching Taichi and Yamato fight over whether we should climb the stupid thing. A shy-and back then scrawny Jyou had to go do it. Because it needed to be done.  
  
This is where we fought Devimon, and where Takeru first lost Angemon trying to beat him.  
  
If we're going to get any help fighting Neo, it's going to be from the place most of us grew up. So I think Ryo has great timing about this choice of spots.  
  
Because all twelve of us are here to help Ryo.  
  
I understand not wanting to fight, and even feeling useless in a fight. But sometimes, that one person can make all of the difference.  
  
After all, Miyako needs her man.  
  
Ken taps me on the shoulder. "Mimi, where did you get that yellow hat?"  
  
"It draws attention." Ryo raises an eyebrow. He thinks I'm out of my mind.  
  
Koushirou smirks. I've never seen him smile unless he wins an online game. The rest of the elders shrug and continue on.  
  
"Why would you want a hat that acts as a homing beacon?" continues Ryo.  
  
"I like to draw attention. That's my job," I grin. "This whole business with Neo has been in the dark too long. So my hat is a beacon of light."  
  
"That hat is brighter than light," quips Hikari affectionately.  
  
"But Mimi's wearing it," she and the other ladies chirp in unison, "so it works."  
  
I don't know what will happen next. We've all got our monsters to fight. Both outside and inside. But there's no sense in hiding from them any longer.  
  
The eclipse is over. 


	11. Interval C: Yuugi-oh, Yagami Taichi.

Interval C: Yuugi-oh, Yagami Taichi.   
  
Ryo and Ken argue about leaving the central continent.   
  
Daisuke pits Stingmon and Exveemon against Zero and Takato in a four way sparring brawl; Miyako and Sora scout the clearing for enemies.  
  
The others are at Koushirou's laptop. Connecting their Wonder Swans to the Pineapple, the digidestined send emails to the international Chosen informing them of the situation. The other partner digimon forage for food.  
  
All except Taichi, that is. He reclines on the grass, a deck of Tama Battle game cards laying next to him. Taichi absently twirls a Veedramon card between his fingers, lost in thought.  
  
==  
  
:: "Taichi...you don't remember, do you?" sighs Zero. ::  
  
I lied.  
  
I didn't forget you, Zeromaru. I just considered you a closed chapter in my life. I could never forget everything we went through together.  
  
But I could ignore it. I could easily ignore it.  
  
Hell, I can barely tolerate Ken, although I know that much of his actions as the Kaizer weren't his fault. What he did to Agumon-controlled him, turned him against me and my friends, and forced us to fight him-was beneath contempt and precisely how our current enemy operates.  
  
I hate Saiba Neo. I hate him. Everything I love he wants to pervert. He wants to make the whole world as filthy and evil as him.  
  
And he goes on and on, using everyone in his sick determination to win. Two kids, who should have been around my age, died-he doesn't give them a thought. The third kid is now his little toy.  
  
What I saw her do with him...it was almost unholy. Something that would make Takeru retch. Her, giving herself to Neo. Yamato tries to tell me that it's jealousy.  
  
I, Yagami Taichi, am a jealous god. And I'm disgusted at what my goddess has become.  
  
Neo twists everything he touches, renders it worthless.  
  
Has he twisted me as well? I don't know or care.  
  
Taichi, the Child of Courage and Taichi, the Victory Tamer were once one and the same.  
  
The same goofy kid with the goggles and the cards.  
  
= = =  
  
"Wake...up!" Mrs. Yagami snatches away Taichi's covers.  
  
The eleven-year old slowly opens his eyes. To a bright, morning sun.  
  
"No! The sun!" screeches Taichi.  
  
"Arise, and greet the day," grins Yamato. "Besides, you've got the Finals."  
  
"What...oh, yeah! I forgot-I have a card battle to win!"  
  
"Not in your underwear you don't, young man." His mother folds her arms; nevertheless, an understanding smile graces her face.  
  
"...yeah. Need clothes!" Taichi speeds away.  
  
- - - -  
  
Why is Yamato giving me a hard time? Stupid bishounen.  
  
"Hi, Taichi," grins a pretty girl.  
  
"Oh, hi, miss." I barrel past her.  
  
Yamato grabs my shirt. "Baka."  
  
I look at the girl; she looks familiar.  
  
"Taichi!" The girl's voice is unmistakable. What's Sora doing in a dress?  
  
"This is an important event, believe it or not, Taichi," she pouts.  
  
"Come on, Sora." She really can overreact-must be a girl thing. "It's just a Tama game against some brainy kid."  
  
"The 'brainiest' kid in the world," notes Yamato. "And he's also good at this game."  
  
"Every genius has a hobby, I guess," Sora shrugs.  
  
"Way to show support, guys." I grin, rolling my eyes. "This is going to be fun. And after this, camp!"  
  
"Next week: the universe." Yamato's no comedian. He should leave the funny stuff to me.  
  
"What do you get if you win, anyway?" asks Sora.  
  
"I don't know. I entered because there was nothing else to do. Playing Tama against you two is dull." Or frustrating. They'd lose interest in the game and start tickling each other and crap; I'd get mad and start screaming at the top of my lungs.  
  
I played against Yamazaki Kanto, from Shinjuku; Yamatori Akira, from Yokohama; and Tomoe Hotaru, from Juuban.*  
  
[AN: The last was a blatant nod to Sailor Moon S.]  
  
Now, I face a kid from Tamaishi named Saiba Neo. People say he's the smartest kid in the world.  
  
That's impossible-Koushirou's the smartest. Only a genius would know that much about computers and stuff.  
  
- - -  
  
Neo eyes his opponent coolly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," grins Taichi. "I don't even know what I win for beating you."  
  
"You're ahead of yourself...." Neo studies Taichi's name badge. "...Yagami Taichi. I'm Saiba Neo."  
  
"So?"  
  
Neo chuckles. "Let's play, Taichi."  
  
- - - -  
  
It's clear that Neo likes to scare his opponents with his talk and superior brain power. But that doesn't work on me. Yamato says I don't have a mind to play mind games with.  
  
Bishounen no baka. Of course I have a mind. Anyway, time to finish the brain king off.  
  
My favorite attack, the Sun card. With my basic Victory Dramon card, the Veedramon. The game is over.  
  
I won! What I won I don't know yet, but I won!  
  
- - -  
  
"Taichi," asks the announcer, "You've just won your school a block party with the star of Tamagotchi Duel Battle. The King of Games himself, Matsuda Yuugi*, will be the principal of your school for a day!"  
  
[AN: No...he merely LOOKS like Yugi ala Yu-Gi-Oh!]  
  
Applause thunders throughout the park.  
  
Taichi's eyes widen with glee as he stares at the teen gaming idol.  
  
Yuugi smiles. "We're going to send every kid in your school off to summer with a bang. You're the big hero, Taichi.  
  
"How do you plan to top this during the summer?"  
  
"I don't know," gasps Taichi. "This is all so sugoi! But after school's out, me and my friends are all going to summer camp!"  
  
Taichi, Yamato, and Sora all cheer with the other Yagamis. Hikari gives her older brother a soft, proud smile.  
  
Amidst the celebration, no one notices Neo's scathing glare. The pale blond boy leaves the festivities.  
  
= = =  
  
"...Taichi...." I wake with a start. That was foolish. Fortunately, Neo's asleep.  
  
I can't believe I moaned his name aloud. He is looking sexier than ever though; I must begrudge him that. The jerk.  
  
He doesn't understand that you don't spurn Saiba-sama. This is my fate. So I'm resigned, uncaring about whatever insults others hurl at me.  
  
Even if they're from the one whose embrace I'd rather be in.  
  
Resigned. I snuggle to my lord, resting up after our...activities. Okay, we were having hot, wild sex again. You'd think taking over the world would rob a guy of his libido, ne?  
  
Saiba-sama clutches me to him. He's been very possessive of me lately; we have to chat.  
  
Neo nicks my ear, stinging it. He licks my ear as he enters me from the back.  
  
"I know everything." He hisses this in his "I must scare the hell out of you" tone that does the trick.  
  
He's frightening me...hurting me...and liking it.  
  
"Mari," continues my lord, "I will have to be your only desire, whether you love me or not.  
  
"Because Taichi doesn't give a damn about you." Neo laughs. "But even if he did, he will still die.  
  
"Taichi will die."  
  
Usually he grants me pleasure. Why is Neo distressing me? It's all I can do to keep from screaming.  
  
"Taichi will die...."  
  
==  
  
Hikari clings to Ryo, jerking from her sleep.  
  
"Is there a problem, Hikari?" asks Ryo, who notes his paperwork dancing into the night breeze.  
  
The girl looks at Ryo as though he were her answered prayers. "I'm...sorry. Just a nightmare.  
  
"I'm glad you're watching over me. When I'm near you, I feel safe."  
  
Ryo puts a protective arm around Hikari. "It's all right. I don't mind at all."  
  
Smiling, Hikari drifts back to sleep.  
  
Taichi watches this interesting drama unfold, a bitter smile playing on his features.  
  
==  
  
I should be glad my sister's growing up, but I'm not. I don't want that arrogant, sanctimonious pinhead near her.  
  
But she's happy. Everyone's happy. Koushirou's typing love notes to Mina. Mimi...is Mimi, teasing Jyou's hair. Jyou snores.  
  
Takeru's writing in a journal, while Daisuke gushes over a new crush.  
  
Ken's studying the Handbook; Miyako sneaks up on him and gives him a back massage. Look at him, pretending not to notice.  
  
The digimon snooze; Agumon murmurs something about lemon pie, Spike, Vicious and Blackwargreymon. No more Cowboy Bebop for him.  
  
Sora and Yamato gaze into the night sky, finding peace there.  
  
I must be cheese, because I'm standing alone. I don't like it. 


	12. Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I For...

Victory! No Trio, No Demons, No Problems.   
  
Status log, Ichijouji Ken, Tamer First Class.  
  
One month later, and we're still not making the slightest headway towards ending our conflict with Neo. Most of the fresh digimon have been evacuated per Operation: Fresh Exodus, and Noriko's informing our unwitting young volunteers about the remaining twenty.  
  
Koushirou has discovered new information. It appears that rumors exist about an ancient digimon prophecy. Kishi informed me that the previous caretaker of Primary Central, Kazeyu, was giving an account of the prophecy shortly before his death. How this can help us against Neo is unknown, but I'm sure it factors into his plans.  
  
Many members of Ryo's team have speculated on the legend. Zero thinks it's just a hyperbolic explanation of some of the monster blitzkriegs that have happened in recent years. Ryo and I have vouched for the two Kimeramons; Zero related an Imperialdramon Zero. Eastern considers Blackwargreymon as a part of that list, but Agumon and Gabumon doubt that.  
  
Taichi mentioned a creature named Arcademon.   
  
He says the name just popped into his head. I've been having doubts about Taichi as of late; however, it may be the strain of this crisis getting to him.  
  
Hida-san and my grandfather are chatting by videophone. Between them, Jun, Ishida-san, Takaishi-san, and Takeru's grandfather in Paris; we should have a liable reason for our summer-long absence.  
  
One summer. That's all it's going to take. I'll do whatever's necessary to end this, for too much time and effort has been wasted on this operation already.  
  
Ichijouji Ken, end log.   
  
  
==  
  
The sun is setting. He crashes to the earth, never to rise again.  
  
The angels will no longer bathe in his radiance, but shall submit to my will.  
  
You cannot win, koibito, for as the mightiest of the eight falls, so does the sky itself.  
  
==  
  
"Easier than riding a bike, isn't it?" Ryo asks Taichi. The latter experiments with one of his cards and his digivice.  
  
"Yeah, too easy. I guess they really do let anyone be a Tamer," Taichi shrugs.  
  
"Actually, only three of us are Tamers. And if you're trying to insinuate that Ken was an incompetent Tamer, quit wasting your breath."  
  
"Yeah-those Outers needed to be roughed up a little anyway," adds Takato smugly.  
  
"My, aren't we taking enslavement a little lightly," hisses Taichi. "Especially considering we're fighting against that now."  
  
Yamato watches his old friend carefully. "You're right, Taichi. Right now, we're fighting a kook consumed with darkness.  
  
"But we've all got our demons to face. No exceptions."  
  
==  
  
Baka. With friends like Yamato, sometimes you wonder if you need enemies.  
  
Yamato's practicing a new song now. A song in Spanish...bad Spanish. That'll teach Ken not to meddle with Yamato-kun's puny brain.  
  
What demons do I have, anyway? I just hate Neo for everything that he's done. I don't want him, or anyone associated with him, to live.  
  
Soldier boy Akiyama is right about one thing. I should have done it right the first time.  
  
= = =  
  
"...Agumon...?" Taichi's eyes open; and he sees a large, pale blue dragon. "You're not Agumon!"  
  
"An Agumon for your partner?" asks the dragon. "What's his name?"  
  
"It's Agumon. Always been Agumon," says Taichi in relief. "At least I can guess that you're not a dangerous digimon, seeing as I'm still alive."  
  
"You're one weird Tamer, kid. Where's your unit?"  
  
"You mean my friends? They're here somewhere on Server. Maybe we can find them and Agumon."  
  
- - - -  
  
Who in the nine bad sectors of the Dark Area sent me this kid? He's no Tamer. I'm surprised he has a deck of cards.  
  
This must be Gennai's idea of a joke. I'm sure the Guardians wouldn't send this...this....  
  
Taichi's a brave kid, definitely Chosen. Has a T1 and a Tag.  
  
I know that we're supposed to keep radio silence, but I want an answer to this fiasco. A well-trained Victory Dramon like myself can't be paired with amateurs and overgrown freshies.  
  
Finding the com tower, I patch a line to Gennai.  
  
"...hold on, Koushirou, someone's on the other line...Zeromaru, you were ordered to maintain radio silence."  
  
"While within enemy lines. So the kid and I are outside enemy lines, I made sure we weren't followed by Leo's unit." Gennai can be rather predictable normally, so sending this human freshie is random of him.  
  
"I need an explanation, Gennai-sama, pronto," I continue.  
  
"Gennai! Where are my friends? Where's Agumon?" adds Taichi, who at least knows Gennai.  
  
"They're all fine so far, Taichi. I know you were right behind your partner when heading back from your world; however, your presence in Zero's location isn't from me.   
  
"The order, Zeromaru, came straight from the top." Gennai shrugs.  
  
The "top". That means the Harmonious Ones themselves have a big interest in the outcome of this operation.  
  
"Any idea why they sent a digidestined-without his partner-to fight in a conflict meant for a Tamer First Class?" I ask.  
  
"Taichi does have knowledge of data cards," muses Gennai, "and he has defeated the enemy in question."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asks Taichi. Gennai must be just as cryptic with him.  
  
"You'll have to learn by doing, I'm afraid. Don't worry, Taichi," adds Gennai, "Zeromaru has trained for most of his life to handle this type of situation.  
  
"Unfortunately, as he well knows," continues Gennai, giving me a peeved look, "I'm not permitted to tell you any more than that. This mission is too sensitive to permit an information leak."  
  
The old binary's right. Our enemy is crafty.  
  
"I'm confident that Taichi can handle this situation with your help." Gennai signs off, and scrambles the signal so I won't try to contact him again.  
  
Like I'd bother. There's no sense questioning the whims of the Harmonious.  
  
"Wait!" Taichi has that "Chibimon stuck on a train track" look. "Gennai-send my friemds! Or at least Agumon!"  
  
"Kid," I grunt. I don't sigh. "I'm not much of a chatterbox. You and I are all we've got right now. Gennai can't send your friends or your partner here to Central; and even if he had that power, he wouldn't be authorized to use it."  
  
What evil is so great in the digital world that the Harmonious would take matters into their own hands? They've always left it to Gennai and the Holy Four before....  
  
I may be the digimon of prosperity and good fortune*, but I don't like our chances one bit.  
  
- - - -  
  
Two weeks later, I have learned a lot.  
  
I learned that the brainiac I defeated in that card game championship is a madman-or crazy boy, I don't know-trying to take over the digital world. Hope this doesn't start a trend.  
  
That Saiba Neo. But I don't see him yet. So far, I've only seen three of his schoolmates. Also known as cohorts. Sigma Leo, a bishounen no kamen wannabe; Watanabe Mari, who I think is too silly to be a real threat. I mean, it's like being in a battle with Mimi. She even mixes up Pocket Monster attacks with Tama Battle attacks....  
  
Zero's way too worried.  
  
I forgot about the third kid...Hi-something.  
  
"So...you're the one who defeated Saiba Neo at the Tama Battle finals?" asks the boy I was thinking about.  
  
Now I remember. "Hideto!" Kobayashi Hideto, the friendly kid. Of course, I've got my deck ready, and Zero's ready to fight. Do Veedramons live for this or what?  
  
"Don't call me that, Taichi," says Hideto calmly. Of course, I'll call him whatever the heck I want to call him. "My name here is Hayato," continues the schizoid kid.  
  
"Whatever," I shrug, "Yeah, I beat Neo. This is kind of different, though."  
  
"The stakes are higher. World domination usually raises the bar," "Hayato" smiles sadly. It's like he doesn't want to be here.  
  
He and his digimon, a Drimogemon, stand ready to fight.  
  
"We aren't going to stand here and talk all day." That'd be my guess.  
  
"No; we fight."  
  
- - - -  
  
Kobayashi Hideto. Sigma Leo. Both of them helped Neo to destroy the digital world, yet both of them hated Neo's guts. It doesn't make sense.  
  
Taichi won his first battle-against two of the Alias Trio, no less. Not bad for a rookie. Yeah; I promoted the kid. All things considered, he's doing great.  
  
Too bad about those boys' deaths, though. Taichi's taking it hard. Curse that Neo; he's the only one that's supposed to die.  
  
I slammed Drimo-chan's drill into the ground to immobilize him, but I didn't know that Hayato ran underneath...until it was too late. The drill crushed Hayato's leg; if I hadn't held on to the big mole, the kid would've been a rice cake.  
  
Hayato begged Taichi to finish killing him.  
  
Sigma's another issue altogether. He planned to kill us and take over Neo's operation himself. But we showed him, with a little Kinveedramon action. The pretty boy's face was a bit bruised, and his hair needed a good stylist after we got through with him, but he was alive. Taichi insisted.  
  
I think we make a great team ourselves...eh, but he has an Agumon to go home to.  
  
As for Sigma, however, he and his Devimon Duo-an Ice and a regular-all were destroyed by a huge white solar laser. It came from a Leafmon, believe it or not. The little freshie virus sat cradled in the arms of a kid wearing white robes.  
  
We couldn't see the kid's face because of this shiny full-face mask, but he did say we'd meet again.  
  
Taichi says he's praying for the boys' departed souls. Don't understand much about that, though I've heard that humans can't be reconfigured like we can. Must be a data compilation problem.  
  
"Neo's...the only one that has to die, right?" asks Taichi.  
  
"Yeah." I nod.  
  
"Let's make sure that the last kid of the Trio makes it home to her parents."  
  
"Uncle. Uncle Shinichiro. He's all I've got to go home to."   
  
- - - -  
  
Watanabe Mari. The last member of the Trio. She's silly, so I'll make this quick and painless. And hopefully, we can get her and her Palmon away before White Kamen Psycho comes with his Leafmon of Death.  
  
She has a cute look of shoujo manga determination on her face. Gods, did I just say that in my head-she's not cute, she's a girl. An evil girl.  
  
- - -  
  
"Mari, you're actually good at this?" Zero and I've never had a hard time winning before. I'm using my best Veedramon combos, too.  
  
Nothing sticks.  
  
The twit laughs. "You were just battling a pair of sorry, disloyal Victory Tamers. I'm a Tamer First Class, and nobody messes with Tamers at my level."  
  
"We shouldn't have underestimated her," grunts Zero, struggling in the deadly embrace of Mari's Rosemon.   
  
The digimon looks like she stepped out of Mom's Sailor Moon tapes.  
  
"No, you shouldn't have," smirks Mari. She's so...cool? What's with me? She's not cool!  
  
She mixes those Pokemon moves in with some Monster Farm tactics. And she knows Tama Battle. Crap!  
  
Worst of all, I can't concentrate enough to beat her. This girl drives me nuts!  
  
"I know you have a fire attack in your arsenal, Zero. You share the same rookie level as an Exveemon."  
  
"Heck no," counters Zero, breaking out of   
Rosemon's grip. "I'd have to revert to rookie to do that, and it won't happen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't be seen as a rookie. I won't be seen as a rookie.  
  
"Try something else."  
  
What else? I use the Sun card; "Rosie" gets stronger. I try the Ice card, but that weed uses the energy from the Sun card to melt the ice and grows stronger.  
  
But...if she uses Pocket Monsters as part of her strategy, then it can't hurt for me to try it.  
  
"Zero," I command, "break to Aeroveedramon and hit gold. As soon as you do, grab Rosie and fly into the stratosphere. I'll boost you."  
  
"And when I get into the stratosphere?" asks Zero.  
  
"Fly in circles five times, then a good nosedive before slamming Rose-chan to the ground."  
  
"Hai."  
  
- - -  
  
"What?" Mari stares at Zero and Rosie. "Charizard's Seismic Toss? Damn you, Taichi."  
  
"You're not the only kid that knows Pocket Monsters. Looks like you underestimated me," I smirk.  
  
And this is one of the main reasons girls are considered aliens on our planet. Mari smiles back. I feel like melting into a puddle of joy. Why, I have no clue.  
  
I slash the Fire card, Sun card, Moon card, and Death card, in that order. And Rosie, already burnt from reentry, lands about ten kilometers under. The impact makes a cool crater.  
  
"We did it!" I cry happily.  
  
Mari creeps to the hole. She looks inside and scowls.  
  
"I can't face Saiba-sama with a failure," she sighs. "But I'm not going to do something stupid and die, either."  
  
She stylishly flicks out her Blue card. "Life card. Heart card. Blue charge, joint fusion. Persephone's Kiss."  
  
She kisses the card, and the whole area swarms with rose petals. Smells nice. But it feels like she kissed me...nah.  
  
Rosie, now back in her Palmon stage, floats to the surface and crawls to Mari.  
  
"You must be stronger for Saiba-sama. Go to Southern now, and train," Mari adds sharply, placing a ring around her neck.  
  
"What's with the jewelry?" I quip.  
  
"That's a device only Tamers in First Class can use. Rosie trains while going to Southern."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, before Neo kills me. He hates failure, but he'll cool off if I keep my distance."  
  
"You're exaggerating," I grin.  
  
"No, I'm not. You saw what happened to Sigma." With that, Mari points her T3 at a TV that popped up at random. And heads home.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Alias Trio eliminated. Zeroing in on prime target....hai, Piccolo-sama." We just have to take Neo out, and Taichi heads home.  
  
Doesn't mean I won't miss him; but it gives me hope that I'll have a digidestined myself. Surely there's a kid out there truly worthy of a Victory Dramon as their guardian.  
  
Bah. I shouldn't indulge in these fantasies. I'm a tactician, the perfect Tamer partner. We fight, share some fun times, and go home, on our separate ways. No attachments, no regrets: the one rule that we go by.  
  
And our mission ends when we terminate Saiba Neo.  
  
"Yagami Taichi. We meet again." Speak of the devil.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Neo...we don't have to fight." I don't want to hurt another kid.  
  
Neo laughs. "I understand that; but you've been sent to kill me."  
  
"What?" I look at Zero. I've already had to kill one kid.  
  
"It's true," grunts Zero. "Remember, he has to die."  
  
"I know that, but that makes me an assassin!" I can't stand that idea, just willfully killing another kid. "I thought we were going to bring him to justice, and then we see him executed."  
  
"I've already been judged," smiles Neo, "and found guilty. In fact, I confessed my guilt.  
  
"I am guilty...for I consort with darkness. But you don't understand darkness, Taichi. You are the sun, with your sister the star.  
  
"You are light and I am darkness. That's why you were sent to kill me."  
  
"Shut up!" I can't stand it when Neo talks. "I don't want to hear your life story. I want to know why you're taking over the digital world."  
  
"Welcome to my world, Taichi. You will die."  
  
"Answer my question, yaro!"  
  
"I am a ruthless god, so I can do as I please. There isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me," Neo adds with a scornful laugh.  
  
"Enough!" snarls Zero. "Taichi, I see your problem, but he'll harm millions more lives if we don't kill him."  
  
"No other way around this?" I ask.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then let the games be-what?" Indeed. What could surprise the great and evil Saiba Neo?  
  
Then I see it. A digimon I never saw before, but it looks like something that could kill me in my nightmares. It's...too grotesque to talk about.  
  
"Arcademon," scowls Neo, "I did not command you to come out yet."  
  
"I obey...my true master," growls Arcademon, who must have a difference of opinion with Neo.  
  
"I am your true master, baka. But I'll leave Demon to his delusions.  
  
"Though we must chat." Neo turns to Taichi. "I'll leave his disposal to you, Yagami Taichi.  
  
"Our fateful clash of wills will have to continue at a later date. Adieu."  
  
= = =  
  
Worthless yaro left Zero and me to fight Arcademon. He was tough, but thankfully not at full strength. Zero, you and I beat him, too.  
  
I had thought back then that we could relax. Without Arcademon, Neo would have been an easy kill. Or so we thought.  
  
Then we found out that Arcademon was the least of our worries.  
  
==  
  
Status log, Ichijouji Ken, Tamer First Class.  
  
Tonight was a long night from hell. Veemon and Zero had a huge fight over jogress. Daisuke was furious, and you'd have to do something pretty stupid to make him mad.  
  
Naturally, I asked Ryo what caused Zero's brain to malfunction. He and I got into a heated fist discussion ourselves. Finally, Ryo directed me to talk to Zero.  
  
Miyako tried to remind me that Ryo and Zero weren't a digidestined team. I know that. Their bond's greater than either a Tamer or a digidestined, and deeper than either of the taciturn baka will admit. And, Ryo has a functional T1-the basic digivice.  
  
But that's beside the point. I cornered Zero. At first, Zero clammed up; then I decided to tell him about grandpapa. And that I'd send Zero to chat with dear Ojiisan. I have ways of making people talk; don't ask me why.  
  
I also told him about my experience with jogress; that at eleven, I was a bit leery of it myself.  
  
But before I could explain that it turned out well for Wormmon and Veemon, Zero told me that he had a bad experience with jogress. That, of course, is vague; I told him to relate the whole story.  
  
He started by telling me the name of his jogress partner. I wish I hadn't asked.  
  
= = = =   
  
[AN: *refers to Tai's blurb about Veemon being "a digimon that brings good luck". Nifty, those dub lines. :)] 


	13. Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I For...

Hell's Joint Progress, Imperialdramon Zero.  
  
  
Neo glares at his monitor, on which is an image of Demon. "What do you want?"  
  
"I see you have yet to accomplish Dagomon's goals," says Demon with a note of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Akiyama hides well, and there's increased support for his unit. The High Eight are established as heroes throughout the digital world."  
  
"There is a price for disobedience. Or did you really think Arcademon could be reconstructed by your hand?  
  
"Only one Tamer has ever succeeded in reconstructing a synthetic digimon, and when I tried to retrieve him..."  
  
"You were thwarted," finishes Neo, bored. "Myotismon had his idiot plan going, and he had already degraded the Millenniumon .bat file when he copied it.  
  
"Not that it was much use trying to control Ken anyway. We should never have forced our hand."  
  
"Now that we don't have our trump sword," muses Demon, "what will plunge the digital world into darkness? As I initially summoned you to do."  
  
"I still have data fragments of Arcademon. And the Kimeramon construct is intact. We also have Moon=Millenniumon, one of the most powerful entities in this world.  
  
"You forget the prophecy."  
  
"As do you. If ever our enemies learn of it, they can implement the countermeasure."  
  
"Demon. Everything shall proceed as I see fit. Besides, Arcademon as a single digimon was rather unimportant.  
  
"He couldn't crush the soul of the sun." Laughing, Neo crumples a picture of Taichi.  
  
= = =  
  
I'm flying on top of an Airdramon as we soar over Central to head to the western continent. Agumon's riding along with me. Looking at that city below, built on the blood and tears of digimon.   
  
Including Zeromaru's tears.  
  
Thinking on these disgusting matters, I scowl.  
  
"Are you okay, Oniisan?" asks Hikari, concerned. She's riding Nefertimon. And no, I'm not really okay. I want vengeance and blood.  
  
"Yeah," I grunt. "I'll feel much better when that city of Neo's is leveled to the ground."  
  
"You're acting strange, Taichi," notes Agumon.  
  
"This is a strange situation."  
  
"I know, but you're scaring me. There's something inside you that's...not you. It's as though you have a Black Gear twisting you up."  
  
I smile weakly, holding my orange friend tight. "Don't worry so much."  
  
= = =  
  
Ken's holding Miyako rather snug there. Both of them are on Aquilamon, while Stingmon carries Daisuke and Demiveemon.  
  
Neo's off his game. We slip past his radar and out of Central. Ryo, our fearless leader, chooses this as a good time for a pit stop.  
  
We rest for a few minutes. Daisuke sits in front of me with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Is there a problem?" I ask.  
  
He has one answer. "Liar."  
  
"What are you talking about, Dai?"  
  
"About your memories. There's no way you can forget a guy like Zero. Besides, you identified Veemon to me years ago."  
  
"Not possible. I never saw Zeromaru's rookie form back then, and I didn't know it was a Veemon until a month ago."  
  
"I knew it!" Daisuke scowls, not happy with me. "You're keeping your memories a secret on purpose.  
  
"Damn it, we don't have time for this. I can't believe you lied to Zero the whole time."  
  
"I had suspected it for a while." Ken munches on a rice ball. "Taichi's not the type of person who could suppress severe mental trauma."  
  
"Cute. Since you know so much about me," I continue, "why not tell me about my past? What time I was born, for example?"  
  
"Taichi. I know who Zero's jogress partner was." Come on, Ken; I'm trying to rile you up. Punch me or something.   
  
"And I'm not getting into a fight with you, because the mood I'm currently in due to this crisis isn't good," Ken continues in that same calm voice. "I'm liable to beat you to within an inch of your life."  
  
"Try it," I hiss.  
  
"No," counters Daisuke. "You just want to get in a fight so you can ignore everything. All that's doing is slowing us down.  
  
"Our fight's with Neo; take it out on him when we get back to Central."  
  
"Taichi won't do that," smiles Ken. "That would require him to face his demons. It's too...inconvenient."  
  
I want to rip Ken's eyes out. They're so sharp and bright, just like the eyes of a certain hated someone.  
  
But...Ken understands. I know he understands. His eyes charm people, but even so; I shouldn't hate him over the past. Especially when I can't get beyond my own past.  
  
I want to pick a fight with Ken, because he's so much like Yamato. Only not. It takes a lot more to provoke Ken than insults.  
  
Speaking of Yamato, he gives me a glare as he walks past.  
  
He doesn't understand. None of them understand."  
  
"It was Zed," I scowl. I feel like something dirty touched me.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Daisuke. Such an innocent, and happy soul.  
  
The soul of what I once was.  
  
"Zed. He was Zero's jogress partner." Curling into a ball, I rock back and forth while glaring at Ken. "I want my goggles back."  
  
Comprehension dawns in Ken's sage eyes, but Daisuke hands me my old goggles I gave him.  
  
I snatch them out of Dai's hands and jerk upright, throwing them as close to Ken's face as I can aim. Ken doesn't flinch. The goggles miss him, hitting a tree instead.  
  
"Good thing it wasn't a Cherrymon," Yamato quips.  
  
"He's right," adds Ryo, "Western is the Metal Continent, but it has wooded areas."  
  
I ignore them, so heated in my rage. "That's not what I meant!" I cry, grabbing Daisuke's arms. "I want to be you again...just for a day...."  
  
Letting go of Daisuke's arms, I sink to my knees and...sob.  
  
- - - -  
  
"I don't think I like you, Neo." Taichi scowls, he and Zero being his unwilling guests.  
  
Neo traces Taichi's jaw, and suddenly slaps him. "I hate you, Taichi."  
  
"Why? What reason do you have to hate me? Aside from the whole 'omae no korosu' bit."  
  
"You infect my perfect darkness with your light. You intrude into my life unbidden."  
  
"All of this over a card game? I think that's rather extreme."  
  
"You don't understand the concept of power. I'll have to teach you this before you die.  
  
"After all, your bloated blue friend is part of a glorious experiment of mine."  
  
"Bloated?" fumes Zero. "Why you steaming pile of half-dead Garbagemon, I ought to..."  
  
"Become a great deal more powerful before you spew threats at me. And you will be more powerful. However, there's a price to pay.  
  
"Zeromaru, I'd like you to meet my new marshal, Zed." A Wormmon crawls to Neo's side.  
  
Taichi and Zero laugh.   
  
"He's so adorable," chuckles Zero, "that it's hard to believe he's a viral."  
  
"But I am," says Zed.  
  
"Yes; and he will help me get a digimon to replace my Arcademon."  
  
"What, you couldn't make a new one?" quips Taichi. "Some genius."  
  
"I wasn't involved in Arcademon's creation. That honor goes to an associate of mine, whom I recently displaced to further the purposes of darkness. He'll get over it," Neo adds, laughing at a private joke.  
  
"Although," Neo continues musing, "I'm creating a brand-new digimon, from scratch.  
  
"Zed will provide the basic data needed, and since you have a Crest, you'll give Zero the break factor needed to bring Zed to his Ultimate."  
  
Zero laughs. "Keep dreaming, Saiba. Your plan won't work.  
  
"You're trying for a joint-progress with a rookie?"  
  
"Zed, digivolve." At Neo's cold command, Zed digivolves to Stingmon.  
  
"Okay...." Zeromaru's laughter fades. "What if I don't want to jogress with Sting-chan, eh?"  
  
"You have no choice," smiles Neo.  
  
"But our hearts have to be united. And you don't have a heart."  
  
"...you'll come around. Don't you agree, Taichi?"  
  
To Zero's surprise, Taichi nods dumbly, his mind in a fog.  
  
- - -  
  
Something's...wrong with me. Why did I agree with Neo? My head feels like a balloon, inflating on the inside.  
  
"Wait, I don't...want to agree with you...." I sound like my dad after drinking a bottle of sake. Neo didn't get me drunk, did he?  
  
"I had to lower your inhibitions," smiles the bakayaro. "I merely drugged your food. Zero wasn't so easily fooled, despite his healthy appetite."  
  
"How dare you...." I try to glare at Neo.   
  
Though at least that explains why Zero was so weak when we got captured. Digimon need lots of food, and I was surprised that this bottomless pit said he wasn't hungry. That should have tipped me off; but I was hungry, and that nice Kuwagamon was offering us free food.  
  
Kisama, Saiba Neo. "Don't hurt Zero...I-I mean it...if you do, I'll make you pay...."  
  
"It won't hurt at all," smirks Zed. "Not if Zero cooperates."  
  
"I'm not getting my data scrambled with a maniac digimon like you," counters Zero.  
  
"Into the tube, Zed," sighs Neo. "I have a feeling Zeromaru wishes to entertain us with an exercise in futility."  
  
As soon as Zed and Zero enter a pair of tubes, Neo presses a few keys on a console. He then takes out a deck of cards.  
  
"What are you going...to do?" I ask.  
  
Instead of answering me, he swipes a card with a restrictor band on it. The band appears on Zero.  
  
"Resisting, are we, Zeromaru? Inadvisable." Neo follows up with a Dark Area card.  
  
Zero screams.  
  
"Stop...stop it...." Neo had better stop it, or I...I...can barely think. Why'd the jerk have to drug me?  
  
"If Zeromaru ceases his defiance, the pain will cease. Aside from that," Neo adds in his evil way, "Zed's going to have a ball mind screwing him.  
  
"Which is good, as Zed will be the dominant personality of the new beast."  
  
"Just...just go back to...rookie, Zero. Then it won't work. I won't tell anyone your rookie level...I promise," I add weakly. I still feel so woozy, but I'm trying to fight through the drug. What the hell did Neo put in my food?  
  
"I'm trying to, kid," Zero grunts. Zed can hurt others without even touching them. That's scary. "But I'm too weak to break the ring's control."  
  
"Excelsior Victory," says Neo, slashing another card. Zero suddenly loses a few tons, turns a darker shade of blue, and has an X-shaped scar on his chest.  
  
"Zeromaru's in his ancient dramon line," he tells me. Pressing a few keys on his console, Neo fuses the tubes together.  
  
Zed grabs Zero from the back, pinning him.  
  
"Coward! You can't force me to do this!" roars Zero.  
  
Zed just laughs, a vicious and horrible sound that I won't forget anytime soon. There ought to be a law that keeps evil digimon from laughing at heroes.  
  
"Let me go!" Zero keeps struggling.  
  
"You're fun. But for our next trick," hisses Zed, "we have to get close and personal."  
  
"Undoubtedly," smiles Neo, slashing another card through the console. "Dark card. Zeromaru, quit delaying the inevitable."  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's going to happen, my blue friend." If Zed treats his friends this way, I'd hate to see his enemies. "Jogress shinka...."  
  
As soon as I hear the word, "Dinobeemon" come from a hideous mishmash of Zero and Bugboymon, everything goes black.  
  
- - - -  
  
Unleashed on the digital populace, Dinobeemon. Raise hell, Zed.  
  
Taichi slumbers at my feet, where he belongs. He would make an interesting pet if I could tame him. But it would be wasted effort; Taichi would soon surpass me, as he tends to do in everything. The baka even has a superior deck of Tama cards.  
  
Zed returns to me. "Have I done well, Neo?"  
  
"Not good enough. Too many digimon retaliated," I say. A couple of well-placed shots from another ultimate or enraged mega, and my purposes would be thwarted.  
  
"Zero holds back a lot of my power. It's all I can do to retain control."  
  
I twirl one of Taichi's cards in my hand, an Imperialdramon card.  
  
"We'll just have to drive Zeromaru out of his mind, then." I point to a dais, directing Zed to stand there.  
  
"What is your plan?" asks Zed.  
  
"I will push you and Zero to Mega."  
  
"...Gran Kuwagamon? I would be the most feared digimon ever. None would oppose the Saiba regime."  
  
"How kind of you to include me," I smirk. Zed may be arrogant, but he's no fool.  
  
I begin the process. "Card slash. Orb card, digicore boost. Divine Intervention."  
  
- - - -  
  
I've got to get out of my link with this psycho. Got to save Taichi.  
  
What did I do to those other digimon? If it hadn't been for that freshie Kenichi breaking to Rapidmon, who knows how many more I could have killed. I have to get away from Zed.  
  
Power. I'm being fed core power from the orbs the Guardians carry. Probably Neo, at his card hack act again.  
  
The fool. He should never-ever-have messed with the mightiest of the Victory Dramon, especially in my ancient mode. We soak core power like a sponge.  
  
I'll show them both. I'll wipe Neo off the face of the digital earth.  
  
- - - -  
  
"I-I'm losing control...." Zed screams in agony, even as he evolves into a huge, hulking emperor dragon.  
  
"You...are not Gran Kuwagamon," scowls Neo, looking towards the Imperialdramon. "Nevertheless, you are still mine."  
  
The Imperialdramon laughs. "Worthless baka."  
  
Neo's eyes widen in terror. "Zeromaru...."  
  
"I...serve...no one." Imperialdramon Zero rumbles. "I serve no one!" Zero flies out of the fortress, breaking the ceiling in the process.  
  
Amid the chaos, Taichi wakes up and looks around.  
  
"Zeromaru?" Taichi sees Neo. "You! Where's Zero? What happened to him?"  
  
Neo points up at the gaping hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Zero did that?"  
  
"Yes," hisses Neo. "This matter has grown out of proportion."  
  
"Meaning?" Taichi notes that a giant digimon overshadows the hole in the ceiling, and that it summons a great amount of energy.  
  
"We run like hell." Grabbing Taichi's hand, Neo flees the fortress.  
  
- - -  
  
"So, you can't handle your own mess, huh?" I smile ruefully. Neo's finally going to get what's been coming to him.  
  
"Idiot! This wasn't supposed to happen. Zed has better control than that!"  
  
"Yeah; but Zero went crazy when you forced him to jogress," I explain. "There's no way you can stop him now, so you're basically getting what you deserve."  
  
"Go to hell, Taichi. As you know so much about digimon, you'll have the unenviable task of stopping this unstoppable one." Neo shoves me down a rocky slope, and the next I see him, he's fleeing on a Beemon.  
  
"Come back here, you coward!"  
  
"Adieu, Yagami Taichi. We'll meet again...if you survive!"  
  
I turn to face Zero, who landed. He stares at me a second.  
  
"Zeromaru. It's me, Taichi."  
  
The giant digital hulk growls softly and flies off. I run after him as fast as I can.  
  
Until a green blur snatches me up and joins my chase.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask this green digimon.  
  
"Kenichi. Is that Zeromaru?" he asks.  
  
"Sort of-he's combined with this Stingmon named Zed."  
  
"I understand. Zed got in over his head thinking he could keep Zero under control."  
  
"What kind of digimon are you?" I ask. "I don't want to call you Kenichimon."  
  
"Kenichi is my name. Naming's a common convention in Central. I'm at my ultimate, a Rapidmon."  
  
"Oh." That was as clear as mud. At least I know what kind of digimon he is. "What do we do to stop him?"  
  
"We cannot stop an Imperialdramon; especially when one has gone viral, or Skull. Zero's infected; his entire file is corrupted."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Kenichi stops. "A combination of factors. One, he jogressed with a malignant viral against his will. Two, his Victory Tamer was weak-willed and completely worthless. He allowed this to happen."  
  
"But...I'm his Victory Tamer. And I didn't have a choice-Neo drugged me into submission!" I can't believe this guy; he's blaming me.  
  
"Ridiculous excuses? How dare you call yourself a Tamer?"  
  
"I didn't ask to be one! I was heading back to the digital world with my partner digimon, Agumon, and I got sent here. Now Zero's gone crazy, has way too much power, and will probably kill us all; and some metal green rabbit trying to pin this on me!"  
  
"Partner digimon?"  
  
"Yeah, see?" I show Kenichi my digivice.  
  
"A T1? What's a Victory Tamer doing with a T1?"  
  
"Zero asked me the same thing before. And it's a digivice."  
  
"That's because only a Tamer First Class can use a T1 while taming digimon, and there are several types of digivices."  
  
"Kenichi, this isn't helping," I sigh. "I didn't come here as a Victory Tamer. I'm a digidestined who knows how to play the card game. That's the only reason I have a deck of Tama cards and a 'T1'."  
  
"Digidestined. That explains a bit. I'm sorry. Zero and I hatched in the same Primary Village. He's a bit older than me."  
  
"So...Zero's like your oniisan." At least his attitude makes sense now. I'd be pissed too if somebody hurt my kid sister; if she weren't sick, Hikari would probably find some way to hurt Neo, too. Yamato would rip someone apart over Takeru.  
  
I miss my friends so much.  
  
"I...guess so. Only right now, Zero's going to do a lot of things he'll regret if we don't stop him."  
  
"But you said we can't stop him."  
  
"You've been given Victory Tamer status. I know it's not fair of me to make this demand on you, but life isn't fair either."  
  
Kenichi scowls. "You have to adapt."  
  
"Adapt?" Is usagi yojimbo out of his Rapid-mind?  
  
"You were sent here because you have the power to handle situations like these. I can't reach Zero because he's blinded with rage. But a Tamer's job is to tame."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to tame that monstrosity?"  
  
"That monstrosity...is our friend."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then you know you have to save him."  
  
How? Why won't Kenichi tell me how? Of course I want to save Zero; he is my friend. I wish he would have had someone stronger than me as a partner...but he doesn't. Right now I am all he's got.  
  
And I'm going to stop him, no matter what it takes.  
  
- - -  
  
Taichi stands in Imperialdramon Zero's path.  
  
Zero roars, and fires several positron lasers near the boy.  
  
"I love you, Zeromaru. I love you, and I'm not afraid enough of you to be scared off.   
  
"Power down. Let everything go," says Taichi. "That's all you have to do to be free."  
  
"Free...?" asks Zero.  
  
"Yeah, free."  
  
Zero studies Taichi a moment. "No."  
  
"Don't you want to be free?"  
  
"I want to destroy Neo. I want to destroy...everything!" With that, Zero launches a Giga Death towards Taichi, at point-blank range.  
  
Taichi stands still, his crest aura glowing bright. The death beam connects with the aura; both Zero and Taichi are blasted backwards.  
  
- - - -  
  
I have such a headache. Waking up, I notice Kenichi and Taichi.  
  
"You look adorable." Despite the Terrier-chan's little quip, his face looks grim.  
  
Can't blame him for teasing me, though. I'm in my training stage, one of the most tooth decay-inducing forms a digimon can adopt.  
  
Chibimon. Known as Demiveemon in Eastern and Southern. Yuck.  
  
[AN: Zero is obviously too concerned with his "tough" image. Chibimon is so cute...aww....]  
  
Not that I'm worried too much about that. Kenichi's Kokomon mode is even worse in the cute department. But my real concern is for the kid. I know I shot at Taichi, and I don't know how his body remained intact.  
  
"Taichi." I shake the kid. No response. "Taichi? Can you hear me, freshie?  
  
"Taichi!" Why is all of this water leaking out of my eyes? "Taichi! Please get up; I didn't mean it....  
  
"Taichi...."  
  
- - - -  
  
Kenichi notes that a mysterious, white-robed child has picked up an unconscious Leafmon.  
  
"What are you doing?" the Terriermon asks.  
  
The masked boy smiles. "Taking him home."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That...is not your concern at the moment. You'll find out soon enough, at my discretion."  
  
"But Zed has to be punished for his evil."  
  
"Zed is under my protection. Do not cross me." With that, the mysterious boy disappears with Zed, the Leafmon.  
  
In defeat, Kenichi sighs and heads back to Zero and Taichi.  
  
Taichi's fate...is unknown.  
  
- - - -  
  
A part of me did die that day; at least that's how it feels. I used to be ready for any adventure. Now I'm basically scared of my own shadow. Fine Child of Courage I am.  
  
Ken smiles at me. "Is that the worst you could have done?"  
  
"I...should have known better." I really should have. If Zero doesn't eat, something's wrong.  
  
"Come on, Taichi," says Daisuke. "Be serious. We've all fouled up at some point in our experience with the digital world.  
  
"You did pretty good considering you weren't trained. If we get someone like Ryo to train you, you'd be unstoppable."  
  
Wonderful. Trained by Ryo the Drone. Thanks, but I'd rather keep my angst.  
  
"Sure, he's hard to get along with," continues Dai, guessing my lack of confidence, "but deep down, he's cool. He knows so much about the digital world, and he has that Walther Shot thing."  
  
"It's a modified digivice peripheral," notes Ken with a slight note of annoyance. Or probably envy.   
  
After all, Ryo gets a kakkoi laser weapon that can amplify and fire digimon attacks; while Ken gets a whip, a disco costume, and big stupid glasses. At least he lost the Van de Graff hair.  
  
Then again, who am I to talk about big hair?  
  
"Ryo just isn't social, that's all," grins Mimi. "He was born in the country, and spent most of his adolescence here with digimon.  
  
"Although he is coming out of his shell," she adds with a smirk in Ryo's direction. Guess he isn't immune to girls. Or to Hikari at least.  
  
Why Hikari...? Forget it. I'm tired of giving old "Bright Noah" a hard time. It's his fault-he got me into watching UC Gundam.  
  
= = =  
  
I awake to the digital sun. It casts light over everything, even my slumber.  
  
Why do you intrude upon my rest? Why do you shine in my world of darkness? I have no need for you and your heat, for I have chosen evil.  
  
Mari enters, with her face of cheerfulness. The twit opens the window wide, letting in more sun so her soft skin can drink it in.  
  
"Enjoy," I smile. "You won't see many more sunrises."  
  
"What," asks Mari, "are you going to cast out the sun?"  
  
"That has been my will from the beginning." I'll let her think for once. Mari has a limited mind, but it's her own.  
  
Not for long though. Soon she will be mine forever. A garden removed from the sun must turn to darkness for her light.  
  
"I want you and Rosie to capture Inoue and Motomiya. There's a bonus if you capture Yagami Hikari as well." The bonus is a simple pleasure of her choice. She's easy to please, in so many ways.  
  
"Why them? Their capture won't give us much of a tactical advantage," muses Mari. "Except for Dai's Veemon, of course."  
  
"I want them to be here. Unless you want to romp with me in the sheets again," I smirk. She is so lovely when I torment her. I must do it more often, until the image of her heart is darkness.  
  
But as long as she cherishes you, Taichi, she will have to suffer. Why?   
  
I ponder this, tracing my scars. Due to my tempestuous Ken, they're more pronounced. I know them as cracks in my flawless mask.  
  
Why do I torment her? Why do I ravage the world you love, Taichi?  
  
Because I hate you. 


	14. Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I For...

Chapter Five: Doing What Must Be Done  
  
Taichi stares at the ground as though it ate Yamato. He's still kicking himself over Neo.  
  
Let it go, kid. Call it even. You saved me, so I saved you; Ryo and I have watched each others' backs for so long that thanks aren't even necessary. We all did what we had to do.  
  
What can I say, Taichi? What can I do to bring that goofy smile of yours back on your face?  
  
Kenichi would know what to say, and what to do. Hate to admit it, but that freshie's a lot smarter than me.  
  
Gotsutei stares at me, a bit of pity in his eyes.  
  
I can't stand that. "Whatever it is, freshie, you better tell me."  
  
"Kenichi-san...he...." Trembling, Gotsu-chan can't seem to finish what he was saying.  
  
"Kenichi died three years ago," says Ken flatly. Picking Gotsu up, Ken walks away without another word.  
  
Died? Kenichi's...dead?  
  
= = =  
  
Zeromaru roars, a cry borne of agony and rage.   
  
Agumon looks on in shock. "Zeromaru?"  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo demands.  
  
His eyes smoldering in anger, the now-Aeroveedramon shrugs. "Nothing," Zero says. "My whole world is just crumbling to dust."  
  
= =  
  
"You're evil." A kid, just like me. We both have families and homes. How does someone turn out this way...?  
  
Neo gives me that soft, mocking smile that makes me want to punch him like he was Yamato. That is, when my bishounen friend acts like a useless baka. If Yama-kun were here, we'd both be kicking this yaro's sorry ass.  
  
"How informative," he says. "I must counter that observation with one of my own.  
  
" 'You're good.'" Neo glares at me a moment.  
  
"Just shut up! You can't hide anymore, Saiba. No more super digimon, no more insane lab experiments." And, thank the gods, there's no more Zed. That bug from hell had to be more psychotic than any evil digimon I've ever faced.  
  
"It's just you, me, Zeromaru, and a fifty-foot drop behind you, Neo," I continue. "Give up! You've lost."  
  
"Only a minor setback. Reinforcements are en route to our location even as you amuse me with your ridiculous posturing."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Saiba," counters Zero. "We've got allies in this fight too, and they've got all your backup pinned. You lose again!"  
  
"Saiba Neo, you're supposed to die." I glare at him. "For all the awful and sick things you've done, you deserve to die. Part of me wants to rip your throat out and feed it to your Arcademon.  
  
"Oh, crap," I grin. "We wasted him already...along with the rest of your sick schemes. You can't win, Neo. You won't ever win with evil. No one will let you win."  
  
"You underestimate evil, Yagami Taichi." Neo gives me a blank look. "I hate you."  
  
"I'm not fond of you either. But I have public opinion on my side."  
  
"And I have human nature on mine. Shi ne, Yagami."  
  
Neo was near the edge of a cliff, but he tackles me before I could get my guard up. The yaro has me pinned, and I can't even stop him from punching me. Unfortunately, I'm finding out that I was right about him hitting like a girl-if that girl was Sora.  
  
Blood. Neo bloodied my lip. The damn jerk drew blood, so I attack the only way I can now. I spit on him.  
  
He loosens his grip; and before he can give me another one of his chikuso sandwich lectures about my stupidity, I wrench one of my arms free and punch him.  
  
I tackle and pin Neo, and now it's my turn to rearrange his face. Except he knees me in the crotch.  
  
"Kisama!" In pain and anger, I run after Neo, tackling him close to the edge of the cliff.  
  
I glare at Neo; he smiles ruefully at me. Zero hands me the Dagger of Judgment. Basically, I'm supposed to use this to kill Neo instead of wringing his neck.  
  
Saiba Neo is a monster. But if he's a kid like me...what does that make...me?  
  
"Do it," smiles Neo.  
  
"That's just what you'd like, isn't it?" I punch him. "Shut the hell up!"  
  
[AN: Haven't we all wanted to say that to Neo during the course of this story? D ...no? :D ... :| ...eh, well, back to the action!]  
  
I don't even bother to think about it. With both hands around the dagger, I stab down.  
  
= =  
  
"I should have killed him, Zero. I should have done it a long time ago." Taichi trembles with rage.  
  
- - - -  
  
"I still live," Neo scowls.  
  
"You think I like you?" glares Taichi.  
  
"I don't want you to, Taichi. I hate you."  
  
"No. I don't like you now. And you do deserve to die. If you were me, you'd kill you.  
  
"But you're not me. And I'm not you."  
  
"We're both becoming masters of the obvious," scoffs Neo.  
  
Zeromaru looks on.  
  
"You hate me, and I don't like you," glares Taichi. "It's a start.  
  
"I don't want to kill another kid, even if he is evil." Taichi stands. "Get up."  
  
Seething, Neo complies in silence.  
  
"What are your terms, Yagami Taichi?" he hisses.  
  
"Unconditional surrender, and exile from the digital world," says Taichi. "In other words: get the hell out, and don't ever come back."  
  
"Understood. However," Neo smiles maliciously, "I won't concede."  
  
"What?"  
  
Neo wields the Dagger, intending to use it against Taichi.  
  
The blond boy attacks, only to find himself falling off the cliff...beneath a bleeding Zeromaru. In his effort to stop Neo, Zero impaled himself on the Dagger.  
  
"Zero...?" Taichi looks over the edge of the cliff. He sees two bodies at the bottom, Zero's and Neo.  
  
The boy sinks to his knees, mute with shock.  
  
= =  
  
Zero flies off.  
  
Ryo turns his back on the scene. "Ichijouji and Yagami," he orders, "go and retrieve Zeromaru immediately."  
  
Hikari continues to groom Gatomon and Kishi as though nothing happened. Ken and Stingmon walk away quietly. Taichi scowls, curls his fist, and starts to say something.  
  
"Save your energy for the search, Taichi," continues Ryo calmly. "I need you two to look for Xuanwumon anyway. I'm pretty sure Northern is where Zeromaru's headed."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Taichi complies nevertheless. "Come on, Agumon."  
  
Gotsutei tugs on Ryo's pant leg. "May I go with them?" asks the silver and black Patamon.  
  
Ryo nods his assent, and Gotsutei takes off after the other four.  
  
= = =  
  
Status log, Akiyama Ryo, Tamer First Class.  
  
One week later, and we still haven't located Zeromaru. Ken, Taichi, Gotsutei, Wormmon, and Agumon are still looking. They're currently searching the Genbu Temple in Northern, where a group of Gazimon had sighted him.  
  
I've heard many things about Kenichi, all good. Seven years ago, he helped to evacuate an area being attacked by Imperialdramon Zero. Only got to meet him once or twice personally, but I was impressed. Kenichi was one Terriermon nobody messed with Zero and the rest of the unit hold him-rather, held him in high regard.  
  
Hopefully you're being reconfigured, Kenichi. Because you're missed.  
  
On mission status: While the aforementioned search party hunts Zero down; the rest of us divide into envoy units, to garner support from digimon in other sectors.  
  
Ken will meet Mimi, Miyako and Jyou back on File Island to get some help from the Tonosama Dynasty. Mimi and Jyou had earlier told me about their misadventures with the Gekomon, and Mimi's stint as a princess. Not to mention the hilarious efforts from Taichi and Jyou to sing. Gomamon tells me that he and Agumon couldn't do much better.  
  
At any rate, Mimi had inadvertently crossed paths with the emperor of the Tonosama Dynasty. Actually, there are six emperors-brothers--but Mimi's friend rules over the entire Dynasty. So I'm sending Mimi-hime and our enlightened despot over to Tonosama-taitei to convince the Dynasty that helping us is in their best interest.  
  
Hikari, Sora, Kishi, and Yamato are heading back to Saiba City, to scout for any changes in Neo's strategy or weaknesses in his defenses. Hikari has voiced misgivings, mentioning the presence of dark forces. Aside from Ken, however; Hikari and Gatomon are the only ones Kishi will follow. I'm not happy about Kishi heading back to the same area she was tortured, but she knows the city's layout.   
  
Takeru's heading to Eastern with Iori, as well as Takato and Sayuki; Koushirou and Kazenori will meet Taichi here in Western.  
  
Daisuke, Veemon and I will head towards Southern, to find Zhuqiaomon in Suzaku City. She and the rest of the Holy Mega Four may have a clue about the prophecy Kishi was talking about.  
  
Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder how to keep this team together. Zero's never left his unit before.  
  
End status log, Tamer Akiyama out.  
  
= =  
  
Yes. All of this happened because of the fatal mistake I made. Yet Zero paid for it, and continues to pay for it. But no more. I don't care what it takes-I'm going to finish what I started, and repay my debt to Zeromaru.  
  
Ken places a hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk."  
  
"It's been a week, Ken; and we still haven't found Zero. Until we find him, there's nothing left to be said."  
  
"Sit." I comply only because Ken's martial arts techniques are one of the few things he hasn't forgotten.  
  
"What is it?" I ask.  
  
"We have to clarify a few things. Zero's not angry at you for not killing Neo."  
  
"Maybe, but because I spared Saiba's worthless life, Kenichi and Zero paid the price."  
  
"You're wrong," counters Ken. "One, lives cannot be deemed worthless. Everyone's life has value, even Neo's."  
  
"You're too kind."  
  
"I was cursed with that particular crest. But please, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault Kenichi died.  
  
"I'm the one at fault." Curling into a ball, Ken relates his story. 


	15. You Must Answer Your Update in the Form ...

[For all of my readers, who have been very patient, this is a breather before the next chapter. If you'd rather skip ahead, skip ahead. Thanks, and enjoy the ride.]  
  
  
At last. After fifty days of waiting, the final chapter of the Hidden Pasts are can finally be put on FF.Net....  
  
The world will be mine! Yes...yes!  
  
"Will you quit trying to imitate Dr. Kochin?" groans Wormmon.  
  
"Yes; I'm still trying to get sleep from insomnia I shouldn't have, and recuperate from Stingmon-inflicted wounds that I should be dead from," adds Ken.  
  
Silence! You're giving away precious plot points.  
  
"Why are you doing this anyway?" asks Neo. "It's not like you to insert yourself in a fanfic."  
  
I'm not-this is a thank you note to the very patient people who have waited for an update to 2.5, okay?  
  
"I'm displeased. And I'm nowhere to be found in this chapter. Even Miyako got airtime, and it was worthless, non-lemon Kenyako fluff." Neo seems annoyed.  
  
"Hey-your name's been mentioned several times," counters Taichi.  
  
Quit giving away the plot, kids...I toiled many weeks and lost many Monopoly games to battleships, top hats, and thimbles writing this behemoth.  
  
"A whopper at fifty-one pages. That's even longer than Ken's interval with Mimi," notes Daisuke.  
  
"You would have been finished sooner if you weren't trying to hunt down 'Duel of the Fates'," quips Yamato.  
  
I have many reasons for John Williams' brilliant musical piece. So be quiet.  
  
"And there's also a--*" Gomamon and Agumon can no longer speak. Because the author grabbed Hongo-san's eraser and erased their mouths.  
  
Anybody else want to mess with she that controls your fates?  
  
"Where are those control spirals of yours, Ken?" asks Neo.  
  
"You can forget it-I don't want her nephews written in this story," says Ken. "The middle kid's even worse than I was as the Kaizer, and then there's the baby niece that talks at three months."  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"I'm serious," continues Ken. "Nunu-chan is a wacky little baby. And the author would have to write in her step-niece, too."  
  
"That does sound complicated," muses Koushirou.  
  
It IS. The oldest one would want the most powerful digimon, and to get Hikari, and make a good chunk of you afrikaijin creole. Hikari's light-skinned, you know.  
  
"This from the woman that made a black/Japanese kid out of me," groans Taichi.  
  
I didn't say he was you, Yagami/Kamiya/whatever. Jyou-kun was the only one whose character design is exact.  
  
"I'm not in that story either," seethes Neo.  
  
Saiba-chan; this is the first story I've written with you in it. Considering I know little about the manga you're from, and that the more I learn, the more I know I messed up the manga end; you should be grateful that I made an effort to include the Alias Trio.  
  
"Leo is a LEOMON...." groans Sigma.  
  
"And where's Rei?" asks Hideto.  
  
You know, Toei didn't have these problems rewriting the continuity of Sailor Moon. Or Dragon Ball. Or your video games. Heck, Akiyama Ryo's in two Digimon universes. Toei made money doing this.  
  
I'm just a fanfic author. If it's anyone's fault, it's Toei for plopping such glaring plot holes in Adventure. Especially Ken's virtual nonexistence for a good chunk of his villain arc.  
  
You think this is madness? You should see what I do with Transformers G1 plot holes. Or Voltron ones.  
  
"It's always Voltron," whines Lotor.  
  
Out, you. I haven't worked out the Buu and Cell sagas in your epic yet.  
  
"What does DBZ have to do with me?" asks the Dark Prince.  
  
Listen, Sincline-sama. You must understand that I wrote the story during the Endless Waltz of Raditz to Namek Sagas of DBZ back in the old days. And the Voltron story I wrote involved not only the Z-Senshi, but some DBGT plot elements. And I didn't even know about GT at that time.  
  
"Do I get Allura/Farla?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"At last, justice is served."  
  
Okay, stick this with a fork, it's done.  
  
Go straight to the next chapter. 


	16. Hidden Pasts in the Digital World? I For...

Chapter Six: Excursions of the Conquistador.  
  
  
"...at fault," he says.   
  
Does Ken expect me to beat him up now? I still don't understand what happened. Ken tells me that because of his arrogance, Kenichi died, and Gotsutei turned out the way he is now. But no details.  
  
Ken, I'm getting frustrated with you. This whole damn situation, instead of becoming clearer, just received another twist. What the hell is going on?  
  
"Who do you think you are, yaro?" I ask him.  
  
Ken ignores me. I wish Hikari were here to hand me her mental sledgehammer.  
  
Thankfully, a smooth skipping pebble is near me. I toss it at Ken's hand. He drops his precious Manual, which he was reading over and over for information on Genbu Temple, he says. It was getting on my nerves.  
  
He wants me to blame him. For what?  
  
Ken rubs his wrist, smiling softly. "You hit my hand," he muses.  
  
"I was aiming for your head, brainiac," I scowl. "I want to crack open that thick skull of yours to see what's inside."  
  
"There's not much, really," says Ken off-handedly, damn him. "I'm a simple child at heart," he adds with a grin.  
  
"I'd hate to meet your idea of a complicated one."  
  
"I'm trying hard not to be arrogant...it did bite me in the ass," notes Ken, master of self-mockery. It's cute, but I still know nothing about him. Or about this situation that Ken blames himself for.  
  
"You said you wanted us to talk," I remind him. Ken tends to forget crap that most sane people would have etched in their minds. "Let's talk."  
  
"I explained what happened, Taichi," Ken counters flatly.  
  
"Barely," I mutter.  
  
"It's getting late. We should eat and rest, so we can continue our search for Zero." His tone is even, but Ken folds his arms and looks at me as though his suggestion held no room for argument.  
  
Sieg Zeon.   
  
==  
  
Sleep evades me. I'm such a fool. I could count every star in the digital heaven, and I still wouldn't fall asleep. That is how it is. The few brief snatches of rest I receive weary me even more.  
  
I'm used to this "sleep pattern" of mine by now, but it's become more pronounced than before. The moment is rare when I can close my eyes, enter oblivion, and dream like normal people.  
  
But it's my penance, I suppose. I have only myself to blame.  
  
I can still feel Taichi's eyes staring at me, while I stare at the sky. What the hell does he want? Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I note a soft grin on his face.  
  
"You want something, Taichi," I sigh. He apparently taught Daisuke that smile. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't sleep," he pouts. "I'm bored."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Let's talk." He is so droll. Three digimon are sleeping before us. I know because Gotsutei's muttering fretfully, and Agumon sounds like a sawmill obsessed with lemon pie.  
  
"About what?" I hiss. "Damn it, I'm tired."  
  
"Then why are you still awake?"  
  
"Because someone has elected to keep me awake. And actually, Agumon's snoring is actually quite soothing." It really is. But not enough to put me to sleep.  
  
"Then let's talk ourselves to sleep."  
  
"No. We need to rest; remember," I say, turning my back to him, "we have to find Zero and speak to Xuanwumon. Now quit keeping me awake."   
  
That was just a blatant lie to get him to shut up, wasn't it, Ichijouji? Truth is, I can't sleep. I'm tired, I'm angry, and I was staring into the stars for answers to unasked questions.  
  
"I'm exhausted watching you try to sleep, but I can't close my eyelids and snore, Ken."  
  
"Why, Taichi?" I ask. Why?  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"Know?"  
  
"What you did; what makes you believe that you're at fault for Kenichi's death, and Gotsu's...issues." Which Hikari and I agreed wouldn't reach Taichi's ears.  
  
"I am to blame."  
  
"For what? You haven't 'explained' crap. But I also want to know what kind of adventures you had. Come on, Ken-you owe me that much." Taichi was kind enough to relate the Imperialdramon Zero incident. And even Neo's initial death.  
  
But Taichi's actions were blameless. He wanted to spare Neo's life. In the end, he just saw another human being like himself. I can't say the same for myself. I was, and sometimes still am, just a selfish person too reckless to consider the potential consequences for his actions, and their repercussions on others.  
  
"I was, Taichi, a...self-absorbed and wicked child. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Yeah; that, too. But your main problem is that you hold too much emotional crap in. Good, bad; fun like sex on the beach, or rotten as hell-you won't tell anyone how you feel unless someone drags it out of you.  
  
"How are you supposed to deal with the darkness in your heart if you keep it locked in all the time?" Taichi continues quietly. I don't know, and I'd ask you to tell me if I thought you knew the answer. But no one knows.  
  
"What exactly do you want to know about me?" I ask.  
  
"I don't think you just went to Central and caused a lot of trouble needlessly. Usually there's some rhythm to a villain's madness. At least you don't need to tell me what made you the Kaizer. It's so damn obvious." Somehow, I don't think he was alluding to the now-extinct Dark Seed that was in my neck.  
  
"Actually," I smile ruefully, "bringing hell to Central was a complete accident on my part. I was merely on a self-imposed reconnaissance mission to learn the lay of the land, so I could conquer it later."  
  
"With swift, crushing, and complete efficiency, the way you took over Eastern. Will you give me some credit? Hell, I could have told you Agumon doesn't like being forced to digivolve, and would have gone Skull on you."  
  
"How did you know that?" I'm honestly curious. I was so infuriated when that happened. Many Dark Tyrannomon could have been spared.  
  
"Happened to me, too. I wanted to push Agumon to ultimate, but I pushed him too hard."  
  
"At least your heart was in the right place," I note.  
  
"True, but if you were in my place then, you never would have pushed Wormmon like that."  
  
"You're right." Because my digimon friend would have had already reached his champion stage and scared the crap out of me.  
  
Something about Stingmon has always frightened me. Probably scares Wormmon even more. Maybe it's his viral nature, which gives him a fighting edge, but makes him vulnerable to dark forces. Perhaps when Arukenimon put a spell on him and Digmon with that flute, it excited a more combative, violent side of Stingmon.  
  
Gusano. Though I teasingly stick my tongue out at him, I want Wormmon to sleep peacefully. He deserves it.  
  
==  
  
"What adventures did you have? Who did you meet?" I ask.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Taichi?" Ken, quit forgetting.  
  
"While on your mission. You had to meet-and try to capture-a lot of digimon on your journey. Come on; tell me."  
  
Ken rattles off a few digimon names. Then talks about a stop in Suzaku City.  
  
==  
  
Daisuke and Ryo reach the Imperial Aviary, the palace of Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Please; we request an audience with Zhuqiaomon," says Ryo. However, the guards appear to be leery of his request. "We need to speak to her regarding the situation in Central."  
  
"She will receive no visitors," scowls an Insekimon.  
  
"It's urgent that I meet with her on this matter."  
  
"Are you deaf?" hisses the other guard, a Tsukaimon. "No visitors."  
  
"I think we should just take these guys out and head in there," blurts Daisuke.  
  
"Negative. The whole Aviary will be on us before we can blink. Getting killed would defeat our purpose here," sighs Ryo.  
  
"We came all this way to see 'the Queen of the Birds', and I don't think we should stop because of a couple of birdbrains."  
  
"They're just doing their job," smiles Ryo patiently as he escorts Daisuke away.  
  
= = =  
  
"Tamer Akiyama came forward, along with a headstrong youth. The second boy had strange eyewear on his head," reports a young man with gold eyes, dressed in gold.  
  
"...strange...eyewear...?" murmurs a melodious voice, as if stirring from a long slumber.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty; shall I let them enter?"  
  
"No...Houou-sama. Let Akiyama prove himself for once."  
  
"Are you certain, my lady?"  
  
"If he...is truly worthy of his craft, he will be able to enter my gates. Otherwise, he...shall perish."  
  
"What of the other child?" asks Houou.  
  
"Bring him...to his quarters here. I have missed that child...."  
  
= = =  
  
"We just wait until nightfall. Most of Suzaku City's people are bird digimon. Only a few of them are nocturnal," explains Ryo.  
  
"And we sneak in like a pair of thieves, right?" I stare up at the evening sky, irritated that we have to break and enter again. "Ryo, I thought you said you knew Zhuqiaomon."  
  
"I do. But she's decided to shut us out for some reason."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. I sent her an email to let her know I was coming, and my reasons why."  
  
"How considerate." Seems like Ryo contacts people only when he needs their help. No wonder he's so popular.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I know he doesn't mean to come off that way. He's a cool person for the most part, but his social skills are virtually nonexistent.   
  
I mean, we're in the heart of the coolest-looking place I've ever seen in the digital world. Bird digimon of all feathers flying everywhere. There's a girl Aquilamon that would make Hawkmon preen himself bald trying to impress her. I'd give him pointers, of course.  
  
But what does Ryo do? First he waltzes straight to the Aviary without stopping to look around, knocks on the royal door, and wants an audience with the Queen. And what is it about? Oh, nothing-we're getting our asses handed to us, and we need your god-bird powers to save our lives. And failing that, we break into her room while she's bird-bathing.  
  
No, that's not the way to get help from someone when you're a guest on their turf.  
  
"Ryo?" I'm going to explain something to him. A good friend of mine calls it diplomacy.  
  
Ryo looks up from his Manual. "Yes, Daisuke."  
  
"Why not just look around the city; you know, see the sights? Have some fun while we're here?"  
  
"This isn't a vacation, and we aren't tourists in a foreign land."  
  
"You're right-we're a pair of foreign military agents in their country, and we're going to barge in and demand their leader give us aid in a battle. That makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
"What would make sense? That we sit in a fabulous restaurant eating like kings while Neo takes over the digital world?"  
  
"Makes great sense to me," chirps Demiveemon. "I'm so hungry...."  
  
"Ken and Taichi are still searching for Zero, right?" asks Ryo pointedly.  
  
"Yeah; my digimon has a healthy appetite, too. But about what I'm saying; I know I'm right. A month into school this past year, Ken was doing a school project on the four Kyoto beasts. Each section of Tamaishi had to handle a beast; Ken got Suzaku.  
  
"Suzaku, the red sparrow, is the Japanese version of the Chinese phoenix. That bird is the most beautiful, wealthy, and powerful of the four beasts, and Suzaku loves to show off. I wish I had the pictures of Ken and me dressed as holy firebird soldiers.  
  
"Anyway," I continue, "what Ken learned-and what I learned-was that Suzaku appreciates the custom of hospitality. The phoenix goes all-out to show her guests a good time, and a guest not partaking of her generosity is unheard of."  
  
"We are at war." I wonder if Ryo paid attention to a word I said.  
  
"All the more reason why we shouldn't offend prospective allies by disregarding their culture. Let's face it: if the Akiyama unit were like the United States, we wouldn't need Zhuqiaomon's help, and so we can afford to offend alien cultures. But we're just a bunch of kids and their digimon against an army or darkness, so we're really at the queen's mercy here.  
  
"And that looks like a great restaurant to start." Actually, it was a noodle cart, but that ramen smells like Iron Chef Chin opened a restaurant. And I'm so hungry.  
  
= = =  
  
Everything's free at Suzaku City; I had forgotten that. This is a beautiful place. And Daisuke was right about the hospitality angle. He's been reading the Manual.  
  
These hot springs are nice. I remember when Ken and I rested here. And Zero caused a huge tidal wave doing a cannonball into the lake. Minomon ate some of the royal chocolates and nearly got us all killed. Ken ate most of them, though. He's a nut for chocolate.  
  
I wonder how Zhuqiaomon would take Stingmon and Ken gorging on her Black Forest Cake that she has on her birthday every digital year.  
  
Veemon dashes in, meeting my relaxed smile. He seems agitated.  
  
"What's the matter, Veemon?" I ask.  
  
"It's Dai!" he screams. "A giant golden bird digimon named Hououmon snatched him away while he was looking at some samurai armor and stuff."  
  
"Hououmon?" King Phoenix to some, Lord Houou to others. Zhuqiaomon's shogun and adviser. Why the hell would he kidnap Daisuke?  
  
"It appears we can't wait until dark after all," I continue, stepping out of the hot springs.  
  
= = =  
  
Where am I? I look around.  
  
Cool bed. I flop onto it. This has to be the most comfortable prison I've ever been in. Now that I'm lying on my stomach, I can see the plush carpet. Some paintings of...the Kaizer? I guess Ken was here. He's not smiling in one, but he has that eternal Ichijouji smirk in another. He parked his big disco glasses on his head...like my goggles.  
  
A gorgeous girl drifts into my room. She's clad in vibrant shades of red.  
  
"Ow!" That's my reaction to snapping the goggle strap to make sure I'm awake.  
  
"Are you all right?" asks the lady.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," I smile weakly. Judging by the size and opulence of the room, I know that at least I'm not out of Suzaku City.  
  
The beauty sits on my bed, studying me closely. Stroking my cheek, she gives an understanding, if sad smile.  
  
"Houou-sama needs glasses," she jokes. "You are not the headstrong Chosen I expected."  
  
"You were expecting Ken, maybe?" I ask with a stupid grin plastered to my face. "Ryo told me that Ken was his tag partner."  
  
"You are correct. Do you know of Ichijouji, then?" the lady asks.  
  
Do I know of him? "Ken's my best friend," I answer, half-hoping that she wasn't a deluded slave out for revenge. But he spent time in this near-paradise and didn't tell me? I'm going to wring his neck.  
  
"Then that explains Houou-sama's mistake, then. Please forgive my discourtesy." She bows, like a geisha with Kairin's red hair. I can't tell the difference between her hair and the feathers, except for some white, black, and blue plumage to set it off. Kairin would look great in something like that.  
  
"It's okay, Your Majesty." Somehow, she has to be this digimon we're trying to gain an audience with. Zhuqiamon's just like the Princess' daughter, who gave my class a tour of the Emperor's Palace a year ago.  
  
"You are observant," Zhuqiamon smiles.  
  
"Domo arigatou," I smile in turn. "May I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me about Ken being here." I'll be damned if I don't know something about my own friend. And since I'm here, I may as well be a good guest. That way, she'll be in a good mood to listen to Ryo bore us to death with military details.  
  
Bet he enjoyed the hot springs, though.  
  
= = =  
  
Every known method of entering the Aviary undetected has a check. And those two guards I met are nocturnal. Hell, they're not even birds. I don't think the Tsukaimon even sleeps. He's like a zombie Patamon, or Akane with too much sugar in her system.  
  
"We will protect our queen from all enemies," continues the Insekimon.  
  
And save for a small volley of red fireballs that singed the door, I would have stood there trying to negotiate all night.  
  
"Who dares?" shouts the Tsukaimon.  
  
"Come here and find out, if you dare," smirks an Impmon, spanking his butt. Veemon and I look at each other in stark confusion.  
  
"Hey-you two waiting for an invitation?" hisses another Impmon. "Hoshino's going to take care of these clowns-you get in there.  
  
"In case you're wondering, soldier boy," the twerp continues with a smirk, "Tetsuro sends his regards."  
  
Tetsuro. Hoshino. Oh, gods...no....  
  
It's them.  
  
Veemon tugs my sleeve. "We'd better get going before those two guards get back. Daisuke's still in there."  
  
It's Daisuke's fault he's there in the first place. Nevertheless, I'd better find him and get out of here before those Impmon get us executed.  
  
= = = =  
  
** Quite exotic, * I muse privately, looking at this oasis in the desert. This will be my winter retreat when I come to power, and Binocular Girl will attend to certain needs I've developed...when I'm older. Ruler of the digital world I'm destined to be, but she'd probably still laugh at me.  
  
I see a large golden bird digimon. I think he's a rare holy beast. Now that's a digimon.  
  
- - -  
  
The Kaizer slaps away a plate of food. "I told you that I'm not hungry, nor am I in want for food."  
  
"Are you referring, perhaps," asks a young man in gold robes, "to this long-exhausted supply of raisins? I sincerely hope you feed your 'slaves' better than you feed yourself."  
  
"Actually, yes I do. It would be inefficient to have my slaves near death if I want them to fight. Or level your worthless hovel to the ground," Ken continues with a graceless smirk.  
  
"Patience is one of our virtues...Kaizer, and I believe I'm being generous in permitting you to live after your pitiful attempt to enslave me. The least you could do is quit your stubbornness and accept our city's hospitality."  
  
"I have made many enemies in my quest to rule this world. How do I know you aren't out to kill me?"  
  
"You live," answers the gold-robed man. "That is more than enough testament."  
  
"Perhaps I want to die," Ken glares.  
  
"Say nothing so dreadful," hisses a beauty wearing red. "You shall eat, Kaizer."  
  
"For the fifth time, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ensure that Ken eats, and rests, Houou-sama. I know he is a trial on your patience."  
  
"I am willing to serve you, my queen," says the man in gold. "And him."  
  
"I don't want your damn food," scowls Ken.  
  
"Whether you want it or not is closed to protest. You eat what is set before you, and that is the end of the matter."  
  
- - -  
  
The food is exquisite, but these two are even worse than my parents. Constantly worrying about my appetite. Only these two probably intend to eat me when I'm plump. Except that won't happen. I want to fit this outfit when I leave.  
  
"Zhuqiamon now permits your departure. She expresses grave sorrow and disappointment in your conduct," says Lord Houou. Of course, he's actually that Hououmon I tried to capture-the one who dragged me here in the first place.  
  
"The queen is merciful, and you would do well to mark her conduct as the example if you intend to rule anywhere in the digital world.  
  
"You will dine with her for breakfast. She herself has prepared a meal for you." At least the queen knows how to serve a master.  
  
Intrigued, I actually submit to their little demands. The fact that they're a pair of mega digimon merely requires me to rethink my strategy. Return later with another mega that I successfully control, and take over this city.  
  
= = = =  
  
"So you went to Southern, tried to capture a Hououmon, and instead of being annihilated you were fed and sent on your way?" I ask. This is not fair. I remember thinking of different things to mix in some eggs we scrounged up when we first landed in the digital world.  
  
"For which I am grateful to them," says Ken.  
  
"You sure as hell better be. Back in my time, digimon attacked us for almost any reason-or even without reason. A day didn't pass when a Kuwagamon or some angry Snimon weren't trying to destroy us. Takeru and Hikari were just small kids back then.  
  
"And getting free food? Madness. Either it's a trap set by an evil digimon flunkie, or you have a Digitamamon complaining about money. Damn your luck, Ken."  
  
"I don't feel very lucky," he says.  
  
"So maybe you made a few selfish, egregious mistakes. Eleven-year olds do that a lot. Yours just happened to be a lot bigger."  
  
"And more devastating to other lives."  
  
"Ken, some things you should actually try to forget."  
  
"I can't forget. I won't forget anymore. Even if it means remembering the monstrous acts I committed."  
  
"You're still alive, Ken. You haven't even begun to live yet. Just wait until you hit my age; by then, you'll be on the threshold of forging your own destiny. And later on, when you've matured and you have kids of your own, you probably will forget about the Kaizer."  
  
"How do you forget something like that?"  
  
Good point. Some things in the digital world we can't forget. "The truth is...you don't forget the bad things that happen in life. A lot of crap happened to me during my first journeys here that I wish I could forget. Especially Skullgreymon."  
  
"Yes; let's forget the Skull." Ken smiles, a small miracle in itself.  
  
"You see? It only takes a second to think about the good along with the bad. People always want to remember good things, and think about good memories.  
  
"It's like your brain's a computer. Every file ever saved is on the memory. But you have a limited amount of disk space, and when something's about to exceed the limit, the older files you deleted are overwritten.  
  
"By the time your loin spawn begins to walk the earth, the Kaizer will be overwritten." That Koushirou. Some of his technobabble leaked into my brain after all.  
  
"What good is in the Kaizer?" asks Ken.  
  
I smile broadly. "Hitler built the Autobahn."  
  
"What is the relevance of this bit of trivia?"  
  
"That no one is all bad; there's good in everyone."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"That's what you are. Tell me more about your mission. You are a thorough person." Real thorough. Ken's methodical about everything, from cleaning his room to eating a bowl of rice. He makes everything in life look so simple.  
  
I know what it is about Ken that keeps him from getting killed. He's charming. And a damn good storyteller.  
  
==  
  
I'm inside an inn, though it looks a bit like an American saloon. However, that isn't what I deem worthy of observation. The hostesses are far more intriguing. And it's not simply because they appear to be a pair of voluptuous young women. It's because these women are usually mortal enemies.  
  
"What are you typing?" That's Devin, an Angewomon. She's the hostess, and the brains of this business.  
  
"No, she's the mischievous one," says Virgil, the Lady Devimon protesting my typing. "I'm really a good girl, Koushirou."  
  
"As I have observed this past week. What do you think of Virgil's pitas, Kazenori?"  
  
"Delicious." The Lopmon continues gorging on rice balls unabated.  
  
"And these honey buns are irresistible," sighs Tentomon in glee. Insect digimon have a natural weakness for sweets. My partner is even worse about melons. Wormmon's addiction-also the known addiction of the Ichijouji clan-is chocolate.  
  
In fact, that's how Devin and Virgil first met Ken-before his Kaizer days. Wormmon had first tasted some leftover chocolate chip cookies lurking in one of Ken's pockets. The poor larva can't get that taste out of his mind. We all have our poisons.  
  
About six years ago, Devin secured a contract to bake a large Black Forest Cake for the Suzuka Anniversary Festival. It was at the ama no byakko-oh, the Lair of the White King Tiger. Though in this continent where anarchy reigns, this sacred place is referred to irreverently as Baihumon's Pit. The Pit if you're in a hurry.  
  
Ken and Wormmon found the finished cake, and they stared at it for a solid hour. Wormmon finally tore a chunk out of the cake, and that's where Virgil came in. Fortunately, she was a Black Gatomon at the time. Ken apologized for his chocolate-loving friend.  
  
Ichijouji Ken has this mesmerizing effect on people, especially females. When I asked about their encounter with the Kaizer, Virgil started licking her lips, muttering something about whips and games. Devin sighed, then mentioned cheerfully that Ken blushes all over. More information than even I needed to know. Miyako would love this.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Hold still, cutie," smiles Virgil, the Lady Devimon I failed to capture.   
  
First those Impmon begin tailing me here from the Kitsune Islands, and when I finally manage to ditch them, I run into another digital god. Baihumon. I almost had him, yet those stupid Impmon appear yet again. They attack two of the Ice Leomon guards. I worked hard to get those spirals on them, yet the cretins' puny fireballs destroy the spirals before I could establish a stable control lock.  
  
The sad part is the little twerps are trying to help me. Except this time they helped me into a bath house with a Lady Devimon and an Angewomon named Devin. These rather...buxom creatures somehow know of Ken. And think that I wish to be addressed as him.  
  
"Unhand me," I demand, my struggling rendered futile. Devin divests me of my clothes and glasses.  
  
"You need a bath, 'Your Majesty'," counters Devin, folding her arms.  
  
I glare at her. "If you and your viral friend don't give me back my uniform, you and she will be flogged."  
  
"My, Ken-chan...." Virgil toys with my whip, smiling wickedly. "We are rather bold."  
  
Why do I have the strange feeling she wants me to flog her? And why am I liking the idea?  
  
Devin clutches my naked frame close, my back to her ample-and thankfully clothed breasts. "Ken's still just a baby. I don't think you can play those games with children."  
  
"He has to learn discipline." My whip slips out of Virgil's claws, and now I'm a Lady-Womon sandwich. "Can't we play with him, just a little?"  
  
"No! Ken's being bad enough as it is, and it's not the kind of bad that turns a girl on," Devin lectures. How can someone so nubile sound like my mama?  
  
"A pity," sighs Virgil, tracing my admittedly puny chest. I'm almost flattered that they find me attractive at all. "So much potential wasted...."  
  
"Enough!" I gasp. "I can bathe myself, thank you."  
  
Watching the digimon leave, my main concern is my skin's sudden redness.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Takeru...we have a problem." Sayuki indicates a small mob of digimon assembled around a part of the desert in Eastern. A familiar part.  
  
"What are they doing?" asks Takato.  
  
"Maybe I should go underground and find out," says Digmon.  
  
"That would be reckless," Iori counters.  
  
Takeru eyes the group a moment, noting the Airdramon in the sky. "Actually," says the blond slowly, "Sayuki's the best digimon for that job. Sayuki, you and Patamon head to the Airdramon. He seems to be in charge.  
  
"And be careful. When we meet Zero again, I don't want to tell him you've been hurt. Understand?"  
  
"I will, but Zero still thinks I'm a freshie." The Chuumon hops onto Patamon's back, and they head towards the mob.  
  
As they near the group of digimon, Sayuki and Patamon discover that the digimon are workers at a construction site.  
  
= = =  
  
This Airdramon has some history behind him. I'm pretty sure Ken enslaved him at one point.  
  
"Once...." he tells me, "I was a king. The greatest of Airdramon, Takeru. I thought myself the mightiest of digimon, until I faced one with greater power.  
  
"With the aid of his Tamer, he defeated me. I begged this digimon to grant myself and my people-if you can call us 'people'-autonomy. He and the Tamer accepted the request, and we were free.  
  
"But it came at a horrible price. A false freedom, bought at too great a price."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My armies and I had to serve the Tamer's unit. And in so doing, I betrayed a child."  
  
Ken must have really hurt this Airdramon. In that case, rebuilding his base makes no sense.  
  
The Airdramon notes my confusion. "This? The work behind me is penance. I must atone for my sins against him."  
  
"The Kaizer?" I ask, surprised. "But he hurt you."  
  
"Yes; but it was my ill-fated choice to serve the Tamer and his champion that brought the Kaizer upon me.  
  
"Ken was the child that I betrayed."  
  
"What exactly did you do?"  
  
"I abandoned Ken and his unit, who needed my help in the battle against a digital chimera."  
  
"Kimeramon? Ken created Kimeramon."  
  
"From the seeds spawned of Millenniumon, the chimera in question. Once I was free of the Kaizer's control, I remembered all. Don't you see? I was enslaved...by the monster I created. Because I betrayed him.  
  
"Ken was an innocent and carefree spirit...."  
  
"You couldn't have known the Tamer's intentions towards Ken's unit," I protest. "Nor could you have suspected that Millenniumon would bring forth the Kaizer. Neither did Ken, and I don't think he ever blamed you." Of course not; at that point in his life, he thought the digital world was one big interactive videogame.  
  
"The base should be useful to you and your friends."  
  
"Useful? Ken had its remains obliterated for a reason." He said so himself, that he didn't want the fortress to be used again, ever. "I think it should be destroyed."  
  
However, Pegasusmon disagrees. He helps tow some of the rocks.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," scoffs Takato. "A mobile base is exactly what our unit needs."  
  
"Yeah, because we won't have to hide from Neo underground anymore," pouts Sayuki.  
  
"Iori, what do you think?"  
  
"That they need a bigger digimon to speed things up." Iori pulls Digmon, who reverts to Armadillomon and digivolves to Ankylomon.  
  
"I think this is crazy."  
  
"Neo's crazy, so everything else being crazy around here makes perfect sense," scowls Iori.  
  
I look at Iori narrowly. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Fear for the digital world. Heck, fear for myself. Saiba Neo tried to kill me.  
  
"I won't let that fear paralyze me. I may as well do something constructive."  
  
"Do you realize what you're helping these digimon to rebuild?"  
  
"Yes. The source of their sorrow, the root of their pain. I know. I heard this Airdramon's whole story; and the gods know I know about the damn base, Takeru.  
  
"Now this base is the key to the digital world's freedom. And its only hope."  
  
"Ken will want this thing demolished," I sigh halfheartedly as I take off my shirt to help.  
  
"It's not about what Ken wants," Iori smirks. "If he wants to, he and Paildramon can nuke it after we defeat Neo."  
  
I grin back. "I always liked you, Iori."  
  
==  
  
Ken receives an email on his Wonder Swan. From Iori.  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: it's 0428, and taichi's keeping me awake |I  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: what is it  
  
kendo_hida: it's a surprise  
  
kendo_hida: you won't believe your eyes  
  
takai_TK: iori-kun pulled a skeleton out of your closet D  
  
tai_8gami: what, you rebuilt the old base  
  
[kendo_hida :eek]  
  
takai_TK: how'd you know  
  
tai_8gami: lucky guess  
  
tai_8gami: guess ryo won't complain about a base anymore  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: what the hell did you do that for B  
  
kendo_hida: not my idea  
  
kendo_hida: penitent airdramon, you should be grateful  
  
takai_TK: couldn't stop them :\  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: whatever |I do what you want  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: i'm tired  
  
tai_8gami: grouchy's never used to friends badgering him  
  
tai_8gami: mr shy....  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: i'll finish chatting with the human fuller brush  
  
[tai_8gami _:_P]  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: then, blessed sleep.... |D  
  
kendo_hida: don't let wormmon mistake you for a hershey bar :lol  
  
[tmpl_1_taitei :b :p]  
  
takai_TK: :lol good night  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: or what's left :rolleyes :)  
  
= = =  
  
Ken went here to Northern after his stay with Devin and Virgil. Damn, he was just all work and no play. Tried to capture Xuan-sama.  
  
"You didn't try to catch Qinglongmon, too? You've got to catch them all, my friend," I joke.  
  
"I didn't have a Pikachumon," quips Ken.  
  
And then he headed toward Central. "And then...?" I ask.  
  
"That's basically it," Ken shrugs. "Can I sleep now?"  
  
"No, yaro." I grab Ken in a headlock before he can react. "You have to talk to someone. It's what Osamu would've wanted."  
  
I cannot fathom the sheer strength of this "tired" kid. Ken breaks out of my time-tested Yamato-restraining headlock, glaring at me as though I pissed on a temple statue.  
  
"How can you dare to presume what my brother would have wanted? I don't even know what he wanted." Ken's eyes glitter in the moonlight, and if he could, Ken would have used them to pierce through my flesh. One thing I'm learning: he's a dangerous type of person.  
  
But I'm not scared. "Your older brother would have wanted to know what's been going on in that brain of yours. I don't give a damn if he was a genius-Osamu wasn't psychic. Big brothers are programmed to be morons, as a matter of fact. That way, the younger kid's smarter by default.  
  
"I can understand your jealousy, and your guilt. I love my sister too. Do you know that I nearly killed her once? All over a game of soccer. You, above all people, should know what it's like to have your mind fixed on one idea."  
  
"You wanted to play soccer, and took Hikari outside with you even though she was sick. Thoughtless of you, yes; but you never wanted her to be gone," moans Ken.  
  
"Ken, your parents forgot you existed because of your genius brother, and yet this same genius had no idea that you felt invisible and unimportant." The geniuses keep missing the details. "It's not because of his preprogrammed older brother stupidity; it's because you never told him anything."  
  
"I...didn't want to hurt him." So you hurt yourself, several other people, and a large number of digimon.  
  
"Pretend I'm him," I tell Ken. "Give me your glasses."  
  
Ken hands me those yellow frames, which I slip on.  
  
"I'm Osamu now, Ken. Tell me everything. Whatever it is you ever wanted to say to him, whatever you wanted to talk to him about, you can tell me, got it?"  
  
"What gives you the right?"  
  
"It's my job," I smile. "I had to 'adopt' Takeru as a little brother when Yamato went nuts during our adventures. Truth is, I wanted to keep him, Ken. I always wanted a little brother."  
  
"So you could have someone to badger and pick on?" asks Ken.  
  
"Would have done you some good, baka. Let's have fun with this, Ken."  
  
"I want to go to sleep before the sun catches us."  
  
"You're in need of a big brother, and I wouldn't mind having a little one. We're all family, in a way. Yamato watches over you guys the same way he would Takeru."  
  
"He never kept me awake at ungodly hours," grumbles Ken.  
  
"Most likely because he knew that he could have been where you are. Yamato wants your parents, you know."  
  
"I think it's the chocolate. Yamato loves chocolate, and can't bear to tell his father that vanilla isn't his favorite flavor.  
  
"Tell you what, Taichi," smiles Ken. "I'll explain everything tomorrow night; but you have to let me sleep...."  
  
He's already about to doze off.  
  
"I can't be Osamu, Ken-chan," I smile, taking off those stupid glasses. "But I can be a big brother to you. Take me up on my offer, and it's a deal."  
  
"Fine, you extortionist. It's a deal...and I'm not a 'chan'." Smiling, Ken finally sleeps. I smother a big yawn, kiss Ken's forehead, and go to sleep myself.  
  
Osamu, I'll take care of him, I promise. We all will.  
  
==  
  
"Yamato, watch the sunrise with me." Smiling softly, Hikari wakes the blond.  
  
Who groggily complies. "I'm not really a morning person," Yamato mumbles.  
  
"Even over Saiba City, the sun rises. It's very pretty."  
  
"Take a picture." Despite this comment, Yamato sits with Hikari and watches the sun's ascent over Neo's citadel.  
  
Kishi opens her eyes. "It's...so warm.... Hikari-chan?"  
  
"Over here," smiles Hikari.  
  
"I've got breakfast started," says Sora.  
  
"What's on the menu?" asks Gabumon with a yawn. Biyomon hits him with a wing.  
  
Sora unveils her find. "Eggs."  
  
"You know," says Yamato, "I'll actually try salt and pepper with them today."  
  
"Great idea; the jelly beans weren't working."  
  
"Did Mimi give you that idea?" asks Hikari.  
  
"Was there a doubt?" Gatomon quips.  
  
"You got it," laugh Sora and Yamato in unison.  
  
Hikari checks her email. "It's from Takeru. He says we'll have a base in a few days."  
  
"Looks like a mass email. They rebuilt Ken's base?" asks Yamato.  
  
"According to Takeru, an Airdramon started the project a week before he arrived in Eastern."  
  
"Eastern digimon are helping?" wonders Kishi.  
  
"I...guess so."  
  
"I wonder how this will affect Ken," muses Gatomon. "He did a lot of rotten things in there. Didn't mean to, though. It's just the way life had treated him before."  
  
"That's true...life can seem horrible at times." Kishi looks toward Saiba City a moment, shivering slightly. "But, sometimes you can pull a new life out of the ruins of your old one.  
  
"I've got to have hope. I've got to believe that we can."  
  
"You will," Gatomon smiles.  
  
= = =  
  
I watch Kishi and Gatomon play around Hikari, who sits still. Motionless. Sora and Biyomon are in the city, rustling provisions and planting espionage devices Koushirou and Ryo whipped up. If anyone's having a ball with this adventure, it's Koushirou.  
  
Garurumon takes out the surrounding control spires. Fortunately, my digivice has been upgraded. It's still a T1, rather than what Ryo calls a T1/T3 hybrid-the D3s. But at least we can hit champion long enough to nuke those spires.  
  
Saiba City is magnificent. It disgusts me. I can't believe such talent and intelligence was wasted on such a sick purpose. Even with the sun up, I can still feel the darkness trying to claw at us, and claim us. It exudes an aura of evil that makes the sun look like a cheap flashlight.  
  
I guess that's why Hikari wanted to see the sun. Can't blame her. She's been having nightmares lately, along with Takeru and Ken. In Hikari's dream, she's trying to escape a psychotic groom who wants to marry her at the beach.  
  
Ryo should be here, and I should be with Daisuke. I can't protect Hikari the way he does. Just by being there. I don't know what it is about him that keeps Hikari safe, but I don't have that power.  
  
It's like what happened with her in Odaiba, all over again. Except I won't fail her or you this time, Taichi. The moon owes that much.  
  
= = =  
  
I hold Gatomon close, and sit Kishi on my lap, as the latter breaks down and tells the whole story. Her intent was to save Gotsutei from Neo, especially after Zed killed Kazeyu. After leading Zed away from Primary Central, she was going to attack, except for one thing.  
  
Zed had Gotsutei. So she thought that if she went with Zed, she would find and rescue Gotsutei. Kishi arrived at the palace, followed Zed to his...playroom...and hid. She basically kept Gotsutei alive between beatings, because she never had enough time to free him.  
  
When Takeru had found Gotsutei, Kishi planned to come out and help Takeru rescue him; Zed appeared before she could make her move. The psycho tricked Takeru and Patamon into leaving, then began to torture Gotsutei again. Kishi couldn't take it anymore, and she attacked.  
  
And that...led to now.  
  
"But how did Gotsutei end up there in the first place?" Gatomon's near tears. I haven't seen her like this since Wizardmon died.  
  
"A fight with Zed. Gotsutei, Kenichi, and Kai-chan fought Zed. But Zed was too powerful for any of them."  
  
My brain reels at this. I know Gotsutei was weakened, but he fought off two champions and two armoreds in that same deranged Angemon state. I could imagine what would happen in a fight between a stable Gotsutei and Zed. Deep-fried evil Stingmon, extra crispy. And everyone talks about Kenichi as though he were a mega.  
  
But...this happened three years ago. And three years ago, Ken's D3 had an annoying tendency to block normal digivolution, hence the armor evolutions. I can guess what happened.  
  
I hope Ken isn't blaming himself.  
  
= = = =  
  
Copycat.  
  
I note that my rival is also using control spires. And considering the number of champion digimon that relieved themselves on them, it isn't an effective strategy. Too bad for him. He'll simply have to be more creative if he intends to win this game.  
  
A familiar digimon scampers toward me, a Patamon. Only his coat is silver. That means he or she is not working with that blond baka who has no taste in hats; a different Patamon altogether.  
  
This will be a simple capture. The poor fool is just standing there. Studying me. One flick of the wrist, and the spiral does the twist. Of the digimon's little mind, that is. I have to work on my sense of humor.  
  
"Interesting. You modified the restrictor bands."   
  
So, he has heard of control rings. "Is that what you call them here?" I ask.  
  
"All Tamers have them," the Patamon says, surprised at my apparent ignorance. "But yours look like they're infected with viral data. You with the Saiba unit?"  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"The Tamer unit that runs things here. You have big, stupid-looking glasses like their leader." The Patamon smirks at me, as though I'm some lowly goon.  
  
He will have to learn. "I must inform you that I work for no unit. I am the destined ruler of the digital world, the Digimon Kaizer. I've met the leader of the Saiba unit, and he's nothing but a pale imitation of myself."  
  
The silver Patamon gives me a curious look. "I see.... How old are you?"  
  
"Eleven, although far wiser than humans twice my age."  
  
"Okay." The Patamon continues to eye me quizzically. This is becoming annoying. "What do I call you besides 'Kaizer'? That's an odd word."  
  
He's adorable, in an irritating way. At least I think it's a he now. I'm almost amused with his effort at witty banter.  
  
Time for a suitable comeback. " 'Master' will suffice. Now put this on." He seems intelligent for a digimon; perhaps he'll yield quietly. Then again, after my disappointing battle with Xuanwumon, I wouldn't mind a fight, either.  
  
"Let me think about this." The Patamon takes a pondering pose. Rather cute. "No."  
  
His kawaii act grows old. "Either you come the easy way, my little friend," I smile, "or the hard way. Your choice."  
  
"Try me," says the Patamon in his best effort at a growl. Which I have to admit is a bit superior to Hat Boy's Patamon.  
  
At any rate, he said the magic words. The whip is out. I crack it, the digimon dodges. The same old song after all, and I toss the spiral into his path. I've got him...except he breaks the spiral? This grows interesting. He's a bit stronger than I anticipated, and he was right about the spiral's relation to viral data. Patamon have a unique immunity to certain viral data types, but this shouldn't register as a virus.  
  
I've had ultimate digimon captured with this new design. I won't let my work be trounced by a stupid rookie.  
  
No, wait...it's not him. It's my idiot rival's control spires. They're not at full power. I take out my digivice to correct this error so I can capture my intriguing new slave.  
  
"Galgo Laser!" shouts a new voice. Which stems from a crazed usagi-inu creature with Gatling gun turrets for arms. The guns are blazing, and I...I and this silver Patamon are getting the hell out of here while we can still move.  
  
"Let me go!" demands the Patamon, on a death wish. I would gladly embrace death, but not at the hands of a mutant bunny.  
  
"I can run faster than you can fly! Now shut up, and be grateful I'm saving your pitiful life."  
  
"You don't run from bullets, onore, you duck!"  
  
Good point. Hate to be a moving target. We take cover under some bushes, and that gives me a chance to study this new digimon. Whose name I don't know at all, although he appears similar to a digimon in the Kokomon evolution line.  
  
"It really pains me to ask you," I admit, "but...what kind of digimon is he?"  
  
"You're not very experienced, are you?" asks the Patamon, amused.  
  
"I don't have time for your wisecracks. That thing is obviously stronger than you, or you would have fought it already."  
  
"At least you have potential. Yes, the 'thing' known as Galgomon is stronger than me right now, and his name is Kenichi."  
  
"Come out to the party!" laughs Kenichi, firing hapahazardly. Apparently, he's seen too many replays of Cowboy Bebop's "Pierrot le Fou". I managed to scare my parents with footage of that on my computer. They can be such snoops.  
  
"Kenichi needs an attitude adjustment." Or a good dose of depressants. However, in his mental state, there's no way he can resist my spiral. All I need is a decoy. A soccer ball weight decoy. That white rump of my comedic Patamon is perfect.  
  
Ichijouji Ken scores yet another phenomenal goal as the heckler screams-literally-into the air, distracting Kenichi long enough for me to slip the spiral on. I take out my digivice, and I've got a lock. The Galgomon Kenichi is mine.  
  
Next is that amusing Patamon. Where...is he?   
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder, while my new capture...laughs. Odd, these Central digimon. I look behind me, only to see a silver-haired Angemon behind me. An angry Angemon with a silver-gray rod, which he most likely wants to cram deep into my rectum.  
  
Kenichi breaks the tense silence-and my spiral. "Go...Gotsutei. You digivolved?"  
  
Gotsutei nods. Apparently, the Angemon and the Patamon I punted into the air are the same. No wonder he's silently writing my death sentence.  
  
"Laughmon" chuckles again. "Looks like the Tamer gave you a kick start. Not bad for an overgrown freshie." Kenichi smiles, reverts to an unknown rookie form, and collapses.  
  
Shortly before I do. The last thing I see is Gotsutei smirking at me, and I experience a sharp, pounding pain behind my skull.  
  
I always thought he was a pain in the neck.  
  
- - -  
  
"Kenichi, who is this strange child," asks an old Elecmon, "and why did you bring him here?"  
  
The Kaizer wakes to this inquiry, with a throbbing headache.  
  
"There's more where that came from, Kai-chan," quips Gotsutei.  
  
"You. Me. Round two," scowls Ken.  
  
"I'm game."  
  
"Not. While the freshies. Are sleeping. You children can play later," says the Elecmon.  
  
"He started it, Kazeyu-san," pouts Gotsutei.  
  
Kazeyu sighs. "Do something constructive with your anger and restrain him, then. This is a very stubborn Tamer, whoever he is.  
  
"You could have hurt him."  
  
"No...he was wise to attack," Ken hisses. "I could hurt him far worse. Especially now."  
  
"Nonsense. Gotsutei's a very powerful digimon. Now hold still so I can dress your wounds."  
  
"Do you have any idea how many Elecmon I have enslaved?" Ken asks.  
  
Kazeyu eyes the boy carefully. "Can you give me a rough estimate?"  
  
"482."  
  
"Liar," smiles Kazeyu, snatching the Kaizer's glasses. "There aren't that many Elecmon in Eastern. You only caught forty-five."  
  
"At least you heard of me," smirks Ken.  
  
"Yes, I heard rumors of some idiot First Class Tamer enslaving digimon in the eastern continent-and being defeated by digidestined."  
  
"He's not an idiot, Kazeyu-san," counters Gotsutei earnestly. "He just lacks experience. A lot of it."  
  
"Conquering the digital world isn't the best way for a Tamer to make a name for himself."  
  
"Please bear with him," says Kenichi, now a Terriermon. "His inept use of restrictor bands actually saved me."  
  
"Inept?" Ken hisses. "Inept! Look, Inumon...."  
  
"Kenichi, and I'm a Terriermon right now. Dogmon is an alternate evolution stage I hate.  
  
"We're just teasing the fact that you have a wet nose and a lot of ambition. Very odd combination."  
  
"What is your name? And 'Master' isn't up for consideration," smiles Kazeyu.  
  
Ken glares at the trio. " 'Kaizer' will have to do. I no longer have another name."  
  
"You're the Digimon Kaizer?" blurts a Snimon, waking the babies.  
  
"Takato!" snarls Kazeyu.  
  
"Oops...I didn't know they were asleep."  
  
"You're all noisy, especially Gotsu-chan. I'd cry too if I couldn't get any sleep. Which I can't now," groans a Nyaromon.  
  
"Gomen, minna. It's just that the reports I received about the Kaizer involved a kid with spiky blue hair in a ridiculous costume." Takato scrutinizes Ken closely.  
  
"Same ruler of this world, different packaging," smirks Ken.  
  
"What a waste of a good Tamer. You could be fighting in Central with us. And you don't even have your digimon with you."  
  
"He wouldn't be much use."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that," counters Kazeyu. "Wormmon is keeping your captives penned in. And doing a good job."  
  
"That's easy. I essentially told him not to touch anything." Ken rolls his eyes.  
  
"A Wormmon? You have a Wormmon, yet you're here while he's there. Baka. Baka." Kenichi shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
"What's he supposed to do?" shrugs Ken. "Change into a butterfly and delight enemies to death?"  
  
"You never saw Gojira versus Mosura, did you, child?" asks Kazeyu.  
  
"That would be even worse. My so-called digimon would digivolve into low-budget special effects."  
  
"At any rate, you'd be surprised."  
  
"I think he likes surprises," grins Gotsutei.  
  
Ken merely scowls.  
  
"We should give the Kaizer a chance to prove his skills as a leader," muses Kazeyu, turning to Ken. "If you can defeat your rival's unit, or at least knock your rival down a peg, then we'll consent to serving you.  
  
"You would have our gratitude, and you could save the use of your spirals for other purposes."  
  
"Why would I agree to this?" asks Ken.  
  
"You have another option. We could kill you. That's not an option we want to take."  
  
"Because you don't want to kill me? Do you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No, and though it's true, that isn't the reason. Believe it or not, your digimon would be furious if anything happened to you."  
  
"What's he going to do, spit a Sticky Net at you? I admit that he's devoted, but other than that you have nothing to fear from him."  
  
Kazeyu gazes into Ken's ice indigo eyes. "You are afraid...of what he might do. All due to the fact that you have no sense of self.  
  
"A Tamer without a sense of self. Unusual." The Elecmon's features soften with a tinge of pity.  
  
Ken's hard gaze does not soften. "I accept your proposition only because it's a convenience. It would be wisest to eliminate my incompetent rival before continuing with my own plans.  
  
"I'll notify Wormmon of my extended stay." Ken takes out his Wonder Swan.  
  
"Please, Kaizer; allow me. You need your rest," says Kazeyu.  
  
"You sound like my grandfather." Rolling his eyes, Ken nevertheless complies with Kazeyu's request.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Do you think there's any chance we'll find Zeromaru?" asks Agumon.  
  
"I hope so; that onore probably thinks everything's his fault," grumbles Gotsutei. "He's only half right."  
  
"I presume 'onore' translates to 'Ken' for you," notes Wormmon quizzically.  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"...he's been called worse."  
  
Gotsutei chuckles slightly. "Ken seriously didn't think you could digivolve or fight."  
  
"I couldn't...not until after I died." Wormmon stops a moment, those instants of time etched in his memory.  
  
"How does it feel-to die?"  
  
"I guess...it depends on how you die. My death was painful.  
  
"Ken was so sad."  
  
"Angel and hellion, wrapped into one. You love him a great deal."  
  
"He's so much like me it's scary."  
  
"No digimon is that much like their partner," counters Agumon. "We're more like foils for them, showing off parts of their personalities that they otherwise wouldn't be aware of."  
  
"You mean Ken's gentle, nonviolent side who would much rather play a game of soccer than be here right now, for example."  
  
"Yes, or Taichi behaving sensibly. And he's been like that less often, which means something's bothering him."  
  
"It's Neo," groans Gotsutei. "There's an unresolved love triangle issue that Neo has his psychotic hand in. Taichi is merely being stubborn about it.  
  
"Never advise humans about love issues. We have even less of a clue than they do. That's what Kazeyu told me I should do if I ever have a partner. And that was after I peeked at a drawing Ken was working on. Ken has this look that says 'I'm embarrassed, I'm angry, and I have a whip. I'm not afraid to use it on inquisitive digimon'."  
  
"It was probably a picture of Miyako. Ken seems fixated on her lately. Then again...."  
  
"...he's had a crush on her since elementary school," finishes Agumon.  
  
"You weren't supposed to say that," pouts Wormmon.  
  
Agumon stares blankly at Wormmon. "How could it hurt?"  
  
"Ken's very secretive about his feelings, and in some cases, I respect that. Unless they're self-destructive, he can keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
"He probably wants to find the right time and place to tell her."  
  
= = =  
  
"They're talking about us up there," jokes Taichi.  
  
Ken attempts a smile, but it falls flat. "I'm a source of frustration for Wormmon right now. I'm holding him back somehow.  
  
"Zeromaru feels the same way, except he doesn't know who his digidestined is. One of us is blocking the true power Zero has."  
  
"You mean he's more than a giant blue food vacuum," Taichi quips.  
  
"That's a joke, right?" Gotsutei halts, turning to face Taichi and Ken.  
  
"Of course it's a joke. Zero's considered a digital chimera. I wish he'd quit kicking himself for it. Much like I wish some people would quit crucifying themselves."  
  
"Taichi...please...it's not funny...." Gotsutei trembles.  
  
"At one point," Ken says this slowly, looking towards Gotsutei, who nods. "Zed...crucified him.  
  
"In other words, don't be such an idiot when you talk," Ken hisses angrily. "Words are almost impossible to retract when they're spoken."  
  
"I didn't know anything about Gotsutei. I was talking about you. Really, you're overestimating your effect on things. I can guess what really happened.  
  
"You, Kenichi, and Gotsutei fight some of Neo's troops; but your digivice blocked the digimon's ability to digivolve. A strong digimon killed Kenichi and captured Gotsutei, and by some miracle you survived. Even came back and built your own digimon."  
  
"I had a reason behind that," says Ken softly. "I really did...."  
  
"To kill Zed," says Wormmon.  
  
"Is there anyone that doesn't want to kill Zed?" Agumon looks around, noting only murderous, askance glares. "I guess not...."  
  
"Zed must be exterminated. He is a pestilence to the digital world," Ken says flatly.  
  
"And make sure Neo and his crew die right along with him," adds Taichi.  
  
Gotsutei glowers. "I want vengeance."  
  
"Wormmon? Not you too."  
  
"Zed's evil. The kind of evil that we exist to destroy.  
  
"I don't like the kind of feelings I have about him, but I can't ignore them either. I think of the cruel things he's done, and what he's capable of...  
  
"...and it makes me sick. Because in the end, I know that I might be no better than he is."  
  
"That's why we call it hate, Wormmon. Revulsion. Loathing." Ken looks at his friend. "I didn't want you stained with that."  
  
"That wasn't your choice, Ken. I'm sorry for causing you pain."  
  
** Everyone seems to be changing. Into something different. * Agumon eyes his friends. ** They're scaring me. *  
  
==  
  
Zeromaru silently watches over his pursuers, lost in thought.  
  
** Those rookies had better take a number. Agu-chan's probably one of the lucky few that doesn't want a shot at Zed. And that won't last long....  
  
** Ken picked it up. The rookie was always sharp, if a bit nutty. Kenichi, with Ken for a Tamer. And Gotsu-chan was fighting too. Old Kaz knew what he was doing. A real Tamer First Class and those two should have beaten Zed into a pulp.  
  
** I guess none of them were thinking straight. Kenichi would have wanted Zed dead the moment he saw him again; Gotsutei...he's an overgrown freshie like Ken. I'm surprised they're both civil now.  
  
** ...food? Out in the open? Ken, you shouldn't have. Really. Using cheap Impmon Five traps again, all that good food gone to-what the--* *  
  
==  
  
"Shame on you, Zero," I grin. "Always watch out for the second trap."  
  
"...the first trap was a decoy.... You are an exasperating kid, you know that?" Zeromaru grunts.  
  
"That's payback for making us starve last night," says Agumon.  
  
"How could you eat our night rations?" adds Wormmon.  
  
"Because...I was hungry?" Zero answers.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Hungry, tired, and pissed.  
  
"Perhaps...we could ask the caretakers of Genbu Temple to lodge us," says Gotsutei slowly.  
  
A great plan. "Taichi, you and Wormmon do the talking."  
  
"But you're better at this stuff," Taichi protests.  
  
"True. However, I tried to catch Xuanwumon while he was eliminating his waste." And he sent his Tortomon guards after me. I basically ran to the nearest port, hopped on a Seadramon, and sailed to Central. Daisuke would never blame me.  
  
"That was over three years ago."  
  
"Either way, you can do it," I smile. "I have faith in you.  
  
"Besides, I have to make sure Zero doesn't eat the rest of our rations. They have to last us between here and our destinations."  
  
"You mean we can't eat now?" asks Agumon.  
  
"Not unless you want to forage for food in this quagmire again."  
  
"But I'm hungry. I can't function unless I'm fed."  
  
"Adapt."  
  
"No. Let's eat," counters Gotsutei.  
  
Taichi's stomach is growling. "I'm hungry, the digimon are hungry, and you're probably hungry."  
  
"What about Zero?" I ask.  
  
"He's always hungry!" shout the other digimon in unison. I know, I know.  
  
"I have high energy needs...." Zeromaru looks bashfully at us.  
  
"Fine; eat your rations. Zero can have mine." I don't give a damn how loud my stomach growls, I'm not that hungry.  
  
Wormmon looks up at me. "Looks like your stomach voted against you."  
  
"That always got on my nerves," grumbles Zeromaru.  
  
"You too?" asks Gotsutei. "Eat, Ken."  
  
"But I'm not hungry."  
  
"We're going to have to force feed him," muses Taichi.  
  
"I'll eat later-I promise," I grin stupidly.  
  
"Nice try, Ken-chan," says Zero, "but the last time you pulled that stunt, you fainted from lack of food."  
  
"You sound worse than an Elecmon, Zero; I will be fine." Digimon have to eat; Zero eats enough for a small army, and Taichi has a larger appetite. I'm really just doing triage.  
  
"And besides," I smile, "I do have something to eat."  
  
"Show us," says Gotsutei.  
  
I take out a few small boxes of raisins, and some pouches of green and oolong tea.  
  
"You must have some good sake in there too--if you think you can subsist on that." Taichi folds his arms.  
  
"Why do you care if I eat well or not?" I just don't feel like eating...or living, to be honest.  
  
"Ken. You will eat.  
  
"I'll make sure he's fed," says Gotsutei, most likely fed up with me.  
  
==  
  
"I hope Ken's eating," says Mimi, echoing my own thoughts-and probably the team's. Ken can be a brat when he feels wounded.  
  
Speaking of eating, we're at Igamon's Steak and Sushi on File Island. Hawkmon's eating the sushi here-he's such a fish lover. Mimi is tasting a new steak item with strawberry sauce. She's not a fan of it, but I love it. Then again, I'm a confirmed strawberry nut.  
  
It's all Ken's fault. His parents had chocolate fondue for a romantic indoor picnic two years ago, and Ken had asked me to bring some strawberries. The joys of working at the Ai Mart.  
  
Anyway, there was leftover chocolate and strawberries. Ken and I watched TV. I dipped a strawberry into the chocolate, giving it to said bishounen. Ken popped the whole strawberry into his mouth, leaving only the leaves.  
  
He drew closer to me, putting his arm around my waist as I leaned on his shoulder. Just two friends, snuggling before the glow of the TV. Which Ken was and is intimate with, considering that he didn't even have to take his eyes off the program to eat a chocolate-dipped strawberry.  
  
Sometimes Ken nibbled a berry in two or three bites, other times he ate it whole. I just kept eating strawberry after strawberry.  
  
We were at the last strawberry. Ken picked it up and dipped it in chocolate before I could grab it. He said something about liking whipped cream on berries normally, then continued on, smiling that the strawberries tasted luscious with chocolate. I was peeved because I always eat my strawberries fresh from the box.  
  
Ken smiled, offering the chocolate-soaked berry to me. I protested, telling him my strawberry preference. He traced the strawberry around my lips, a strange, amused look in his eyes. I could spend forever on Ken's eyes, but I won't.  
  
At any rate, I licked the chocolate from around my lips; Ken popped in the strawberry before I could close my mouth. His smile changed into that all-too familiar "gotcha" smirk. As much as I wanted to wipe that grin off his face, there was a strawberry to be eaten.  
  
That was the most delicious strawberry I ever tasted. I sighed happily, savoring the mix of chocolate and strawberry juice. Ken looked on, his mysterious eyes glistening in the half-darkness.  
  
"And that," I grin, concluding my narrative to Mimi and Jyou, "is a true story where Ken eats." And runs his fingers through my hair. And he gazes at me, playfully baiting me with sparkles in his eyes....  
  
"Of course, you kiss him out of sheer spite," smirks Gomamon.  
  
"Who asked you?" I pout, coloring slightly. Kissing Ken would be awkward and stupid.  
  
Mimi smiles softly. "Chocolate and strawberries match well together," she notes with a sly look.  
  
"You did have a slight crush on Ken when you first started out," muses Jyou.  
  
"True; but then I had a crush on any male life form cute enough to hold my interest. That's not fair to anyone-Ken or myself."  
  
"But you want quality now, and that's good," smiles Palmon.  
  
"And Ken-chan is good Kobe steak, ne?" Gomamon grins.  
  
Gomamon has all the comic subtlety of a landslide. Hawkmon continues to eat his sushi and rice as though we were just discussing the weather.  
  
"Ken's coming here after they find Zeromaru," says Jyou, looking at a list he wrote.  
  
I roll my eyes. "If he eats, he will. Ken might be in one of his 'I blame myself' modes again...."  
  
"What is it this time?" groans Hawkmon, finally responding.  
  
"A digimon named Kenichi. Somehow, the Kaizer is responsible for Kenichi's death...." I've got mail.  
  
Mass emails, one from Iori about the progress of Ken's floating fortress; one from Ken about finding Zero. The food did Zero in. Gotsutei got Ken to eat more than a box of raisins, thank the gods. That's one brave Patamon. Of course, I've only met two Patamon in my digital world experience, so what do I know?  
  
This unit doesn't really know where it's going, only where it's been. We can't go on this way. What this unit needs is confident leaders, and the three we expect to lead us against Neo are acting like babies. Except for Ryo. That moron acts like he doesn't exist except to make small military strikes....  
  
"What's the matter, Miyako?" asks Mimi, noting my pensive expression. And my silence.  
  
"This whole situation is a joke," I state aloud.  
  
"Really?" asks Jyou.  
  
"Yes. There are thirteen humans and a small army of digimon versus two humans and two digimon; yet the latter have the upper hand. Something's wrong."  
  
"You forgot the occupied city with Neo's slaves and captives," Hawkmon notes.  
  
"I'll admit the leadership's frustrating," smiles Jyou. "I've faced worse odds here with more optimism. Taichi has a chip on his shoulder, Ken wants to exorcize his id, and Ryo wishes to have no connections with his unit other than on a professional level."  
  
"Bingo. But that won't work. Daisuke's a charmer, but his leadership skills aren't needed here. We need those three," I continue, "because of their big egos, warlike mindsets, and despotic tendencies."  
  
"Ryo has an ego?" Mimi asks blankly.  
  
"He's the sane one of the trio."  
  
==  
  
"I appreciate the fact that you didn't have to force-feed me," says Ken, watching the exercises of a few temple guards.  
  
"Thank you. I wonder what makes you think you could have done anything to stop Zed then," Gotsutei asks.  
  
"I...I don't know. Shouldn't you hate me?"  
  
"For trying to save us? Let me think about this...." Gotsutei muses momentarily. "No. Waste of time. Besides, you were the only one who even tried to help us."  
  
"Hey-I was planning to finish where Neo left off...." Ken trails off as Gotsutei does something odd.  
  
"He laughs," smiles Taichi.  
  
"I knew his sense of humor would improve," adds Wormmon.  
  
"You...against us? With Kenichi alive? You and your empire wouldn't have lasted five minutes. Face facts, Ken: you really didn't have much experience at taming. No cards, your digimon was playing jailer...."  
  
"That was no fun," Wormmon pouts.  
  
"My point is that you weren't serious about it. You wanted to conquer the digital world all right--but only in the sense of wanting to save the princess from Bowser. If you had been serious," finishes Gotsutei, "you wouldn't have tried fighting megas head-on in the first place."  
  
"That doesn't matter now, does it?" scowls Ken.  
  
"It does, kid; but Gotsutei forgives you. If we hold a grudge for every boneheaded move a Tamer makes," Zero continues, "we'd end up hating all humans. And that definitely won't work."  
  
"You can spread blame amongst yourselves," murmurs a sonorous, aged voice, "or you can focus on the sins of the present.  
  
"The main one being," the voice continues, "the continued existence of Saiba Neo. He is an assault on my senses, an affront to honor; and you must destroy him."  
  
"Don't mind Xuan-sama," grins Zero, "he's always cranky."  
  
"I sense that Zeromaru has found what he seeks."  
  
"Zeromaru has failed," Zero intones calmly.  
  
"Perhaps he is distracted by a desire to end his loneliness. And his gluttonous appetite," Xuanwumon adds dourly.  
  
"Zeromaru's...lonely?" asks Gotsutei. "But you have your unit."  
  
"Which could do a better job without me."  
  
"That's crazy," pouts Taichi. "The Akiyama unit would crumble without your experience. If it's the food thing-it's a joke. I have a big appetite, too."  
  
"It's not food I'm worried about! It's battle. Be honest; I'm a dinosaur."  
  
"A lot of us are dinosaurs, Zero," says Agumon, "so what you said makes no sense."  
  
"Zero's saying that he feels inadequate," sighs Ken.  
  
"I feel like a clown, and I know I'm stronger than that. I'm the mightiest of the Victory Dramon, yet I'm outclassed. I shouldn't be-I know I have the power...."  
  
"The power is stayed from Zeromaru...because of his loneliness," says Xuanwumon with a hint of pity. "And the answers are not to be found here.  
  
"Rather, Zeromaru must go, and learn to reveal his loneliness. Only then can he unleash his true power."  
  
"In other words, come back with us," says Taichi. "I admit that we're a terrible excuse for a Tamer unit, but that may be what we need.  
  
"Neo's a Tamer. He runs a great Tamer unit. Hordes of digimon work for him. And he expects rival Tamers to try and stop him. We've lasted this long because of our diverse backgrounds. Alone, we couldn't stop him; together, we'll crush him like a puny ant.  
  
"It helps a lot if you don't compare yourself to other digimon," adds Wormmon. "That's just depressing. Besides, that digimon didn't experience what you experienced, so maybe your key to your real ability lies on a different path."  
  
"It was a long road for me," says Agumon.  
  
"I'm still traveling."  
  
"Logically, I know that," grunts Zero. "But my ego keeps getting in the way. And I'm so clueless that I don't even notice Kenichi's dead-and has been for three years."  
  
"That wasn't your fault. Nor was it Ken's.  
  
"The truth is," says Gotsutei, "Kenichi and I broke rank."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Where are you two going?" I ask.  
  
Gotsutei and Kenichi exchange glances.  
  
"You'd better tell me," I grin. "Kazeyu didn't want you to leave camp to chase that Stingmon." Which is a magnificent beast. Why couldn't I get that in my arsenal, instead of Wormmon?  
  
"His name is Zed," says Kenichi. "Gotsutei is with me against my wishes."  
  
"I'm not letting Kenichi-san fight that monster alone," the Patamon scowls. How touching.  
  
"You're both adorable. Is Kenichi truly the strongest digimon in your unit?" I ask.  
  
"Yes," Gotsutei hisses.  
  
"But Zed beat him. So it stands to reason that neither of you can fight against him."  
  
"One on one, no. But together we can kick his abdomen, easy."  
  
"Please forgive Gotsu-chan's overconfidence. I'd much rather handle this alone," says Kenichi.  
  
"No; all rookie hubris aside, Gotsutei actually has a point. We'd fare much better if the three of us took Zed out. I could capture him, and you'd be rid of him. The Saiba unit doesn't seem to have other digimon of Zed's caliber." But my "unit" soon will.  
  
"You don't know Zed, Ken," Kenichi warns.  
  
"Where did you get that name?" I snarl.  
  
"From your sleep," shrugs Gotsutei. "You were babbling about a girl named 'Miya-chan', and you said '...go on, scream my name...you may call me "Ken"...cry, Miya-chan, cry...you know you want it....' What were you doing in your dream anyway?"  
  
The infuriating thing about it is that Gotsutei honestly has no clue what I was dreaming about. It's not something that one would relate to a digimon. They wouldn't understand.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" asks Kenichi, studying my color change. "You liked saying those things in your dream."  
  
"I was having fun," I smile honestly. Yes, my lusty dream about claiming a certain orchid-haired girl fits into the fun category. "Anyway, that is irrelevant. Let's meet Zed in combat and take him.  
  
"The three of us together will be more than enough."  
  
"Three? I don't even agree with two, but Gotsutei's coming anyway. You need to stay here, and observe us fight, if you must be nearby...Kaizer," Kenichi adds with a groan. What's so special about the name "Ken" anyway. It's a common name in several languages.  
  
"No. However, if you insist that I stay out of it, I won't waste my time. I'll merely inform Kazeyu of your departure."  
  
"You wouldn't dare rat on us," glowers Gotsutei.  
  
"I couldn't do that...I'd be too busy fighting Zed with you two dolts," I smirk. I can be such a yaro sometimes.  
  
Gotsutei's irritated, and Kenichi sighs in defeat.  
  
= = = =  
  
"So Gotsutei and Kenichi weren't supposed to attack Zed until Takato brought Zero and Ryo back," says Gatomon.  
  
I can see this now. Zeromaru would have seen Ken in that ridiculous costume and laughed his tail off shortly before bellowing at Ken to be a better Tamer. Ryo would have slapped him for violating several fashion laws. Navy blue spandex was out that year.  
  
Actually, Ryo doesn't get out that much; my brain was having fun with the second part.  
  
Biyomon taps my kneecap, as I'm watching the story of Gotsutei's capture unfold. "Zed sounds creepy, Sora" she says.  
  
"He makes my skin crawl." If only Biyo-chan knew exactly what a creep he is. I finally broke down and told Yamato....  
  
The darkness over Saiba City is oppressive. Some of the digimon work for Neo willingly, or are deluded into liking his ways. Others are slaves, or "toys" for Zed. I make it a point that Kishi and Hikari stay with one of us at all times, and that those two cannot enter the city at night. The starlight and moonlight over it tonight seems hollow and empty, like a sad joke.  
  
Right now, I'm patching the images from the cameras I planted to Koushirou's Pineapple. They're also sent to Ryo and Ken's Wonder Swans.  
  
"I'm so worried," Biyomon cries, leaning on my lap. "Some of the digimon there have told me horrid stories. Others beg for help. Many of them hate us...."  
  
"No; they hate Neo's evil, Biyomon."  
  
"The Central digimon see us as cowards, but we're not cowards. It's not fair," my partner sobs.  
  
"It is odd that most of the digital world would, in their view, stand idly by while the digimon here are routinely tortured, killed, or worse...."  
  
"Don't you see how overwhelming that is? If I had known before we started that we'd had this problem, I would have hidden under your bed and stayed there.  
  
"Who could fight against monsters like Neo and Zed? And the digimon here-they're so desperate. This whole situation is frightening." I pull Biyomon into my arms, wondering why Biyomon's so scared. We've faced so much together before, and with much less experience than we have now.  
  
Then again, a human is laying waste to the digital world, and has been ever since we first were Chosen. He's psychotic, and he corrupts other digimon with impunity.  
  
There's more to this. I don't blame Biyomon for being scared. The truth is, I'm scared too.  
  
"The horrible ordeal that this area endures," says Gatomon slowly, "causes desperation and distrust. It seems that the Centrals are combative, but you'd be edgy too if your life or sanity were always threatened."  
  
"I...feel so guilty because of my fears," says Biyomon. "But I can't help it. A part of me wants to go home right now."  
  
"We aren't going anywhere," Yamato says darkly, "until the Saiba regime is wiped out. I haven't met Zed, and I sure as hell don't want to know him now.  
  
"Neo dragged us here on an ego trip. We take him down hard. And we're not leaving until that goal is accomplished."  
  
"I hope that we can do it by summer's end," I say.  
  
"It doesn't matter how long it takes; we've got to stop him. You think Neo's going to stop here? I don't want my dad to report that digimon have Odaiba under siege again. Both worlds are depending on us, and Taichi's flaking out. He and the other two Tamers are our best chance-but they don't have a clue."  
  
"Ryo knows what's at stake," counters Kishi angrily.  
  
"Please." Yamato, that's a virus-infected holy digimon you're blowing off. "Ryo doesn't have any confidence in his own skills. He distances himself, puts his nose in the wrong business, or constantly badgers others for help. That baka has no clue what power he possesses."  
  
"Maybe if you explain," says Gatomon.  
  
"Each of us has a certain energy," says Yamato, "which has an effect on elements in the digital world. Taichi can inspire others to do the right thing. Ken has an aura of charm and guilelessness mixed with cunning and a demented imagination. Ryo is basically Daisuke with bigger muscles. Unlike most of us, darkness can't seem to touch Ryo or Dai.  
  
"But Daisuke is at least aware of his power, and his place in the digital world. Ryo sees himself as a freelance military agent, here to get the job done and leave."  
  
"Ryo does care about us," Kishi sobs.  
  
"Yes, he does; but he thinks he shouldn't get attached," says Gabumon. "Zeromaru feels the same way."  
  
"They sure as hell belong together," notes Yamato wryly.  
  
==  
  
My loneliness? What is Xuan-sama talking about? You can't feel lonely unless you get attached to people that are going to leave anyway.  
  
He wouldn't even tell us what was going on with the Chimera Prophecy. "Until Akiyama is united, Saiba cannot be defeated." Does he mean our slightly fractured unit?  
  
He does say that "Zeromaru possesses great power". What a waste of a trip to Genbu-I knew that. I couldn't even sense Kenichi's spirit.   
  
Stupid overgrown freshie, not listening to Kaz. And Kenichi should have known better than to try to sneak off alone. Gotsu-chan and Ken are two of the most impulsive creatures ever to exist. Especially Ken. Need I relate the battle at Machine City?  
  
To make matters worse, we're being followed.  
  
==  
  
"That one holds great power."  
  
"Even greater than Hirokazu?"  
  
"Yes; and he has the advantage of battle experience. Besides, Hirokazu is not in the digital world, but he is."  
  
"General, are you certain of him?"  
  
"Yes...his power rivals Zed."  
  
"But his Tamer has no talent."  
  
"The Tamer lacks confidence, due to his hubris, mistakes, and inexperience. And you must remember the pervasive evil that seeks to consume all that opposes it. The digimon and his Tamer have survived all of this with their bond intact.  
  
"It is time to test the true limits of that bond. The Child of the Sun speaks the truth."  
  
"Is this digimon truly worthy? Is he ready, Shou-sama?"  
  
"His quiet nature would deceive many. Even his Tamer does not know the full extent, and that Chosen is quite observant. But a warrior lurks beneath the surface. If we do not rouse this champion, he will turn against everything he loves.  
  
"In his pure heart he knows this. His heart is ready. But it won't be easy for anyone."  
  
==  
  
Zed. He's hurt so many people, and caused so much pain. These are the type of digimon the Kaizer should take a whip to...I can't believe I just said that. I don't even know Zed except as an enemy. What if he's standing by Neo out of love and concern, too?  
  
Don't be a slug, Worm-chan. Zed would have killed Ken a long time ago, or worse. The dark forces have already hurt Ken so...and I could do nothing. That's horrible; seeing your partner and friend hurt and being powerless to stop it from happening.  
  
There are three strikes in baseball. Daisuke told me so once when I was watching it on TV. I fell asleep before the end of the first inning. It's not fun like soccer.  
  
Strike one would be torturing innocent digimon. Strike two involves making me look like a fool. Strike three...happened three years ago.  
  
Zed hurt Ken. And on strike three, you're out.  
  
For good.  
  
= = = =  
  
"You are mine," smirks Ken.  
  
"Intriguing," says Zed. "I was saying the same of you."  
  
"I'm your master, anyway. Let's wrap this up," Ken says to Gotsutei and Kenichi. "I'm a busy ruler."  
  
"You have too much self-confidence, Kai-chan," says Gotsutei.  
  
Kenichi smiles. "But he has a whip to go with it."  
  
"Quit your 'chan' of me and let's get to work." Ken takes out his whip.  
  
Gotsutei delivers an Air Shot, while Kenichi draws Zed's offensive attacks. Meanwhile, Ken straddles the Stingmon's neck and loops on a control spiral. Leaping off, the Kaizer adjusts his digivice's frequency.  
  
** Control lock established. * Ken lands as Zed halts, struggling to remove the spiral.  
  
"Remove this pitiful device at once," hisses Zed.  
  
"You don't like my gift?" pouts Ken in mock unbelief. "But it's a perfect fit. Just as you will fit perfectly into my plans to rule this world."  
  
"I will snap your puny body into nondescript, bloody splinters."  
  
"I think not. That spiral you're wearing is an upgrade."  
  
"You tweaked the design, didn't you?" asks Gotsutei.  
  
"I heard that Zed was strong, and the opponents I've faced before were even stronger. No sense in not making adjustments.  
  
"Don't be so pitiful, Zed. Quit struggling."  
  
"Time to finish him off," says Kenichi.  
  
"He's finished already."  
  
"Not until he's dead."  
  
"Dead? You'd waste a powerful digimon like him?"  
  
"All digimon like him should be obliterated without compunction."  
  
"Kenichi...I've got Zed under control. I just have to call my Airdramon, and we can be on our way. He can't trouble you if he's my slave."  
  
"You don't know Zed. He's unlike any digimon you've faced before, save one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kenichi smirks. "Should I tell him?" he asks Gotsutei.  
  
"Nope. Now let's take out Zed," says Gotsutei.  
  
Ken turns his back on his capture, cracking the whip. "This isn't up for debate. I'm taking Zed back with me," the boy continues as he turns back to Zed, "and that's fin-what? Where the hell is he?"  
  
"He's gone," spits Gotsutei.  
  
"No, he's not." Kenichi looks around.  
  
The three spot a Wormmon in the clearing near Zed's last location.  
  
"Wormmon! I didn't command you to leave the base. Why are you here? Trying to eclipse your record of incompetence?" Ken scowls.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," says the Wormmon. "You must have me confused with another."  
  
"Your voice has changed."  
  
"Perceptive." The caterpillar's forehead crest glows, firing a beam at Ken's chest.  
  
Which connects. Ken's body erupts in pain.  
  
"Wormmon..." Ken winces, "what are you doing...wait. Y-you're not...Wormmon...he'd never hurt me.  
  
"He...wouldn't dare...." Still conscious, Ken collapses to his knees.  
  
"You are correct, boy. But I would." The Wormmon wriggles out of his control spiral, revealing himself as Zed.  
  
"He escaped the spiral," says Gotsutei.  
  
"You monster." Kenichi attacks.  
  
Ken struggles to stand. "No...you idiots-we have to retreat. You can't fight him."  
  
"Sure we can-just use your cards," says Gotsutei.  
  
"...cards? What cards?"  
  
"You don't have your battle cards?" Gotsutei sighs. "Kenichi, we'll have to limit break."  
  
"Right."  
  
Both digimon concentrate their energies to the fullest in their efforts to digivolve. Which ultimately fail.  
  
"Something's wrong-we can't break the spire's influence," hisses Kenichi.  
  
"We've got to," says Gotsutei. "The Kaizer's down."  
  
"And didn't come with his cards. Brilliant."  
  
"Forget the damn cards. We have to withdraw for now," says Ken, still in pain.  
  
"No."  
  
"If we do that, he'll follow us to Primary Central," adds Gotsutei. "Unacceptable."  
  
"Neither are your deaths," says Ken. "Kazeyu has given me authority over you twerps because he expects me to keep you alive. Now I'm ordering you to retreat. I'll stay behind and cover you."  
  
"A pitiful cover," smirks Zed, back in his Stingmon form.  
  
"I'm not as easy to take out as you think, my green friend."  
  
"Is that so?" Zed attacks, but receives a judo flip for his trouble. Ken straddles Zed the moment the Stingmon stands up, only now the injured boy tries to strangle Zed with his whip.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Kenichi launches off his strongest rookie attack, with Gotsutei following suit.  
  
"I told you fools to retreat!" snarls Ken, loosening his grip. Zed takes this moment to hurl Ken off his shoulders, but the Kaizer quickly snags Zed's arm with the whip, landing on his feet.  
  
"I can do it...I can break to Angemon." A sparkling white aura surrounds Gotsutei, but he doesn't digivolve.  
  
"Stop it, Gotsu!" cries Kenichi. "You're wasting energy. The control spires are blocking us."  
  
"But I can still break! Besides, I don't see you quitting either."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gotsutei," orders Ken. "I've got Zed cornered. You and Kenichi get the hell out of here."  
  
"You have me cornered?" Zed chuckles a moment. "Crystal Strand."  
  
Ken's whip-and then his body-becomes enmeshed in wiry silk cords.  
  
"What the...I'm stuck!" Ken struggles to break free of the Strand. The Stingmon launches a red bolt of energy through the Strand, causing Ken to scream in agony.  
  
"Did that hurt?" asks Zed mockingly.  
  
"No," smiles Ken through his labored breathing. Blood trickles down from the corner of the boy's lips.  
  
"I shall try harder, then." Zed tugs the Strand hard, making Ken spit blood. He then whirls Ken around, occasionally slamming the boy into the ground.   
  
Ken tries to stand in one place, his head feeling dizzy. Zed merely pulls the Kaizer to his face.  
  
"I'm still alive," grunts Ken.  
  
"Of course. You're too much fun to play with. I have a feeling," muses Zed, "that we'll be playmates for a long time."  
  
"You'll rot in digital hell first, maggot," Gotsutei glares in righteous indignation. The Patamon, infused with energy, charges Zed with everything in his being. Kenichi follows, with an even fiercer aura from his efforts to break to Galgomon.  
  
Zed slams Ken into the two charging digimon, finally releasing the boy. The trio lies prone at the Stingmon's feet.  
  
Ken still struggles, to see, to stand, to retain consciousness. Gotsutei is barely awake. Kenichi is conscious, and he too strains to stand to his feet.  
  
Zed picks Kenichi up. "First, to dispose of a thorn in my side."  
  
Kenichi merely laughs, completely unafraid for the first time.  
  
"You were good while it lasted." One red spike from Zed, and it ends.  
  
- - -  
  
Kenichi...no.... That monster just killed him. I must avenge his death. I stir, fighting just to stand. Zed's just so powerful....  
  
I see Zed's feet. "You try so hard," says the freak. "I think I'd rather play with you," Zed continues, picking me up by my wings. Considering they double as my ears, that really hurts.  
  
The sound of a whip, circling Zed's wrist. "You...aren't going anywhere...." croaks Ken, standing to his feet. I've never met anyone as stubborn as that kid. Or as recklessly brave.  
  
"Thirsty for more, boy?" hisses Zed, as I strain helplessly. He zaps Ken again.  
  
"Stop it," I cry, not merely from my own pain.  
  
"Tell me, little one," continues Zed mercilessly, "do you like it when it hurts?"  
  
I get it now. At first, it was just a physical attack, but now Zed's forcing himself into Kai-chan's mind.  
  
"Don't fight it, boy," smiles Zed. "It only gets worse the more you fight me. Then again, it only gets worse no matter what you do."  
  
Zed has an evil laugh.  
  
"Shut up. Shut up! Get out of my head," seethes Ken. "I won't let you control me!"  
  
"Such a strong will for such a vulnerable child."  
  
"I'll die before you take me, yaro," smiles Ken. "I can't survive these attacks indefinitely."  
  
"Good point," Zed concurs, annoyed. He releases the whip and frees the hand holding me from its grasp. Ken collapses in a heap.  
  
"Let...go of me..." I moan.  
  
Zed walks over to Ken's huddled body, stroking his cheek. He snickers, and sticks out a long, thin tongue to tickle Ken's ear.  
  
"We shall have to play another time," the creep hisses.  
  
"I will destroy you...." Ken glares with all the strength he can muster.  
  
"And I expect to see you again...Ken." Zed laughs, the last horrible sound I hear before blackness falls over me.  
  
- - -  
  
Kazeyu has just finished filing a report with Wormmon. The Elecmon stretches, teases a fresh digimon or two, and smiles when Kishi, the Nyaromon, bounds in.  
  
"Kazeyu-san!" Kishi, however, is in tears.  
  
Kazeyu's smile fades. "What is the matter, little one?"  
  
"Gotsutei's gone, he's with Zed; Kai-chan's hurt, and Kenichi is dead!" the Nyaromon breathes in a rush.  
  
"What? Calm down, child. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Kenichi-san, Gotsu-chan, and Kai-chan were all fighting Zed...but it didn't turn out right. Zed took Gotsu away, Kenichi's deleted, and Kai-chan...you have to get to him!" sobs Kishi.  
  
- - -  
  
Why? Why did they try to attack Zed alone? It was unwise for Kenichi to go alone-and even less wise of him to take Ken and Gotsutei with him. Though knowing those two, they wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
I reach the battlefield with Kishi, who followed Gotsutei out of worry. And who thankfully kept her distance.  
  
Ken's in bad shape. His eyes are open, but he sees nothing. Senses nothing. The child is in shock.  
  
He needs a human hospital, but I can no longer travel to his world. Only a few places in the digital world have the equipment I need to tend to Ken's injuries.  
  
Only a few digimon could hold such unprovoked malice for a Chosen. And only one could inflict these wounds.  
  
I take out Ken's Wonder Swan, a device that I've seen Tamers with lately. With it, I contact Wormmon, merely telling the innocent rookie that his partner's ready to return home, and to send an Airdramon. Wormmon mustn't learn of what happened. In that freshie's current mental state, any of this would finally cause him to snap.  
  
Kishi and I use what herbs and cloth we have to tend to Ken's wounds until the Airdramon arrives. King Airdramon.  
  
"So, the boy is beaten," King Airdramon scowls. Apparently, the digimon are themselves until the control lock from Ken's T1 is active.  
  
"Yes, horribly. I understand that may be what he deserves," I continue, "but you should not wish evil for evil. It is unwise."  
  
"Wisdom is preempted by judgment. Let the boy die."  
  
"No. If this child dies, we all will-one way or another. The digital world cannot lose him to darkness. Too much is at stake."  
  
"But if he dies, we will be free." Such shortsightedness is unusual even in an Easterner. If death or darkness claims Ken, I will fail my friend. He would never forgive me. And Wormmon would not forgive himself.  
  
"You will take the Kaizer and myself back to base, Oosaka-sama, that I may tend to his injuries. Because if he dies, then you'll shortly learn that you bear equal blame with his assailant."   
  
For King Airdramon doesn't remember his role in Ken's current state. Zeromaru told me of Ken, but I didn't know the boy he spoke of and the Kaizer were one until I matched a picture ID in the Tamers' Database.  
  
Ichijouji Ken, Tamer First Class. Akiyama's second. His eyes are clouded, not clear as in the archives, but it is him. And his Wormmon stays faithfully by him, even now.  
  
This Tamer will not fall to the dark side. My friend loves this child. I won't fail my friend, and I won't let Ken die.  
  
Oosaka studies my determined face closely. A determined Elecmon fighting for a child's life isn't a digimon you should trifle with.  
  
In a few moments we are aloft, heading to Eastern. Kishi remains behind.  
  
= = = =  
  
"I've been such a brat," says Ken.  
  
Gotsutei eyes Ken studiously. "I've forgiven you so many times that I forget what you did wrong in the first place. All I think about now is the simple fact that you saved me. You saved Kenichi. You saved the digital world twice, and you saved my taishou.  
  
"You saved the babies in Primary Central. All of them are safe. And you saved Kishi...from me."  
  
"Now...don't start that. Kishi understands that nothing you did was your fault."  
  
"I know; but we both.... We both--will go on." Gotsutei smiles, despite the tears in his eyes.  
  
"I've got to move on, too. You and Zero head to Southern, and meet with Ryo and Daisuke."  
  
"No." Zeromaru stands placidly.  
  
"And why, Zeromaru," asks Ken in slight irritation, "are you countermanding me this time?"  
  
"I'd love to see Ryo and those two freshies," says Zero, "but the digimon surrounding us have other plans for our itinerary."  
  
Appearing around Ken, Zero, Wormmon and Gotsutei is a circle of Stingmon. A larger Stingmon descends in the heroes' midst.  
  
Zero snorts. "If it isn't old Shou...."  
  
"I'd ask you to return Hirokazu to us, except that we have sensed a wiser pupil within our reach," answers Shou.  
  
"Who are you?" demands Ken. "And from what rock or fissure did all these Stingmon emanate from?"  
  
"These," answers Shou, gesturing to the surrounding Stingmon, Wormmon; and the Leafmon and Minomon lurking in patches of underbrush, "are the ones deemed worthy of the Stingmon Corps.  
  
"And I am their leader, General Stingmon. Zeromaru and I have a history."  
  
"Of you abducting Leafmon and training them to be your elite war machines," scowls Zero.  
  
"Is that so?" Ken eyes the General narrowly, clutching Wormmon close. "You're not taking my partner."  
  
"No, Ichijouji; we will not take him," says Shou.  
  
"He's right," says Wormmon, wriggling out of Ken's arms. "I'm going."  
  
And without another word, Wormmon and the Stingmon Corps vanish without a trace. 


	17. For Innocence and Holy Creatures, We’re ...

Part Three: For Innocence and Holy Creatures, We're On the Hunt!  
  
Chapter One: Full Circle, Part One  
  
  
Forks of lightning race across the darkened sky, crisscrossing like a net over us. A wild thunderstorm? In a way. Except that there's no rain, at least not from the clouds.  
  
Our old friend Elecmon, however, sobs enough for several hurricanes. Why?  
  
Gotsutei, sitting in Takeru's arms, tells me the answer in his eyes. I know that look he's trying to fight back. It's the look I usually got before I'd cry in my rookie form-over lesser matters. Right now, though, I'm Angemon, and Angemon is strong. I have to be strong. Takeru's trembling and crying in my arms.  
  
Every Elecmon, from all parts of the digital world, are here on File Island to mourn the death of their mentor. The one who taught them all how to protect fresh digimon.  
  
Kazeyu.  
  
Our friend was furious with Ryo-and with Takeru--for not telling him about Kazeyu's death when he had many of the babies transported to his Village from Primary Central. Each Elecmon is overworked as it is. And sometimes, different ones bicker and argue. Kind of like Daisuke and Jun over chores, or Miyako and her brother and sisters.  
  
But for Kazeyu, there wasn't even a need to explain. All of the Elecmon are in sorrow. A sadness so great, so much like a thunderstorm, that it can be seen and felt by everyone in the digital world.   
  
Overwhelmed by this, I can only rub Takeru's arms and watch, tears falling down from my cheeks.  
  
==  
  
"Noriko-san?" A six-year old boy tugs at Noriko's shirt. "I need you to help me with my egg."  
  
"What's the matter with it?" Noriko asks in as calm a voice as she can muster.  
  
The boy looks up at her bashfully. "It's...broken."  
  
Noriko resists the urge to stare wildly at her student. "Broken? Show me, Akira."  
  
Akira and Noriko head to a toy baby buggy Akira's older sister had donated. Inside was a cracked, trembling shell.  
  
Curious about their teacher and classmate, the other kids follow.  
  
==  
  
"You're having no luck finding the fresh brats from Primary Central?" questions Zed.  
  
Neo looks up from his laptop, where he had spent several hours trying to divine the whereabouts of the baby digimon. "We located the Village itself, but you are correct about the digimon, Zed," he says in surprise. "I have been unable to find any trace of them."  
  
"I, however, have," says Zed with arrogant finality.  
  
==  
  
A digimon is about to hatch in the humans' world. Zed, you may know this; but I know as well. I know that Hirokazu is coming....  
  
Wormmon is holding his own with the others, and has even merited their respect. Most of them anyway. Sakura did admit that she liked his chocolates, but otherwise she basically bullies him around.  
  
Then again, we all developed a weakness for chocolate. One is because I basically deprived them of sweets except on special occasions. Two, I have a secret stash of candies, chocolates, and fruits hidden in a place only I know about.  
  
Rather, as I note the candy rains down over me, I had a secret stash.  
  
"Holding out on us, General?" quips this new pupil of mine. Stingmon's pile broke the Butterflymon piñata hanging over the stronghold.  
  
What? I'm an insect-I like candy too! Stingmon, Jyuzo, and Ari give me accusing, baleful looks. Sakura merely rolls her eyes and snatches a chocolate.  
  
"General," says Ari, "you should be ashamed."  
  
"We always wondered how you had such high resistance," adds Jyuzo. "We should have known."  
  
They speak the truth, of course. I blush inwardly, making a note to find less obvious hiding places for my snacks. Hirokazu-when he is born-will at least have something to laugh about, along with these rookies.  
  
We need to laugh.  
  
==  
  
An hour ago, Akira told me about his broken egg. The digiegg I gave him to protect. Thankfully, one of the other students let us know that the egg was just hatching. Akira's never been on a farm.  
  
Now, a Leafmon bounces gently on Akira's stomach, giving the kid giggles. It's pretty easy to entertain a six-year old.  
  
Nine other students-the ones that got eggs-have reported similar stories about hatching eggs. It will be difficult to keep the digimon secret for long.  
  
Even more so knowing that Akira's a Chosen. He has no idea what that means, and I'm in no position to explain, being a Chosen merely by circumstance. Wacky circumstance, but just by chance nonetheless.  
  
I almost wish an official Chosen were here to talk to Akira about the digivice, the Leafmon, and other aspects of the job.  
  
"Hey, look!" smiles Junpei, clutching a Tsunomon. "That guy's carrying a caterpillar."  
  
The "guy" Junpei-chan points to is holding a Wormmon.  
  
Motoku, a cute five-year old, eyes the young man carefully. As he's headed toward us. "Is that your friend?" she asks. "You know, Ichijouji-san?"  
  
"No," counters Akira. "That's Saiba-san."  
  
Saiba-san is probably planning to take all of the digimon back to become part of his private army. How like him. "Okay, everyone," I hiss to the students' digimon, "assume the toy positions."  
  
Neo and his digimon waltz into our midst. "Konnichiwa, Noriko-san. May I join you and your class?"  
  
Of course, this wasn't a question. Neo has a way of phrasing demands in the form of a question. Plus, he and his digimon partake of the rice balls.  
  
"Help yourself." I munch a rice ball in turn, wondering how to get the kids and the baby digimon away safely.  
  
We eat a few moments. Neo even smiles on occassion, but it's clear he's not on a social errand.  
  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Noriko-san," says Neo at length.  
  
"About what?" I ask.  
  
"About your students' playmates. I'm very curious about them. As you can see, I have one as well." Neo indicates his Wormmon, who gives Motoku hostile glances.  
  
Which Motoku is well aware of. "I'm going home." She and her Gummimon "toy" leave.  
  
"Yes, kids," I grin, "you'd all better head home. All of your parents might miss you, and I know your cartoons are coming on soon." Most of the kids smile or stare at Neo stupidly, then leave.  
  
Neo stands, picking up his Wormmon. "Walk with me, Noriko."  
  
I'm debating whether to follow him, or to flee for home as fast as I can. Except that I find I have Akira clutching his Leafmon in one arm and my waist in another.  
  
"Akira," I ask, "why aren't you going home?"  
  
"I'm scared. Saiba-san's a devil."  
  
"Saiba-san isn't the devil," I smile. Akira has this idea that Neo's the devil of Tamaishi. "See? He's just a person like you or me, so there's nothing to be scared of," I add with determination.  
  
"You should not be so certain of that, Noriko," Neo smiles, allowing his Wormmon to drop. The digimon becomes Stingmon, which looks a lot like Ken's: scary.  
  
"Now," hisses the Stingmon, who sounds nothing like Ken-kun's Stingmon, "about Neo's questions...."  
  
"I'll be glad to answer any questions," I say, "but first I've got to take Akira h--*" The Stingmon snatches me up and pins me to a nearby oak, scaring Akira.  
  
"I will be more direct, Noriko. Where are the other digimon that abandoned Primary Central?" hisses Neo. "The nineteen that left with your young friends shall be retrieved shortly by my forces, as will Akira's friend."  
  
"Please let Noriko-san go," Akira cries.  
  
"Can you tell me where the other digimon are, Hayashibara-san?" asks Neo. After noting a blank look from Akira, he continues. "You know nothing of digimon, so you can help Noriko-san by giving your digimon to me."  
  
"I don't know anything about digimon, Saiba-san," says Akira, "but I'm not giving my new friend to you. You'll hurt him."  
  
"If you don't, my friend will hurt Noriko-san. He likes to hurt people, you know."  
  
"I won't let you hurt Noriko-san!" Akira shoves Neo and kicks the Stingmon as hard as a six-year old boy can. The digimon drops me, turning to my brave little hero.  
  
"So...you have Hirokazu," the Stingmon hisses.  
  
"If you mean my friend, then I guess so. I'm not handing him over."  
  
"Then I shall take him. After I rip you and your lady friend apart." Akira stands in front of me, still holding "Hirokazu". The Stingmon advances, moving in for the kill....   
  
Hirokazu starts glowing faintly. "Leave them alone, Zed."  
  
"What did you say to me, freshling?" asks Zed.  
  
"I mean it. Leave my friends alone. All of them. Otherwise, you'll pay."  
  
Zed laughs as he lunges toward us. The next I'd only believe if I saw one of my dad's old Dragon Ball Z tapes; but it's happening. Hirokazu emits a massive laser from his leaf, and blasts Zed a good five kilometers from us.  
  
I stand up, shake myself off, grab Akira's hand, and run like hell.  
  
==  
  
"Did Ken really try to capture you?" Daisuke asks Kitsune, a Kyuubimon and the chief of the Renamon tribe.  
  
"Yes. He nearly succeeded, but the antics of certain nameless digimon prevented my enslavement," she answers with a smile.  
  
"Sounds like the Impmon Five, at it again," says Ryo.  
  
"You can love us later," smirks Hoshino, who-whether Ryo liked or not-was tagging along. Daiba as well.  
  
Fine by me. As long as those goons stay away from my food.  
  
"What do you mean by the Impmon Five?" asks Veemon. "There are only two of you."  
  
"Tetsuro's making waves in Western, our home turf," says Daiba.  
  
"Believe it or not, soldier boy," adds Hoshino to Ryo, "the boss is trying to garner support for your little operation. Seems that Neo's like all the other megalomaniacs, cramping everyone's style."  
  
"Where are the other two screwballs?" I quip. "You know, Shima and Kodai?"  
  
"Zeromaru, why don't you chew on your gut, you fat tub of lizard lard?" growls Daiba. Hoshino merely glares at me.  
  
"That's Victory Dramon lard to you."  
  
Ryo looks at me momentarily, and then turns back to Kitsune-yoo.  
  
==  
  
"I regrettably inform you that at the behest of our emperor," trembles a Gekomon, "and our queen regent, that you and your friends are to be placed in the dungeons. Forgive us, Princess Mimi."  
  
"Your queen regent?" asks Ken. "The Tonosama Dynasty has no queen."  
  
"You're right. The queen regent is a human like yourselves. He found her quite fetching, and she convinced him to make her queen over the Dynasty two years ago."  
  
"So you're saying this Shogungekomon is so infatuated with the queen," says Miyako, "that she has him wrapped around her little finger?"  
  
"Meaning that he'll do whatever she says because he likes her so much," adds Mimi.  
  
"Exactly. We're sorry, but we have no choice."  
  
"Who is this queen? I'd like to meet her," smiles Ken.  
  
"I'd like to give her a piece of my mind," hisses Miyako as all of the heroes are taken away.  
  
==  
  
"In the Gekomon gulag," grins Jyou.  
  
Palmon sighs. "Not again...."  
  
"I didn't even do anything," whimpers Mimi. "I'm past that stage."  
  
"Don't look at me-Ryo has all the restrictor bands," Ken quips.  
  
"It's an interesting view from in here, though," jokes Gomamon. As usual, his jokes fall flat.  
  
I hold Hawkmon close, wondering what will happen next. Ken leans back, baring his teeth in a hard, bitter smile. Jyou and Mimi draw their digimon closer to them. That's when another burning question hit me.  
  
Apparently Ken saw said question in my eyes; his eyes look straight into mine, daring me to ask. The way this crisis took hold of Ken lately, I'm not sure how to act around him anymore. But the question is still there.  
  
Where's Wormmon?  
  
==  
  
Iori watches the fortress construction's progress, and reads emails about mission status.  
  
Ryo has the support of Kitsune Island; however, his envoy's discussion with Zhuqiaomon didn't go quite as well. The queen has a "wait and see" attitude. Daisuke believes Ryo has inadvertently offended her. Zero has been found at least, and is in Southern, while we have Gotsutei.  
  
Taichi and Agumon report good events in Western. They have the full support of the continent.  
  
Yamato hasn't noticed anything unusual, other than Hikari's nightmares. But I've been having my own recurring dream. It involves an Angewomon, a small boy, and the Dark Ocean. If that evil place is involved with this mess, I'm not sure what to do. That dream led me to Gotsutei. My friends aren't telling me what happened to him or Kishi.  
  
I've got a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Gotsutei found out today about Angemon's death. He asked Angemon what it was like, how it felt...morbid. I also learned that Gotsu had asked Wormmon the same question.  
  
But other than what Taichi reported, we have little on Northern. Taichi told me that most of the info went to Ken. And we have no reports at all from File Island. Which is odd. It's not like Ken to neglect writing a detailed report. No reports at all after Miyako's stop at "Igamon's Steak and Sushi". Except for a small note from Jyou telling us that they met Ken at the Tono Imperial Palace.  
  
That was over a week ago. No messages from Ken or Jyou? I could see the girls getting wrapped up in a karaoke war, but not even a note from Jyou...something's up.  
  
Iori notes this, too; he sends an email expressing that concern.  
  
==  
  
"Why am I being moved? Where are you taking me?" demands Miyako. Divide and conquer.  
  
"It is the will of the queen regent that Miyako be moved to a bedchamber," says a Gekomon.  
  
Hawkmon steps forward.  
  
"You...will remain here."  
  
"Why?" says Hawkmon. "I don't want to be separated from my partner."  
  
I resist thinking of the lurid images that statement brings to my mind. Although it would keep me occupied with thoughts other than my own gloomy musings.  
  
Mimi seems fascinated with the view outside of our tiny cell window.   
  
Jyou holds Hawkmon back. "It won't do us any good to fight until we find out who the queen regent is. And Miyako has a better chance of finding out than any of us."  
  
"Besides," I smirk teasingly, "Miyako also stands a chance of eating something besides bread and water."  
  
"At least I eat, you jerk." That belies a lot of unneeded worry over one who makes your life hell merely by interacting in it. That's right: If you like Ichijouji Ken, and make him a part of your life, chaos will invariably follow. I'm sorry, Miyako.  
  
"And Ken, you definitely make life interesting, so quit acting as though this was your fault," Miyako scowls as the guard finally drags her away.  
  
Of course not. But it was my idea to go to Neo's house that led us here. Though I may as well say me. Surrounded by friends, I am nevertheless alone.  
  
"They're gone," whispers Mimi. "You can crawl up now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask.  
  
Mimi grins. "You'll see."  
  
Squeezing through the bars in the window is...Wormmon?  
  
Same blue eyes. The same Dejimon Thorn crest that's on my glasses. It has to be him.  
  
I'm so happy, I'm trembling.... Then I kick him into a wall.  
  
Mimi gasps, while Jyou restrains me before I can do any real damage.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Ken?" he demands.  
  
"That," I spit, pointing at the caterpillar, "is not my partner digimon. Obviously, if it was Wormmon, I wouldn't have attacked him like that."  
  
"You shouldn't attack anyone like that."  
  
"It's all right," smiles the Wormmon. "Ken can't always think clearly when he's emotionally overwhelmed. And he's right; I'm not Wormmon.  
  
"My name is Ari."  
  
Hearing the name "Ari" cast a near-magic spell on me. True, Ari isn't my grandfather, either; but two beings can have the same name.  
  
"Ken...I honestly thought...." Mimi stares at me with pity, the shock of my violent outburst fading.  
  
"I know." I glare at Ari, an agent of the Stingmon Corps.  
  
"Wormmon sends his love, and insists that you eat," smiles Ari.  
  
"I would be eating if I had my backpack." It has a secret stash of chocolate, especially those Whoppers malt balls I bought in bulk while in New York.  
  
"Actually...Wormmon also wanted to say that he filched your Whoppers. He said you'd know what I meant."  
  
I laugh, interjecting various expletives regarding my partner and his chocolate fetish. No wonder Wormmon left so quickly. I don't care if it takes years for him to train-he will pay for that one.  
  
Then again, I ought to cut him some slack. Wormmon is an insect digimon; they do love their sweets. And those malt balls are delicious....  
  
Grinning stupidly, I kneel. "Gomen nasai, Ari. I didn't...want to be that angry with you." Not enough to kick him, no.  
  
"I understand. Enough crap has happened already."  
  
==  
  
My adoring subjects escort me to Miyako's room. So far, everything's working out. Rosie's gone, to grab Daisuke and Veemon from Southern; meanwhile, I've got some girl talk to engage in.  
  
They even got Ken...Saiba-sama will be pleased. Too bad he's back home with Zed.  
  
Now; all I have to do is reconfigure this data pattern I found on Neo's computer. Hmm...vamdemon_01.exe looks like the proper form.  
  
A warning pop-up? I hate those. Says that if I restore this file, it will "result in system instability".... But this file will give me a digimon strong enough to take on Hikari's Gatomon, and my laptop is already unstable, running on Windows 95 and all. That'd be normal.  
  
Thus, I'm going to have a new digimon to tame. Run program.  
  
I make it to Miyako's room. "Okay, boys; you can leave. Girl chat."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The Gekomon leave, and I walk inside.  
  
Miyako rudely looks up at me. "What? What do you w-Mari? You're the queen?"  
  
Of course. No mere mortal can resist the living blonde equal of Shiranui Mai. I nod.  
  
"If that's the case...." Miyako walks toward me, smiling a bit. She shoves me before I can think and bolts, probably to free her friends.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
==  
  
We're having a hard time down here. Seems like Rosie the Rosemon can't take no for an answer.  
  
"You will come with me, little man," she hisses.  
  
X-V Lasers don't faze her. I can't get Ken to link up with me for a Paildramon Special. How'd this plant digimon find me anyway? My being here was supposed to be a secret. And, most importantly, what the hell does she want?  
  
"Daisuke, if your digimon hopes to put up a fight, he'll have to try harder. My partner is waiting." Exveemon is hopelessly tangled in Rosie's vines, and I've been lured to some remote part of Kitsune Island's jungle-where no one can hear you scream.  
  
"Put Exveemon down!" I demand.  
  
"You and he will come with me at once willingly, or reluctantly after a dose of excruciating agony. It's your call, kid: but I'm a Mega, and not to be taken lightly."  
  
What choice do I have? "White flag! I surrender already!" Dejectedly raising my hands, I allow Rosie to wrap me in her tendrils and fly away with us.  
  
We soar over the Renamon Tribe's village, and I drop my goggles down there using my free hand. Hope Ryo gets the message.  
  
==  
  
Ow. I'm reading some notes I made in the Manual, and...goggles fall from the sky. Grabbing my binoculars, I look up. A Rosemon flying in the distance; on closer inspection, she has an Exveemon in her vines.  
  
Crap. This is the second time Daisuke's been kidnapped in this operation.  
  
"What's the matter, Private Public?" asks Hoshino, making an obscure TV reference. Probably to some gaijin show I don't know or care about at the moment.  
  
"Daisuke's been abducted," I reply, showing Hoshino the goggles. I return to my binoculars; and catch a faint glimpse of the Rosemon before she fades into the clouds. Judging by her direction, she's heading due north-northeast, rather than north, like I expected.  
  
What is Mari up to?  
  
==  
  
"Gotcha," grins Mari as she pins Miyako. "No escape for you, sad to say."  
  
"Let me go!" Miyako snarls.  
  
The spectacle doesn't go unnoticed by Jyou and Ken, who both stare stupidly at Mari's buns. On the waist, I note, are the keys to our freedom; I snatch them while Mari's trying to restrain Miyako.  
  
I sneak out, returning later with our supplies and much-needed digivices.  
  
Time to go. "Let's get out of here, guys!" I smile.  
  
Mari looks up, only to receive a punch from Miyako.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" our queen regent demands.  
  
"Anywhere we want," answers Miyako. "You're outnumbered and outgunned."  
  
Ari wraps Mari in a Sticky Net before she can call the guards. Thus, we turn to leave...only to face an angry Rosemon holding Daisuke and Exveemon.  
  
"I suggest," says the Rosemon, "that you release Mari and return to your cell at once."  
  
Daisuke opens his eyes. "Hey, Ken...where's Stingmon?"  
  
Ken averts his eyes, reluctantly freeing Mari. Rosemon drops Exveemon and grabs Miyako.  
  
"Thanks, Rosie," Mari smiles. "Now maybe we can talk."  
  
Talk about what? "What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
"Mind your own business, Princess." There are words for girls like her, and none of them are civil or ladylike.  
  
==  
  
Progress reports from Mari are always amusing. She has Miyako and Daisuke.  
  
saiba_gen: why don't you take them to the palace  
  
watamari_ai: i want to score the bonus, i didn't have a memory lapse D  
  
saiba_gen: cute  
  
saiba_gen: so you plan to catch hikari  
  
saiba_gen: how do you intend to succeed, i won't tolerate a foul-up  
  
watamari_ai: you're in a nasty mood  
  
saiba_gen: and you're usually an incompetent dolt  
  
saiba_gen: when it comes to pertinent matters :|  
  
saiba_gen: what is your plan  
  
watamari_ai: i found this old file  
  
watamari_ai: vamdemon_01.exe  
  
watamari_ai: it's a digimon, a powerful one that can take gatomon out  
  
watamari_ai: he'll take hikari to central when he matures  
  
saiba_gen: why did you tamper with __that__ .exe file  
  
watamari_ai: gato-chan's a holy beast, myotismon's a viral  
  
watamari_ai: and, if you'd read my file on hikari  
  
watamari_ai: you'd know about hikari's vulnerabilities  
  
watamari_ai: and her connection with light and darkness :rolleyes  
  
saiba_gen: baka  
  
saiba_gen: you are far too presumptuous  
  
I sign off, lest I succumb to the urge to destroy my Wonder Swan. I understand her logic-Myotismon would be ideal at capturing Hikari. I can't really fault her for not knowing the internal dynamics involved.  
  
Myotismon, being the fool that he is, will most likely attempt to cut his own deal with Dagomon.  
  
Sigh. I'd better chat with Dago-sama. After a few keystrokes on my desktop, I contact the Dark Ocean.  
  
"Have you prepared my bride for me?" he asks. Dagomon is eager to get started. Aren't we all? If Mari doesn't lose Miyako and Daisuke in this business, we both can get what we desire.  
  
After all, Ken could not stand to lose his two most beloved of friends.  
  
"Almost," I answer. "Mari has taken unprecedented-and unwarranted-initiative. She has reconfigured Myotismon from an old data residual I took from him years ago."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"You are pleased with Myotismon's return, my lord?" Myotismon's not one to take orders; he obeys Dagomon on his own whim.  
  
"Yes. I have considered my rival Akiyama carefully. His spirit is strong."  
  
"And his digimon is of the few that can defeat Zed, as I recall," adds Demon with a hint of malicious amusement. He obviously has learned of my partial failure to cross Zed and Zeromaru's data. Doesn't he have better things to do than eavesdrop on private conversations?  
  
"However," continues Dagomon as though Demon were an inconsequential insect, "Akiyama has a weak sense of his own worth. Myotismon can use this information to our advantage, and Akiyama would be eliminated.  
  
"You shall congratulate your sergeant."  
  
"Indeed, my lord; provided she delivers on your bride and the others that I requested."  
  
"Watanabe will succeed. I will ensure it.  
  
"I shall deal with Myotismon personally...." Dagomon signs off.  
  
==  
  
"A digiegg?" I poke at it.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, Coke-frames!" snaps Mari.  
  
"Why, is it something important?" I grin wickedly.  
  
"You wouldn't want to crack open a digiegg, would you, Miyako?"  
  
She's right. There's an innocent fresh digimon in there. Probably another hostage.  
  
"What do you want with Dai and me?" I ask.  
  
"Neo wants you two." Mari licks her lips with a greedy smirk. Honestly, I get the message.  
  
"We're his select concubines, right?" I thought that honor was reserved for Ken.  
  
"Sharp."  
  
"Sorry, babe-I'm not into shounen-ai," says Daisuke.  
  
"What! I had you and Ken pegged for a couple," Mari pouts.  
  
[AN: And thus, Mari joins the legions of Kensuke fans.]  
  
Daisuke is a known master of wild takes, and he doesn't disappoint here. "We're just friends!" he finally manages to blurt out.  
  
Mari ponders this a moment. "However...if Ken were to ask you-just for fun and experimentation, mind you-you'd do it. Because of your friendship. Right...?"  
  
My rust-haired friend is blushing. "I...I don't have to answer that! It's none of your damn business!"  
  
"Why would Neo want us?" I ask.  
  
"Honestly, I don't have a clue. He just said he wanted you two. And I will deliver the goods; that is, you." Mari can be very annoying.  
  
I scowl.  
  
"Don't look so down, Miya-chan. After I present you and my bonus to Saiba-sama, the Gekomon will be free to worship their pink princess in peace. The rest of your friends will be free, and you can do whatever the hell you want.  
  
"Because after this job, I net my bonus, and I'm leaving here for good."  
  
"Then why are you going through all of this?" I shout. "Just ditch him now!"  
  
"Ditch him? What do you mean by that?" Mari asks suspiciously.  
  
"Leave the digital world if you have to, and throw Neo to the curb where he belongs."  
  
"You, little girl, are far too perceptive for your own good. And you're seeing more than what there is."  
  
"Am I?" Mari's a silly, self-absorbed person, but she's hardly a cold, evil snake like Neo. Their relationship's like oil and water.  
  
"I love Saiba Neo," Mari says, glaring hotly at me. I can't doubt that's true.  
  
"I understand, and you don't want to abandon him; but he caused this on himself."  
  
"Whatever. I really don't want to be in his way. My emotions are getting in the way of the battle. As for taking you in, it's the only way I can leave with honor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a Tamer First Class. I can't go AWOL on my taishou. In other words, I couldn't 'ditch' him even if I hated his guts."  
  
"Why not? What does being a Tamer First Class have to do with this?" I demand.  
  
"I have to receive a proper discharge, or I'm not discharged at all. Neo has to grant my request for resignation. Got it?"  
  
Yeah, digital red tape. "There's more to this, isn't there? You're not the type to run from a fight," I note.   
  
From what I've observed of a certain Tamer First Class, they must thrive on conflict. Fighting is a potent drug. Pocket Monsters is a must-have in their video game libraries. Battles mean more to them than life, money, and even sex.  
  
Mari sighs. "It's really none of your business. Just play along, and maybe you'll get out of this. Plus, Neo's really good."  
  
Damn you, Mari. Despite the fact that Neo's a psycho, my hormones cannot disregard the fact that he's a bishounen's bishounen. I blush, trying to fight the image of a Miyako sandwich. With Ken as one slice, and Neo as the other...no! Bad Miyako! What would Hawkmon think?  
  
"If he's so good," I blurt at length, "then why are you leaving?"  
  
"Like I said, Miyako," Mari hisses, "I don't want to get in his way. Please, don't escape. You're my only hope."  
  
With that, the queen leaves. Daisuke stares at me in utter bewilderment.  
  
I grow annoyed. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I make out with you?" he asks.   
  
What the hell? "Why?" I ask.  
  
"Because I'd...hear me out! I do like you, and I'd at least like to feel hetero before I'm turned into Neo's uke."  
  
I answer this silly request by knocking Dai's brain offline for a moment. He's thinking too hard.  
  
==  
  
"We have to get out of here," scowls Ken.  
  
"I know that," Mimi spits. "Explain how we get out."  
  
I calmly remove my shirt, take off my previously-hidden duffel bag, and set said bag down.  
  
"And here I thought you'd gained weight," grins Gomamon.  
  
"Guess not," I smile, handing Ken his D3 and Wonder Swan.  
  
"What's the use of that?" asks Ken. "I can't reach Daisuke with this, and the D3 may not work with Ari."  
  
"Ken, we have to use what's available." I hand Mimi her digivice. "Besides, you're a Tamer, which means you can handle more than one digimon as a partner. Ari and Wormmon are both the same type, so you should have no problems aside from personality conflicts."  
  
Ken averts his eyes. "You have a point."   
  
Palmon becomes Togemon; Gomamon, Ikkakumon; and Ari reaches Stingmon mode.  
  
"What's the plan, Jyou?" asks Mimi.  
  
"You and Togemon break out and distract Rosie. Meanwhile, Ken and I will take our digimon and search for Miyako and Daisuke. Hawkmon and Veemon will go with us to reunite with their partners."  
  
"Distract Rosie...how do we do that?" asks Togemon.  
  
"Mimi will think of something," I smirk.  
  
"Besides, you're old enough to reach Rosie's level with a boost," continues Ken.  
  
"How?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Tell you what. You get Rosie out in the open, and Jyou and I will meet you there when we find our friends."  
  
"Okay." Mimi stares at Ken dubiously as Togemon punches the cell door off its hinges. They leave to face Rosie.  
  
Ikkakumon launches a Harpoon Torpedo, blowing a hole out of the wall. Ari flies out with Ken, while the rest of us hang on to Ikkakumon as the water rushes in. I didn't know Shogungekomon had a moat built. We surface, meeting Ken and Ari at the shore, and we all sneak back in to find Miyako and Daisuke.  
  
==  
  
I look despondently inside my photo album. One picture has my undivided attention.  
  
A man with my hair and eyes, only stronger, more assured of himself, and most likely to be mistaken for the lead actor in the new Dragon Ball Z flick coming out in 2010, the series' twentieth anniversary.  
  
It's understandable. Akiyama Gorou has the same spiky hair, and even the same appetite as old Goku. Zero would love him.  
  
I know I do. I have a lot of heroes, but my dad is my biggest one. He has no super powers, but he can do almost anything else. He would have been able to unlock Zero's power by now, and would have wiped the Saiba unit out of the digital world.  
  
I want to be just like him-except for the abandoning family for months and years at a time part. He has the nerve to demand an explanation for my being gone a mere six. Dad slept through Akane's third birthday, and completely missed her fifth and seventh.  
  
Despite this, I'm still so proud of him. I can never be like that, no matter how hard I try. Hell, I can't even handle this simple mission I've been drafted for. Hikari...she looks at me like I can answer all of her questions, and save her from everything that wants to hurt her. I sure wish I knew what the others wanted from me.  
  
Zhuqiaomon has lost confidence in me. At least that's how it seems. And now Daisuke's gone, to who knows where.  
  
I type an email to "dad@enma.jp.mil", an address I made up to send letters to Dad. Even though he'll never read any of the letters I send him, at least I can get these feelings off my chest, so I can focus on the mission.  
  
It's a habit I've formed over the years, and I've indulged in it a lot lately. The emails haven't been as therapeutic as they used to be, though. Especially since I know Dad would never see them, or-even if the address weren't fake-have the time to respond. He has to save the world after all.  
  
==  
  
I open the door of my apartment, and a frantic teenager and kid run inside. The boy holds a Leafmon.  
  
"Excuse me, Ishida-san," says the young lady. "I know we only met briefly about three years ago, but I really need to use your computer."  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"This Leafmon has to get home," she answers. "Now. It's urgent."  
  
I have to lie. I have an interview with Major Akiyama Gorou and his computer specialist, Yamaki Hiro. And they know next to nothing about digimon.  
  
So, as far as they are concerned, neither do I. "What...what's a Leafmon?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" blurts the girl.  
  
"I...see you're upset. Let's take this into my son's room." I escort the kids into Yamato's room, where I drop my act. "What is your name, miss?"  
  
"Noriko; I'm one of Ken's schoolmates this year. Akira, the cute boy, is also from Tamaishi."  
  
"I see." She was one of the children abducted in that odd incident three years ago, where I later found out that my sons had to go save the world with their friends. Again. Much like now, except this kid is involved.  
  
"Hirokazu-chan's my digimon, and he can help Ichijouji-san," says Akira.  
  
"Neo found out about the twenty digimon my kindergarten class and I was taking care of. He's got the other nineteen," says Noriko, "but Hirokazu escaped, and most likely saved both our lives."  
  
"Okay...calm down. The gentlemen outside don't know about the digital world, or that children can enter and leave." Particularly Major Akiyama. His son is fighting to save the digital world as well as ours.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, Ishida-san."  
  
"It's all right-Neo's given up the chase for the time being, I take it."  
  
"Yeah, for now. That doesn't bode well for the main team, though."  
  
"This should help, if Hirokazu can somehow get the information to my son or one of his friends." I hand her a floppy disk with information. It uploaded mysteriously onto the studio's computer, and I called in Yamaki to translate what it meant. I found out about his connection to the major, and that's where the interview came in.  
  
I sent a bit of the information to Koushirou beforehand; he told me to get the rest translated and sent to him. The trick now is to get Yamaki off my computer long enough to get Hirokazu back home.  
  
"Akira has to go, too," says Noriko. "Like he said, Hirokazu's his partner. I think you know what that means."  
  
Don't I ever. I still feel raw about my sons taking me "camping" three years ago. I don't camp. But...that priceless look on Yamato's face when Jun found him. I guess I can forgive him.  
  
"Isauharu-kun, what's going on?" asks the major. He's still waiting for me.  
  
I peek out the door. "Be out in a moment, Major."  
  
"Okay; I'm just going to take the gentlemen outside for a friendly breath of fresh Odaiba air and a bit of sake. While we're outside, get Akira and Hirokazu where they need to be."  
  
"Got it." Noriko nods; the boy and his digimon follow suit.  
  
==  
  
"I've tracked them here," hisses Zed.  
  
I look up, noting that I'm now in Odaiba. The birthplace of my hated enemy.   
  
Where did that twit take Hirokazu?  
  
Ishida Yamato lives in this particular apartment complex. In fact, I see his father talking to two men.  
  
"Shall I revert?" asks Zed disgustedly.  
  
"We don't have the time to develop the proper subterfuge. Let's use the direct approach.  
  
"Take us up, Zed." With that, Zed and I fly to meet the three men, chatting over sake.  
  
==  
  
What the hell is that? And why is it holding that kid? "This is damn good sake, Isauaharu-kun," I smile in my unbelief, "because I'm seeing things."  
  
"Major...I'm seeing what you're seeing, and I haven't had any sake," says Yamaki.  
  
"Then drink some," Isauharu hisses.  
  
The kid, a wiry blond teenager, steps onto the balcony as though he owns the apartment.  
  
"Good day, Ishida-san," he smiles. "I'd like to know where those two kids and the digimon are."  
  
"Hold it, kid. Who do you think you are," I scowl, "that you can fly up to people's homes unannounced and make demands?"  
  
"You...don't know who I am?" wonders the kid. "Were you born in the country?"  
  
"In the country of Japan, yes. Do you, young man," I counter, "know who I am?"  
  
"Inconsequential. I am Saiba Neo."  
  
"Never heard of you, son." Really, I don't know of him. He must be famous here, but I haven't been able to pick up on trends.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Neo's ride, an oversized Kamen Rider Zo cosplay, shrinks into a small green ball with a leaf on its head. Which is weird, because I saw those two kids run in earlier with the exact same thing. I heard them call it a Leafmon before Isauharu sent them inside his son's room.  
  
"Neo, we're sorry," says Isauharu, "but we don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen any digimon since the Odaiba incident seven years ago."  
  
I'm starting to smell a rat. Neo is, too. Thankfully for Isauharu, I don't like the kid's attitude.  
  
"Listen, Saiba-san. I don't know who you are, and I don't really care. However, if you and your friend don't leave, I'll be forced to use other means to remove you from Ishida-san's property."  
  
"You're almost as bad as Akiyama." Neo shoves me aside, intending to waltz in anyway.  
  
Cute. But I trip Neo and pin him to the floor. "I am Akiyama, son. Akiyama Gorou of your country's Self-Defense Force. And I believe you should show a bit more respect toward your elders."  
  
"My tax dollars at work. I'm almost impressed," the kid smiles.  
  
While this is going on, Isauharu walks back inside the apartment. Yamaki just looks on.  
  
I release Neo, who then picks up his creature and tosses him over the railing. The little thing changes back into the Hornet of Death. The pair survey us with an air of calculation.  
  
"Shall I destroy them?" asks the creature.  
  
"No. I have elected to spare these fools for now. I can't promise the same if they defy me again.  
  
"I'll tell your son how much you miss him, though," Neo says to me, "right before he dies." The mad pair fly into the horizon, and I am left with a burning need to find out what the hell is going on.  
  
"Yamaki...I believe Isauharu owes us an explanation."  
  
==  
  
Akira and Hirokazu look out at the digital world.  
  
"According to Noriko-san, we're somewhere in the western continent," says Akira.  
  
Hirokazu looks at his human partner. "Don't be frightened, Akira. I will protect you with all I have."  
  
"I know. I'm not scared. Let's just find Izumi-san and give him this .zip file card. That's our mission." Akira sees a motorcycle in the distance. "Hey-let's hitch a ride!"  
  
"Akira, be careful! That could be a member of the Saiba unit."  
  
"Then we'll just have to face him, sooner or later."  
  
The biker closes in on their position.  
  
Hirokazu squints at the figure on the bike. "That's not a biker...that's a digimon."  
  
"They ride motorcycles? Cool!"  
  
"We can sometimes. Just like Zed can fly."  
  
"Let's hope this one's friendly," smiles Akira, standing in the path of the bike. The motorcycle swerves, skidding to a stop less than two meters from Akira.  
  
Stepping off the bike is a Beelzebumon.  
  
"Whoa...you're tall," breathes Akira.  
  
"And powerful..." adds Hirokazu with awe. "You're a mega."  
  
"You two," smiles the Beelzebumon, toying with a red scarf, "are the smartest human/digimon pair I've met in years."  
  
"Thank you. My name's Akira, and this," grins the boy, "is Hirokazu."  
  
"Hirokazu. Word on the Net says that the Stingmon Corps is worried about you."  
  
"We can go there next, but first we have to find a human named Izumi Koushirou. I have to give him something important."  
  
"I've seen that guy around here. Hop on." The Beelzebumon lifts Akira onto the bike and straddles behind him.  
  
They drive off, towards Baihumon's pit.  
  
"Harlock. I'm Captain Harlock," grins the driving digimon.  
  
"No way!" pouts Akira. "He has a spaceship and lots of skinny women hanging around him. Try again!"  
  
"All right, kid; my name's Tetsuro, of the Impmon Five."  
  
"Who?" Hirokazu is new to the legend of the Impmon Five.  
  
"Freshie, I could tell you stories...."  
  
==  
  
Here we go. It's time to put my hacker skills to the test, and earn those government wulongs...eh, yen. I'm such an otaku.... Anyway, I've been trying to learn more about the digital world for years. Ever since I was seventeen, and I saw those rippled rifts in the sky.  
  
"Yamaki, why are you accessing my dad@enma.jp.mil junk mail account?" asks Major Akiyama, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Because the sender's email is interesting." I point out saiyaman_01@kitsune.dejitaru.glb.   
  
"What kind of designation is .glb?"  
  
"I'd guess 'globe', but it normally doesn't exist. We have .mil, .gov, .org, .net, and of course, .com for general use. However, 'saiyaman_01' is one of your son's favorite handles. Open one."   
  
"Okay." The major clicks the inbox link, only to find several emails from saiyaman_01.   
  
Gorou opens an email, and reads. And rereads. "Yamaki, I'll take it from here."  
  
Ishida looks on, reading over the major's shoulder. His face takes on a pained sense of understanding.  
  
About an hour later, the major shuts the computer off, his eyes dazed and expression childlike. Whatever his son wrote to him, it must have hurt.  
  
"Yamaki, we have to find a way to patch into the digital world, so that we can help those kids."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect," I say, "we've tried already, many times. Every tech expert in the world has tried to gather information and learn about the digital world, with no luck. Someone from within the world keeps deleting our files. Once my team and I got close to catching him, but he eluded Juggernaut."  
  
"I'm not accepting defeat as an option. We're going to try again."  
  
Sighing in resignation, I contact my crack team of trained computer experts. I just hope Ruki has no plans for the weekend. It's going to be one of those nights.  
  
==  
  
Entering the tavern at the same time is a huge Stingmon, a Beelzebumon, and a small boy with a Leafmon.  
  
The Beelzebumon we at least know. "You're back again, Tetsuro?" I quip.  
  
"Not even you could drive me away from these ladies," he smirks, leering at Devin and Virgil.  
  
"Try me, and see if you won't need a new mask," Virgil scowls.  
  
"Whatever; this kid has something for you." Tetsuro notes the boy.  
  
"My name is Hayashibara Akira. Are you Izumi Koushirou?" asks the boy shyly. I nod.  
  
"Then this is yours." Akira hands me a card. It has a .zip file encoded for our digivices. "Noriko-san said that you swipe it like a credit card through your digivice."  
  
I swipe the card while Akira says goodbye to the Leafmon, Hirokazu. The giant Stingmon, the infamous General Stingmon, takes him away.  
  
"That boy was very brave," says Tentomon.  
  
"We're all in his debt," I smile. The prophecy is now loaded onto our Wonder Swans, and I'm cracking the digicode encryption. "This is what we needed.  
  
"Kazeyu really thought ahead. He emailed copies of the Chimera Prophecy a year ago," I explain, "but the file was embedded. It was hidden for as long as Kazeyu himself was alive. The prophecy would unlock the moment genki_kzu.exe was inactive or deleted."  
  
That file name, of course, is Kazeyu himself-as recognized by a normal computer. I don't tell them that. Most people and digimon have no handle on their emotions; and I can't predict their reactions to the digital world operating system's dry, automated acknowledgement of this individual.  
  
There's a lot more on my laptop than on the others' Wonder Swans; a series of files marked with my Crest.  
  
"Where do we take Akira?" asks Taichi, concerned about the boy's safety. "He can't stay here."  
  
"If Neo pursued him through Odaiba, then Akira isn't safe anywhere on earth."  
  
"Then what do you suggest? This war isn't for small kids. Not anymore." Taichi is correct. Never in our history with the digital world have we dealt with a conflict of this magnitude. I don't think we were meant to know the full extent of our battles against the darkness.  
  
But what should we do? If Akira returns to our world, Neo might hunt him down...think logically, Izumi. Don't let this situation overwhelm you. If I were in Neo's shoes, I doubt that Akira or his digimon would be important-not as crucial as securing absolute control of the digital world.  
  
No; Neo has already returned, and it would be safe to send Akira back home. I call the boy to me.  
  
"Yes, Izumi-san?" says Akira.  
  
"Thank you for bringing this to me."  
  
"No problem. Is there any other way I can help?"  
  
"You've helped everyone a great deal," I smile. "All you have to do now is tell no one about what you've seen."  
  
"Noriko-san and Ishida-san already know."  
  
"Tell no one else, then." Switching on the TV set, I then direct Akira to point his digivice at the screen. This takes him home; I lock the digiport behind him.  
  
==  
  
My digiegg, containing Myotismon, hatched just an hour ago. I sent him after Hikari.  
  
Now, however, I'm not thinking about that. I'm focused on a battle between myself and the pink princess. A one-sided battle that's beginning to bore Rosie and me.  
  
"Mimi, come on!" I pout. "What does it take to get your Lilymon to the next level? I gave you your Crest energy so she could compete."  
  
"This is as far as she's reached!" counters Mimi. "We don't normally fight unless we have to."  
  
"That explains why she's such a weakling, even for a mere Ultimate. Mari, may I please dispose of this compost?" groans Rosie.  
  
Lilymon responds with a Flower Cannon shot to Rosie's head. "Who's the compost now, flytrap-breath?" she scowls.  
  
"Cheap shot," I smile indulgently. Poor amateurs. "But that means I don't have to hold Rosie back anymore."  
  
One quick boost, and Rosie's a Mega. A Mega being attacked by an Aquillamon, an Exveemon, a Stingmon, and an Ikkakumon.  
  
I hiss in aggravation. "I told you two not to escape!"  
  
"Since when do we listen to what our enemies say?" scowls Miyako. The twit cannot understand how important it is for their asses to stay put.  
  
I decide to talk to Ichijouji; he's the only one crazy enough to pit this non-Tamer against me. "Ken, come on-you're the one that made her challenge me. At least show the courtesy of ceasing further interference in our so-called battle."  
  
Ken smirks. "You are out of my league. I'm just putting you out of our misery in the kindest way I know how."  
  
"How sweet indeed. But Mimi and Lilymon have to beat me on their own. No other digimon."  
  
"Fine by me." Ken calls back the excess digimon, much to Miyako's chagrin. "But expect surprises."  
  
Unfortunately, Ken puts Lilymon on tag; that basically means he can manipulate her data as though she were his digimon.  
  
"A boost in energy," coos Lilymon.  
  
"Yes." Ken tosses Mimi his T1/T3. "Mimi, I'm switching tags."  
  
"What does that mean?" Mimi asks.  
  
"That Lilymon will digivolve, and Rosie's new name is mulch." I don't see how anyone can endure your infuriating smirk, Ichijouji Ken.  
  
Mimi seems to have caught on; the new Rosemon soundly throttles Rosie.  
  
==  
  
"No...not you. Anyone but you...." Gatomon trembles in rage.  
  
The all-too familiar digimon shrugs. "While I won't lie-I am enjoying this far too much-I'm merely running a business errand.  
  
"Give me Hikari, and you will be spared for now," smiles Myotismon.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!" cries Sora, standing with Garudamon.  
  
"And it's been three times you were killed before," adds Hikari in shock.  
  
"Apparently, I have a fan club." Myotismon smiles again.  
  
Not again. This won't happen again. I take out my digivice, and Gabumon already knows what's up.  
  
Before Myotismon can make another move, Metalgarurumon has pinned him to the ground. The vampire digimon manages to push my partner off, and the battle is on. Metalgarurumon gets in a few good hits, but Myotismon's holding his own.  
  
"Enough of this," I glare. "Take him out, Metalgarurumon."  
  
My digimon starts to launch his special attack, but Gatomon blocks him.  
  
"Gatomon-what the hell are you doing?" I demand.  
  
"Yamato! You could hurt Kishi!"  
  
"Kishi?" I then look around for the Salamon.  
  
My search is ended. "Lightning Paw!" Now a Gatomon, Kishi slams Myotismon's face hard. She continues this assault in a frenzied rage.  
  
But all this amounts to a few Meowth Fury Swipes on Myotismon's face. "Are you done?" the vampire asks Kishi, holding her roughly by the neck.  
  
Kishi hisses.  
  
"My turn." Myotismon bares his fangs, ready to suck her data...except that Angewomon delivers a right jab to his face, freeing Kishi from his grip.  
  
"I have to destroy him-he's evil," spits Kishi.  
  
"Let Metalgarurumon handle this," counters Angewomon, holding her back. "Any other course of action is suicide."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Maybe not," I scowl, "but we do. Don't be so selfish that you're willing to throw your life away."  
  
"I grow weary of your chat, digidestined," says our enemy in a bored tone.  
  
"Then hold still, so Melga-san can obliterate you and put us both out of our misery."  
  
"I think not." A swarm of bats envelops us before we can attack. By the time they vanish, Hikari is in Myotismon's grasp.  
  
"Let her go!" I demand.   
  
Myotismon dangles her in front of me a moment, keeping Hikari just out of my reach. Damn him. "Sadly, I'm no longer at liberty to toy with you at the present.  
  
"However, they are more than happy to give you a fight." Myotismon flies away with Hikari, and several Kuwagamon block Garudamon and Angewomon's path.  
  
==  
  
"Where are you going?" demands Zed. "Saiba City is that way."  
  
"True, but I'm obligated to obey Mari, not Saiba," Myotismon smiles. "She did revive me, after all; and I elect to show her a small measure of gratitude."  
  
"You didn't touch her, did you?"  
  
"Since when has that mattered to you, Zed?" spits Hikari.  
  
Zed laughs. "She isn't tainted. I'd like to taste her myself; however, greater delights are in store." The Stingmon's clawed hand caresses Hikari's cheek, causing her to shudder in revulsion.  
  
"I agree; she seems to have potential for a great deal of fun." Myotismon licks Hikari's ear. "And that, obviously, is why he wants her as his bride," the vampire sighs in resignation.  
  
Hikari's eyes widen, as though her worst nightmare was coming true. Too dumbstruck with fear, she trembles in Myotismon's arms.  
  
"Don't be so frightened-I'm tempted to bite you," Myotismon hisses, inhaling the scent of her neck.  
  
"And we're in midair," adds Zed. "You might fall."  
  
"Zed, go to your taishou. I will take the girl to Mari-without incident."  
  
Finally, Hikari finds words. "Please..." she murmurs, begging with her eyes. "Don't take me there...."  
  
"Your cries fall on callous ears, digidestined. But you're so pretty when you beg. Continue."  
  
Hikari merely sobs, continuing to plead, struggle, and demand to be free as Myotismon flies toward his destination. Zed shrugs and descends into the fray near Saiba City.  
  
==  
  
Rosemon smiles with the satisfaction of a job well done. Ken has that same smile, that infamous smile of "we kicked ass" that I love and hate about him. Mainly because I've been on the wrong end of that smile.  
  
"What could have gone wrong?" screams Mari, looking at Rosie.  
  
"It looks like you've been dethroned," grins Mimi.  
  
"And we'll be taking our leave," adds Ken.  
  
Mari trembles slightly, in rage...or on the verge of tears? "No, damn it. You can't leave! I'm too close."  
  
"Too close to what?" asks Ken.  
  
The blonde sighs. "Forget it. Leave if you must."  
  
And logic tells both Ken and me that we all should bolt. But we don't. We stand there, looking at her. Mari's not a bad person, just a pitiful one.  
  
"Are you alright?" asks Mimi.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Mari snaps. "I just failed a simple mission, Neo's going to have my head, and I won't be able to save my koi's life. Idiot!"  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask, though I'm wondering why I care. Guess those tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's not your concern, twit."  
  
"Fine; we're leaving." I turn around, beckoning the others to follow.  
  
"No...wait."  
  
"Give me a good reason why I should."  
  
".... My day can't possibly be any worse." sighs Mari.  
  
Except a Vampire Hunter D throwback descends into our midst. A gorgeous one.  
  
"Let me guess; you batted zero finding Hikari?" moans our favorite blonde.  
  
"Actually, no; I have succeeded. Was there any doubt?" quips this newcomer, who reveals an unconscious Hikari.  
  
"Hikari! What happened to her?" demand Jyou and Mimi.  
  
I rush to her at once, and on closer examination, note two small holes in her neck. Creepy.  
  
"I...I sense something familiar from him." Ken glares at this Lestat wannabe.  
  
"I've...seen him before. A long time ago...." Daisuke eyes this vampire carefully.  
  
"No..." gasps Jyou. "He died. Twice."  
  
"It...can't be," adds Mimi.  
  
Mari looks at my friend and jogress partner. "Myotismon! You jerk! She was to be unharmed! Can nothing go right in this botched assignment?"  
  
"Mari, don't be a twit. I didn't suck her exquisite, fear-chilled blood," smiles Myotismon dismissively. "However, she was struggling, and I had no alternative except to stun her with my venom. Hikari merely sleeps like a baby nestled in my arms."  
  
"Myotismon?" I blurt. "You can't be the same guy...he was hideous! And thankfully dead."  
  
"I have reverted to a lesser form, digidestined, but I assure you that thanks to Mari, it is I. Now, Mari," continues the leaner, sexier Myotismon, "I would humbly suggest returning to Saiba City with her, lest Neo grow impatient."  
  
I should have scrambled that digiegg.   
  
"You're not going anywhere with her," seethes Ken lethally. "Ready, Ari?"  
  
"Please...I've already had this battle with another angry human bishounen," Myotismon sneers.  
  
Yamato. He was with Hikari and Sora near Central.  
  
I stroke Hikari's hair, hoping she'll come to. And she does, crying fitfully.  
  
Hikari opens her eyes, seeing me. "Miyako?" my friend breathes between choked sobs.  
  
"Yes, it's me," I smile softly, happy that she's okay.  
  
"Please, Miyako...please. Don't let him take me there! Not to that horrible place!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hikari-you're not going anywhere," says Ken with finality.  
  
"What? You've already been to Neo's palace," Mari balks. "I admit Neo can be creepy, but there's nothing scary about the palace."  
  
Other than Zed. But I don't think the bastard Stingmon is what frightens Hikari.   
  
She looks at Mari sadly. "You don't have any idea what will happen to me, do you?"  
  
Mari looks back at her. "Don't worry so much," she smiles tenderly, stroking the chestnut-haired girl's cheek. "I'd never let anything happen to Taichi's little sister.  
  
"This whole thing is to save his ungrateful life, the fluffy-headed jerk."  
  
"Save his life?" asks Jyou.  
  
"Yeah; Taichi and Neo have bad blood, and Neo's out to kill him. The only way I can save Taichi's life is to have Miyako, Daisuke, and Hikari brought to the palace."  
  
"To save my brother?" asks Hikari. She looks like she's fighting an internal war. "Why?"  
  
"Because I love Taichi. I know that I screwed up any chance of my happiness with him, but at least I can save his life. That's the bonus I'll net from Neo. And, this will be my last act as a lousy Tamer First Class-because I'm leaving after this. For good."  
  
"Leave? You can't leave. You're Chosen." says Ken. "You have a responsibility here.  
  
"What will happen to Rosie when you leave?"  
  
"Rosie can fend for herself. I know I did my best to train her well. I have performed all of my obligations as a Tamer First Class. I admit it was a lousy job I did, but I gave it my all.  
  
"That's the point of a Tamer; to train digimon to fend for themselves. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"No...I didn't," admits Ken.  
  
I have a plan. "Mari," I ask, "were you serious about freeing the Tonosama Dynasty from its obligation to serve you hand and foot?"  
  
"I'm going home to Tamaishi-what will I need them for? Of course I was serious," Mari frowns.  
  
"I see. And you want Dai, Hikari, and me to be placed in Neo's custody; that way, you ask Neo to let Taichi live and to discharge you as his sergeant."  
  
"You've been paying attention."  
  
Ken hates my line of thought. I know this because he looks at me as though I grew a third head. But if nothing else, I have to be there to protect Hikari from whatever Neo has in store for her back in his palace. I'm guessing Myotismon won't relinquish her easily.  
  
"Mari, there's no need to whine like a baby. The three of us will go along with your plan-if only to save Taichi."  
  
"Cool." Mari smiles. I can't help but to smile back. We shake hands. Hikari and Daisuke warily follow Mari and Myotismon out. Jyou and Mimi leave with the digimon to tell the Gekomon the dubious good news.  
  
Ken grabs me, drawing me close. Close enough for our souls to touch. My back to his chest, he nuzzles my neck, and wraps his arms around me gently.  
  
He can be so cruel. "You're making a mistake," he whispers coldly into my ear. I'm so mad, I could deck him. Except that he's already gone, following after Jyou and the others.  
  
I sigh. Ken's warped mind is an eternal mystery. As I'm officially a prisoner of Watanabe Mari, though, I'd best be with my fellow prisoners.  
  
==  
  
I grew weary of boring myself battling those wimps near the city, so I decided to see if Mari screwed up.  
  
Intriguing. Mari wants to leave, and that would certainly please me. However, she has resorted to conspiracy with the enemy to obtain her ends. Neo will not be pleased with her confessed love for the boy Yagami.  
  
One of the worthless Stingmon Corps larvae has come to get me. Ari, I believe. He's the same age as that weakling Wormmon of the boy Tamer, who foolishly touts himself as my match. When will Shou-chan learn that I have no equal?  
  
==  
  
Stingmon halts my punches, ending our sparring match. "Sakura...we must go to Central. To Saiba City."  
  
"And why is this, Stingmon?" I tease. "Out of chocolate?"  
  
"Enough childishness. Something's wrong. Look at the way those Numemon behave."  
  
"They're meeting together. Those blobs of living gelatin do that often, usually a reaction to a great power. Why does this concern you?"  
  
"They said 'Queen Hikari'." Queen Light? Who cares about that-let's fight!  
  
"And to answer your question," continues Stingmon, "my partner has a friend named Hikari. She could be in danger."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Hikari befriended some Numemon during her first adventures here. The Numemon have a single consciousness; that is, what one group experiences, all do."  
  
"Does this Hikari possess powers?"  
  
"Yes, just like all the digidestined do. Her power is the light that lives inside everyone. If something threatens that, she would know."  
  
"So you're saying something threatens her?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. And we should stop it, as we're the nearest in the vicinity."  
  
"Hold it. We are the Stingmon Corps. Our current concern is to dispatch Zed."  
  
"Zed is of minimal importance. You can engage him at Saiba City if you wish, but I'm going in to save my friends."  
  
Such arrogance. "You are far from ready to face Zed."  
  
"You're wrong, Sakura. You know in your heart that you're wrong. I have surpassed Zed, as I always knew I could. But I can't stay here with you and the Corps.  
  
"My place is with the Chosen."  
  
"Then why did you come to train with us, if you had no intention of remaining?" I hold one of my spikes to Stingmon's neck.  
  
"To save everyone I care about, I had to be stronger as a fighter. I couldn't do that before, as you yourself pointed out.  
  
"If you're not going to help me, that's fine. I never expected you to care about humans." And what makes him think we don't care about them?  
  
"Your arrogance is even more grating than when you first joined us! I may not have a cross-dimensional bond with an organic alien like you do, but that doesn't make me uncaring or reckless. It would be suicide to regard humans lightly...especially with the current trend of them staging violent takeover schemes." That was low, I admit. But Stingmon's being a jerk about this, and it's unlike him.  
  
But Stingmon merely shrugs. "Humans are creatures of dreams and ambition. Dark forces inherent to all worlds twist and pervert those elements to their ends.  
  
"But you're right about one thing. I have to be careful, or else I'll become what I hate."  
  
Eloquent, tall, graceful in this form. That's Stingmon. He's an individual who until now I thought I knew. Whom I thought was incapable of hate. What has awakened such a mental state in him?  
  
I can't answer these questions, or even get him to answer. He flies away after the Numemon, who are moving at an unusually rapid pace.  
  
Curse him. I could never beat him in a race.  
  
==  
  
At last, I have them. Mari did well, although it's obvious that she "struck a deal" with these heroes.  
  
"I don't know what you want with me," asks Miyako, who suspects my intentions of stealing her maidenhood, "but leave Hikari out of it."  
  
Hikari. The sister of my most hated enemy. I believe I'm being quite merciful in sending her to her destined mate. If one left her fate to me, I could commit acts against her that would make the Joker cringe. And force my dear Taichi to watch shortly before he dies.  
  
And he will die. Mari is predictable.  
  
"I know you'll be busy, so I'll make this brief. I brought Inoue and Motomiya as ordered. I also netted the bonus," adds Mari, indicating the muttering, crouching Hikari, "and am ready to ask for my tiny favor."  
  
"Very well; but it had better be reasonable, considering you resurrected that headache Myotismon." I have to act annoyed, at least. Guano-breath will dispose of Akiyama for me, but Mari should know by now not to tamper with my files.  
  
"Oh; it's simple. Allow me to eliminate Yagami Taichi." I knew it.  
  
"How so?" I ask, feigning hope that she has an elaborate plan to kill him.  
  
"... if he doesn't come back to the digital world," Mari says carefully, "then he can't interfere with your plans."  
  
"True."  
  
"So, all I'm asking is-since you have everything lined up and all-is that you let Taichi leave the digital world safely."  
  
"You will escort Taichi out of the digital world, never to return?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is there an alternative that you'd like to accept for your bonus, rather than Taichi's life?" I sigh.  
  
Mari shakes her head.  
  
"Consider this carefully, Mari: I have his kid sister at my mercy. Knowing Taichi, do you truly think he would leave his sister and friends behind just to go home with you?"  
  
"I've got it all worked out as far as keeping Taichi out. All I'm asking of you is to let Taichi live."  
  
"Because you plan to leave me as well." I vent a small amount of my displeasure at her obvious intentions to defect.  
  
"I want to resign my position as your sergeant, yes. But that's merely because I-or rather, my emotions-are getting in the way of your objective."  
  
"As your taishou," I note, hating this military term, "I think I ought to decide whether you impede my objectives or not. The truth is, if you were in my way, I'd exterminate you. And you are not ignorant of this, Mari; why you feign stupidity on this matter is beyond even myself.  
  
"However, I am willing to waive my right to kill Taichi, provided that he adheres to the stipulations you yourself outlined. Which you and I both know damned well he won't, so you are thus engaged in an exercise in futility.  
  
"Nevertheless, I like my women fit and frustrated." Miyako rolls her eyes in disgust; I smile, puckering my lips at her. I've stripped her naked several times in my mind.  
  
Mari stares at me in shock. "You mean Taichi's free and clear?"  
  
I nod my affirmation. Mari struts toward the door, comforts Hikari with her amusing beliefs that I intend Taichi's sister no harm, and bounces happily out.  
  
She will return.  
  
==  
  
"I don't like it-staying here while our partners are in danger," growls Exveemon.  
  
"Agreed," adds Aquillamon. We should go in there and free our friends."  
  
Gatomon gives the digimon an understanding look. "I know how you feel, guys; but we have to stick with Miyako's plan."  
  
"What plan?" Ken hisses. "This is a mistake."  
  
"If that's the case, Ken," says Ari, "let's fight."  
  
"Inadvisable." Zed looks down at the anxious crew below. "Neo has announced a truce. I think it's because he doesn't wish to be disturbed while bringing your friends...up to speed." The Stingmon chuckles, while Ken, Yamato, and Ari glare.  
  
"Simply put; Miyako, Daisuke, and Hikari are safe at present. How long they remain in that condition depends on your cooperation. Do not besiege the palace, and your friends will not be harmed."  
  
"Some choice," seethes Yamato. "How about we attack and rescue our friends instead?"  
  
"No," counters Sora. "Innocent digimon are there, plus Neo can get to our friends a lot faster than we could."  
  
"You can't hide behind the innocent forever, you worthless coward."  
  
"Think of me as you choose; my side holds all the winning cards," scoffs Zed.  
  
Until the Stingmon is shoved to the side like unimportant debris.  
  
Another Stingmon observes carefully a troop of Numemon marching inexorably toward the palace.  
  
==  
  
"Rosie, escort her to the Dark Area," commands Neo.  
  
Rosie looks at Neo in a dumbstruck fashion. "Isn't that place dangerous?"  
  
"Only for fools. Try to keep up; Mari has rescinded her command, and her control of you reverts to me. Now take Hikari to the Dark Area."  
  
"What's the Dark Area?" asks Miyako.  
  
"It's where the most powerful agents of darkness dwell, and the location of Hikari's long-delayed nuptials."  
  
"Nuptials? A wedding? To who?"  
  
Neo chuckles, stroking Hikari's cheek. "Hikari knows. And her groom awaits eagerly." He turns to Rosie. "Take her."  
  
Rosie escorts a struggling Hikari out of Neo's bedroom.  
  
==  
  
Don't struggle, kid.  
  
"Please, no! You can't!" The girl, this Hikari, squirms and kicks with all her might. She's worse than Mari having one of her tantrums.  
  
"I have to follow orders, child."  
  
"Rosie, you can't take me there! You can't!" Hikari screams. What is she scared of?  
  
I don't care anymore-she just bit me. "I won't let you!" She pushes me down and runs as fast as she can.  
  
"Get back here!" A simple vine snare ought to hold her. "And quit struggling."  
  
"No!" The girl's sobbing grates my nerves, but I manage to hold her long enough to reach the room that links to the Dark Area. I've heard stories about this place, ever since I first hatched. All of them spooky, scary, or.... I open the door, and start to push Hikari in.  
  
The girl continues to fight, acting like an angry three-year old. "No! I won't go. You can't make me! Let go of me-I don't want this!"  
  
"You're going in, and that's final!" I look inside, noting the peaceful scene of a eerie, black-lit beach. "What's going to happen to you, sunburn?"  
  
"You'd need a sun-now let me go!" Hikari screams again.  
  
Just as I'm about to push her inside, the floor shakes. I could have sworn the entire palace was under attack.  
  
==  
  
"What's going on?" gasps Miyako. I sure hope Exveemon didn't get any bright ideas. Or worse, Ken. Between him and Yamato, the palace would have already been blasted to oblivion. Don't get me wrong-I'm all for a fight-but it'll screw up Miyako's plan. Whatever the hell that is.  
  
Neo, bracing for impact, contacts Yamato. "I thought I made my position clear," he scowls. "This is supposed to be a cease-fire."  
  
"We aren't attacking!" counters Yamato hotly.  
  
"Then who is? Something's trying to knock over my palace."  
  
"I...." Yamato looks offscreen. "I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure you can get a better visual than I can."  
  
Neo pushes a few keys, and another screen pops up. Showing a giant green blob.  
  
"Daisuke," trembles Miyako, "what the hell is that?"  
  
"I'm damned if I know." The only thing I notice is that the blob chants two words, ad nauseum, in its blitz.  
  
Queen Hikari. 


	18. For Innocence and Holy Creatures, We’re ...

Part Three: For Innocence and Holy Creatures, We're On the Hunt!  
  
Chapter Two: Spirit of Fear, Sun of Darkness.  
  
An unusual phenomenon is attacking my palace, apparently ripping it open piece by piece. And, with no provocation from myself. I conduct a quick scan, discovering that it's a coagulation of many digimon.  
  
But which digimon?  
  
==  
  
"There's something familiar about that thing," says Sora, "but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"It's saying 'Queen Hikari', if that helps," Yamato adds.  
  
Ken takes out his D3, hooking it to his Wonder Swan. "The scan indicates that our towering blob of goo is a Numemon. Or, to be more exact, a Mass Numemon."  
  
"Mass Numemon...." Yamato processes this carefully. "As in a mass of Numemon. The last time I saw anything like this was back in the old days."  
  
"When we fought Machinedramon," adds Sora.  
  
"That makes sense. Numemon are attracted to energy, so they hang out in mechanized areas like the various Machine Cities," Ken notes.  
  
"But we never saw a Mass Numemon; just some Numemon trying to collect together before they were killed. They tried to protect Hikari...." Sora trails off, realizing a connection.  
  
"Hikari's in danger," scowls Veemon, "and that means our other friends are in danger and we should go in and save them."  
  
"I agree," says Ken.  
  
"No. If Hikari were in danger, then I'd have been with her," counters Gatomon.  
  
"Except you, Hawkmon, and Veemon being away from your partners was part of Miyako's plan. Which we have to accept isn't working. While Neo's doing damage control, we'll go in and free our friends."  
  
"But Mari needs them to stay."  
  
"They did. They agreed to be Neo's prisoners, and they are. It's not their fault that Neo can't keep his captives," Ken smirks.  
  
"Cute, but I doubt Neo would appreciate your logic," notes Sora.  
  
Ken sighs. "Why not? It's just as circular and convoluted as his."  
  
==  
  
The building continues to shake. Surprisingly, no bricks are falling inside; it's as though someone's ripping the palace open trying to find something in here.  
  
Of course, it's not long before a tentacle snakes around my waist. Thankfully, it's an octopus tentacle, rather than the distended penis normally associated with hentai demons.   
  
"I will have my bride, now!" cries a voice from within the Dark Ocean. I consider the fact that an evil digimon wants me to be his mate, and I think I'd rather tangle with the Overfiend at this point.  
  
The monster drags me slowly towards the door leading to the Dark Ocean. I look helplessly at Rosie, who is scared out of her mind.  
  
And the attack on the palace intensifies.  
  
==  
  
Watching Stingmon wing back to his comrades, I note his small increase in power. Does the brat actually think that will save him from me? I shall teach him a lesson...later.  
  
Neo summons me closer to the Mass Numemon, which he has managed to identify.  
  
"Zed," he says, "inform our adversaries of our current armistice. No attack is to occur on the palace, because none of my captives have been harmed."  
  
"So you want them to stop the Mass Numemon?" I smile.  
  
"From attacking the palace, yes. Otherwise, not even you could terminate it."  
  
==  
  
"A Mass Numemon forms when it feels a powerful source of energy is threatened," Ken continues to Gatomon. "Light is a powerful energy source-and a natural source for that overgrown protozoa.  
  
"And Numemon were in contact with Hikari, the Child of Light. They amassed when Hikari was in danger."  
  
"And Hikari's in definite danger now," adds Yamato.  
  
"Only because the Mass Numemon attacks," hisses Zed. "Or have you conveniently forgotten the truce?"  
  
"We didn't sic the Mass Numemon on you, if that's what Neo's thinking."  
  
"It came of its own accord, Zed, and you know it," adds Ari with a scowl.  
  
"And it wouldn't attack," adds Stingmon, "unless it felt it had a reason to." Stingmon turns to Gatomon. "It wouldn't attack unless Hikari was in danger.  
  
"I believe you and Zed both know Hikari's in grave danger, and thus we should end this farce of a truce."  
  
"Miyako would have signaled us somehow," says Gatomon dubiously.  
  
"Miyako doesn't know what Neo threatens Hikari with. Otherwise, she never would have agreed to whatever plan brought her to the palace."  
  
"The plan was to be Neo's captives so Mari could save Taichi's life," says Ken with understanding. "Miyako and Mari both meant well, but Neo has deceived them both.  
  
"Oh, welcome back, Stingmon. What brings you here?"  
  
"I see you have a replacement," Stingmon quips in kind, noting Ari.  
  
"It was Tetsuro's idea, remember?" says Ari.  
  
"Was Ken uncivil?"  
  
"Would he be Ken if he wasn't?" Ari laughs. "He misses you a great deal."  
  
"That wasn't the point of his departure, though," says Ken.  
  
"You may ignore me at your peril, worms," says Zed.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't aware of you," Stingmon shrugs. "The Mass Numemon takes precedent."  
  
"On that, I partially agree. It must be stopped. Otherwise, the monster's frenzy could destroy everyone in the palace."  
  
"Looks to me like it's only taking the palace apart to find someone," says Yamato. "Could that someone be Hikari?"  
  
Zed does not answer.  
  
"Is it Hikari?" continues Ken to Gatomon. "And who threatens her-is it what I think it is?"   
  
The white feline hangs her head in defeat. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
"Of course there is. You can convince the Mass Numemon to quit attacking," says Neo over the com link, "because Hikari is in no real danger."  
  
"You're lying," says Ken. "You know just as well as I do that a Mass Numemon wouldn't attack unless it felt threatened."  
  
"I have never harmed a Numemon for this precise reason, Ken. A Mass Numemon is invincible when threatened. It will rip the palace apart."  
  
"Until it finds Hikari, and ensures her safety. Happy now, Saiba? You'd better tell your friends to cancel their plans with her, because that's the only way to stop the Mass Numemon, and you know it."  
  
"What friends?" cries Kishi. "What plans?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about," smiles Ken, "because they're cancelled."  
  
==  
  
Ichijouji has me at a loss. I contact Dagomon, informing him of the situation.  
  
"I nearly have her," hisses the demon. "I could have claimed her already if you had an evil digimon carry her within the gate."  
  
"Myotismon has to dispense with Akiyama, remember?" I sigh.  
  
"You should not have sent Rosie, then. Her spirit is not cruel and dark. I have Hikari."  
  
"And I assure you that you will have her again. Consider her release a momentary interruption.  
  
"Have I not served you well, my lord?" I ask incredulously.  
  
Dagomon thinks briefly. "Of course."  
  
"Then please, trust my judgment."  
  
==  
  
The tentacle releases Hikari, thank the digital gods. This whole situation was horrifying. Though not as much as that giant Numemon outside.  
  
Hikari stares a moment. "It's you!" she smiles in a radiance of recognition.  
  
Neo and his captives arrive in the hallway, where a gaping hole in the ceiling reveals the Mass Numemon.  
  
"Hikari," Neo smiles.  
  
"You deceived her!" hisses Hikari.  
  
"Slow down, Hikari; who did he deceive?" asks Miyako.  
  
"Mari."  
  
"Hikari...." Miyako notes the shock and anger on Hikari's face, not to mention a few overeager suction marks. "What happened?"  
  
"Neo tried to send me to the Dark Ocean." With Hikari's terse revelation, her orchid-haired friend turns to Lord Saiba.  
  
"That explains why Mari was clueless about what was happening."  
  
"Come on, Miyako; the Dark Ocean is part of the Dark Area. I told you that's where she was going. She's the bride, and she's late for her wedding."  
  
"To what? An angry bowl of sushi?"  
  
"We're getting out of here!" growls Daisuke.  
  
"Do that. That would permit me to annul my promise to spare Taichi's life."  
  
"Hey, we stuck around. We were your prisoners. There's nothing in your deal with Mari that says we can't escape."  
  
"You're right, Daisuke. And at your departure, the truce is ended, and Zed obliterates your friends outside."  
  
Daisuke smiles crudely a moment. Strange boy. "You underestimate my friends. Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
"No." Hikari trembles. "He'll just harm the digimon that are imprisoned here. And he'll kill Taichi. That would break Mari's heart."  
  
"If we stay here, Taichi will think you're in danger anyway; if he comes back, then he's dead. So what's the point in playing by Neo's rules?"  
  
"The point is to convince everyone that we're not in any danger," says Miyako slowly.  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"No, it's not! Is Neo hurting us right now? No."  
  
"Are we going to wait around for him to hurt us? Especially for him to hurt Hikari?"  
  
"Of course not. If Neo makes one move after Hikari, we blitz him and get out of here. By then, hopefully Taichi's back home."  
  
"Aren't we a bit overconfident?" Neo smiles in amusement.  
  
"Between Dai and myself, you don't stand a chance in a real fight."  
  
"You underrate me, Miyako."  
  
Hikari walks to the Mass Numemon. "I'm alright now; thank you," she smiles.  
  
"Queen Hikari." The blob forms a hand, gently tracing the girl's cheek.  
  
Daisuke, meanwhile, contacts Ken and his other friends outside the palace through Neo's laptop.  
  
==  
  
"Daisuke." Ken has his arms folded. Not good.  
  
"Ken, don't attack. We're okay."  
  
My friend gives me his maniacal laugh. "That's a blatant lie you just attempted to feed me."  
  
"Would I be talking to my favorite onore no bishounen if I was in trouble?" Like Miyako said, we're not in trouble now, and there won't be any if we can help it. "All I'm asking you to do is back off."  
  
"Still think Miyako's plan will work?" Ken smiles softly.  
  
I own up. "Not a chance in hell." Miyako scowls behind me. "But we need to give it a shot, at least for Hikari's sake."  
  
"Very well. As soon as Taichi's out of the digital world--*"  
  
"-we kick Neo's ass," finishes Yamato, hijacking the conversation.  
  
"Yeah-we're ready for him!" adds Veemon. Am I glad to see him-as corny as that sounds.  
  
"But right now, you have to let the Mass Numemon know that Hikari's not in trouble. Hikari's trying to explain, but we have to get it to leave the palace."  
  
"It won't leave the palace because the threat to Hikari is still present," says Stingmon. When did he get back?  
  
"We'll take care of Neo if he tries anything. You always worry too much."  
  
"It's not Neo I'm worried about."  
  
"He won't send Hikari to the Dark Ocean, Stingmon. We won't let him-have a little faith," says Miyako.  
  
"Believe in us," I add.  
  
"Where's Zed?" demands Biyomon. Who cares-good old Paildramon would be more than a match for him.  
  
"He's...closing in on the Mass Numemon!" Ari digivolves. "We have to stop him!"  
  
"From what? Crawling back to his boss?" spits Miyako. "Get the Mass Numemon away from the palace."  
  
"Fine." Ken signs off. Sounded unhappy.  
  
A few minutes later, the Mass Numemon lurches away from the palace. The three of us stand in the hallway, bewildered.  
  
Miyako sighs. "We'd better get back to Neo's quarters; he's probably waiting for us there."  
  
I shrug, turning to leave, when I hear a sound from outside. We whip around, and watch a weird reverse Paildramon fire on the Mass Numemon. I remember that thing, though I've never seen it in my life.  
  
Taichi told me the digimon was called Dinobeemon, Wormmon's natural ultimate. Basically, it would happen if Stingmon was base and Veemon was crest break; or the Stingmon could reach the stage on its own through various means.  
  
The Mass Numemon is deleted.   
  
We run back towards Neo's room, only to run into him and a pack of guards, a Wendigomon and a few Snimon.  
  
"Let's go the other way!" screams Miyako.  
  
"Is the creature neutralized?" Neo asks the Dinobeemon.  
  
"Yes," hisses the monster, watching the digital residue vanish.  
  
"Then revert, seize Hikari, and escort her to the Dark Area. We mustn't waste any more time on this matter."  
  
"No!" I've never seen Hikari this scared. We can't let anything happen to her.  
  
I grab Neo in a headlock. "Back off! I mean it. If any of you make one move towards Hikari, I will wring this yaro's neck like a Shinduramon."  
  
"You had better release me, Daisuke," says Neo.  
  
"Hikari isn't to be harmed, period. Tell your pal in the Dark Ocean the damn wedding's off."  
  
"Guards, forget about me. Conduct a search for Yagami Taichi. If you find him anywhere in the digital world, kill him on sight."  
  
"Yes, Lord Saiba." The Snimon fly off, followed by a now-Antiramon. Meanwhile, the Dinobeemon lands, reverting to Stingmon. Or, to be exact, Zed. I honestly think he's one of the most hated digimon here.  
  
"Stay back," scowls Miyako, standing in front of Hikari. Zed disappears...reappearing behind Hikari.  
  
"Let go of me!" she demands.  
  
"Let go of her!" adds Miyako.  
  
"Then tell Daisuke to release Neo," Zed says.  
  
"You let go of Hikari first." I glare at this lame excuse for a Stingmon, while tightening my grip on Neo's neck. "If Taichi and Hikari go, so does he.  
  
"And you have to face the truth," I smile fiendishly, "this ass is your V-Tamer. You're stuck with him, because Mari's gone, and you won't have half the power you have without him. If you don't have your power, these digimon in Central will own your abdomen.  
  
"A long line around the digital world, Zed. Let go of Hikari, or kiss yourself goodbye." I continue to choke off Neo's air supply.  
  
"You know how to threaten people," says Zed, pushing Hikari towards Miyako. The two girls run behind me and my hostage, standing back to back.  
  
I release Neo, shoving him to the ground. "Learned from the best." No prizes for guessing who.  
  
Miyako looks annoyed at me. "Let's get out of here."  
  
We leave.  
  
==  
  
I stretch to the rising sun, awaking to the smell of...breakfast? I was sleeping on a couch, in a flat...in Tokyo. What the hell am I doing back in Japan?  
  
My stomach growls, telling me I should ask questions after I eat. I don't know where I am, but I notice no TVs anywhere. No radios, nothing. Rice and eggs, some fish, baked nori seed and some miso soup. It's good.  
  
Soon my breakfast's finished; I walk to the living room where I slept and begin cleaning the sparse mess there. A beautiful, freshly showered blonde, with her golden hair clinging perfectly around her shoulders, watches me like an amused goddess. Clad only in a white bath towel.  
  
It's all coming back to me. "Mari, why did you feel the need to kidnap me?" I smile.  
  
"Honestly, Taichi; I would have thought you needed a break. That's all this is, a time out. At least for you."  
  
"And why would Neo feel the need to remove me?"  
  
"Neo? This wasn't Neo's idea, damn it," she scowls. "If Neo had his way, you'd be dead by now. As it so happens, I made a bargain with him."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah. Basically, I get out of his way if he lets you live."  
  
"How considerate. What about my friends, and the digimon?" I ask.  
  
"They can do whatever they want. Have an orgy for all I care."  
  
"They'll be too busy fighting Neo. Sure you can leave him behind?"  
  
"I'm officially discharged from Tamer First Class."  
  
"At least until he needs you again."  
  
Mari smiles. "Neo doesn't need me anymore. And I know you don't like me, so I'm not wasting my energy seducing you."  
  
"As I suspected, you do have a brain." And it's completely oblivious of the fact that, save for lingering concerns about my friends, Agumon, and the fate of the world; I'd jump her bones right now. That is, if she wanted to. I'm a gentleman.  
  
I like her, despite the fact she's kind of stupid in some areas. I don't have a personal grudge against her, aside from her being Neo's little wench. She seems to want to leave that behind.  
  
"You know," I muse, "we could go back to the digital world. You could help us."  
  
"And I'm supposed to expect your friends to accept me with open arms?"  
  
"My best friend tried to kill me. Ken tried to take over a continent. Mimi had me imprisoned. You...didn't do anything to the digital world."  
  
"What!" Mari pounces on me, which is sort of what I wanted. "I had the entire Tonosama Dynasty under my heel."  
  
"Big deal. How do you think Mimi had me imprisoned?"  
  
"She wasn't me." Fall, stupid towel, fall.  
  
I yawn. "I guess this means you're holding me captive at home, right?"  
  
"If you feel that way."  
  
"Thanks for the sentiment, but you and I both know I'm not letting Neo conquer the digital world."  
  
"If you go back, Taichi, Neo will kill you. Let your friends take care of things if you have so much faith in them. Stay here."  
  
"I do have faith in my friends. But they have faith in me, too. We can't betray each other."  
  
"You'd ignore your sister's sacrifice for a point of honor?"  
  
"Hikari...?" What happened to her? If Neo put so much as one finger on her....  
  
Mari looks at me, noting my speechlessness. "She agreed to become Neo's prisoner to help me save your life."  
  
"I didn't ask either of you to save me from Neo. Especially not my imouto-chan. Damn it, I'm supposed to protect her!" Is Mari that blind to Neo's psychosis? "Do you have any idea how much he really hates me?"  
  
"Enough to kill you."  
  
"Mari, Neo would do anything to not merely kill me, but to humiliate, violate, and defile me in the process. I haven't done a thing to Neo to deserve this from him, so tell me: why?"  
  
She stares at me in shock.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I'm not psychic."  
  
It's not her fault, except that she takes Neo at his word. "If anything happens to Hikari, I will hold you responsible."  
  
"You can't go."  
  
"I refuse to leave my sister in his clutches."  
  
"Neo hasn't harmed your sister. He wouldn't. He doesn't even have a lust interest in her."  
  
Baka. "Did you hear a word I said? He hates me. He'd do anything to get to me."  
  
"It's not as though you can get to the digital world from here. No computer with a digiport connection."  
  
"I'll find a way." I leave before she thinks to block the door.  
  
==  
  
What is going on? I call my father for the first time in years. Lately I just haven't had the time.  
  
Papa picks up. "Otousan?" I say in concern.  
  
"I'm alright, Kintaro," starts my dad's voice. I'm so relieved. "...although I'm not available at the moment, I'm glad you called. Please leave your message about the global news reports regarding digimon after the tone."  
  
My father's voice message would be a great case for patricide, except that there's a larger issue at hand. One regarding my own son's apparent inability to trust me. "I just thought it was unusual; digimon attacks and all," I murmur into the phone before hanging up.  
  
What's the use? Of course I can't demand that my son trust me with something that obviously involves him and danger. I could have sworn he told us about a globetrotting adventure with Mimi, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
The phone rings. "Moshi moshi...hello, Yagami-san...Taichi's home already?" Yes, the boy is home. "How's Hikari...she's not with him...can I speak to Taichi, please?"  
  
In a moment, Taichi picks up. "Ichijouji-san?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Please pardon my rudeness, but I have to get on the computer to email Yamato. We were actually headed to the Phillipines," Taichi laughs, "but I didn't have enough cash on me to make the full trip, and I need him to wire me some."  
  
"Is that the real reason you're home?"  
  
"It...wasn't my choice, sir," says Taichi honestly. Something's on his mind.  
  
"I'm just worried about my son. Is he alright?"  
  
"Oh, Ken-he's fine. You've got to let your boy live a little. Besides, his friends will protect him from any bad influences."  
  
"More or less, I was thinking about the digimon attacking various cities throughout the world. Hoping Ken wasn't mixed up in it. Sydney, Mexico City, Paris, Moscow, Hong Kong, New York...."  
  
"What the hell?" Taichi hangs up. Whatever I said must have startled him.  
  
==  
  
"Tell us everything you know, Isauharu. We don't have time for you to lie to us." Yamaki scowls, frustration adding a hard edge to his voice.  
  
"I've told you everything. I even gave you every scrap of news footage I have on digimon," Ishida sighs.  
  
"Why is my son involved?" demands Major Akiyama.  
  
"I don't have a clue."  
  
"Damn it! I need to know!" The major's cell phone beeps. "What...? Not now; I'm in the middle of an investigation...monsters attacking Odaiba...need assistance to neutralize? What the hell can I do about a giant Andira...damned if either of us knows, taishou. Akiyama out."  
  
"What's going on, Major?" asks Yamaki.  
  
"You, Makino and Lee use the data you have from Ishida and hack into the network. I want this digital world found. Isauharu-kun, you're coming with me."  
  
"Like I have a choice." Ishida shrugs and walks out of the government building with the major.  
  
Makino--that is, Ruki-stretches, peeved. "The digital world again? I had my time pegged for a Teen-Age Wolves concert."  
  
"Why would you want to go, Ruki?" asks Lee, who fingers his green sunglasses. "Ishida Yamato won't even be onstage."  
  
"I go for the music-I don't care what bishounen is singing it."  
  
"Yamato writes most of the songs," smiles Yamaki. "Enough chit-chat, though-we've got work to do."  
  
"Right," grunts Ruki. "Pass that pepperoni and squid."  
  
Munching their pizza, the two kids begin typing furiously.  
  
==  
  
"Sadly, we'll have to find Taichi later," I assert to a worried Kazenori.  
  
"No way-the Akiyama unit doesn't abandon its own," the Lopmon counters.  
  
"When making decisions like this, you have to ask yourself what's more important: the safety of one of your comrades, or the security of the digital world.  
  
"As head of this team, I elect the latter."  
  
"But Koushirou...."  
  
"Kazenori, Taichi can take care of himself. Now," I finish, "let's concentrate on the objective at hand." That objective being the Chimera Prophecy; its decryption is the key to saving this world once again.  
  
Three angels, a devil, all of light. Two prophets share the same crest. A hero dies for love, a saint lives for redemption. Love of others, redemption of self, true valor twain, and four bright eyes.   
  
Morning star, moonlit waters, noonday sky, nocturnal islands. The star rules the sky, the waters rule the earth. Four angels in flight, one of faith, one of light; one of love, one of night.  
  
Two prophets share the same crest; the lesser gives his life for the moon, the greater gives his life to the earth.   
  
The saint seeks the light for redemption; the hero awaits a king to serve.   
  
Fire and ice, sky and grass, water and rock. Golden soldier without, golden wings within.   
  
Light is borne upon golden wings when thrust from the sun. The sky watches expectantly for the moment of truth. The snake strikes the rose, intent on its death; the rose lives, and crushes the snake in thorns. The sun must protect life, or it will die with life.  
  
That's the prophecy, and it makes no sense. I can't see what this would have to do with a chimera of any kind. But why? Did Kazeyu die to protect meaningless babble from falling into the wrong hands...?  
  
I don't believe it for a second. Cracking my knuckles, I prepare for another round with this conundrum.  
  
Except...I've got mail. Taichi.  
  
==  
  
Taichi finishes his chat session with Koushirou, signing off after getting Agumon back as an attachment. Ichijouji Ari looks on, while the American group of Internationals discuss the problem.  
  
"Phil, why are you still wearing that Green Lantern costume?" groans Lou. "The Big Apple CosPlay Party's been over."  
  
"I just can't believe I lost my digimon," sughs Phil. "And, I was too busy evacuating other people from ground zero."  
  
"We ought to take care of Neo right now, before he can make his next move," says Steve.  
  
"Just give me a computer," says Taichi in English, "and I can take care of business."  
  
"Taichi," Ari counters slowly in Japanese, "if Neo intends to kill you the moment you return to the digital world, you'd be throwing your life away recklessly. Too many depend on you to live."  
  
"My sister's in danger."  
  
"You don't react to danger by rushing in without a plan. No, a crisis demands a plan deliberated on with due caution, and then executed with swift efficiency.  
  
"My grandson's in danger, but you don't see me running to my death."  
  
"Have a little confidence," Taichi smiles. "Neo won't overtake me so easily."  
  
"I don't know about that," grins Michael. "Mari certainly did."  
  
Taichi blushes, but does not deign to respond.  
  
"I just got off an IM chat with Rosa." says Maria. "She says her parents have her locked up tight, and she had to hide Gotsumon under her bed."  
  
"I have Catherine at my flat; she and Floramon are still shaken by the last attack near the Arc." Even over the videophone, Michel Takaishi conveys a look of worry. "Although the other children's digimon were not so lucky to escape Neo's grasp."  
  
[AN: As in, "Arc de Triomphe". Also, I refer to Takeru's grandpa, who is somehow half-French. Le sigh.]  
  
"Why would Neo attack our world?" Taichi wonders aloud. "Unless...."  
  
"Unless he found out about our digimon babysitting gig," finishes Phil.  
  
==  
  
"No...no...Rei, don't go in...don't...no...no...NO!" Takeru jerks from another variant of his nightmare, drenched in his chilled sweat. Patamon watches his partner in worry.  
  
I note a light on Takeru's Wonder Swan. "You've got mail."  
  
Tired and trembling, the blond human answers. "Grand-pere?"  
  
takai_mic: oui  
  
takai_mic: neo found out about the enfants digital  
  
takai_TK: wonderful...magnifique... :rolleyes  
  
takai_mic: other digidestined and chosen lost their digimon  
  
takai_mic: either by capture ou mort de la guerre  
  
takai_mic: quelle horreur, ca...  
  
takai_TK: oui  
  
Takeru logs off. Holds his face in his hands for a moment. Sayuki scampers in with a salute.  
  
The boy smiles. "What is it?"  
  
"The fortress is almost operational, Takeru. We just need a power source to make it fly."  
  
"Are the sentry cameras online?"  
  
"Yep. Check out the control room. Iori sent cameras to every hot spot in the digital world."  
  
"I see." We all follow the Chuumon to the control room.  
  
"We've had some problems lately," notes Iori as we enter. "Neo's palace was attacked by a Mass Numemon. Ken confirmed it in an email. Also, Taichi's gone, and we're not sure how to get him back-but that's a good thing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because various digimon working for Neo are hunting Taichi down."  
  
"Status on the Tonosama Dynasty?"  
  
"Mimi managed to gain Ken-taitei's cooperation." Ken-taitei is the Tonosama Dynasty's supreme emperor, and the ruler over some Gekomon friends of Mimi's. "It wasn't easy, because Ken-sama was infatuated with Mari."  
  
"Palmon battle!" Takeru grins, the first happy smile I've seen on his face today.  
  
"Ken-kun says Mimi kicked ass." Knowing Kai-chan, he helped.  
  
"There's a bigger problem, however," Iori continues seriously. "The Internationals and the Locals lost their digimon and the ones from Primary Central to Neo's forces."  
  
"Except Floramon. Thankfully, my grandfather rescued them. He contacted me this morning."  
  
"The freshies...Neo has them?" Not good. Not. Good. "But how? Someone had to tell the Saiba unit about their transfer." I try to remain calm, banishing all thoughts of what Neo...would do...to them....  
  
"Yes," says Takeru. "We'll get them back, Gotsu; don't worry. Neo's palace was damaged in an attack. Bringing in new captives would be too great a security risk."  
  
"So we have to find Neo's auxiliary installations before he repairs his main base," I continue, grateful for Takeru's eternal optimism.   
  
"All the more reason to find a power source for the fortress," says Takato.  
  
"I agree; Iori's been emailing Koushirou about that."  
  
"I haven't received a response from Koushirou, though," notes Iori.  
  
"Check the control room's inbox," says Armadillomon.  
  
"He wouldn't have emailed that system already...would he?" Iori checks the inbox.  
  
==  
  
FROM: kou_izumi  
RE: power source for Fortress Kaitei Dejimon  
  
while I understand the import of making Ken's old base fly, I have received the CP in its entirety. the CP takes precedence over all other matters, because it is the vital key to the defeat of the evil here.  
  
and Neo is a grave threat to the digital world, but he isn't the primary focus.  
  
- Izumi Koushirou  
  
ATCH: gensai18_readme.txt; gensai11_readme.txt; gensai8_errmsg.mov  
  
I open the attachment, somewhat peeved over Koushirou non-concern over this maniac. This had better shed some light.  
  
The first file is info on Neo Saiba that we already know. The second is data on him during his first attempt to take over the digital world. His murder of another V-Tamer, Leo Sigma, is briefly documented. The sick part is that Leo was Neo's own partner.  
  
The third file is a movie. It has a small blond boy sitting on the beach, observing the view.  
  
"Home movies?" I ask the screen. Takeru watches intently.  
  
An Angewomon walks up to the boy, standing beside him. He invites her for a swim in the murky ocean. The digimon declines, shivering.  
  
The boy smiles that faux-incredulous smile we know all too well. He takes off his shoes, rolls up his pant legs, and runs into the ocean, grinning like a normal kid.  
  
"No...." Takeru's murmuring something. "No...don't listen...don't go in, Rei...."  
  
"Who is Rei?" asks Patamon.  
  
"The Angewomon. That boy is her partner."  
  
"Okay," I ask, "so the kid bugs her to swim with him in the ocean, and she doesn't want to because the water's too cold."  
  
"Iori, I wish that were the case," Takeru sighs.  
  
The boy continues to pester and cajole Rei, coaxing her into the ocean with him. Reluctantly, she agrees, gingerly stepping into the water. Smiling, the boy swims out to deeper water; Rei following after him out of worry.  
  
Takeru trembles in a violent rage; Gotsutei and Patamon follow suit. For thin, clawed hands reach from the water and paw Rei viciously; octopus tentacles wrap around the Angewomon, dragging her down into the water.  
  
The boy stands waist-deep in the ocean, dispassionately watching the obscenity before him. Rei struggles in vain against her attackers, the main aggressor being a large octopus digimon.  
  
"What is that thing?" trembles Sayuki.  
  
"Evil," answers Gotsutei flatly.  
  
"But...the Angewomon should have been able to fend him off." Takato stares at the screen in shock. "That monstrosity was only another Ultimate."  
  
"That boy...was Neo," I explain at length, seething in anger. "His digimon trusted him, and Neo threw her to the digital wolves."  
  
"The Dark Ocean's energy is oppressive, but normally a holy digimon's instinct is either to destroy the darkness or avoid it. Neo lowered Rei's awareness and lured her into the Ocean," hisses Takeru, "and at that point, she was powerless against them."  
  
The last scene is of Rei's skeleton rising on an island, a ghastly memorial to the evil that took place. And the beginning of a partnership forged in hell, as the boy Neo kneels before the octopus digimon.  
  
"Like the dream...it's just like the dream...." Briefly, tears fall down Takeru's cheeks.  
  
"Takeru?" Patamon looks to his partner. Who silently walks away. Patamon and Gotsutei leave with him.  
  
==  
  
I just wanted to see some good come out of this. All everyone can see is Neo's death. But in my efforts to do good, I needlessly caused the death of many innocent digimon.  
  
"Miyako, I won't pretend. I don't believe you made the right decision," Ken says calmly.  
  
I sob. "Those poor Numemon. They only wanted to save Hikari. Why did Neo destroy them-why?"  
  
"Short version: he has no sense of compassion. And without compassion, even love loses its meaning."  
  
"Simply put, love can't exist without compassion," says Daisuke.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up, especially over matters outside your sphere of control," warns Ken. "That's the worst thing you can do."  
  
"I may have to accept death, just like everyone else does," I hiss slowly, "but I'm not obligated to like it."  
  
"No one likes death."  
  
"You all could have fooled me. You and Yamato were probably ready to blitz the place."  
  
"I can't speak for Ken, but I'm willing to kill this nutcase if it means saving innocent lives," scowls Yamato.  
  
"How do you figure that?" asks Ken, glaring at me.  
  
"Forget it." It doesn't matter what I say; they all think Neo's death is going to solve this mess. I won't pretend that his death wouldn't make things easier, but Neo's death won't stop evil either.  
  
No...evil will just find another person to use. I look towards Hikari, who dreams fretfully.  
  
==  
  
Get away...stay away...I don't want you. I want nothing to do with you.   
  
"Get out of my mind! Stay the hell away from me!" I scream aloud, startling even myself. Not to mention my friend and J-partner Miyako, fresh from an argument with Ken. Who sits with her, both having concern for me.  
  
Ken gives me the smirk. "That bad?" he asks.  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
"I can't believe that onore Neo tried to send you to the Dark Ocean," pouts Miyako. "Doesn't he know--*"  
  
Ken puts a hand to her lips, still smiling. "He knows. Neo knows all about the Dark Ocean." The indigo-haired kid traces Miyako's lips, allowing his arms to circle gracefully around her waist. I've never seen such blatant efforts at flirting in my whole life. But Miyako's so distraught she doesn't even notice.  
  
"Hikari," says Miyako, "I'm right here. If there's a problem, you know I'm here for you."  
  
"Miyako. I know you're always here for me." I smile sadly, stroking her cheek. Because this is one battle even she can't fight. "But you can't save me. No one can save me from him."  
  
"Who is he?" asks Ken.  
  
"The underwater ruler of the Dark Ocean. He's after me, and I think you can guess what he wants...."  
  
"What he wants?" balks Yamato. I nod hesitantly. "Tell him to put an ad online."  
  
"It's no use," I sigh. "I'm trying to fight him, but this time he won't let go. And none of you can help me."  
  
"Not even Taichi?" wonders Sora.  
  
"No; not even him."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't try to avoid the Dark Ocean," says Miyako. "Instead, we should go in and take out the evil that's trying to hurt Hikari."  
  
"No way. It was like wringing out our brains just to push Demon in there three years ago," says Daisuke. "I have a better idea-let's call the whole team together while we still can. I'm starting with Ryo, who's probably still worried about me.  
  
"Don't worry, Hikari. Miracles can happen."  
  
I hope so, Dai; I hope so.  
  
==  
  
akiyama_01: hope this teaches you not to wander off  
  
gogoru_02: nice to know you were worried about me :rolleyes  
  
Baka. I continue typing.  
  
akiyama_01: what's your position  
  
gogoru_02: outside saiba city  
  
gogoru_02: hikari-ken-yamato-sora-miyako and their digimon are all with me, wormmon's back after a brief absence  
  
akiyama_01: [sigh] any word from BT  
  
That's Baihu Team: Taichi, Koushirou, Kazenori, Tentomon, and Agumon.  
  
gogoru_02: kou sent some mass email with an attachment telling us not to bother him about fort kaideji  
  
Fortress Kaitei Dejimon, the name we gave Ken's old floating base. It's nearly complete; just needs something to make it fly again.  
  
gogoru_02: because he's working overtime on CP  
  
Chimera Prophecy, very complicated. I understand Koushirou's frustration.  
  
akiyama_01: FiD  
  
File Island Delegation.  
  
gogoru_02: Half of FiD is with me and ScyST, hikari had a rough time  
  
gogoru_02: a psycho octopus digimon from the DO/DA wants to marry her :x  
  
thinkpink_mimi: we got the taitei up to speed  
  
dr_kido: thank the gods  
  
thinkpink_mimi: we've got their full support  
  
akiyama_01: thanks for the update :) we need all the help we can get  
  
akiyama_01: i know how lame that sounds but it's true  
  
akiyama_01: from takeru's email i guess we have EC's general support  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: of course B)  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: we also have the support of GTmpl and NC as well as the stingmon corps  
  
akiyama_01: they want the same target, of course they'd reluctantly help us :rolleyes  
  
gogoru_02: help is help REM  
  
garou_yamato: besides they trained stingmon  
  
tmpl_1_taitei: and get this-they came to him  
  
akiyama_01: wish i could say the same  
  
akiyama_01: kitsune's full support i've got, SuC and Zukow's support i don't  
  
gogoru_02: why would she support someone who thinks he's a loser :/  
  
gogoru_02: and who has no personal stake in winning this, think about it  
  
Daisuke signs off before I can flood the Wonder Swan ethernet with vile expletives. I don't even know what he's getting at.  
  
Then again, what personal stake do I have? I'm a soldier doing a job to the best of my ability.... That felt so cold.  
  
No one can afford to know my feelings. As the commanding officer of this unit, I can't allow my emotions to override my judgment. Otherwise, I'd rush into a battle stupidly wondering what monster's trying to hurt Hikari.  
  
And where the hell is Taichi-on a vacation? Usually he has something to say when we IM-tag each other, and he'd certainly protect his sister.  
  
tai_8gami: i've got some bad news  
  
Speak of the devil with big hair.  
  
akiyama_01: what is it  
  
tai_8gami: who am i kidding-lots of bad news  
  
tai_8gami: our world got blitzed and not only did neo capture the freshies  
  
Damn it.  
  
tai_8gami: but he either caught or killed the internationals' digimon  
  
tai_8gami: plus your dad and his hacker flunkie found out about the digital world, it's only a matter of time before they crack koushirou and gennai's defenses with that juggernaut thing  
  
akiyama_01: where the hell are you  
  
tai_8gami: in Odaiba library hiding from ken's dad, he will kill me if he finds me  
  
tai_8gami: that and mari ratted on me to my parents so they won't let me near the computer to get back  
  
akiyama_01: so they know we're in danger  
  
tai_8gami: our cover's nearly blown, of course all of this is mari's fault  
  
tai_8gami: she found out about Fresh X when FiD went to Tonosama Capital  
  
tai_8gami: and abducted me so i can't come back to the digital world  
  
tai_8gami: except...you're a tamer-do you have a t3  
  
akiyama_01: no, a t1 that doesn't even work well except as a basic interface with the WS  
  
tai_8gami: then open this file once it downloads to your laptop  
  
:: tai_8gami sends cardgrid_12.exe ::  
  
I open the file to find the card grid that Taichi's adept at using.  
  
akiyama_01: what do you want me to do  
  
tai_8gami: open the portal to our world using the grid when i email you again, i'll be at the area where my friends and i were camping six years ago  
  
tai_8gami: hopefully i can return to the digital world through there  
  
akiyama_01: you mean where every one of your parents came with your family three years ago  
  
akiyama_01: negative, besides i found a nearby portal that should take you to central  
  
akiyama_01: it's right outside your apartment  
  
tai_8gami: D :rolleyes makes sense  
  
tai_8gami: just have to make it there before my parents do  
  
akiyama_01: do it  
  
akiyama_wuukong: i'll meet taichi there  
  
What the hell? Yamaki's crew of Linux lovers must be getting paid double salary for that to slip past the firewall. Better erect another-fast.  
  
- gennai_502: you have no permission to talk, goodbye  
  
:: unauthorized application attempting to open in WSIM: yugoth_001.exe ::  
  
Block. Block. That's Yamaki's stupid Juggernaut program.  
  
:: unauthorized macro attempting to open in WSIM: yugoth_001.bat ::  
  
Juggie mutated into a .bat file. Great.  
  
Wait a minute; I've got the wildest idea....  
  
==  
  
Ryo emails a Vs. Online matchup. My created game fighters against...this time, Juggernaut. Wow.  
  
Aside from baseball and Blue Seed, online gaming is the most fun thing I do. Ryo's the coolest oniisan in the whole world.  
  
Of course, if my opponent created the Juggernaut, there's no sense in attacking him head-to-head. Nope, better blitz him with all my heavy-hitters.  
  
One full-scale assault from Wolverine, 8-Man, Rockman, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Kuwabara coming up.  
  
==  
  
Not Vs. Online; not now. I type a command to have Juggernaut ignore these stupid game files and focus on Gennai. We've gotten through the first layer, but until we open the digital world, we haven't done our job.  
  
"Makino, challenge Akane to a fight," I order Ruki. "She's clearly being used to distract Juggernaut and give Gennai enough time to make another firewall."  
  
"You mean you want me to have fun?"  
  
"Yes-go all out, but remember-she's nine."  
  
"I'll be careful," Ruki smiles. She and Akane are rivals in Vs. Online.  
  
==  
  
I make it outside my apartment, and after emailing Ryo, I point my digivice to the sky.  
  
Ryo should have the portal open by now. Agumon reverts to Koromon, leaping into my free arm. I hold him, making sure I don't lose him again.  
  
Uh-oh. Mari's running towards me from one side, with my parents right behind her. From the other side are some Self-Defense Force soldiers, led by a guy bearing an odd resemblance to Ryo.  
  
==  
  
Ryo sets up the cards in their proper order, opening the portal.  
  
"Ryo, we have a problem," says Zeromaru.  
  
"I'm well aware that I have to figure out a way to pull Taichi in. I've almost got it...."  
  
"No, taishou; we have a bigger problem."  
  
Ryo turns his head, Walther Shot cocked. He sees the problem.  
  
"Myotismon."  
  
"Indeed," smiles the vampire. "I have come to kill you. Nothing personal. You are merely an obstacle to a joyous event in the Dark Area."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryo asks.  
  
"Hikari's wedding to the lord of the Dark Ocean."  
  
"Dagomon? She's Dagomon's Chosen Bride?" demands Zeromaru. Myotismon nods. "There's no way a wonderful girl like her would ever consent to being the bride of old Octopus Atama-chan."  
  
"She will consent...after he has claimed her."  
  
"Then we both know that I won't allow that to happen." Ryo takes out his cards. "Zero, get ready." Ryo fires a pulse beam from the Walther Shot to activate the portal to Taichi's apartment. He and Zero then attack Myotismon.  
  
==  
  
"Wait!" The Yagami kid and his digimon float into the sky, heading into the digital world. "I demand an explanation.  
  
"Come back here!" shouts his father angrily.   
  
His mother stares into the sky a moment before holding her husband back. "You know we can't follow him. We can't even help him in any other way except to support him."  
  
Ichijouji-san merely scowls.  
  
Mari swipes a card through a device. "Card slash. Leaf card. Kuwagatamushi-zan." She disappears.  
  
I call Yamaki. "Status."  
  
"The digital world's native program has a strong .bat file, as well as a good .exe file. Self-extracting, self-replicating; you name it.  
  
"Plus, the kids have a computer nut on their team. And you have to remember that Ryo's no slouch at this either. He got Akane's Vs. Online Team to mug Juggernaut; Ruki's fighting them off."  
  
"What this basically means is that we're of no use to our kids. Wonderful. What wonderful chikuso." I smile ruefully, noting that my son will rue the day he elected to deceive me. Though I doubt the world tour bit was his idea.  
  
The portal vanishes. "I need a drink," grunts Ichijouji-san.  
  
"Once we go home," says his wife, "we can calm our nerves with some green tea."  
  
"I. Want. Sake. Strong sake." You and me both, Kintaro.  
  
I smile. "Yamaki, keep us posted. I'm taking the Ichijoujis, the Yagamis, and Isauharu-kun to my house."  
  
"Roger that, Major." Yamaki hangs up, and I beckon the parents to hop into my van.  
  
==  
  
Defenses are back up, utilizing Taomon force fields since our Numemon friends decided remodeling was necessary. My spies report that Koushirou's heading to our enemy's position outside the city. Mari should return to Central within fifteen minutes; Taichi should engage his welcoming committee in moments.  
  
However, since Koushirou has the Chimera Prophecy, I'd best awaken my pet project before he and his friends can take advantage of it.  
  
Myotismon has engaged Akiyama and Zeromaru.  
  
==  
  
"We're surrounded," gasps Agumon.  
  
"Neo thinks of everything," Taichi smiles wryly, noting the Antiramon and pack of Snimon.  
  
"Your fight isn't with them, Yagami." Mari and Rosie stand together. Rosie fires her Rose Buster Rifle, exterminating the three Snimon.  
  
The Antiramon dodges the blast. "What are you doing? I'm a soldier of the Saiba unit!"  
  
"Not anymore. Now you're data fragments," Mari replies coolly. Binding the Antiramon, Rosie fires the Rose Buster into the ultimate; deleting him.  
  
"What.... Mari, what the hell did you do that for?" demands Taichi.  
  
"I didn't want you to waste energy on them. You're going to need it all."  
  
"You could have let them go."  
  
"I could have let Neo kill you too, but that's not what I want. Since you insist on dying, though; I'll just kill you myself. After Rosie terminates that sorry excuse for a partner digimon.  
  
"You could have at least had Zero for this little rematch."  
  
"Rematch. Makes sense, considering I beat you last time. If it's a battle you want, Watanabe; you got it.  
  
"Agumon, don't waste the ladies' time." At Taichi's word, Wargreymon appears on the scene.  
  
"Guess this will be more fun than we thought, Mari."  
  
"Rosie, stay focused."  
  
The titans clash.  
  
==  
  
Koushirou sent us a deck of data cards with Kazenori. It has several bits of information, including the lost digimental of Kindness. We also have three tags and two crest chambers out of the deal.  
  
I'm not sure about the other items, but the Kindness digimental should make the base fly if we can get it to resonate with Ken. Iori's contacting him now.  
  
"Takeru, Ryo's in trouble. An ultimate viral has engaged him in battle," says a Gazimon.  
  
"Who?" I ask.  
  
"I think Myotismon, but he should be dead."  
  
That psycho has the longevity of a cockroach. "What's their position?"  
  
"He was headed toward Central."  
  
"Our taishou's in danger?" Kazenori gasps.  
  
"Let me at him!" yells Sayuki.  
  
"Hold on," counters Iori. "Last time we engaged him, he was a huge, powerful beast named Belialmyotismon. Let's use the scanners to see what Ryo's fighting now."  
  
The viewer is on, and I see Zero tangling with Myotismon, back to his Interview With The Vampire mode. "Myotismon's still dangerous," I smile in relief, "but not unbeatable. Ryo can take him easy. Our main objective is to get to our friends in Central; we'll meet Ryo there.  
  
==  
  
"What the hell was that?" I run toward the source of the sound, beckoning the others to follow me.  
  
"Yamato, where are we going?" asks Sora. I don't answer; I keep running. Garurumon nudges me so he can give me a lift, following Daisuke and Raidramon's lead.  
  
We reach the epicenter. "A Tamer battle," says Ken. "We can't interfere."  
  
"Why are they fighting?" balks Miyako.  
  
Hikari sees the two Tamers in question. "Taichi! What are you doing?" Wargreymon and Rosemon are in a huge one-on-one war, neither digimon gaining the upper hand.  
  
"We have to stop them, don't we?"  
  
"No. This fight is between Taichi and Mari," Ken counters. "As long as Taichi keeps this in mind, we should be okay."  
  
"What happens if he forgets?" Miyako asks.  
  
"Let's just hope we don't have to cross that bridge." Ken opens an email from Iori, types in some data, and sends it back.  
  
Neo arrives on the battlefield with Zed. "It appears you couldn't keep Taichi away, Mari," he smiles indulgently. I want to wipe that sorry grin off his face.  
  
"Taichi, catch!" Daisuke tosses the goggles off his head. Taichi snags them, placing them on his head.  
  
"What did you send Iori?" I ask Ken.  
  
"He needed some of my data to make Fort Kaideji fly; I sent a DNA key."  
  
"I see." I watch the battle between my friend and the object of his unrequited affection rage on. Hikari trembles; she's never seen Taichi in this combative a state. Of course, she only witnessed one of our fights.  
  
==  
  
"You want more punishment, Zeromaru?" smirks Myotismon. Zero and I pant heavily. Even as an ultimate, Myotismon's a tough opponent.  
  
"Not bad, bat boy," Zero grunts. "Ryo, let's show him what we can really do." What is he talking about? We did everything we could. Not even his Gold mode could wear Myotsimon out.  
  
"I think we need to fall back," I say.  
  
"Yes, Ryo; you and Zeromaru run like the weaklings you are," the vampire quips.  
  
Zero's angry; I can tell. "We can't let him get away with that!"  
  
"I'm not concerned about the false opinion of an anemic loser like him. Our main objective is to reach Central. Myotismon is inconsequential."  
  
"Am I? Or do you simply realize that you can't fight me?" smirks the bat man again.  
  
"Don't let him bait you, Zero-we don't have the time." I look up, and thankfully, a giant stone fortress floats overhead. "We have important business to take care of."  
  
Zero glares at Myotismon, gold eyes smoldering. "Later. We finish you." We board Fortress Kaitei Dejimon.  
  
==  
  
Myotismon watches the fortress leave. "I'll be waiting."  
  
==  
  
Mimi, Palmon, Gomamon and Jyou are onboard, with a few Gekomon. Koushirou, Tentomon, and three Impmon calling themselves the Impmon Five are here too, from a stop in Western. Each came with a digicore from Xuanwumon and Baihumon, respectively. We have another of Qinglongmon's cores, and Ryo's emailing Zhuqiaomon for her digicore. No luck on his end.  
  
"What do we need the digicores for?" asks Mimi.  
  
"They're connected to the Prophecy," Koushirou says, still trying to crack the Prophecy's meaning itself.  
  
"What did Zhu-hime say to you, soldier boy?" grins Tetsuro, the leader of the Impmon Three of Five.  
  
"She said I already have what I need, and that I need to use it." Ryo growls in frustration. "Quite frankly, I don't understand what the hell she's talking about."  
  
"I need someone to help Gennai stop the hackers outside from breaching the digital gate." Koushirou sighs. "I can't crack the CP and keep the firewall up at the same time."  
  
"I know. Maybe if we let Yamaki and his team in on everything, we can persuade them to keep our families out of this."  
  
"Sending the IM."  
  
"We're at Central," announces a Gotsumon.  
  
"Maintain this position, and keep the cloak up. We don't want Neo to know where we came from," says Takeru, who's really taken command of this operation.  
  
"Aye." The Gotsumon salutes; we exit the ship via several Airdramon and a Pegasusmon.  
  
==  
  
I note shadows cast, and appearing from the sky is my enemy's cavalry. One of the Airdramon riders is Akiyama.  
  
"A Tamer battle is below," I tell him. "Don't interfere."  
  
Akiyama nods. "I won't if you won't, Saiba."  
  
The battle between Mari and Taichi escalates, each Tamer fueled by their own rage and despair. They should be slashing soon. Card slashing, that is.  
  
==  
  
Taichi's taking out a card. The Virus Bonder card. Sure, it'll increase Wargreymon's fighting ability, but it also increases his chances of going skull.  
  
"You trust me, don't you, Wargreymon?" Taichi asks. He's going to do it.  
  
"Of course, Taichi." Wargreymon wonders why his partner would even have to ask.  
  
"Then I beg you to forgive me." Taichi readies his T1. "Card slash. V-bonder. War Double Joint."  
  
Mari counters. "Card slash. Moon card, Sun card, joint progress. Omni Eclipse." Rather than boost Rosie, this move blocks light. I don't like this. I don't like where it's going. Not. At. All.  
  
==  
  
"Where'd Imperialdramon come from?" wonders Daisuke.  
  
"Don't look at us," shrugs Veemon. Wormmon blinks cluelessly.  
  
"Forget about where he came from!" says Ken. "He's attacking Wargreymon."  
  
"Do you really think you can stop Zeromaru?" hisses Zed.  
  
"That's Zero?" asks Miyako.  
  
"In a way, yes. In a way, no. He's in a viral mode."  
  
Ryo rushes down to stop them. "Where are you going?" demands Ken, held back by Neo.  
  
"Ryo," smiles Neo, "is merely trying to maintain the integrity of the battle by keeping Zero out of it."  
  
Ken breaks Neo's grip, punching him. "What do you know of integrity?"  
  
"Good point." Neo wipes the blood from his chin. "We need to make the battle interesting."  
  
==  
  
"Zero! Zeromaru, I mean it! Get out of there now."  
  
Zeromaru answers this by powering up his Giga Death.  
  
"You can't fire that at Taichi and Wargreymon. This is their battle. Wargreymon is still in control, but he won't be if you provoke him."  
  
"Then I'd better obliterate him before that happens," Zero hisses.  
  
"That's a negative. Power down, Zero."  
  
"Fine. I'll just take him out." Zero stops the Giga Death and charges after Wargreymon. The two grapple, Zero hitting Fighter Mode."  
  
Taichi is relentless. "Take Zero out. This isn't his fight." Wargreymon twists Zeromaru away with a Brave Tornado.  
  
I've had enough. "Zero, get off the battlefield."  
  
"No. You leave, Ryo. I don't want you harmed."  
  
"I'm not leaving." This is despite the Gaiaforce attack Wargreymon's setting up. Taichi slashes his Sun card, and Wargreymon lets loose. Shakkoumon is blocked by some of Neo's troops, but I don't think even he could absorb that much energy....  
  
Amazingly, I'm alive. Not even a scratch. But...Zeromaru....  
  
Zero opens his beady black eyes, in his fresh form. "I look cavity-inducing, don't I?" he moans. I smile in relief. He'll be okay, thank the gods.  
  
I take him off the battlefield; Wargreymon and Rosie continue fighting as though we never cut in.  
  
==  
  
The battle intensifies as the two combatants nail each other with lethal blows, each nastier than the last. Both Tamers are succumbing to the darkness in their hearts. Yamato and Sora moan in subdued agony; Hikari and I tremble, sensing the dark powers more acutely. Takeru curls his fist, frustrated at his powerlessness.  
  
Neo smiles, a deep smile of satisfaction. The others stare, transfixed at the battle that may well determine the fate of the digital world.  
  
Taichi slashes a succession of cards, ending with the Death card. Mari counters with her own slew of slashes, starting with the Life card.  
  
Ending with the Dark card.  
  
"No!" Hikari screams, crumpling to the ground. The sky has darkened; this place feels just like the Dark Ocean. My head hurts.  
  
"Surrender to it, Ken," Neo says. "It's the only way the pain will stop."  
  
"I'd rather join my brother," I smirk. Really, I would rather die than join the darkness.  
  
"There is no escape."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
My vision becomes blurred as the darkness begins to overwhelm the atmosphere. I can faintly see glares of hatred from Taichi and Mari. It feels so cold...so cold....  
  
A brief shadow of warmth, as I glimpse a fleeting train of orchid. Miyako's hair...Miyako? Where is she going?  
  
I bolt up, trying to find out where that impulsive twit ran off to. Meanwhile, Rosie and Wargreymon fire their most powerful attacks.  
  
No. She wouldn't...she couldn't....  
  
A faint shriek is heard; the battling Tamers snap back to normal a moment too late. Miyako was caught in their digimon's crossfire.   
  
I rush to the scene, followed by the others. Taichi's shaken. Mari sobs, running away. Miyako's body lies there, still and motionless. It's like she's sleeping.  
  
Except she has no pulse.  
  
Hikari stands in mute shock, while Ryo hangs his head in shame. Hawkmon trembles, helpless at the sight. Myotismon descends into our midst.  
  
Zero tugs at Ryo's leg. "No, Ryo. Don't go. Don't."  
  
"You're better off." Ryo enters a void Myotismon opens, and the sick digimon follows him inside.  
  
Neo escorts Hikari towards Saiba City; Hikari doesn't resist. Yamato, Jyou, Mimi and Sora chase after Mari; Daisuke, Takeru and Iori stay with Taichi. Koushirou emails someone; Zed and the rest of Neo's troops disperse.  
  
I cradle Miyako's body in my arms, tracing her cheek and putting her hair back in place. I don't understand this reaction from my friends.  
  
Miyako isn't dead. I refuse to believe that she is. 


	19. Tamed Instincts Epilogue

Epilogue: Reset! Error 2027-Writer Block.  
  
"This won't work. I hate writer's block!" Ichijouji Osamu stares at his workstation. "How do I get the heroes out of this?"  
  
"Perhaps if the head writer hadn't busied herself with other projects," groans his mentor, Takaishi Takeru, "she'd help you write the actual end of this screenplay. Perhaps we can outsource this to other writers."  
  
"Honestly, Osamu-she can't expect you to create an ending to her omelette of a story-you're only nine," pouts Akiko, Osamu's sister.  
  
"I'd better tell her...." Osamu sadly looks at the final scene that was typed: a picture of Ken cradling Miyako's prone body.  
  
==  
  
"Outsource, eh? Thank you, Mr. Takaishi. And congratulations on your new novel." The head writer, an American animation director, ends her conversation with the famed author.  
  
She sighs. While technology in 2027 had progressed to the point where a movie could be produced simply by typing the script, her particular story was too dense for even the combined creative genius of Takaishi and young budding screenwriter Osamu Ichijouji.  
  
"I still have the outline of Tamed Instincts, and how I wanted the story to actually end," she muses aloud. "However, the producers at XING/FF.Net Entertainment will want an ending to the film after almost a year.  
  
"Not to mention my other projects...." The director notes the Tenchi OVA parody, the Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, and the one story she had completed before submitting to XING; The Transformers Meet the Archies. Her independent productions were also proceeding sluggishly.   
  
She also ruefully noted her one adult series--with the Pretty Soldier Sailormoon character Nephrite as host-was cancelled due to content restrictions. This was despite the fact that her writings scarcely registered higher than R, despite young Ichijouji Ken's presence on the show.  
  
"It doesn't help that you have a Lupin III/Digimon crossover in pre-production," notes the director's niece, Lanae.  
  
"Perhaps if I were in the story," grins her oldest nephew, the hip-hop recording artist Rytchis. He bats his eyelids in an attempt to curry favor with his aunt.  
  
To no avail. "No."  
  
"Can I work with Hiei?" begs another nephew, a longtime Hiei fan.  
  
"Get out, Calvin." The director shoos all of her elder sister's progeny out of her office.  
  
"But I'm the secretary!" pouts Lanae in protest.  
  
"Then go answer the phone!" Shutting the door, the director lets out a long sigh.   
  
She writes a scene to end Tamed Instincts abruptly, apologizing for the long delay. With a final note expressing hope that other XING writers will pick up where her, Takaishi, and young Ichijouji's writer's block dropped them off; she signs off.  
  
== == END...? == ==  
  
IOW...please forgive me. :) Rytchis, Lanae, and Calvin are real relatives whose personas were co-opted without permission-except Lanae can barely utter coherent words in 2003, let alone entire sentences as she did in 2027. 


End file.
